Swell of the Eternal Sky
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: They all thought I was an idiot, They thought that they can fool me, well this time the joke is on them. watch me as I regain control of my power and use my knowledge to become what i was destined to be. A King Naruto/Harem, Team 7 bashing in the 1st few
1. New Beginnings

Eh what's up my friends and people who I don't know about. Well I'm proud to announce that this fic is finally underway and I'm sure a lot of you will like it. Now this one is a Naruto/Code Geass/ Eureka 7/Vandred crossover. I originally wanted to go with 4 crossovers but these three will do just nicely. Now as a quick heads-up I think I should inform you of this, Naruto will be a Genius in this story due to him being like the Code Geass Character Lelouch (who I believed to be as big a bad ass as Light Yamagi from Death Note.)

I would also like to thank my inspirations for this fic. Chrisdz for his fiction Legacy of the lighthawk. Believe me there are more then this but that one had the most influence in this then any other story I've read that follows this style perfectly so this chapter might have a large amount of similarities between this one and Lighthawk

Now this will be a Harem story but as to how big it is I'll only say this. It will only be six or if possible seven this time. The reason as to why I want five is very simple. In Vandred the main character basically had about four girls after him, in Code Geass the main character had two, and in Eureka 7 the main character only had one. And as a plus some of the characters from those shows have girls from Naruto that act the same way so I'll indentify the girls that act like the characters from the other animes

Now here are the girls in it so far

Hinata (Shirley from Code Geass)

Fem. Kyuubi (C.C. from Code Geass)

That's all I have so far. Now who else is in I have no clue though Haku might get in because since I hate killing her off and I don't like her with anyone else but Naruto which is the same way I feel about Temari being with anyone else but Naruto

Also as a heads up Kushina's last name in this one will be Hidai which means swell. Read my other stories for the reason as to why I'm not using Uzumaki as the clan name

Now then let's get this started

Deep within the great land known as Fire country laid one of the greatest shinobi villages to exist. This place was Konohagakure, known for surviving not only many wars but for producing some of the greatest ninja to ever walk the earth such as the greatest shinobi to ever live the Yondaime Hokage. However on this highly calm night there was one that wasn't so concerned with this as he was to busy trying to pass his test to gain his headband and finally become a shinobi.

It all began about three hours ago when he was taking the test to gain his headband which was the clone jutsu. While that was going on he got a major head ache and caused his concentration to slip and made him fail in making three clones and was only able to produce one which looked pathetic.

Sure he was very upset that his teacher wouldn't let him pass but then he seemed to get a stroke of luck on his side as his second sensei named Mizuki told him of another way to pass the test. So here he was now running towards the rendezvous point and get started on working on the techniques. It was a good thing he brought some scrolls as he was sure that he would never get this type of opportunity again.

After going to his usual hiding place he would go to whenever he felt like ditching school and sat in front of the small cabin in the forest and sat down and opened the scroll. He then looked at the first technique and saw that it was called the Shadow clone jutsu. He groined about learning that type of jutsu since clones were his greatest weakness. However he knew that there were times when you had to bite the bullet and do what you gotta do. So he then began to work on the technique. After about a full hour of working on that technique he was amazed at how fast he got it and at the many capabilities this one jutsu has

He then looked at the scroll and started to copy the many techniques he was sure he would need to use in the future. As he scrolled down the scroll, copying the techniques and skipping over the ones that he knew was far to dangerous for him to use, and certain ones that were invented by the Yondaime which in his mind screamed "COPY ME" he came across something on the very bottom that was another technique but was strange with how it worked

The technique was called "Ninja Art: Nirvana Blade" what the technique allowed was the user to basically use the chakra from Nature itself and use it as a weapon such as a sword, Barrier, even a whip.

He felt as if he had to learn this technique so he went with what his heart was asking for him to learn it so with nothing better to do he read the instructions on how to do the technique and began to work on it.

(Meanwhile)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime of Konoha and once known as the God of Shinobi, was now searching through his crystal ball trying to find his surrogate grandson. Personal he wouldn't worry about the boy's safety but as far as he was concerned; he didn't trust not a single one of those chunin he sent to find Naruto. So here he was using his Telescope jutsu with his crystal ball. After about a full hour he found Naruto who was lying face down on the floor with a lot of damage done to the area around him.

'I wonder what he's been doing so far?' Hiruzen asked himself not taking his eyes off the blonde haired boy for a minute

(Elsewhere)

Naruto woke up holding his forehead as he pushed himself off the green grass as he looked up at the clear blue sky. Wait sky? Naruto looked around wondering how there was day light when it was eleven p.m. As he looked around he heard the sound of footsteps walking towards him from behind thus making him turn around only for his jaw to drop a little.

Behind him was an extremely beautiful girl that looked like she was close to his age by three years. She had long vibrant and shinny red hair that stopped at her mid back and had gorgeous gold slited eyes that. She was wearing a light green body suit that hugged her curves and a body that most woman would kill to have. The girl looked like she was both familiar and happy to see Naruto

"Hello Naruto-kun I missed you." The girl said approaching Naruto with said blonde looking surprised at that

"Um not to be rude miss but how exactly do you know my name?" Naruto asked before seeing the girl frown and placing her hand on Naruto's cheek making said blonde blush by the contact from this very beautiful woman, who appeared to have some kind of affection towards him.

"So you still haven't regained your memories yet have you?" she said with Naruto still looking confused by that statement.

"What do you mean by that miss? What memories are you talking about?" Naruto asked, with the girl sighing sadly which caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Instead of answering the question the girl sat down on the ground and brought the blonde down to sit next to her, confusing him even more but decided to give her a chance to explain to him what she wanted to explain. As soon as he sat down though, the girl then took hold of his head and gently placed it on her lap, making him look at her while feeling her fingers gently stroke his cheeks in a loving manner, making the boy blush deeper but strangely it didn't make him want to stop her.

For some odd reason, it made him feel comfortable with it in a way that said this girl always did this to him for some reason.

"Well for starters I think I should start from the very beginning, hopefully that would shed a little light on this." She said with Naruto nodding, paying full attention to her words "For starters, my name is Fukyuu, a name that you gave me when we first met, the night after your mother was killed when you were seven years old." The girl named Fukyuu said giving Naruto a sad smile, though she felt her heart sink slightly when she saw the look of shock and sadness go across Naruto's face upon hearing that.

"My Mother was killed? But how, I never knew my parents to begin with." Naruto said with Fukyuu smiling another sad smile as she caressed his face, thus calming the boy down slightly.

"It all happened so fast that you couldn't possibly understand the depths in which things were explained, such as how it could have possibly been executed to the degree that it was. On that night, your mother let you stay over at the famous Hyuuga clan home due to the clan heads family being very fond of you. The clan head's wife was your mothers best friend, her husband was your fathers best friend, and their daughter was very found of you because you saved her from a kidnapping attempt by a jounin from cloud, which was also the first time you ever used my power. I don't remember everything down to the letter, but all I remember hearing was that her death wasn't some random shinobi attack but it was planned assault. The performance and the manner of execution that was performed, baffled the Hokage and the case went cold. You were devastated by the lost of your mother and as a result you distanced yourself from everything and detached yourself from the world in a way. It also didn't help that people were beginning to attack you from all sides." Fukyuu said with tears beginning to form around her eyes, thus causing Naruto to look surprised "Luckily though, during your grief you activated your bloodline limit's which is called the king's eye from your father and the second called Hidai from your mother. You then began to train yourself like crazy which made your surrogate grandfather worry about you and made you go under large amounts of mental therapy just to get over your lose. However you didn't lose your mind thankfully which was not only thanks to me but your friend as well who was that little girl that I think not only had feelings for you but you felt the same way about her, especially with all the things you had in common." The girl said with some edge to her voice that sounded like jealousy

"But wait; how did you get inside of me to begin with and who were my parents? And what happened to my memories?" Naruto asked

"Well you already know about your mother's death but allow me to talk about your father. Your father was named Namikaze Minato: the Yondaime Hokage." Fukyuu said with Naruto gasping at that

"What my father was the man that killed Kyuubi no kitsune?" Naruto said with Fukyuu laughing to herself

"Naruto-kun you have no idea as to how wrong you are on that." Fukyuu said with Naruto looking confused by that

"What do you mean by that Fukyuu-chan?" Naruto said sitting up and was now sitting next to Fukyuu, who had a slight smirk on her face

Before she could answer his question they heard someone call his name thus making Fukyuu stand up and had Naruto following her lead.

"I'm afraid you have to go for now, but don't worry; we will talk later." Fukyuu said as she approached Naruto before placing a hand on his cheek again and leaned in, thus causing Naruto to blush up a storm again. He was unsure of what to do as he began to process what this beautiful girl was about to do what he thought she was trying to do.

However a thought soon came to him, something that he figured was extremely important to know.

"Fukyuu-chan what was the name of that girl?" Naruto asked with Fukyuu's face now about six inches from his. Fukyuu smirked inwardly at that as she was allowed to speak that girl's name

"Her name is Hinata." Fukyuu said before giving him a full blown kiss. When that happened Naruto's eyes snapped open and images flashed through his head before everything went black

(Outside)

Naruto's eyes snapped opened as he grabbed his head as he looked around the area and saw that he was still in the area where he trained, while his mind asked many questions per second almost in tune with the beat of his heart. It was like with each beat came a question came to his head, but sadly he knew that he still had no way of answering them. So he chose to do the only thing that made the most sense to him and that was simple he sitting down with his back against the shed and looking at the night sky to relax himself, thus allowing his mind to calmly process all the information that he was given by that mysterious girl named Fukyuu.

Meanwhile Iruka was currently running towards Naruto's location with steam escaping his mouth as he ran. Soon he came across the clearing coming face to face with a _quiet _Naruto who was still looking towards the sky. After looking around the area to see if there were any traps and using the famous Genjutsu release technique "Kai" seeing as how their wasn't any Genjutsu around the area he then did his favorite thing when it came to Naruto.

He yelled using his big ass head jutsu

"YOU IDIOT WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU STEAL THE FORBIDDEN SCROLL? DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE LEVEL OF WORRY YOU PLACED OVER THE VILLAGE? THE HOKAGE'S GOT EVERY GOD DAMN CHUNIN OUT HERE LOOKING FOR YOU." Iruka yelled before he settled down and looked at his blonde haired student. However, when he took a good look at his student he saw something that he thought was damn near impossible coming from his blonde student. The boy said not a word, merely looking at him silently with a slight eerie calm over him that was very chilling in someway. It was there that Naruto opened his mouth and talked in a very calm and controlled manner, thus surprising his chunin teacher once more.

"I take it that with your sudden appearance here, the way your voice sounded in speaking to me along with your statement, along with the sudden vibe of discovering my place here with the scroll, that you hold absolutely no knowledge of any secret Gennin exam issued by the academy for Gennin that failed the test, right?" Naruto asked getting an extremely confused look from Iruka. Naruto facial features then grew very dark, scaring Iruka slightly as he heard the boy speak.

"Just wait till that mutha fucka gets his lying ass here. I'm going to rip him a brand new asshole in his fucking throat" Naruto said standing up andd waited for his target to arrive while Iruka looked confused by that. However he quickly dived to protect his student from a whistling sound reached his ears. However he opened his eyes when he heard the sound of deflection reach his ears. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with sight off a shield made of Chakra, which he estimated was the reason for the protection of the shuriken. Naruto then let his hands down which dropped the barrier and allowed him to find his would be killer looking shocked at the outcome of the situation

"Hello Mizuki-teme" Naruto said seeing the man in general look pissed that his perfect plan was foiled

"Demon how the hell did you deflect my Shuriken?" Mizuki demanded with Naruto answering the question

"Well my fucker you to be dead soon anyway so I might as well tell you. You see that was one of the techniques I learned from the forbidden scroll called the Nirvana Blade which is one of the techniques I learned how to use. One's of its capabilities is that it allows me to manipulate my Chakra into a weapon being a sword, a Barrier or a ball of energy. I just simply used that to block your stupid and pathetic attempt at trying to kill me." Naruto said with Mizuki looking impassive at that since he never thought Naruto could learn any of the moves since he was the deadlast of the leaf. He then got an idea that he thought couldn't fail. He would tell Naruto the truth

"Hey Naruto, do you want to know why ever one hates you in this village?" Mizuki said with Naruto looking a bit curious at that

"No Mizuki stop. We are forbidden from talking about that." Iruka yelled not willing to allow the man to reveal news that would possibly devastate Naruto's well being

"Please enlighten me on this." Naruto said though he felt that this had to do with something that Fukyuu told him a while ago in regards to what she said about the Kyuubi no Kitsune

"it's because you're a monster, a freak, a demon. On the day the Yondaime died he sealed the great demon known as the Kyuubi into a newborn child which made the Sandaime make a new law forbidding people from talking about it, since the penalty would be death, making the people not only never speak of the true out come of that day but the fact that no one was allowed to speak the truth to anyone from your generation. And do you know why? It's because you're the child that contains the monster that nearly destroyed us twelve years ago. Uzumaki Naruto you are the KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" Mizuki yelled laughing maniacally.

While this happened the word Kyuubi no Kitsune echoed throughout his head and something sounded like a dam breaking and a flood going through. Soon his mind was flooded with piles upon piles of information before he hung his head down.

Mizuki saw this and continued laughing until they hear Naruto laugh as well making the silver haired shinobi as well as the scared Chunin pay close attention

"So that's the reason as to why I'm hated? What a joke? That whole statement tells me that there was another hand that played the pawn. I'll only tell you this before you die, if I were the Kyuubi then I would be a female since that is indeed what she is. But you were right about that one statement you made." Naruto said picking his head up revealing his eyes that looked far different. Both of his eyes were Midnight purple with a silted pupil on both eyes with an image of a red bird on the eye

"Now I, Namikaze Hidai Naruto, command you to….die." Naruto said while making full eye contact with Mizuki. His right eye glowed as he took control of Mizuki

"Yes sir. Mizuki said pulling out a Kunai in his right hand. Then without any further delay Mizuki stabbed himself in his throat making him cough up blood before falling backwards, Dead.

Iruka looked at Naruto with a surprised look on his face as Naruto turned to face him

"Naruto are you okay?" he asked with Naruto himself smirking up a storm

"Oh I'm more then fine Sensei. I've finally awakened from my slumber."

AN: and break. Well what do you think? I was going to hold back on this until the beginning of 09 but I just said "Fuck it" and went with what my heart wanted. Now the updates won't be slow as I'll have to work up a system where I can update all of my stories at a smooth pace especially now because I have a lap top so I no longer have to depend on the library.

The next one should come in about two weeks or less since I have my other stories to work with but this is the one story I've been dying to write. Hope you all enjoy it and can't wait to see what this story will receive in terms of hits

Until Next Time

Peace


	2. Applying to become a Legend

Hey everyone welcome back to my fiction. I'm glad to see the number of hits this story got, it was over 150 within the first hour which makes me swell up with pride. Now I hope a lot of you enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Also before I even begin I want to thank Lysander45, read his fic Naruto: Legacy of the Hokage's which is also another inspiration for this one, for allowing me to use his Sprit Bridge idea which will come in major handy for this one as I can actually make fics from just one scene or one idea that I want to try

Now here's a Harem Update

Tenten (Kollan from Code Geass)

Temari (Jura from Vandred)

Hana (Miea from Vandred)

Haku (Dita from Vandred)

That all so far. I might add in an eighth girl and if that will happen then Shion will be added in but she would need votes for that to happen

Now without further ado. Here's the next chapter

Naruto's P.O.V

Hello my name is Namikaze Hidai Naruto: the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and the Son of the Uzumaki princess Hidai Kurashina, daughter of the leader from said village before the home was destroyed. About five years ago when my mother was killed I met the Kyuubi no Kitsune who I had previous knowledge of beforehand when my mother told me of her existence. I was truly shocked when I met the beast and to my surprise the said beast was actually a girl, and a sexy one at that. Soon she and I became friends and pretty soon we became a little more as we were sometimes friend and at times friends with benefits. Which in all actuality was my favorite part of the relationship.

However after my mother died my whole world came crashing down as I remembered my surrogate grandfather would fight that stupid civilian council who would try to make my life miserable and would try to have me killed, or worse try to turn me into there little puppet. However there was no chance in hell that I would allow that to happen as after a week of my mother being taken from me I devised a plan in order for me to gain more power. I used one of my bloodlines mind techniques that work with my father's bloodline doujutsu called the kings eye and used a technique called "Eraser" which allowed me to implant false memories within myself which caused me to never know the identities of neither one of my parents as well as me never even knowing my bloodlines so that way I could fool that foolish council into thinking I'm weak and have them off my back. However I wanted to insure that I didn't gain my powers back until the time was right so I instead made a voice activated seal on my powers. For my memories I entrusted that to my partner Kyuubi and for my powers I entrusted that with my secret love Hinata

Now however with my powers back I can finally become what I was destined to be

(Back to Naruto)

Iruka watched as his student as the boy stretched his body. He still didn't get what Naruto meant when he said he awakened from some slumber but right now he felt that Naruto deserved what he was about to give him

"Hey Naruto come here for a second. I want to give you something." Iruka said with Naruto approaching him "okay now close your eyes" Iruka said with Naruto following suit. He soon felt a bundle wrap around his forehead but still had his eyes closed

"Okay open them." Naruto then opened his eyes to see a smiling Iruka minus his headband "congratulations. You graduate."

Naruto then felt around his forehead to find the missing headband. He then got a huge smirk on his face as he held up his hand "thank you sensei" was all he said with Iruka shaking it

After about a minute or so the duo were now leaving the forest until they were stopped by a group of ANBU

"Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto-sama, we are here to escort you back to the Kage tower. Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you." Said an anbu wearinga falcon mask

"Very well. Please inform the Hokage that I shall be there shortly and that I've awakened." Naruto said as if he were speaking to a soldier under his ranks. The ANBU nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke as Naruto nodded to the other members of the ANBU squad and like that they were off with Iruka on the trail

"Naruto what was all that back there with the ANBU?" Iruka asked

"These ANBU around me are as you would call my personal unit that the old man gave to me when my memories were sealed. They are his most trust worthy unit under him which is why he could easily trust them when it came to me. However they were at one time my old trainers before my mother was killed." Naruto said with sadness in his voice as he never wanted to relieve that day for as long as he lived.

'I just hope your safe with dad up there mom, I love you both' he thought as the quickened their pace to the Hokage tower.

(Later on)

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the man formerly known as the god or shinobi and the professor due to his mastery of every technique held within Konoha, held very little fear and could be surprised less then any other person his age. However only two people could ever say that they made the old man gasp and those were his late successor Namikaze Minato, who to this day still surprised him even in the grave, and the mans own flesh and blood Namikaze Hidai Naruto.

Today however was the one day he's been preparing for, for a long time as Naruto finally regained his memories as well as became a Gennin. the plan was simple. After Naruto sealed away his own memories he would then create a false file on Uzumaki Naruto the son of a immigrant from the hidden mist village that held know bloodline and a woman named Uzumaki Hikari who was from the Uzumaki clan from Uzu no Kuni, a land that was destroyed in the last war leaving many refugees to fend to other lands and nations. Hiruzen smirked at how his plan succeeded, it was a great victory like the win he got another one over Kumo when they demanded the head of the hyuuga clan in order to dodge a full scale war and prevent Hiashi's brother Hizashi from making a huge mistake and try to leave his son behind which would probably spell serious disaster in the clan

However his thoughts were soon interrupted when the doors to his office opened and in walked said person on his mind. The newly awakened Namikaze Hidai Naruto.

"Ah Naruto-kun it's good to see you. I take it that you feel better now?" Sarutboi said with his words holding a double meaning to them.

"Yes old man I do. Now however I think it's time you filled me in on what I've missed in the last five years." Naruto said sitting down on the empty chair activating his king eye over and over again feeling the effects awaken over and over again.

Sarutobi sat amazed at what the blonde was doing. He remembered how Minato felt when he first activated his eyes "Well Naruto-kun after your mother died and you sealed your memories away I contacted your god father, Jaraiya, and your god mother Senju Tsunade. They responded a day later with some very angry words towards me and told me that they would come at the first chance they had which at the time was pretty difficult. I think I should also tell you that Tsunade is more then just your god mother as she is your blood aunt." Sarutobi said with Naruto looking angry

"What? She's my aunt and she wasn't even here to protect me?" Naruto asked yelling but had to clam down when Sarutobi held up his hand telling him to do so. After all the man was like his grandfather

"Look Naruto-kun the thing is that Tsunade had gone through a lot of things in life and has yet to get over it. And to make matters worse she doesn't know that you're the great grandson to the Nidaime Hokage." Sarutobi said with Naruto rubbing his head and groining

"This is some serious shit." Naruto said rubbing his head. However he sighed before looking at Sarutobi

"Okay old man what else do you have for me?" He asked seeing Sarutobi chuckle at that. The old man then stood up and walked towards the pictures of the previous Kage's that have long since passed away. He moved to the fourths face and took the picture off the wall to reveal a safe. After adding the combinations to the dial the lock opened and within the safe were two sets of folders. He then took'em out and handed them to Naruto who looked a bit surprised

"Those are letter's and the wills from your parents. Sadly you cannot access your full inheritance until you are at the age of eighteen, however with you gaining your rank of Gennin you may now gain at least some of your inheritance, as such let's take you to your house….again." Sarutobi said with Naruto sighing

'back to where it all started I guess' Naruto thought following the old man

(One hour later)

Naruto was now looking at what was once his home and the place where his mother was last scene alive. Now however it appeared that the place was as good as new and nothing was destroyed nor ruined. The old man took out the keys to the house and opened the doors. They then walked in the house to see the place look just as it did five years ago which surprised Naruto

Having sensed this Sarutobi spoke "I had the place be refurbished once every month by some of my most trusted ANBU which you met today." Sarutobi said with Naruto nodding

The house had a total of four levels including a basement. The first level contained the kitchen and a huge living/family/TV room that lead to the backyard. The kitchen was filled with many items such as a two door refrigerator, a four stove oven, and many cabinets that contained food scrolls as well as scrolls to hold the kitchen ware and such. The living room had a long couch with a large fire place in the front with huge 52'in flat screen TV with surround sound all around the room with a DVD player wielded in the fire place

They then went to the second level which contained the library that held many jutsu scrolls organized by which element they worked with and at what level the technique was ranked. The then walked across the hall that held the Dojo in the house and beind the Dojo was a movie theater

On the third level contained the bedrooms which were about ten in total. Each room was like a two bedroom suite that was large enough to contain it's own library/living room with the second containing a queen sized bed with the rooms divided by a fire place with a turn around 40'in screen TV along with a walk in closet and half bathroom

However the master bedroom which officially became Naruto's room was a two bedroom master suite as it held everything as the previous rooms but the bathroom was bigger.

They then went up to the third level which held the game room that had a Xbox 360 instaled into a huge 54'in plasma screen (I think they can go that big. Hell in Japan they got a fucking 60'in touch screen plasma TV which tells me one thing, the Japanese a fucking genius's).

However what Naruto liked was the pool table along with the black jack and poker table near the balcony which gave off a stunning view of the village and lead to the top of the house which held a gazebo meant for meditation and to relax. Naruto couldn't help but wonder how much money his parents made and how well the realtor had major creativity

Soon however Sarutobi was guiding him to the basement which was a dozy. The basement had it's own weapon shop and storage so Naruto could make his own weapons without going to the shop in the village, the basement also contained an indoor pool which had a working sound system all around the area. The last room in the house held an Onsen with a steam sauna on the other end.

Naruto just had to say it. It was good to be back home where he belonged. Soon Sarutobi left him to his house as he explored the place a little more before walked into his new bedroom and got ready to go to bed. However before he could do so he found a book lying on the bed which wasn't there when they first came in

He picked it up and read what was inside

'_Dear Naruto _

_Originally I wasn't supposed to give this to you but in the end I thought against it and am now giving this to you. It's your Father's Jutsu book which contains all the techniques he has ever made including some that made him very famous. Learn well from this book and I hope you take great care of it because nobody but you can ever hold the power of the Yondaime_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage _

_P.S. I added a little gift at the end of the book. I hope you like it'_

Naruto then looked at the back and saw a seal. Due to his memory of seals coming back to him he bite down on his thumb and wiped it over the seal causing a puff of smoke and something fell to his hand. When he looked at it he saw that it was a headband that was customized with a longer strap that was black that had the the kanji for fire and shadow on both ends. The plate that held the symbol was painted gunmetal grey with the symbol itself panted black. On the bottom of the headband had the kanji for 'will of fire' under the fire symbol engraved on both ends of the 'will of fire'

Naruto then saw a small letter come off the back of the headband. It was another note from Sarutobi

'_Naruto _

_This is an item given from the Fire Daimiyo called the Kage headband. They are only issued to war hero's or those that have fallen in battle in order to honor them. This was mine so I now wish to pass it on to you as I have done for your father when I elected him as the new Hokage _

_Wear it with pride Naruto and may the will of fire burn brightly in you' _

Naruto had to wipe a tear from his eye. It looks like now he can finally get his life back on track. He then went to bed with a smile on his face awaiting the new day.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto woke up as if from along slumber. He looked at his surroundings finding nothing as it appeared that he was above the clouds themselves. He walked around before he caught sight of a stairway before him. Being ever curious he began to walk up the stairs trying to find out how far they stretched and where they would take him.

The walk felt like hours as he continued to climb until found a platform before him. As soon as he reached it he saw that said platform had a key in it with two hand pads on the side. He turned the key which made the platform hum as it's lights turned on around the platform with the hand pads turning a pale silver and an robotic like voice spoke

'_Key ignition on. DNA sample test on standby. Please place your hands for DNA sample._' The robotic voice said. Naruto looked confused but obeyed the voice and placed his hands on the handpads. He soon regretted his decision and blades soon stabbed his hands open letting blood sleek through the wounds however before he could cry out the machine hummed and healed his hands and turned the lights red

'_DNA sample test completed, DNA recognition test on standby' _

_'Testing, Testing, DNA recognition test completed. Subject name Namikaze Hidai Naruto' _

_'Activating Bridge seal, complete' _

_'Activate Mental com link to Nirvash.' _

_'Mental link complete, activate teleportation link seal' _

_'Activation Complete, Subject Namikaze Hidai Naruto ready for transport.'_

Before Naruto could even blink everything went black. He was then awakened when he felt his shoulders being pushed and heard someone say "Hey kid wake up"

Naruto woke up to a strange sight. He appeared to be in an area that looked just like Konoha except without the people. However as he looked around he couldn't help but gasp at the person in front of him. He couldn't believe that the person in front of him was none other then…

AN: and break. Ha Haaaah, Cliffhanger mutha fucka, now you have to read the next chapter if you want to know who that person was though I'm sure a lot of you (the smart ones) will know exactly who that person is. Well only about one or two girls to add in and be sure that I'll find the last similarities between the girls and the other girls from the other anime. I hope this will allow people to think more on doing crossover stories with the pairing as all you have to do is find the girl that has the most silmilarities with the girl from the crossover show or if you do a harem can find the girls that work the best with the crossover girls

The next chapter will come probably next week as fast as I can dish it out

Until Next Time

Peace


	3. Meeting's and Teamup's

Hey guys I'm back with another one. First off I think I should tell you all that the Harem gone up from eight to nine as someone gave me a very good idea on what to do with the girls. Now as it stands I have the next placement here

Yugito (Eureka from Eureka Seven)

Now I was thinking of adding Anko and Kurenai in but I'm having second thoughts on that so give me your opinions and I'll see what I can do from there. Well then without any further delay lets get this started

In the confides of the Namikaze estates a sound of battle could be heard. A boy could be seen holding a strange looking sword that was double sided and had a staff pole at the end. The boy was wearing a simple black T-shirt with Black shorts with his eyes looking purple with the image of a bird within them. Naruto was now facing off against twenty Shadow clones with the intent of becoming stronger then he normally was.

It's been a full week since the incident with Mizuki and things were now back on track, well for Naruto that is. In that week he took his graduation picture and met the grandson of the Sandaime named Konohamaru. After a little incident with the kid, who was also a dreamer for the Hokage title, and the boys stupid teacher, who had it in his mind that he could beat Naruto because he was a Jounnin and was trusted to be the teacher of the grandson to the Sandaime. In the end Naruto used his King's Eye to make Ebisu strip in front of the womans locker room and run in screaming "Hey I got meat".

If he remembered correctly the man was no longer in intensive care and was now in the waiting list to be released.

However that wasn't thing that happened that week as something the Sandaime told him helped him in his drive to a better life. The old man explained that the Mizuki incident would be ranked as his first B-rank mission and would also receive an extra amount of money since he was both a traitor and a missing ninja who tried to take an important item from Konoha thus giving him a price on Mizuki's head which resulted in fifty thousand Ryou. Sarutobi also said that Naruto couldn't receive his full inheritance until he was about seventeen or a Jounnin in rank.

Hiruzen then said that Naruto could receive a side inheritance which was access to both his clans accounts before getting the accounts of his parents when he was the right age. Sarutobi also said he had claims to the forbidden scroll since his Father created it, which made him a little confused since he thought it was a clan artifact. It turned out that each Hokage wrote their own forbidden scroll and only sealed their teachable technique in the scroll that Naruto stole.

Hiruzen made the claim that it was so that it could insure that each Hokage could hold great power or rebuild a clan if need be. Naruto was shocked out of his mind though he asked that he get the scroll when he was ready for it, since right now it didn't feel right to learn those techniques from his father just yet

After that ordeal was out of the way Naruto had began what was once negated for about seven years. Training in his clan arts

His first main objective was to build up his natural speed which so far was very low. He wanted to be sure that he could fight equally as fast as he could think on the battle field. Another reason as to why speed was so important to him was to master the style of the Namikaze clan known as Lancelot. He already held a firm grasp of it mentally but not physically which is why he was hard at work with it.

He soon got back into the stance and closed his eyes 'Okay the way this style works is to use the clans natural element wind and direct it towards the feet for more power. Then simply run with it. I'll probably need more practice in that element before I can hope to accomplish my goal.' Naruto thought to himself directing his chakra to his feet and running forward

Over the course of the last month he had off from the academy he worked non stop on his training such as using every aspect he could grasp. He first used the Shadow clone jutsu to their full potential and had them study in the library while he himself worked on his body. He would only send a hundred clones since he knew that using a thousand would cause him mental overload, a condition he didn't need right now. He would have the clones study the books while he had more study from the jutsu scrolls his father left but he wanted the jutsu's from the scroll of sealing out of reach right now until he felt ready to learn them.

However he did learn one of the newest techniques and that was called "Ninja art: Dragon Wrath Cannon". The way this technique worked was for Naruto to have great concentration as well as Chakra control. It would allow him to form two spheres of pure chakra and use then as blasters as when you're done focusing you simply release it forward causing an amazing blast of chakra. It would also be more devastating when elemental chakra was added.

He also was working on Kenjutsu, which was an art he rarely practiced and would like to learn it. As such he dug deep into his fathers library to discover a scroll for a style called Nirvana which actually involved using a jutsu of the same name to make it go to it's full potential. The style was purely based on speed and reflexes. He had a hard time getting the jest of it as he tried to use the chakra sword version of the style which didn't help since he didn't have a great amount of control of his chakra, so he made up a way to make it better

He would produce at least five hundred clones to work on four different exercises for chakra control while he himself practices Kenjutsu and building his speed.

So here he was now walking through the streets of Konoha and was getting the usual glares though he brushed them off like they were just a speckle of dust. He soon came to the place he was searching for. The sign said out front "Tsukiakari weapon shop." This was the shop that his mom's old teammate owned. He then walked in with a smirk as he knew if he could get anything it would be here.

He walked in and was amazed at the look of the place. From wall to wall were nothing but weapons, swords, shields, even the occasionally rare weapon such as the crossbow or the battle Ax. However he wasn't here just to get a weapon but to also get the needed items for him to take his training up a notch.

"Excuse me sir can I help you?" the person at the counter asked holding a silver kunai that looked very well polished. She had brown eyes and brown hair that was placed in two separate buns on each side of her head. She was wearing a pink Chinese style shirt with blue jeans and had a Konoha headband tied around her forehead.

"Yes you can miss. I'm looking for a set of training cloths like arm bracers, leg weights, and a weighted vest." Naruto said with the girl humming to herself before she nodded.

"Yeah I think we have something like that. Come to the back and I'll check your height and waist line. My names Tenten by the way." She said since they didn't have a proper introduction

"My names Hidai Naruto." The blonde said with Tenten's eyes widening a bit at that, she heard that name mentioned by her mother but couldn't remember when. How she simply nodded her head directed him to the room. After getting his measurements she then pulled out the vest and the bracers for both the arm and the legs

"These are special chakra weighted cloths. The way they work is by adding chakra to each piece of clothing with the heaviest always being the vest. They also can increase your chakra tanks with these on as they constantly eat chakra making your tanks produce more to help you function better. Now will that be all?" She asked with Naruto rubbing his chin as he looked around the shop till his eyes laid on something in a glass container.

It was a Katana that held a small white tint around the blade with a black scarab under it. Naruto however felt that the blade was calling him like he was its master for some reason.

"What is that?" Naruto asked with Tenten looking at the blade

"Oh that. It was a gift from a friend of my fathers who said it was held by a legendary samurai who saved his land from a great monster that could control shadows." She said with Naruto nodding his head (Hint: This is from an American made Anime on Cartoon network when it was the best station to exist)

"How much is it?" He asked with Tenten thinking to herself

"I think it might be about a thousand Ryou. It's a pretty old weapon that's not registered in sword fortune." She said

"I'll take that with the cloths." He said with her nodding. She then got the key for it and unlocked the case and took out the sword before putting it in it's scarab and placing it next to the cloths.

"Okay the total is ten thousand ryou." She said with Naruto reaching in his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He then bite his hand and did some seals before slamming his palm on the open seal causing some smoke to raise. Tenten's eyes widened at the amount Naruto had in their, from the looks of it it appeared to be fifty thousand. He pulled out ten and handed it to her which she didn't complain about but he then pushed the rest towards her

"Also I heard you design cloths here. I would like to order something." He said with her nodding

"Okay what would you like?" She asked. He then gave her the details of what he wanted as well as a list of some extra things he wanted. In the end he had to pay Thirty Thousand for the whole thing which left him with Ten. He then got his stuff to leave but Tenten stopped him

"Naruto wait you still have ten thousand ryou left." She said

"Oh no that's yours. Think of it as a tip for being such a pretty clerk and helping me out." Naruto said seeing the girl blushed as he left the shop. She then put the money in her pocket thinking of the blonde boy that just left

Naruto soon went back to his house to find his clones still in the library studying up on the scrolls within the sector of the house. Pretty soon he went to the kitchen to make himself a quick bowl of ramen before he would resume his training.

(Later On)

Naruto flopped back on his couch after another four hours of training. He placed the weights on his body and spent the rest of the day getting used to the weights which he did pretty well with but he didn't add in the chakra which he wanted to do tomorrow since it wouldn't make since to make himself struggle first instead of getting used to it. He soon heard a body plop down on the couch next to him and he saw that it was Fukyuu dressed in only her nightgown which made Naruto blush a huge shade of red at how the material seemed to hug her body showing off her great features

"Naruto-kun you look pretty tired after a hard day of training. I'm surprised that you didn't flow better with this then you normally would." She said with Naruto sighing at that

"Due to five years of the bullshit I went through at the academy my skills literally went down instead of improving and as a plus I locked away my memories. I think had that idiot Mizuki not tell me about you I would have never got back not a single one of my memories until possibly my fifteenth birthday which was when the old man planned on telling me about you." Naruto said. However his thoughts were cut off when Fukyuu got on his lap and kissed him for about thirty seconds before she separated herself from him. He stared shocked as the girl smirked at him

"Speaking of the last five years you forgot that we had a little thing planned before you stopped it. I think you need to pay me back for making me wait." She said with Naruto nodding his head before kissing the girl once again

(Time skip – Three weeks later)

Naruto woke up to the light of the sun as he got out of bed. Today was the day he was preparing for ever since the day he walked into the academy doors. Today he would go on his Gennin team and further progress in life. He already did his whole mourning routine, shower, teeth brushed, breakfast, the works. He walked back into his room dressed in only his boxers as he approached his dresser and pulled out the cloths which made the outfit he wanted Tenten to make

He started with pulling out the pants which were baggy allowing more flexibility and held many pockets along the pant leg though they were meant to hold weights. The pants also had the image of a red rose on the leg that dripped a strange red liquid into a pool near his ankle. After he slipped them on he liked how comfortable they felt on his lower body.

He then pulled out a black mesh shirt and slipped that on before he went and pulled out a long sleeved turtle neck black shirt. The sleeves long enough to reach his wrist and hug them. He then put on his set of bracers on his arms and legs and added in the Chakra feeling the extra weight kick in. he was already used to the weight he set on it but wanted to be able to move faster in with the weight like they were before he increased them. After setting in the amount he wanted he then put on a pair of black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back that had the etchings of the Kanji for Nami on the right fist and Kaze on the left

He then took out his next item of clothing which was his favorite of the outfit. It was a hooded sleeveless Black jacket that looked like a vest when fastened. The hood matched his Bracers and the vest which were dark gray which would make him stand out big time. He then put on the weighted vest on first and locked it up before he added in the chakra he needed to make it the normal weight he placed on it first then slipped the jacket over it. After all was said and done he put on his Kunai pouch and Shuriken holder in their right spot

After that he put on his necklace which was a gift from his mother when he turned five years old. It was the image of his new clan emblem. It looked like a swell with nine spikes at the end. The medallion on the necklace was red in color due to an addition he made to it, it was Red, Black, and White in color. The inside of it was Red and Black with an image of the Kyuubi in the center that was black with a red background. There were black lines going along the spikes with the white part making the outline of the medallion. Naruto had a sad smile on his face remembering when his mother gave this too him and how happy he was when he received it.

'I swear to you mother I will find the person that took you from me.' He thought before going to his next item his two headbands. He placed the one from his father around his head and the one he got from Hiruzen around his right bicep. He had to say the feeling of wearing these items were a feeling he never thought he would feel ever. Fukyuu then walked in to see the blonde fully dressed in his new look and couldn't help but think that Naruto looked hott though she wouldn't admit it, well out loud anyway.

"You ready Naruto-kun?" She asked with Naruto nodding.

"I've been ready for a long time Fukyuu-chan." Naruto said with Fukyuu nodding. She was then consumed in smoke before she was now in a small Chibi fox form. She then jumped up to his shoulders snuggling on his shoulders. Naruto smirked at that as he remembers when she first did this when he was young and received the fox contract from her. Now however things were different as he could now get more used to her actions then when he was younger

He then walked out the front door and was heading towards the academy, the place that held the idea that they will never allow Naruto to grow in life. Well today he was ready to make those arrogant bitches pay for trying it

(Later On)

Umino Iruka smiled as he watched his students for three years gather together for the last time. After so many years of being a teacher he never thought he would see the day that they would all leave and go on their careers as Shinobi. He knew every last kid in the room but one surprised him big time. Hyuuga Hinata, a normally high timid girl looked completely different. She still had a smile on her face but she didn't quiver in fear or look afraid of anything. It was like her confidence level went from crap to great in a month which would probably make since though now he was waiting on one person to show up

His thoughts were soon interrupted as the doors opened to reveal said blonde in his new cloths and a fox on his shoulders. Everyone was surprised to see him in cloths that weren't orange nor did he walk in looking like an idiot.

"Ah hello Naruto. Glad to see your back even though you're a little late." Iruka said with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"Sorry but I've been busy, though I'll tell you later." The blonde said with Iruka nodding. The girls currently held their attention purely on Naruto who was now sitting next to Hinata with said girl blushing deeply when he smiled at her. The others were more confused by this when that happened as they always saw the girl faint whenever the blonde was near her. Iruka had a feeling that they were going to ask questions so he decided to speak before they would even get the chance

"Well everyone I would like to congratulate you all on making it to the next level though from this moment on is where the hard part begins as you are all now Gennin of the hidden leaf village. Now please wait until I call your name that willl mark you on your gennin teams. First off team 1 shall be…." Naruto was tuned out with a conversation with Hinata

"So Hinata-chan how does it feel to have your memories back again?" He asked hearing Iruka say who's on team 1 and moving onto the next team

"Well the feeling is mutual since I always had them but it couldn't have been at a greater time as I shocked my father when I kicked the shit out of my little sister." She said with a little smile. Hyuuga Hinata was anything but weak as she was always a strong girl. Hell her strength was great seeing as how she saw what the blonde did to save her when she was four years old. She remembered hearing from her mother how she was a highly brave and confident person after she met Naruto though her parents were confused when she started to stutter and act unconfident which caused her little sister to beat her in spars which almost made her father give up on her before her mother threatened to without the action that made his two daughters in the first place

Hinata at one time saw how Naruto changed when she heard about the death of the boy's mother which saddened her as it was thanks to his mother that she still had her own. She remembered seeing him crying one night and was wondering if he was okay. That night they talked about ways for Naruto to heal himself and become powerful with Hinata doing the same.

In the end Naruto used his "Eraser" technique on the girl which showed Hinata that she never met Naruto before, that on the night her blonde hero saved her it was due to her Uncle protecting her, which was probably why the man was appreciated more by her father. After that day she picked up the habit of being shy and timid while the blonde simply sealed away his memories and began his façade as the stereotypical dumb blonde to it's full potential. Now however there was no need as her blonde hero was back from his slumber.

Before she could say more both their attentions turned back to Iruka

"Team seven shall be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura" He paused hearing the groins from the pink haired girl but people were more surprised with the blondes reaction as he didn't even cheer since they always known Naruto to be in love with Sakura. "And lastly Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said getting the expected sound of Sakura cheering loudly.

Naruto however was surprised at that. It appeared that each team held a tradition of sorts that started since the beginning of the village. It began in the era of the Shodaime when Senju Tobirama was the Jounnin sensei to Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu, the three members of the village elders. Hiruzen would then continue the tradition with the training of the legendary three Sannin Senju Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Orochimaru. Jaraiya would then go on to become the sensei of Namikaze Minato: his father, Hyuuga Hiashi, and Inuzuka Tsume. His father would then take over as the sensei to Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Rin, and Uchiha Obito. He also learned that each member of said team also became a legend except Obito though he was a legend because thanks to him giving his Sharingan eye to Kakashi which helped them win the war against Kumo and Iwa

"Um Iruka-sensei how is it that Naruto is here? Didn't he fail the exam?" Sakura asked with the rest of the girls nodding before they heard the boy mutter Idiot under his breathe which once again surprised them

"Sakura, Naruto did pass the exam, he wanted you to think he failed the exam in order to catch a traitor that was in our ranks. In all actuality he did the best next to Shino in the Gennin exam." He said with some kids saying that it was a lie and some just not believing it

However he didn't want to hear anymore questions and simply continued with his announcement

Team 8 shall consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino under Yuhi Kurenai." Iruka said hearing the dog boy cheer loudly as if he just won the lottery while Naruto and Hinata cursed

'Great. I'm teamed up with the teme and his fangirl queen while Kiba going to try to get Hinata to look his way.' Naruto thought with Hinata having similar thoughts though they were more on Kiba then Shino

"Seeing as how team 9 is still in circulation from last year their will not be one. Now team 10 shall be Nara Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma." He said seeing Ino put her head down after hearing who she's been paired with as teammates

"Now then you all have an hour of recess before you meet your senseis. Dismissed." He said with everyone talking amongst themselves while others went out to eat.

(Four hours later)

The members of team 7 could now be seen in the academy classroom awaiting their sensei. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to notice her but her attempts did nothing to get the Uchiha's eyes on her. However now she was wondering about the other member of team seven who, surprisingly, was very silent. Naruto had his feet propped up on the desk in front of him while petting his fox and reading something which was once again another shocker to the girl as she never once saw Naruto actually read, hell some thought he couldn't read due to the level of his stupidity.

Sasuke also curious as to why Naruto suddenly graduated when he was the dobe of all people and to make matters worse He supposedly did far better then him in the exam to become a gennin. He was also curious to the blondes sudden change in attitude as he would normally have expected Naruto to be fawning all over Sakura in hopes to get a date with her and with said blonde doing something stupid at the same time. This wasn't the Naruto he knew before the exam and the month off and he made it his mission to learn the reason as to why he did.

Naruto meanwhile was currently reading the latest BINGO book that hit the shinobi racks last Tuesday when he went to the book store with Sarutobi since the old man really wanted to get a certain book he had his eyes on for a while. Naruto got this one which the old man was reluctant to getting but decided to get it anyway thinking what harm could it do?

Naruto just passed the Suna section and was now on the Kiri section. He first saw many names that he was a little familiar with such as Kariya Yamada, Kurosaki Raiga, Kairo Sukai, Ryoushi Shishio, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Momochi Zabuza. Six former members to the seven swordsmen of the mist who were now missing ninja after their seventh member the Sandaime Mizukage was assassinated by the Yondaime Mizukage. He remembered his mother telling him how Kiri was once held power that could only be rivaled by Konoha itself but due to the Sandaime's Mizukage's assassination, the Kiri Civil War, and the Kiri Bloodline genocide that place became a shadow of it's former self as it's people were now fearful of the bloodlines they once praised.

'It seems like that place will need a strong leader to help them prosper and grow away from the shadows.' Fukyuu said purring as Naruto petted her

'Indeed it does. We could secure a very powerful ally in Kiri but how can I do it?' Naruto thought rubbing his chin before he looked at the pictures in the book before his face grew a wocked grin "I think I have an idea." Naruto said aloud to himself which was heard by the other two in the room

"What was that Naruto?" Sakura asked finally glad someone broke this god forsaken silence

"Oh nothing Sakura." Naruto said hearing gasp come from his two teammates. They never thought in their lives that Naruto would never say Sakura's name without the "chan" suffix. Pretty soon the question in her mind that she has held back for a while finally came out as she could no longer take it

"Naruto. Why is it that you are acting so different? I mean just last month you were loud, annoying, constantly trying asking me out on dates and start fights with Sasuke-kun,…" She would have continued had Naruto didn't look at her with an angry glare telling her to shut up before he went back to his book

"Look here Sakura, you can ask as many questions as you want because I know in the end your out of nowhere curiosity about me would go right back to the teme so I'll just simply ignore that question you were trying to come up with." Naruto said before he placed his full attention back to the book while petting Fukyuu not caring to see that his two teammates were still looking at him while wondering what changed him so much.

However soon Naruto's senses went off as he heard the sounds of footsteps coming from outside the door to the room. Naruto smirked when he saw the door open and a head peaked in before the door fully opened and the person walked in. it was a masked man dressed in the standard Jounnin outfit of a long sleeved blue and blue pants with a Jounnin vest over it. He had silver in a weird angle and had his face covered in a mask with his headband covering his left eye

The man walked in but soon regretted it as he took one step forward and was slung into the air by a foot trap. Sakura gasped at that and Sasuke's eyes was wide seeing that but Naruto simply smirked at that 'Hook, Line, and Sucker.' He thought seeing Kakashi's face looking pissed off

"My first impression of this team is that I hate you." He said with Sakura and Sasuke looking down while Naruto got up on his feet and looked the masked man in the eye which made his widened as he recognized the look from a person he never thought he recognize the look from

"So your Cyclops ass comes three hours late and that's all you have to say is that you hate us. To think I was going to cut you down but looks like I'll just have to leave you like that." Naruto said turning around so no one can see he activated his Kings eye since the last person he wanted to see his bloodline was the Uchiha.

"Meet you on the roof Cyclops." Naruto said disappearing from view which once again surprised everyone. Kakashi sighed as he took out a Kunai and through it at the rope thus cutting it and letting him fall on his butt. He then got up and dusted himself off and looked at the other two.

"Like he said meet me on the roof." He said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Both of them looked surprised seeing the Jounnin do that as well as Naruto except his was cooler. They then walked to the roof area where they hoped everything was okay

When they arrived they saw Naruto sitting in front of Kakashi who had a glare in his eye at the boy for what he did downstairs in the classroom.

"Glad you two can finally join us. Would you please sit down on the steps so we can get this over with." Kakashi said with the two nodding and sitting down with Sakura sitting between Sasuke and Naruto giving occasional glances between the two boys between her

"Okay seeing as how we are going to become a team let's have some introductions please give me your name, your likes, your dislikes, your hobbies, and your dreams for the future." He said with Sakura looking confused before she raised her hands

"Um sensei I don't understand, why don't you go first so we can get an idea of what to say." She said with all three of the guys sighing loudly at the girls stupidity

'I couldn't have explained it more simple then that, and she's supposed to be the smartest girl in the academy.' Kakashi thought

'Idiot' Sasuke thought

'Thank kami my love for her never existed or else I would bring D-class babies into the world.' Naruto thought with a sigh

"Very well then I'll go first, My name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes hmm I don't feel like telling you, My dislikes well that to, My dreams hmm I haven't really put much thought into it, my hobbies well I got so many of them that I don't really feel like talking about them." Kakashi said with the kids face faulting at that

"Okay let's start with you pinky." He said with Sakura growling before she talked

"My names Haruno Sakura, my likes or rather who I like is (She then blushes as she looks at Sasuke), my hobbies are (Looks at Sasuke again), my dreams of the future are (Looks at Sasuke again and squeals)."

'Oh great. Fan girl. FUCK!!' Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke thought at the same time

"And your Dislikes?" Kakashi asked

"INO-PIG" she yelled damn near breaking the three's eardrums

"Okay how about you duck-butt." He said getting a crackle from Naruto who started laughing afterwards and then laughed more when Sasuke and Sakura glared at him. Sasuke then placed his hands in front of his face and spoke

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, My dislike many things, and I don't like anything (He said looking at Sakura who squeaked), I don't have a dream only an ambition which is to resurrect my clan and to destroy a certain Uchiha." He said

'Sasuke is so hott, maybe I'll be the one to help him with his first ambition.' She thought with a huge blush and squealed loudly which made Naruto ad Kakashi sweat drop

'Oh great a Emo' Kakashi thought

'Oh great a Gay Emo' Naruto thought thinking how could someone that had the whole academy class girls after him and he didn't even try to hit at least one. Hell he had two already and they came when he wasn't even aware of how to flirt with women.

"Okay lets go to you the blonde." Kakashi said getting glares from Sasuke and Sakura since they got funny nicknames from their teacher and Naruto gets the standard nickname

"My names Uzumaki Naruto, My likes are ramen and training, my dislikes are arrogant pricks and fan girls, my hobbies are making new jutsu and comparing the taste of ramen (he didn't see Sasuke's head pick up when he heard the word new jutsu and made a vow to learn them down the road), my dream is also to kill a certain Uchiha though he's a different one compared to what the teme is looking for as well as to find the person responsible for killing my mother." Naruto said with everyone's eyes widening at that

Before Sakura could ask more on that Kakashi interfered speaking out

"Okay well now that that's done we can move on. Tomorrow meet me at Training area 7 as we are taking a little Gennin exam." Kakashi said with Sakura once again raising her hand

"But sensei we already took an exam at the academy." She asked with Kakashi sighing

"That exam was only to determine who becomes Gennin though you won't become official Gennin until you pass the test issued by the sensei which in all actuality you have a 66% chance of passing." Kakashi said with Sakura and Sasuke looking shocked while Naruto just looked bored

"Oh and a quick word of advice don't eat breakfast tomorrow or else you'll throw up." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke

Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked before questions came to their mind that only the blonde boy could answer. However when they turned they saw that said blonde was already gone. They sighed as they would ask him tomorrow as they had to prepare for tomorrow mourning

AN: and break. Well here you go the next chapter. Please review

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays


	4. Invasion of Idiots

Hey everyone welcome back to world. Well it's time for something I know a lot of people want to see and that's the debut of Naruto's fighting style and abilities. Well I will do that but if I try to milk it for the whole chapter it might not work that way and I would have to do some extra shit but iw ill try to make it as good as I can. Oh and Naruto might get a sister in this one due to my love for Code Geass character Euphemia so it might happen.

It also turns out I may be adding one last girl due to another thing I came around but I won't tell you who just yet

Also let me make this brief statement. This story will not have the stupid friendship team seven. I don't give a rat's ass if people like that type of team seven because in real life that will never happen. I see Naruto being far different in my hands then what that asshole creator has as he would never even once try to save someone that stabbed him in his chest, gave him a tombstone pile driver from fifty feet in the air, and tried to incarcerate him. That's not how a friend or a brother act as brother look out for each other since blood runs thicker then water. Besides there are so many stories based around Team 7 being different now that it makes me sick just thinking about it so I'll solve my pain with this chapter

Now let's get it on

The sun shined brightly on the next day as Naruto got out of bed at the time Kakashi said to arrive for the team to take the Gennin entrance exam. But he soon stopped himself from getting out of bed and simply pondered to himself.

'Wait. Yesterday the piece of shit came three hours late and when he walked in he gave no reason as to why he was late in the first place. I think if he's so none discreet on the matter then that must mean that this is his daily routine. Well then I think I'll take his approach and arrive late to.' Naruto thought setting his clock to go another hour from now as he went back to dream world.

After getting another hour of sleep he woke up when Fukyuu kissed his cheek making him wake up instantly. After doing his mourning rounds he got dressed in his outfit and went to the kitchen to see Fukyuu making him breakfast. He thanked her and dug in very quickly. He thought it was pretty cool that Fukyuu did this for him, it was like he had a wife or in a way it reminded him of his mother as she would do the same thing for him when he was young

After finishing the whole thing in twenty minutes Naruto decided to get some quick training in before he would go to his training area. He needed to perfect the second of his Taijutsu style which is battle on water before he moved to the last level which was air

(Later On)

Naruto was move running through the forest that broader his house on the back of one of his most trusted fox summons that he knew when he was a kit. The foxes name was Kenshiki and he was a Black fur fox with red silted eyes and was the size of a horse which was big enough to carrier him on his back. Kenshiki is a pure fire fox as all he can use is fire and fire alone but he was also one of the fastest foxes alive. They were still the best of friends after all these years and Kenshiki was happy to know that the blonde regained his lost memories and was back to his true self

"**So Naruto-sama how does it feel to have your full power back?" **he asked as he jumped over the tree line to get some air time before he landed on his feet and shot forward like a bullet.

"Well after seeing the effects of my stupidity over the last five years I couldn't be happier to return to my true power though trying to regain the skills that I lost over the years have been my first priority ever since I got them back." Naruto said with the fox nodding before he saw that he was coming to the Kage Stone Mountain.

"**Should we jump it?" **Kenshiki said slightly slowing down his pace since he wanted to jump over the edge to get some great hang time. The one thing Kenshiki loved was flying and the only way he could get so much air was to jump of Mountains

"Yeah. Go ahead and jump, I'll simply make sure that we don't land in the middle of the villagers." Naruto said activating his king's eye. Kenshiki nodded and simply speed himself up to go faster then his last amount of speed. Kenshiki then saw the ledge coming and with a great leap they were soon flying threw the air like a rocket.

Naruto was amazed at the height they reach as well as how fast they were going. Naruto's right eye then glowed brightly and they both disappeared from view.

(Elsewhere)

Sasuke and Sakura were pissed off. They had to wake up at the crack of dawn and not get a single bite to eat in the mourning, they then had to walk here in the cold mourning since the sun hasn't raised yet, and to make matters worse both their sensei and their third teammate were late. They then heard the sound of someone yelling in mid air. They looked up and screamed as they quickly ran to the tree behind them.

Soon Naruto and Kenshiki landed in the middle of the field causing a small crater to form but other then that they were okay. Naruto got off Kenshiki's back and petted the fox

"Thanks Kenshiki I'll be sure to call you so we can do that again." Naruto said with the fox nodding

"**No problem Naruto-sama, see you around." **With that Kenshiki left in a puff of smoke with Naruto walking to the tree in front of him and simply pulled out a red apple and started to chomp on it. Sasuke and Sakura soon got away from their hiding position to see Naruto lying down and eating an apple. They felt themselves drool when they saw it before Sakura's goodie goodie attitude kicked in began to berate Naruto for doing what he was doing

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat anything this mourning. What are you some kind of machinist or something?" she said as she watched Naruto look at her before he went back to his apple

"You do know that this is a test right?" Naruto said with Sakura nodding "then why would you skip on eating something before a big test? That would be the most idiotic thing to do." Naruto said taking another bite not seeing Sakura's jaw drop. She didn't even think of that and she was supposed to be smarter then Naruto. Sasuke was also angry that he didn't see it sooner. He was supposed to be the Rookie of the year yet here he was being upped by the dobe of all people. He wouldn't let that happen again and would accomplish his goal of learning the blonde's secrets

Pretty soon after ten minutes of the blonde's arrival came Kakashi's with him giving off that strange eye smile that he always does and the peace sign

"Yo." Was all he said with Sakura looking pissed off.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" She yelled making everyone cringe at the volume her voice could reach

"Well a black cat crossed my path and I had to find another way to walk." He said with Sakura screaming "Liar"

"Tssh that's a load of shit." Naruto said to himself as he took another bite out of his apple which made Kakashi frown a little when he saw the apple

'So he saw through my deception but it looks like he was the only one that did. I thought he was the dobe yet these two are the supposed smart ones that didn't even think twice on it. Oh well I'll have to go harder on him.' Kakashi thought as he pulled out two silver bells and held them up so that the three could see it

"Okay here's the deal. You have until noon to complete the objective in order to pass your exam. The goal is for you three to take these bells from me. You do and you pass." He said with Sakura looking confused

"Wait sensei why do you only have two bells when there are three of us." Sakura said stating the obvious and both boys groining at that

"Yes I know as the only to of you will pass and one of you will go back to the academy. However should you fail then not only will I send you back to the academy I'll tie you up to those post and make you watch your teammates as they eat those lunches I've prepared myself." Kakashi said pointing to the lunch boxes that sat on top of the stumps behind him. Sasuke and Sakura's stomach grumbled loudly as Naruto took another bite out of his apple which made them both look at him as if he was just plain evil

"Also one more piece of advice. Come at me with the intent to kill or else you won't pass. Now then BEGIN!!" he said with Sasuke and Sakura leaving the area while they kicked up some dust. Kakashi eye went up a bit when he saw that Naruto was still in the same spot as before

'why would he make us try to get two bells when there are three of us. He also said to come at him with the intention to kill yet a Gennin is not strong enough to kill a Jounnin. Unless he doesn't mean just one gennin, I got it.' Naruto thought as he smirked at Kakashi who looked a bit surprised at the facial expression

"You know the objective is to try and hide from me right?" he said with Naruto nodding before he got into the academy stance. Like chess he had to study his opponent's moves before making one of his own so he would start by making Kakashi think he could only fight with what the academy taught. Then like hook, line, and sinker Kakashi fell for it as he relaxed his arms and looked pretty arrogant. Naruto then charged forward knowing full well what to do as he was going to make sure that Kakashi tried to make an expectation on his ability before he completely surprised him

Kakashi sighed as he saw the speed Naruto charged at him with which was the average gennin speed. He was about to reach into his pouch until he heard a whizzing sound head towards as a Shuriken was flying straight for his head making him duck underneath it. He was then even more shocked when Naruto was in front of him to deliver a forward strike to his forehead though Naruto quickly cursed when his punch hit Kakashi only to reveal a log

'Shit substitution' Naruto thought as he looked around

"The first lesson. Never allow your opponent to attack you from behind." Kakashi said as he appeared behind the blonde with his fingers in a Tora seal making Naruto cruse.

"Konoha's Ultimate Taijutsu technique: One thousand years of Pain." He said as his hit connected but his surprise soon turned to shock as the Naruto he hit turned into a log. Kakashi's eyes widened when he heard another whizzing sound head towards him. He turned when he heard Naruto yell

"Kunai Shadow clone jutsu". Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw the multiple Kunai's fly towards him. He quickly pulled out one of his own and was about to try and knock them down before he saw Naruto's smirk which made him looked more closely at the kunai's. his eyes widened as he jumped into the air as the when the kunai's touched the ground they exploded.

Kakashi was shocked at that before he looked at Naruto and saw the blonde was now running towards the cloud to get some speed before his jumped at him and threw another Kunai at him which Kakashi knocked down since he didn't see a tag on it. Naruto then met him in mid air and extended a right fist the Kakashi blocked before brining in Naruto and kneed him in the gut. Kakashi was once again surprised as the Naruto he fought turned into another log. He then heard the sound of shuriken's fly at him.

The Shuriken hit him before he to turned into a log and revealed that he was still in the smoke when it cleared which showed him panting a bit 'Damn. I never thought that kid was this good. I mean he kept me on my toes and not once allowed me to rest. I'm seriously starting to think the person that wrote that report was high out of his mind.' Kakashi thought before he saw Naruto still standing in the place he was before the battle in the air occurred.

"Okay I think I'll take five and let you rest your muscles a bit while I think of another battle strategy. It's been real Cyclopes as I now understand." He said before he placed his hands in the tora seal and exploded in a puff of smoke. Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw that.

'This whole time he fought me with a Shadow clone? That means he also knows the full effect of that jutsu and used it as if to run a simulation on fighting.' Kakashi thought completely amazed to himself

Sasuke and Sakura was also as shocked as their sensei. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the thought of that orphan academy drop out fighting a Jounnin on even terms as well as using a solid clone to do his work, as well as the jutsu the dobe used to multiple his one Kunai. He felt pissed at the thought of the blonde dobe holding skills that should be in the hands of the Uchiha like the natural order of the world states. Then came his next thought, the dobe seem to also know something about this test as he remembered hearing the blonde say 'I understand' before he destroyed his clone. He mentally kicked himself because if anyone should know something from this test it should him as an elite Shinobi prodigy not that orphan academy dropout.

'Looks like I'll have to prepare to take those bells from Kakashi and prove who the real ninja is up in here' Sasuke said as he ran from his hiding spot to the point where he would make his plan

Sakura was also as surprised as Sasuke as she always thought that Naruto would have gotten his ass handed to him by her sensei since he's the weakest out of the fresh new Gennin. She was going to warn him about Kakashi, as even though she didn't like him a lot he was still her teammate. However her words fell on her throat as she watched the blonde use some combo's that she doubted that even her Sasuke-kun could do. Then he used that strange Jutsu where he multiplied his Kunai. However she soon surprised when Naruto revealed himself to be a solid clone

However for right now her desire was on finding her object of affection which was Sasuke himself. As she walked through the bushes she didn't notice how much noise she was making. However someone did and that someone was now ready to attack.

Sakura got on her knees to look around for Sasuke until she looked to her left to see her teacher with an eye smile on "Hello Sakura"

Her eyes widened when she saw the ram seal and before she could call for help she heard Kakashi say "Demonic illusion: Hell Viewing technique." He said calling out his attack. Sakura's went blurry as she envisioned leaves swirling around her. The fear getting the best of her she ran from her position and into an open area in the forest. However soon she would regret doing that as she saw the one she loved with all her heart leaning against a tree with kunais stuck in his body and blood pouring out in buckets.

"Sakura get out of here he's to strong. And before I die I want to tell you that…I'm gay." He said before he died right on the spot which resulted in her screaming before she fainted.

Kakashi laughed his ass off seeing that since that was quite possibly the weakest Genjutsu in the world. It was so weak it would be an insult to Yuuhi Kurenai if you ask her if you can learn it from her 'To think that she's supposed to have great potential for Genjutsu yet she couldn't even recognize the weakest one of the set. I thought her Chakra control was above that of Chunnin level. Oh yes I'm defiantly talking to Hokage-sama about that person who wrote those reports.' Kakashi thought as he saw the girl squirm in her dreams

Sasuke who was currently in a nearby tree heard the girls scream as he waited for his sensei to come to him where the real challenge was 'So he took out Sakura first. Oh well it was bound to happen since it's wise to sacrifice the lamb for the herd to escape the wolves.' Sasuke said smirking at the situation as it was now easier to pass now since there were two bells and he would only need one.

Naruto, who was on the other side of the forest hiding his chakra, heard the scream of Sakura from the other end. 'So Cyclopes got pinky and appears to be going for the homo now. Looks like my plans going just as I thought.' Naruto thought as he stood up from his hiding place and jumped towards the area where the Uchiha was probably getting his ass handed to him

(With Kakashi and Sasuke)

Sasuke saw Kakashi standing still in the area where he left his traps 'He left himself open. Now's my chance to strike' he thought as he pulled out two Kunais with explosive tags attached to them. He then chucked them at the Jounnin. Kakashi saw the kunai hit the ground which made his eyes widened as he saw the tag at the end. He jumped backwards as they detonated making him bring up his arms to black the dust from going into his eye.

Sasuke saw this and didn't let up as he jumped out of his hiding spot the threw three shuriken and seven Kunai at Kakashi, who already removed his arms after the explosion subsided, and dodged the Shuriken as the Kunais went below him

'Hm…his aim needs some improvement on his aim, unless that's what he wants me to think.' He thought. If there was anything he learned today was to never even consider underestimating anyone especially a gennin after Naruto performance, who he thought was dobe of the academy. So he wasn't surprised when he heard the thumping sound and then heard the sound of whizzing 'why the hell does it seem like I keep getting weapons sent my way. Oh well, it looks like he's trying to take a page from Naruto's book by trying to make it seem 'better' in a way. However he still needs a lot of improvement.'

Sasuke was standing nearby as he saw his sensei get impaled by his Kunai. 'Tssh. It already over which is to be expected by an Uchiha.' Sasuke thought with a smug grin. However that soon fell when Kakashi's 'dead' body turned into a log. 'Damnit now he knows my location.' Sasuke thought with as he tried to run to another location and make another plan

'So he was there the whole time. Hmm sad I thought he would be another shocker like Naruto.' Kakashi thought as he jumped out of his hiding spot and confronted Sasuke who cursed again. Naruto arrived at that scene about a couple of feet away and decided to watch the show before he made the rematch happen. He watched as Sasuke pulled out two kunais and held it in front of him. Kakashi reached into the pouch that Naruto forbid him from going into and pulled out the item he wanted. It was an orange book with the print on the front saying "Come, Come paradise."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that as he saw Kakashi reading his book during a fight. Kakashi looked up from his book and eye smiled at Sasuke "Oh don't worry about me. Your not much of a threat so I'm not worried about you stopping my from reading." He said with Sasuke fuming in anger. How dare this bastard underestimate him, a Uchiha. He would show just who was top dog around here

So with that thought in mind he charged forward and threw both his Kunai's that Kakashi ducked under it while still reading his book. Sasuke then swung his right fist at Kakashi's face that was blocked and held onto. Sasuke then twisted his body so that his head was facing the ground and sent a downward kick that was blocked as well though Kakashi now realized what he was trying to do. He push Sasuke away from him when he realized Sasuke was trying to get him distracted from holding the bells so that he himself can grab one.

Sasuke landed on his feet and started a sequence of seals that made Kakashi's eyes widened 'Wait a minute he's trying to use a fire jutsu. But that's impossible they don't have the chakra capacity to hold it in' Kakashi thought as he heard Sasuke call out "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu".

He took in a deep breathe before he exhaled massive flames from his left palm. Naruto looked pretty surprised when he saw that but remembered that the Uchiha's were pyromaniacs and a fire jutsu was their absolute specialty. Sasuke smirked when he saw Kakashi get consumed in the flame however he didn't notice that said person was now behind him and gave him a chop to the neck knocking him out

'So it's my turn again eh? Okay well lets see if plan A or plan B will get the job done' Naruto thought as he watched Kakashi disappear and so did he.

Sakura woke up with her eyes still blurry. However when she looked up she saw Sasuke's unconscious body laying before her, she quickly ran up to him and shook him to try and see if he was okay

"Don't worry about him pinky, the teme will live." Sakura turned to see Naruto with his back propped against the tree.

"Naruto why didn't you help Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said feeling her anger for the blonde increase even more after seeing her 'loves' unconscious body before her.

"Because he's a self centered arrogant prick that needs to get that pole removed from his ass." Naruto said with Sakura scowling before looking at Sasuke

"Your the jerk here. If you had not gotten in Sasuke-kun's way then he wouldn't be in this mess." She said raising her voice thinking that Naruto was going to cower in fear like he normally would in situations like this. However to her shock Naruto glared at her, hard in the eye which made the girl feel cold inside. She quickly looked away as she couldn't take the look anymore.

"You'll pay for that, Sasuke-kun will beat you to the ground." She said in a whisper but Naruto heard it and it just simply made him more pissed

"If he's going to beat me into the ground he better have an army of _strong _shinobi. Not some flat chest, Ninja wannabe, fan girl who would kill her whole family to spend one minute with a dickless secret Fag (sorry for saying that if your are, you know)." Naruto said getting Sakura past her breaking point. She was about to yell at him and make an attempt to knock his lights out but heard Sasuke groin as he sat up and saw Naruto standing on a tree near him "What the hell are you doing here Dobe? I thought Kakashi toke you out before he fought me." Sasuke said with a glare that Naruto returned

"Hey asshole, you got your ass kicked, not me." Naruto said with Sasuke standing on his two feet with Sakura's help

"well what do you want? I got a bell to capture before the alarm goes off." Sasuke said with Naruto standing straight

"How about we use teamwork to get the bells? I mean me and the teme can attack Kakashi while pinky (Sakura growls) grabs the bells." Naruto said with Sasuke scoffing

"Like I need help from an orphaned academy drop out." Sasuke said with Sakura nodding "besides I'm the best member of this team and if anyone deserves to pass then it should be me." Sasuke said with Sakura nodding and inner Sakura appearing in the background "**Yeah take a hike" **

"Very well then. Don't say I never extended my hands to two worthless Gennin who's not even fit to lick the dirt off my shoes." Naruto said as he placed his hands in his pocket and walked away before he looked over his shoulder and looked at them "Oh and for the record, if anyone is the best member of this team it would be me. And I'll prove that right now." He said as he vanished from sight. Sasuke seethed in anger before he jumped to the branch above him and looked through the opening, hoping to see the blonde dobe get knocked around and learn his place in life with Sakura by his side like the ever faithful bitch she was

Kakashi meanwhile frowned when he saw that they didn't bother listening to Naruto, since it was obvious he wasn't doing to help them only to pass the exam with the correct idea to pass it. Well it appears that obviously only one was fit to be a Gennin. However before he knew it he heard a voice yell "Boo sensei." Which made Kakashi look behind him only to get a wicked punch in his face thus pushing out of his hiding spot but he managed to flip himself and land on his feet. He looked up to see Naruto standing before him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face making Kakashi feel like he was experiencing Déjà vu from his Gennin days

"Show me what you got Cyclopes. I hope you won't disappoint." Naruto said as he got down in a stance where his feet were spread apart like a split and his right arm in front of him

"What the hell is that stance?" Kakashi said aloud before he drew a kunai with Naruto bending back his legs before he launched himself at Kakashi with the same amount of speed which Kakashi was now prepared for as he countered Naruto's right fist with his left then brought Naruto in to backhand him but Naruto blocked by brining up his left arm. Naruto felt the hit pretty hard and knew that Kakashi could do more in this type of place so he extended his legs and kicked himself of Kakashi's chest and flipped his body so that he landed on his feet.

Sasuke and Sakura saw this from their position in the trees and couldn't help but gasp at how the dobe and the 'weakest' member just got a hit on their teacher when neither one of them could get within range to hit him 'That Dobe got in a hit when I couldn't even land a single punch. Damn it I must have his power.' He thought pissed off as he watched his teammate get back in that strange stance

"Sasuke-kun Kakashi-sensei isn't reading his book, it looks like he is taking Naruto seriously." She thought seeing Sasuke look upset about the matter "**Damn that Naruto for making Sasuke-kun suffer like this." **Inner Sakura said with the real Sakura agreeing with her mental counter-par as she watched Naruto charge again.

Kakashi was a little surprised as the attack came faster then he expected but he quickly blocked it but had to struggle against the hit, but he quickly pushed Naruto back before he also went on the offensive. Naruto however did something that surprised Kakashi himself as Naruto called on some of Kyuubi's chakra turning his eyes silted blood red. But he soon regained his composure and went on the offensive.

He ran at Naruto with his right arm aimed to back slap Naruto but the Kyuubi vessel took a step back in a matrix like move and watched the hit go by him before he executed a backwards spin kick to the back of Kakashi's head. The Jounnin seemed to sense this as he did a back flip over Naruto's foot and allowed it to brush his wildly angled hair. Kakashi landed on his feet and sent a punch forward. Naruto landed on his feet and surprised the Jounnin when he did a back kick and knocked the punch away.

"Not bad Naruto. Your doing far better then Sasuke." He said with the Uchiha growling again

"That is something I already know, but you haven't seen anything yet." Naruto said

Naruto then used the momentum to do another spin and extended a kick to his temple. Kakashi grabbed his leg with both hands and threw him away. Naruto simply flipped himself in mid air and landed on his feet before he ran forward again. He extended a right that Kakashi caught it but he soon struggled against the strength it held behind it. Naruto then made a different approach as he weakened his arm and let his body fall to the floor and placed his left arm on the ground and sweep Kakashi's feet making him fall backwards before Naruto launched himself away and landed on his feet before doing some seals before he slammed his hands on the ground and called out "Earth style: Mud flow river." This caught Kakashi and made him lose his footing and slip in the mud. He looked up to see Naruto do another set of seals and called out "Earth style: Earth Dragon Bullet."

As he said that a dragon head formed on the end of the mud river before it roared and launched many balls of mud at Kakashi before the blonde did more seals and called out "Fire style: Fire Dragon Bullet" he yelled launching a mass of fire that streaked the earth bullets and set them on fire and turned them into flaming earth bullets

'He used the mud river to hold me in place while he worked a combo with a fire and earth jutsu. Oh yes this kid is defiantly unpredictable.' Kakashi thought as he quickly used a substitution jutsu to replace himself with a log and was now on another side of the area. He then heard something behind him and saw Naruto running at him with what looked like a sphere in hand. His eyes widened as he was about to jump away but felt a pair of arms grabbing his legs holding him in place. He quickly crossed his arms in order to lessen the effect the technique. However when he realized he didn't feel a thing

He opened his eye to see Naruto hold the bells with a deep smirk on his face as the alarm rang "How do you like me now Cyclopes?" Naruto said with Kakashi looking at his waist and saw the silver bells missing. He sighed before he eye smiled at Naruto

"Good job Naruto, you did well in looking underneath the underneath for this test." He said as he looked at the tree that hid the two other Gennin of this team.

The spectators who watched this whole event with wide eyes, as they were shocked beyond belief. Sakura was now both angry and upset at the fact that Naruto not only did something her Sasuke-kun couldn't do but did better then his performance. She felt the boy was cheated from that Blonde loser and she was going to do everything in her power to ensure that her Sasuke-kun would become stronger then the blonde to ensure that things will go back the right way which is Naruto being weaker then Sasuke

The Uchiha was now sulking 'How did he get that much power when the only person that deserves it is me. Don't get to comfortable Naruto for I will learn every last one of the secrets that you are hiding and I'll make sure that it will happen.' Sasuke thought as Sakura rubbed his shoulders getting his attention

"Sasuke-kun I think we need to head down there." She said with Sasuke nodding weakly before he got out of the branch with Sakura looking sad about that **"Naruto you'll pay for doing that to Sasuke-kun"** inner Sakura said as the real Sakura followed Sasuke to see Naruto standing there with his face being unreadable.

"Well seeing as how Naruto got both of the bells and you didn't, that means you fail." He said with the reaction of the two Gennin. Sakura had her head down in sadness as her dreams of being on the same team as her Sasuke-kun were now shot to hell. Sasuke gripped his hands in anger at the idea of failing a test that he, an Uchiha, should have passed with flying colors. Now it appeared that he was now another step back before realizing his dream.

Kakashi then looked at Naruto "Do you have anything to say to them Naruto?" he said with the blonde stepping forward with a smile on his face that brought their hopes up.

"I gave you a chance to join me, I gave you a chance to pass the test, yet you arrogantly chose to do it yourself so you'll fail by yourself. You two are useless and weak comrades that will only slow me, this team's _best _member. As far as I'm concerned I _am _team seven." Naruto said with Kakashi's single eye widening.

'Those words. Those were the exact same words I said to Obito and Rin during the test Minato-sensei gave us when I was the only one to pass the test.' Kakashi thought before sadness filled his body at the memory of his dead teammate. He never once thought the boy that he thought of him as a brother which in a way is the reason as to why he always uses his Sharingan like someone would with a rare treasure or a family heirloom. That was all he had left 'Naruto, your not making this any easier' he thought as he was about to speak but Naruto seemed to know what was on his mind

"Cyclopes-sensei I know damn well what your about to say and personally I don't give a flying shit weather or not these _pathetic weaklings _pass the exam or not. They didn't once look underneath what you were telling from day one. I mean come on think you fucking idiot, you _never _skip breakfast before a huge exam as that would make you lose the energy you need." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura with a heated glare making the girls own shatter.

"Pinky you think just because you got good grades on every test we took at the academy that you automatically are required to be a shinobi. You've done nothing but search for the Uchiha and scream like a little bitch who left her parents side for three seconds. Plus your hair looks to be better taken care of then you ninja skills. In the real world people like you get killed over and over again and to make it worse you make yourself out to be this very huge benefit to team 7. life isn't a large amount of answers that can be answered at the drop of a hat or barter your life on a history answer so grow up you stuck up, ignorant, little bitch." Naruto said with Sakura looking like she was close to tears.

Kakashi however couldn't help but see what Naruto was doing as he made the same move on his team. He remembered how his sensei didn't say a word about him doing that as his words sorta awakened their teamwork and they developed better as a team. Naruto then looked at the Uchiha who was also scowling but soon held it in when Naruto's eyes flashed red every three seconds whenever he looked at the boy

"And you Uchiha. Don't even get me started on you, The great Uchiha, so great and powerful that even the thought of teammates would slander his image and disgrace his face. You are a nobody in the Shinobi world as is the entire Uchiha clan after they were killed off six years ago. As far as I'm concerned your just another wannabe in this village who play's ninja instead of acting like it. Itachi wouldn't even bat an eyelid or let a tear drop when he looks over your dead corpse." Naruto said with Sasuke starting to show his manhood and looked Naruto in his still flashing eyes with a glare of his own

"How the hell do you know Itachi Dob-" he was saying before he felt a huge blast of KI directed his way from Naruto who's eyes now remained full blood red

"Don't think you can demand anything from me little boy. I'm not your equal nor are you my better, I'm your better." Naruto said with Sasuke seething in anger before he rushed Naruto screaming "Dobe" and tried to extend a left hook.

"Sasuke" "Sasuke-kun" were the words that escaped the mouths of Kakashi and Sakura as they watched Sasuke try to take down Naruto

Naruto saw this and parried the move with his right fist. When that happened a cracking sound could be heard and Sasuke grabbed his hand in pain, fearing that it was possibly broken.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled as she rushed to his side to see if he was okay. "Naruto" she said through gritted teeth as she looked him right in his crimson red eyes "Why did you have to hurt him?" she asked glaring at him but that also soon died down when Naruto directed his KI at her

"Why should I let him put his hands on me? Because you say so?" Naruto said with Sasuke pushing Sakura aside and got back up to attack but was stopped when Kakashi grabbed him and held him back from getting himself killed by the enraged blonde who bitch slapped Sasuke in the face really hard making the Uchiha look at him

"The point of this whole test was teamwork asshole. We are three Gennin up against a Jounnin that was trained by the Yondaime. If he were serious we would all either be dead or tied to those posts behind us. Not a single one of you saw that as you were to busy with your own shit that you didn't see that I was trying to help you pass. A Gennin can never beat a Jounnin unless they work together, and yet you have the nerve to talk to me as if your superior to me? Get this through your thick head, in the real world you are nothing when your dead as you'll be nothing but a memory to the world and nothing more." Naruto said before he bite his thumb and summoned Kenshik back to the human world

"Cyclopes-sensei for the good of the test I'll give them my bells so they can pass. After all they are useless but they will make great distractions on missions after you and I do all the work." Naruto said tossing Kakashi the bells and commanded his fox to take him home. Kakashi sighed as he saw that and looked at the two remaining Gennin with disgust on his face. He tossed them the bells which they caught

"Like he said you two pass though only because he let you pass. I think I meant what I said when I told you three I hated you though I only like one of you and he just left. Come back here tomorrow mourning for your missions. Goodbye." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke with the two Gennin looking at they bells they were given in order to pass however the feeling wasn't as great as they wanted

AN: and break. Hey guys sorry if it's not any longer but as far as I'm concerned this is good enough. Next chapter Naruto will be going to the wave arc where I need your voting skills on this one. Should Naruto encounter Itachi in wave? Also who should be at wave since I'm going to simply come out with it, In this fic Kisame isn't in Akatsuki since I found much better use of his character with the way I have him planned so I need some help. I want an Oc from any of these three places Yuki, Getsu, or Ten (Sky). They can have a bloodline though it has to work with the elements. Anything else is a given.

This fic will also feature some characters from some of my other stories but as for who you'll just have to find out for yourself

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking


	5. Krazy Call

Hey, what it do? First off thank everyone that both review and read my story. Now I want to say something that has been on my mind for so long that I just have to say it. I finally starting to get my love back for the mange slowly. There is a possibility that both Kakashi and Shizune is dead since Pains Human path body has the possible ability of pulling the soul out of the victims own body. Now if this was the case then I think that we may be seeing more Naruto/Rin'negan stories and a new way to bring the Yondaime back instead of having Orochimaru do it. Also there is a possibility that Pain destroyed Konoha with a sick Jutsu that I know I want to have Naruto learn. Then to make things even better Naruto finally learned that Konoha been shot to hell so we may be seeing that Naruto/Pain fight pretty soon

But Kishimato better not think for a second he got back the respect his arrogance and favoritism lost when he changed the show from 'Naruto' to 'Sasuke'. He would have to make Naruto kill at least four of the bodies, bring back Minato and Kushina, keep Shizune alive, and make Naruto far better then Jaraiya in everything. He only somewhat scraped the shit he did in probably the last six months with that constant addition to Sasuke's power and the killing off of Jaraiya and Itachi. I would have quit it a year ago but I never give up on something because you never know how good something is until you see itt with your own eyes

Oh and before I forget. D I'm sorry if you feel insulted when I say mutha fucker a lot but you gotta remember comedians do the same shit like my favorites Katt Williams and Carlos Mencia. Katt Williams refers to women as bitches, why because that is easier to use so that when you do those jokes your referring to every female in attendance so that they won't feel like your targeting them one at a time. Carlos Mencia says beaner a lot, why? Because he's from a Latino style background so he can say that. So don't get mad about that because all that will do is make you look bad

Now lets get this party started

It's been a full six months since the day the teams were created. The Teams that made the new officially dubbed rookie 9 were team's 7, 8, and 10. They were all part of the Konoha's special clans except for Sakura, since the Haruno was a civilian clan that hasn't had a Shinobi since Haruno Tenzen, the current head of the family after her husband left her and went to another village. Each of the teams went through the same routine day in and day out. Train, do missions, briefing on certain things they knew, train some more then leave and do the same thing the next day. So far only teams 8 and 10 have been doing that routine with team 7 being very far behind. Said team held no teamwork, no amount of skills individually, and as a plus they all hated each other with everything they held.

The three members couldn't hate each other any less then they could. Naruto hated both the Uchiha and his fan-girl bitch because of the way they acted as if Naruto was inferior to them. Sasuke still held the idea that he was the best member of the team due to his status as the last Uchiha. Said boy was a huge brat in more ways then one, since he would constantly make challenges to Naruto in hopes of getting some idea of how to gain some of Naruto's power. The blonde didn't even bother trying to give in to his demands since Naruto knew all he'll do is fuel a fire that he knew would never fan out. So Naruto would simply summon his fox and leave the second Kakashi said dismissed

However if anything Naruto would take Sasuke's bull over Sakura as she was by far even worse. She had no Ninjutsu outside the academy, which in his opinion is default as that is the same thing done in Video games when you start the game. Her Taijutsu was by far poor. Her Genjutsu was no existent, which in his opinion was the only thing good about her. Yet she would have this huge swagger like attitude on her skills. Whenever they go on D-rank missions she would talk to him as if he was beneath her or that he was just plain weak in everything he did. She would even get the nerve to make him do her share because she said that if he did she would go on a date with him.

That was the only time she did that as Naruto was doing a D-rank mission in which they had to paint a fence for a family that just moved in. When she said that Naruto did do her share, by using her hair as the brush after he poured four of the paint cans they had on her with her hair absorbing the most of the paint that would have been her share. It was soon learned that the last of it was finally removed from her hair though it still smelled of paint which the girl was working real hard to get out so that she can keep trying to get her Sasuke-kun to go on a date with her

Kakashi was okay in Naruto's eyes since thanks to his constant lateness, he let Naruto get an extra hour of sleep and another hour for training so that his body could work better in the day instead of warming up when they take missions. Also because he didn't want to be there with the Uchiha trying to steal his secrets which was stupid as if the Uchiha knew anything about him it was that his secrets were just that his secrets and when you own them you can hide them anywhere.

His team did a good amount of D-rank missions, though Naruto made sure that both his teammates did the work with threats of revealing some things that they did not want to be revealed. So far they accomplished the requirement needed to get the rights to have a C-rank mission when the teams 'Teamwork' came into effect. Personally Hiruzen Sarutobi would have never placed Naruto on this type of team, but those fools that were the civilian council proclaimed that it was a way to make the demon learn respect to his betters by surrounding him with those that made his betters.

He remembered hearing Kakashi's words when he said his team passed which completely surprised him and the other Jounin

(Flashback – Six months ago)

Sarutobi was now in his office with the thirteen Jounin chosen as this years new senseis. So far he had nine teams that failed which was due to the fan girl on the team, and two others that were wannabes. He felt a huge sigh come up as this was why he wanted the age requirements to graduate at the age of fifteen as they would be far more serious in this then a twelve years old would. It was also because he really wanted the number of deaths in Genin to decrease greatly ever since the death of Uchiha Obito, after the Uchiha clan raised hell on it and tried to blame Minato for allowing that to happen pre-war and heavy damage to both Iwa and Kumo after said villages felt as if they had a huge set on them

"Okay team 10 pass or fail?" he asked seeing his son approach his desk with a grin on his face

"My team passes. Even though Ino is very snobbish and shallow, Shikamaru's a lazy sloth, and Chouji being more mental minded on eating then fighting they got the job done. I had them do a test where they had to find a set of keys to unlock a safe within a set time limit I placed for them. At first they could barely walk one minute without Ino yelling at the two but in the end they pulled through and got the job done though I think due to the way Shikamaru's mother acts at home that means he's used to being yelled a. Ino however seemed a bit interested in the Uzumaki boy as she when ever she would complain about how she couldn't be on the same team as the Uchiha and the newly hot blonde boy. I think if I got her to spend a day or two with Kurenai-sempai then that would get that Fan-girl flushed from her system and make her turn into a true Kunoichi." Asuma said with Sarutobi nodding and calling for the next sensei which was one of the top five sexiest women in the village with her being ranked number three with Inuzuka Rin taking second and Senju Tsunade taking first like always.

"My team passes as well. I really didn't want to test them so I had them show me ever Jutsu they knew so that I can know exactly where to start training them. However the area my team would need the most improvement is teamwork as they held absolutely none of it. Inuzuka Kiba is practically in love with Hyuuga Hinata and hates Aburame Shino due to his attitude towards the boy. He is also highly arrogant and dependent of his pet dog as basically his only moves are with his dog. Aburame Shino is in the same regards with Kiba as he hates him to and likes Hinata though that is really more of a brotherly like love. He is also highly dependant on his bloodline as all his moves involve his bugs and since I can't teach him any Genjutsu since his tanks are low and he can't use that many Ninjutsu since his bugs are constantly eating his chakra to live. Hinata however is the only one that is far better then them both though she feels the same with Shino as she hates Kiba with a passion as well. Her skills with her Taijutsu style has gotten better when she spoke some chose words to her father and little sister. Her father presumed her training and taught her the more advance part of their style. But now she's in the process of working her own style of the Taijutsu but won't tell anyone about it. I think this team would be better off if we had Naruto as a member since Hinata draws strength from him." She said with Hiruzen agreeing with her. He insisted that was what he wanted the teams to be yet the academy stated that it was needed to keep the balance so that they can all grow stronger together

However he let that thought slip his mind when he saw the sensei of his surrogate grandson and boy did he looked a little peeved about something. Kakashi felt the tension raise on him since he was notorious for failing would be gennin over the last set of years. However his record would now break as he was going to say something that would make people gasp

"My team also passes." He said with everyone gasping "However that didn't mean they did the best job in passing as truthfully speaking only _ONE _truly passed. Who ever wrote those reports must have had a lot to drink as my team didn't even know the meaning of what it took to be ninja. Sakura was the absolute worst Kunoichi I've ever had the displeasure of knowing. She was loud, brash, arrogant, and very stupid. She is obsessed over the Uchiha and even tried to look for him during the test which was the only thing she did. She even fell for a Genjutsu that not even Kurenai-sempai wants in her list of Genjutsu which was the hell viewing technique (Kurenai scoffs at that). After she got out of the Genjutsu she had the nerve to talk down on her teammate Naruto as if he was the weakest member of the team when in fact she indefinitely is. Her skills are so weak that I would offend all the _good _Kunoichi by speaking of her." He said with Kurenai and the other Kunoichi in the room sighing, hopefully the next set won't be as disgraceful as her

"Then comes the Uchiha, who had so many positive reviews and opinions on his report yet I had yet to experience what the fuck that report said as I didn't see jack shit on his skills. He is by far the most arrogant Uchiha I also had the displeasure of meeting. He tried to copy what Naruto did by setting up some combos with traps and jutsu which wasn't one bit impressive. He couldn't once catch me off guard or keep me on my feet. After awhile I got bored and knocked him out. He is also highly idiotic as well since he had the nerve to disrespect Naruto when he tried to offer his services and help them pass with the object of the exam. I seriously doubt when people speak of him being a prodigy and successor of Uchiha Madara as he couldn't even pass a simply Gennin exam." He said with all the shinobi and the Hoakge shaking their head "However" he said getting their attention

"Even though two of them suck one still outshines the bad and that was Uzumaki Naruto. Before I even arrived he was prepared as he decipher my hidden meaning when I advised my students not to eat breakfast. Not only did he not listen, he brought an apple to taunt the other two who were so stupid as to not see the deception behind my words. He then fought me first with an excellent combo of traps and Taijutsu as he kept me on my guard and on my feet for a good amount of his fight with me. After he was done he told me "I understand" before he left to get some rest before he fought me again. He also tried to get Sasuke and Sakura to work with him but as I previously stated they arrogantly declined. So Naruto simply took me on and eventually passed the test." He said with the others mumbling to themselves saying that there was no way Naruto could do better then the Uchiha but he decided to kill that all together. Hiruzen however simply told them to cease with that so that he could speak

"Very well then we now have the new nine rookies. Now then the ones that didn't get a team you'll have another shot for next years set of gennin though hopefully they won't be like the ones we currently have." He said with the others nodding and disappearing from his office as he made a cross seal and summoned a shadow clone to do the left over paper work while he took the rest of the day off to spend time with his grandson, time that was held back for to long

(End Flashback)

We now find team 7 in the forest taking on their next D-rank mission. This mission was one that every team has done at least twice with team 7 leading the pack with three

"This is Duck Butt in C position." Was the voice of Sasuke through the intercom as he stood in front of his tree.

"This is Screaming Banshee in B position." Was the voice of Sakura along with a growl when she looked over her end.

"This is Gold Rush. Got the target heading back now" was the voice of Naruto along with a purring sound in the background. Kakashi chuckled at that as he remembered on the first time they took this mission the cat basically starched and clawed at Sasuke and Sakura but when Naruto came around it would climb into his arms as if he was its master.

"Come on tora you gotta stop running away from home. After all your master is the Fire daimiyo's wife, however he activated his Kings eye to read the animals mind

'You kidding I rather jump of a cliff then live with that crazy bitch.' Tora said with Naruto chuckling at that. He loved the power of his bloodline as well as the fact that nobody knew he and his clan didn't have one period

they soon arrived to the Kage's desk to turn the cat over to it's ever loving owner that made Naruto wince at what the cat had to go threw and saw the reason why the cat would always want to leave but Naruto made sure that the cat would no longer become a nuisance in Konoha so he simply created a shadow clone and had it transform to look like Tora. He then used his Kings eye to make the transformed clone think that he is an actual cat and loves it's true owner. He also added another feature to the cat by placing a seal on him to allow him to maintain it's on chakra flow and basically live without the creator for as long as it could. In a since Naruto basically made a new cat that would no longer leave the crazy wife of the Fire Daimiyo.

Naruto smirked seeing the woman give the cat her patented bear hugs that made the cat purr and rub his face on it's owner like how a cat normally acts. It looked like Naruto did a good job with his motive. Meanwhile the real Tora was in the arms of one Ayame in the Ichiraku's ramen stand after Naruto made another clone to take the cat to an owner that would love it the right way.

Sarutobi then received the payments for the mission and then faced team 7 who were glaring daggers at their blonde teammate

"Okay team 7 seeing as how well you did on this mission I have a reward for you since you gained the required amount needed." He said with Naruto smirking as he knew what the man was referring to. However before he could say anything team 8 came in the room with Kiba looking pissed off

"Old man I'm done with these stupid D-rank missions. I'm sick of the crying, I'm sick of the smell of fresh crap, and I'm sick of getting hit by a baby. Give us a real mission." Kiba said with Kurenai and Hinata both punching him in to the ground since disrespecting the Hokage was something that only one person could do and that person was currently in front of said Hokage looking at the team behind his back

"Hello Hinata-chan, Kurenai-chan, and Shino. What brings you here?" Naruto asked with a smirk seeing Kurenai and Hinata blush at the same time. Kurenai knew Naruto when he was just a four years old when she was about twelve years old and was the student of his mother. She basically grew up with the boy before the day he changed to someone completely different and began to show of a face of false happiness. He was completely different and it seemed to have an effect on Hinata as well because she started acting very shy as if he never existed in her mind until later on when they would meet in the academy. Then on the day of the academy teams she started acting differently, like she was back to the way she was.

Hinata then told her how Naruto sealed away his memories in order to allow himself to grow in strength and would soon be able to coop with the lose of his mother. She was soon filled with joy for some odd reason since Naruto was the only thing she had left of her sensei along with her best friend Anko who was also happy to know that the Naruto they knew was back. She tried to convince Anko to come with her to talk with him but the woman insisted on not doing it stating that it was a surprise for all of them.

"Well then would you look at this? I was about to call you guys but you came to me well then I guess it can be done now. Now team 7 and 8, you both have completed the required amount missions needed for you to go on a joint C-rank mission to escort to men to the land of waves. Guards please let the clients in please." He said with both men nodding and opening the door. The door opened to reveal a man that looked like he was in his early fifties. The man looked like he was very rough mannered with a grey beard and glasses along with a straw hat and a Sake bottle in hand.

The man took another swig from his sake bottle before he looked more closely at team 7 and 8 but mostly at team seven

"What's this? I paid good money for a C-rank mission and all I get are a bunch of snot nosed brats. The pink flat chest one looks like she would piss on her tampons the second she leave the village." He said taking a swig not noticing Naruto snicker really loudly with said pink haired girl glaring at him which only made him laugh more

"Tazuna-san please reframe from insulting these fine young Gennin as they are the best you can afford for a C-rank mission. Team 7 and 8 this is your client. His name is Tazuna and is the bridge builder in his in the land of waves and is currently in need of assistance. he needs protection from bandits and such. You are to remain in wave until he completes his bridge. Meet at the village gate tomorrow mourning. Dismissed" He said with both teams nodding. Naruto then vanished from thin air which surprised everyone except Hinata as she remembered him creating a move like that

(The next day)

Naruto woke up pretty early today since this was his first big mission after he killed Mizuki and the incident was declared an A-rank mission since Naruto protected a truly precious artifact of the village as well as stop a traitor from taking it. After he put on his cloths and weights, Naruto was ready to start the day before he looked at the top of his dresser and saw the scroll on top. That was the item he been practicing with for the last six months.

He had been waiting for the right chance to demonstrate his skills with it as well as surprise more people in the process.

"**Naruto-kun you going to bring it with you?" **Fukyuu asked through her vessels mental link. She would be out there in front of him but she felt really tired and wanted to get a good rest for awhile since she wanted to have the energy needed to help Naruto later on if he needed it.

'Yeah I figured it's about time for me to show what my skills are with this. Plus I just can't wait to see the look on Sasuke's face when he sees it.' Naruto thought enjoying his newest hobby which was pissing off the Uchiha.

"**Okay Naruto-kun but be careful when you use it. It took a lot out of me when you placed those added features to it with **_**my **_**chakra." **She said with Naruto mentally shaking his head at her. He then left the house and started to walk to the village gate since he wanted to get some good exercise before he went on the mission.

(Later On)

Naruto was now walking towards the gate with Kenshiki next to him like he was the blondes personal guard. Naruto always enjoyed this foxes company besides Fukyuu, who he really wished to bring out just to look at her. He felt that the old man would make the trip longer if he had to walk on his own so he would simply create a solution in his fox summon by making the old man ride on his back to make the trip faster

When he arrived he saw the surprised looks on everyone's face when they saw the fox summon with Naruto. "Yo" was all he said. Shino approached Naruto, showing no fear of the foxes since they weren't threats to his insects.

"Naruto-san why is it that you have a giant fox with you?" he asked with Naruto smirking at that

"He's my true teammates in life. He is also a very personal friend of mine that I asked to help us in this mission since I wanted to make sure we got the old men home as quickly as possible." Naruto said with Shino still looking confused

"But how is it that he is so obedient to you like you are his master?" Shino asked again with Kenshiki stepping forward

"**Look boy, the fact is that Naruto-sama is my master and holder to my kins contract. The thing is that he summons us here and we follow his every word and command." **Kenshiki said which made the others gasp. They heard of a technique where you could bring creatures to the human world with a blood sacrifice but in order for that to happen you needed to sign a special contract to said animal so that you can bring them out. Sasuke then growled at that, the dobe knew the summoning jutsu which was a Jounnin class technique but the question was how could the dobe learn that technique when he was the one that needed a jutsu of such caliber. He was about to voice his thought when Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke

"Sorry I'm late but- whoa!!" Kakashi said seeing the fox stand next to Naruto who had a smirk on his face

"Was up sensei?" Naruto said with Kakashi quickly regaining his composure and asked a question that ever one was asking themselves

"Naruto why is there a huge fox with you?" he asked with Naruto holding a fox like grin that reminded him of the Kyuubi no Kitsune

"It's simply sensei. The old mans going to ride him to wave country instead of walking." Naruto said with Kakashi looking peeved at that

"That sounds like a good idea as we can cover far more ground that way but is he reliable?" he asked with Naruto chuckling again

"Sensei he will only listen to me and is one of the most trust worthy fox I know. He can be trusted completely." He said with Kakashi pondering on it for a little bit before he shrugged his shoulders and said "why not"

"Okay Naruto we can do that. I hope you know what your doing." He said with Naruto waving it off

"Don't worry sensei. Now lets go." He said with Kenshiki walking up to the old man and placing him on his back with said man yelping about being in the foxes hands but a reassuring look from Naruto told him that everything would be okay.

The gates then opened and like that they were off to complete their first big mission of their careers

(Meanwhile – Elsewhere)

a woman could be seen reading a note with tears in her eyes as she got down to her knees and cried silent tears

"Ototu, your still alive." She said as her tears continued to fall to he ground near a picture that held an image that looked like Naruto

AN: and break. Well in the words of a famous song back in the day "Another one bites the dust". Now I would like to say sorry for the short chapter but this was the best I could produce with my mind set on the holiday season.

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy New Year


	6. Appealing to an Enemy

Hey guys, welcome back. First things first I would like it if everyone would please take a moment and pray for the people in Gaza. Those are innocent lives that are dying for absolutely nothing and i hope this crazy shit ends as soon as possible. Also it makes feel me so great to live in America, because at least here we don't have a lot of terroist here but sadly over there is where they are born. So please pray for them if you want to for i know i will

Now back to the matter at hand, I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter to one of my personal favorite stories. Now I case some of you are wondering who that woman is the answer is right in front of you as I told you what will happen last chapter. I'll try to get the whole encounter with the demon brothers and Zabuza done in this chapter and after that I'm going something that most people wouldn't even consider.

Oh yeah as a quick warning this chapter will have a lot of similarities with a story called Legacy of the Hokages because I couldn't think of any story that follows the same style other then that one so don't bother complaining about it

Now let's get this started

The group of Konoha ninja was now on the road to the home of Tazuna with said man riding on the back of Kairo. The man was extremely scared of the large fox, but after reassurance from the blonde boy and the fox himself confirming the mans safety he agreed to the idea of him riding on the fox's back allowing them to move at a good pace but they could move as fast as they wanted due to Sakura's weak ass.

While they were walking everyone was simply talking to one another and were just enjoying each others company. Kakashi and Kurenai were standing beside Tazuna and the fox summon, hoping to keep the man calm and hopefully make him feel safer around them, which worked as he would talk to them as well. Sakura was making hopeless attempts to get Sasuke's attention but the boy just wasn't even bothering listening since he was busy trying to think back to his teams exam and the skills Naruto showed

You would think six months after the damn thing was said and done you would forget but to Sasuke when it concerned something he wanted, his memory bank would act like a digital camera and wouldn't get rid of the info until he was satisfied with the results. He was also trying to figure out how Naruto knew not only the summoning jutsu which was a Jounin level technique but the fact that he had one for Foxes. He would get the blonde to tell him his secrets which would be a great day of accomplishment for him.

Naruto on the other hand was talking to Kiba about the boys test in the exams, since they were always pretty tight in the academy whenever he, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji would skip class and just go to chill some where. He told the dog boy about his bell test exam which made the boy laugh and talk as if Naruto failed, which the blonde reassured him didn't go like he thought. Kiba then explained his test which made Naruto simply face fault when he heard how easy the test was but for some reason he was kinda jealous that Kiba got to be under such an incredibly beautiful woman everyday while he got a tardy pervert for a teacher. But he simply shrugged it off and was going to just keep to himself but then he noticed the one keeping to herself in the back

"**You know Naruto-kun; you really should talk to her." **Fukyuu said with Naruto nodding

'I know but I don't know what to say to her.' Naruto thought looking Hinata's way with the white eyed girl doing the same making them lock eyes but they didn't look away

"**You'll think of something Naruto-kun. Remember you are quite the talker when it comes to women." **Fukyuu said with Naruto nodding at that. He nodded to himself before he walked back and stood next to Hinata, who was now blushing at being so close to the boy

"Hey Naru-kun, Is there anything you want?" she asked through her blush at the nickname she gave him when they were younger. She wouldn't call him anything else but that even when her memories were erased by the one person she could say without any doubt in love with. Naruto personally didn't mind the nickname, as he thought it was pretty cute, and actually encouraged her to do it. But for right now he wanted to talk to the girl. Meanwhile Yuuhi Kurenai was watching this transpire from the corner of her eye and was silently cheering on her surrogate little sister on as watched what was going on

(Meanwhile)

The two groups walked past three figures who was standing in a tree that they passed by. Two of them have been following the man and was about to attack but they couldn't due to him being at the gate of Konoha so they waited. Imagine their surprise when they learned that the man walked out with not one but two Jounin with Genin teams. However they were soon greeted with their newest partner named Kagatoki Makoto, a former ninja from Iwa ninja that was called the stone lion due to his wild nature and unnatural amount of strength. Plus the fact that he looked a little bit like a lion

"It appears the old bastard…." Said someone with a metallic mask that altered his voice

"…Got protection from the leaf. We shall strike them…." Said the second person with another metallic voice

"…While hiding as a puddle of water. They won't…."

"…See it coming." They said with the thrid man Makoto stepping next to them

"Very well then. You attack first and I'll signal you when I attack." He said with the two men nodding before they disappeared

(Back to the group)

"They make quite the cute little couple don't they?" Kakashi said also seeing the confrontation between the two since he couldn't read his porn. He remembered one day when he did that in front of the woman, she made sure that it would be the last time he did do it in front of her. Who knew that Kakashi was afraid of being "small" if you know what I mean

"Yes they do. It's good to see our students get along but I'm curious as to what would make you pass this set of genin after the last five set you got failed." She said hearing Hinata giggle at something Naruto must've said to her "Especially Naruto with his grades being the worst of his class." Kurenai said. She was very curious about Naruto ever since she first heard Kakashi when he reported about his team passing and what Naruto did during the exam. Plus she saw how fast Hinata went from sky to confident in less then a week which made her wonder at the level of influence the blonde boy had on her

"Actually that is something that I've been dying to find out for the last six months." Kakashi said with Kurenai looking confused

"What do you mean by that?"

"As you know Naruto isn't an ordinary Genin" He said with Kurenai nodding "Well I went in thinking that Naruto would be exactly what I expected, a loser. I thought he would do the worst, Sakura would do well, and Sasuke would do the best. Well in the beginning I saw Naruto eat an apple after I deliberately told them not to eat breakfast. But at the same time the two I thought would do the best looked like they didn't know what the fuck to do. He even saw through my bluff at the beginning of the exam but didn't act on it, he just played the stupidity card and played his teammates like a pawn in chess." Kakashi said with Kurenai looking confused at that

"But I would think someone of your level would be able to see through that in an instant?" she asked with Kakashi shaking his head

"I didn't. I underestimated him and he had me on my toes the whole time and before I knew it he just stopped and showed me that he was just testing me to see what I can do. Then after I took care of his teammates, he proved to me that he knew the objective of the exam by getting them to work with him but they also proved that they were not what I expected and we're by far the most arrogant genin I've met. Well after that whole thing Naruto, took me on again and he then surprised with an increase of skills and he once again kept me on my toes before he took the bells and passed the whole team." He said not explaining the part about Naruto berating his two teammates. Kurenai simply nodded before she looked back at the two talking to each other. she still wasn't satisfied with what was said and made it her mission to learn more about the boy like a certain Uchiha, but her way was going to be a lot different

Meanwhile Naruto saw the two jounin talking to each other while still having his conversation with Hinata. He was surprised to hear he was the subject of their conversation but felt that it didn't matter as he was the subject of many conversations back in Konoha, both positive and negative.

"So Hinata you enjoying yourself?" he asked seeing his fox look at him with an expression that told he owed him.

"It feels safe Naruto-kun, though I wonder what type of situations we'll get in since the most problems we'll have is attacks from bandits." Hinata said, still happy about the fact that Naruto was talking to her

"Well after all it is a C-rank the only problem we'll have is…bandits?" he said after he caught glance at something peculiar on the road. It was a puddle of water in the road but something wasn't right

"**Naruto-kun, I feel the presence of two people in there as well as another in the trees." **Fukyuu said with Naruto nodding

'I'm wondering what would make them think that using a puddle of water in the middle of the summer season?' Naruto thought before he looked towards his sensei, who also noticed but was surprised at the fact that Naruto knew about the matter at hand but simply waved it off and made a motion to just act normal

"**I think they feel that since they are dealing with Genin, we wouldn't notice but they were aiming more of a surprise attack on the Jounin so they could get their target." **Fukyuu said with Naruto raising a mental eyebrow

'But everything doesn't add up. If they were bandits they would try that numbers crap on us which would get them taken out in a short time, but these guys are using Genjutsu so they have previous shinobi training. If they had shinobi training they wouldn't be able to sustain it for that long so their above the level past Sakura, which is practically everyone so their possibly at Chunin level, I would say high Chunin. So that would mean…" Naruto thought before he nodded to himself and activated his Kings eye but hid them with an eye Genjutsu he knew and looked in Tazuna's direction and focused on him alone

'This is great; Theres no sign of them at all. So I might just get away with this, and hopefully Gatou won't attack.' Tazuna thought with Naruto raising an eyebrow

'Gatou? From the shipping company? What would he have to do with all this?' Naruto thought before he began to make a plan

Meanwhile Kurenai looked Kakashi's way who nodded towards him and pretty soon they used the substitution jutsu. Nobody noticed, not even the enemy, them using the technique and were now in the tree line watching their teams and were hoping they could handle their first shinobi battle. When the team got a certain distance two heads popped out of the water and looked at the groups way. Two bodies rose from the pool, slowly separating from the water, garbed in blue and brown shinobi apparel, with some parts a sort of camouflage cloth for blending in with their surroundings. Both had a large metal claw/gauntlet on their left and right hands respectively, and breathing apparatus over their mouths. Their eyes were almost pure white with constricted pupils, hinting at the barely contained madness within. Both wore their own form of headband, a metal plate with some carved wavy lines in the centre, the mark of shinobi from the village of Kirigakure no Sato. One's hitai-ate had a single spike bolted at its centre above the village mark; the other had two spikes bolted on opposite sides of the metal band.

In a split second, one catapulted the other into the air and they encircled their prey with a wicked spiked chain connected between the gauntlets. Before the shocked party could react, they had to watch as their two jounin-sensei were torn apart into several chunks of bloody flesh and body parts with a sharp tug of the chain. "One down" said the attacker with the left claw, his voice sounding almost robotic through the mask covering his mouth.

That one thing got everyone's attention instantly and almost everyone was prepared to fight while Sakura simply cried "KAKASHI-SENSEI". But production slowed down when a shuriken flew through the air and hit the chain that caught the chain and embedded itself into the tree. The others looked up to see Naruto in the air before he pulled out a scroll and a sheathed sword appeared in his hands. Naruto then landed in front of them and took his sword out that revealed itself to be a katana that was highly polished and well taken care off.

Naruto simply held his sword before him in a stance that looked like he was a samurai with his sword held in both hands before him with his eyes showing no emotion only that of determination and focus.

'Let's see how much I can do after using this baby' Naruto thought, holding his sword in the stance that nobody knew. Naruto thought charging at the two men he trapped into the tree. The other genin were quick to get back to their senses and were now surrounding the old man, who was still on top of Kairo.

Shino brought out his Kikai bugs from his body which swarmed around his arms; the bugs were on the same page as him. Kiba was in his four leg stance with Akamaru in the beast clone form. His claws and fangs were larger as his face was more feral then before with his dog like traits taking control. Since Sakura was basically useless, the only thing she did was take out a kunai but had a huge look of fear on her face. She didn't know what to do so she stood in front of Tazuna to 'protect' him from harm. That was all she could do at this point

Hinata had her Byakugan active and slid into her Jyuken stance with a look that told everyone she was off the Hyuuga clan as it was one word, cold and hard as stone. She looked in Naruto's direction and help but feel more confidence within her, she wanted to protect everyone even Sakura, though she was a huge maybe. She hoped that Naruto would be watching her as she will make sure that she shows the blonde boy just how strong she was

Sasuke however was livid and was currently staring at Naruto's sword 'What more could possibly be hiding Naruto? And I WAS GOING TO DO THAT' he thought referring to the fact that Naruto trapped the two Chunin into the tree. So without further thought he disappeared then reappeared on the assassin's heavy gauntlets. Meanwhile said Chunin were currently tugging on the chain but it was stuck tightly in the tree. However they stopped tugging when they sensed something and smirked behind their mask. It looked like he was coming

"Meizu you kill the brats. I'll…."

"…Kill the old man." The one called Meizu finished "Gozu be careful…."

"…of the fox. I know." Gozu finished

'Lets see the dobe top this' Sasuke thought as he kicked outward and nailing the two trapped men. However the momentum was to much as it helped the men break free of their chains thus separating them from each other.

"Great job dumbass you just made it harder now." Naruto yelled as Gozu encountered him and attacked. Gozu swung his gauntlet arm and tried to separate Naruto's head from his body but was blocked by the blonde's sword. Naruto then sent an uppercut to Gozu's chin which he dodged by bending his head back, But Naruto seemingly planned that as he used the small momentum to jump and send a side kick to Gozu's head which connected, making the man stagger a little. He was going to try and attack Naruto again but Sasuke appeared in front of him like he was going to be Gozu's next opponent while wondering where Naruto got that sword from.

"I'm not going to let some dropout loser up me in this." Sasuke said with Gozu looking at him as if he was boring, which Sasuke saw and got mad. Before anyone could say anything Sasuke did some seals and called out "Fire style: Fireball jutsu." He called out breathing a large plume of fire at Gozu, who brought up his gauntlet arm to block the blast. However, it did little to nothing as his body was burned to a crisp, which made Sasuke smile.

"Yes, I got my first kill before the Dobe, now I'm one level ahead of that dobe." He said before his eyes widened and saw the body of the ninja he thought he killed burst into water. He felt a presence behind him and quickly jumped backwards to avoid a strike from his opponent.

"Did you think such a weak attack could kill me? You are far too weak to poise a threat to me." Gozu said going back on the offensive.

Naruto was about to help the others but he saw that there was no need, as Hinata, Shino, and Kiba proved to be a great time as they held back the crazed Chunin level assassin. He was about to help Sasuke but his danger sense's went off and he heard the sound of rumbling heading toward him. He looked to the side and saw the earth crackling and heading his way making him jump to the air and land on the left side of the fault crack.

He then felt something from above making him look up and bring up his sword to block a hit that held a lot of force behind it and caused a small tremor on the ground. Naruto quickly pushed himself off the new comer, and was back in his stance. He looked up to see the newcomer and boy was he scary

He was a well-built man that looked to be in his late forties with the evidence being the small amount of gray hair in the front of his scalp. He had spiky orange hair with a single strand in the front of his face but it barely covered the huge scar going across his face. He had only one eye, which was light brown while his left eye was covered by a black eye patch. He had on no shirt, only a brown armored chest plate with light brown shorts and a headband tied around his neck that had the symbol for Iwa, though his body looked like it could tell the story of many battles. On his forearms were a set of brown bracers that looked like they took many hits in their time. However what Naruto saw on his waist were a set of twin Wakizashi blades and a huge War Hammer strapped to his back though he now held that in his right hand

"Well would you look at this. A nice little brat from Konohagakure no Sato for me to kill." He said pulling his War Hammer off his back and held it in his right hand with a smug grin on his face.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Naruto said, holding his sword before him. The man simply laughed before he held up his War Hammer with one hand

"My names Kagetoki Makoto and I'm your soon to be killer." He said running forward and held his War Hammer above his head and sending it downward, which Naruto blocked with quick reflexes. Naruto quickly planted the back of his foot on the ground and bent his leg forward so he could push himself away for the maniac holding the hammer, and activated his Kings eye. Makoto pulled his War Hammer up before he looked at Naruto's eyes

He felt anger well up in his stomach as he remembered the appearance of the boy's eyes. He then held his War Hammer, in a pointing position, and glared daggers at the blonde boy

"Your from that clan aren't you boy?" Makoto asked with Naruto's face becoming serious

"And what if I am?"

"Then I'll be sure to take your head back to the Tsuchikage, who will be more then happy to pay me the full price on your head due to your clan's actions." He said with Naruto taking a step forward

"And just what the fuck are you going to do to accomplish that?" Naruto asked taking a step forward. Makoto simply ran forward without saying anything. He raised his Hammer behind his back and slammed it forward which Naruto dodged by jumping into the air and landing behind the man. Naruto then Pivited on his right foot and extended a strike to the mans lower spine. Makoto sensed this, pulled out one of his wakizashi blades, and blocked the strike to his spine. He then backhanded Naruto away as he resheathed his wakizashi blade and grabbed his War Hammer. He then hefted the heavy item with one arm and tried to slam it into Naruto's gut.

The blondes eye's widened before he focused chakra into his eyes and before anyone knew it Naruto vanished and reappeared about 10 feet away. Naruto quickly stabbed his sword into the ground and pulled out five shuriken; letting them fly. He then did some seals and called out

"Shuriken Shadow Cone jutsu". The five Shuriken soon became fifty as it flew to Makoto, who cursed and did some seals himself. "Earth Release: Mud Wall" he called out spiting out some substance that looked like mud. The mud then solidified and grew till the wall itself was taller then him and protected him from the shuriken. He then let down his wall but quickly cursed when he saw Naruto appear before him with his sword in hand. He quickly brought up his arms, blocked the sword with his bracers, and looked Naruto in the eye, bad move.

Before a word was uttered, Naruto's left eye glowed brightly as he called out "Control". Makoto felt weird before his eyes glowed a ghostly red

Naruto made it look like the man was still fighting him while at the same time asking him question. "Keep attacking for I need you to tell me something's." Naruto said with the man nodding and pulling out one of his Wakizashi blade and made a motion to remove Naruto's head

The blonde jumped backwards and landed on the soles of his feet before launching himself towards Makota, who brought up his hand that held the sword and blocked the boys strike but kept up the defense

"Who's the leader of your group?" Naruto asked sending a side slash, that thinly cut the mans abdomen

"His names Momochi Zabuza from the hidden mist." He said sending a left forward that Naruto ducked under before quickly bringing his sword above his head to block a downward stab from the Iwa ninja

'Hmm the demon of the mist huh? Looks like my plan is already getting under way' he thought before another question came to mind "How many are under his leadership?" he asked pushing upward and forcing the mans hand away from him as he made a another stab towards the man's abdomen who blocked with his bracer

"His apprentice named Kaiyou Haku, his second apprentice Orasu Dokku, his last apprentice Chisora Amatsu, The demon brothers Gozu and Meizu, and me." He said taking out his second wakizashi sword and made several stab attempts at Naruto who blocked effortlessly before knocking them away and slashing the man on his leg making him barely stand but was still alright

"One last thing. Who employed you?" He asked with his sword held on the mans throat

"His name is Gatou. He wants Tazuna dead so that the bridge he's building won't allow the people of wave to get to the main land from their tiny island country. However he also wants Zabuza dead as well since he doesn't want to pay the man anything and gave me the job of killing him." Makoto said with Naruto nodding.

"Thank you. You have done well." Naruto said raising his blade high and slicing Makoto's head clean off his shoulders. Naruto didn't care about the mans death as he felt that the guy probably had the idea of betraying not just Zabuza but Gatou as well and take over wave country. He felt that such a tyrant did not deserve to live and he would bring justice to their home. He quickly looked around to see that the battle had ended with his sensei and Kurenai finally showing up and took out the two chunin

"Tssh better late then never sensei." Naruto said to himself as he approached his group. He did however make sure the rubble covered the body so the gennin would not suspect him of killing the Iwa ninja

Kakashi on the other hand did not see what Naruto did, as he was to busy scoping out his moment to strike. Kurenai also did not seem to see it as she wass to busy watching Hinata in hopes that she would not get hurt. However, what they did see was Naruto approaching them breathing heavily, as he sealed away his sword

"My Naruto you did pretty good against that Iwa ninja though I wonder why he left his War Hammer?" he said though he suspected that Naruto must have done something unbelievable to make that one stop fighting. Naruto simply scratched the back of his head and laughing

"Oh you know, he just couldn't handle me so he ran away." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head grinning. Everyone simply nodded except Sasuke, who looked serious about something

"Dobe. Tell me where you got your power?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. He was truly pissed that Naruto beat his opponent yet he couldn't even land one hit on his. Just thinking about it now was making his blood boil

"Well Uchiha it's pretty simple. I earned it." Was Naruto's response, as he walked past the Uchiha, who still looked irate, and turned his attention to Tazuna. The old man looked scared when he saw the stern look on the Namikaze Hidai member and was slowly wishing he wasn't on the back of the fox, which had its tail wrapped around his waist while growling at him

"Okay old man, we just got attacked by shinobi on a C-rank mission, and not just shinobi but they were the demon brothers, two C-rank nuke ninja from Kiri. You need to explain yourself before I report this to the Hokage, who won't be all too happy to learn that he was lied to." Naruto said with Tazuna squirming under the boys gaze. Kakashi and Kurenai watched with amazement at the boy's way of interrogation and were wondering if he took lessons from Morino Ibiki. Hinata however felt a little turned on by that and if it wasn't for the fact that there was prying eyes around she would jump him right then and there. The others were just wondering what changed the boy and made him like this.

Tazuna felt some fear well up in him when he saw the boy's eyes and could have sworn he saw them flash red and silted.

"Okay, Okay (sigh) look I'm very sorry for lying. You see my country is very poor and the largest amount we could gather was only enough for a C-rank mission." He said with Hinata and Sakura looking sympathetic for the man while Kiba and Sasuke just acted like assholes and looked like they could care less. Shino was hard to tell as his face was completely hidden by his overcoat. Naruto however looked like he wasn't satisfied with what was said

"Let me guess, that's not the whole story isn't it? Seeing as how those two are from Kirigakure no Sato." Naruto asked with Tazuna nodding his head

"Yes well it all started about Six months ago…" with that Tazuna told the group of shinobi his sad tale of a tyrant coming to his home village and basically stripping the land of its freedom and happiness in one single swoop. Tazuna also said how they killed the lands sprit when he had their hero killed before the eyes of the village which seemed to kill them inside as well and the people of the land were now shells of their former selves. When asked what could've caused them to feel like that. The man replied with one word "Gatou"

"Wait? Gatou? The Gatou, the man that owns all the shipping companies Gatou?" Kurenai asked with Tazuna looking surprised at that

"How do you know that name?" he asked with Naruto simply shrugging his shoulders

"his name is known throughout the land of fire." she said with Tazuna nodding. Kakashi then stepped forward and voiced his two cents into the conversation

"So what you're saying that man has hired some ninja from Kiri in order to assassinate you?" Kakashi said with Tazuna nodding

"That man is a ruthless thug, who too much of a coward to do something on his own without a group of thugs accompanying him. He would kidnap innocent women and have them raped and come back pregnant while some just don't come back at all. They would even kill men in front of their families just for the hell of it." Tazuna said with Kakashi sighing before looking at Kurenai

"Well this is quite the jam? It looks like this mission just got upped to an A-rank. Should we stay on the mission or go back?" He asked with Sakura instantly looking like her mind was made up while Sasuke and Kiba looked pissed

"I'm staying on the mission." Naruto said with the others looking his direction "I don't care about the fact that the mission went up as this is some experience that I need in prder to be a true shinobi plus…" he said cracking his knuckles chuckling like a madman "I want to see if there are any more shinobi coming for me to fight. I need to see what level I'm at so I can grow stronger." Naruto said with Sasuke looking his way with a pissed expression on his face. 'If this loser can do it then so can I. plus I need to see how strong I am as well so I will know how to get Naruto's power.' He thought in his head as he stepped forward getting Kakashi's attention

"I want in on this as well. If the dobe can do it then so can I." he said with Kiba nodding, agreeing with Sasuke on the matter and telling his sensei that he was in. Shino simply used the logic his clan was well known for, and used that to decide his further action. In the end he choose to remain on the mission as he was sure he would get a lot of surprises on this mission so he agreed to stay. Hinata didn't even need to think on the matter as she knew that she would go anywhere Naruto went if it meant she could get stronger. Sakura was the last to decide on what to do but thought about her "lover" taking the mission and she didn't want the white eyed bitch to try and rub up on him.

She felt deep within her heart that Hinata really had it for Sasuke but was to shy to admit it aloud so she was using Naruto as a way to hide herself before she saw a move and snatch him out of the girls hands. She felt that no girl would ever be attracted to Naruto since the boy was loud, brash, mean, arrogant, and just plain stupid. Sure he may be acting different now but she knew his true colors would show once more and she would finally get her punching bag back. With that thought in mind she told her sensei that she accepted the mission as it was while at the same time sending glares at Hinata, who noticed but didn't seem to care.

Kakashi then nodded before he looked toward the old man with his weird eye smile "Well congratulations Tazuna. You got a lucky break." He then looked curiously at Naruto, who was petting his fox summon and appeared to be feeding the fox chakra to keep it around a little longer. He was curious as to how the boy got a contract with the foxes when now such contract existed in the Konoha walls as far as he knew 'Could he possibly have knowledge of the Kyuubi no Kitsune within him?' he asked himself before he looked at the group and simply said

"Okay let's get going." He said with everyone nodding and with that they left the area. However what they didn't see was the pair of eyes watching them leave.

(Later that Night)

Naruto was now sitting before the burning fire, enjoying the silence the area that made camp for his team. After about an hour they found a small, closely guarded, clearing roughly forty miles from the small roadside battleground, and the sun was beginning to set slowly in the sky so the jounins had made the signal for everyone to set up camp for the night. Naruto gave his tent to Hinata since it didn't matter to him weather or not he had a tent. The white eyed girl however simply saw that as a gesture and would just wait before she acted

When camp was set up it ended like this. Kurenai, Sakura, and Hinata would get their own tent since they were ladies and that would be the appropriate thing to do. Kakashi and Sasuke would have to share a tent along with Shino and Kiba would share a tent for the night. Tazuna would get his own since he was a civilian and shinobi's woke up at an earlier time then they did. When the others objected to Naruto getting rid of his tent he simply responded "I slept outside before so one more night isn't going to hurt."

Kakashi seemed to be fine with that since he understood what he meant but Kurenai on the other hand didn't and felt more curious then ever about the blonde boy. She would wait a little bit before she would come out and talk to him

Then came who would take the first watch of the night, with Naruto volunteering to take the first watch. At first Kakashi objected to it but after words of reinsurance from the blonde he accepted that. However, he didn't intend to not talk to the blonde for the night as he was highly curious about something that was needed to be known

So here, he was now sitting in front of the blonde boy who was messing with the fire to keep the flame going.

"Naruto." he said getting the boys attention "There's something I want to talk to you about." He said with the blonde boy nodding his head

"Okay, shoot." He said with the man scratching the back of his head.

"How is it that you got so strong in such a fast time with your record at the academy? I mean everything you did at the academy said point blank that you were a loser but after the last nine months I saw that you were far from what the records say." He said with Naruto chuckling before looking the man in the eye

"Sensei, you know the shinobi's number one rule in life and that is look 'underneath the underneath' correct?" He asked with Kakashi nodding "Well after the incident with Mizuki nine months ago I went through a change, which to this day I can't fully explain. Hell, I don't even know how to talk of it without admitting all my other secrets to explain the last ones. But don't worry sensei you'll learn the truth eventually but for right now I refuse to let prying eyes, such as yours Uchiha." He said hearing scrambling in one of the tents "Know the things I hide behind the mask." Naruto said with Kakashi nodding before something else came to mind.

He quickly got up and sat next to Naruto, so that way he could lower his voice so Sasuke would not try to listen in on their conversation

"Naruto, what really happened to the third Shinobi that came to the scene?" He asked, as he was curious as to what befallen the man

"Oh him. I killed him if that's what you think?" he said with Kakashi's eyes widening

"Wait, if you killed him why didn't you throw up or feel the effects that killing gives?" he asked with Naruto sighing once

"Because this wasn't my first kill, it's my second. The first was Mizuki-teme, when he tried to assassinate me and Iruka-sensei about nine months ago. I did feel the effects rest assured but it wasn't for remorse but the fact that I did it. Sure, it wasn't by my own hands but I still killed him." Naruto said looking down, now thinking of his second today finally feeling bad about his action. Not for taking the mans life but just the thought of killing was enough to make him queasy "Now I can't help but think if the villagers were right in thinking I'm a monster. I wonder if all shinobi go through this." Naruto said with his head still down. Kakashi saw this and sighed deeply before looking at the night sky

"You know Naruto." He said getting the boys attention "When I was about seven years old, my father committed suicide due to the village crucifying him because of what he did during an all important mission that he choose to fail to save his comrades from their deaths. For at least a year I had to watch my father slowly loose his mind, especially when my mother died when I was four, until he could no longer take it and took his own life. After that day I lived my life according to the rules and the true way to be a shinobi and as a result I became a Jounnin at age 8 and lead my first team, which at the time I served as a Chunin." He said with Naruto looking at him amazed. What was it about these amazing ninja's that were their fathers taking themselves out. He always thought that they were tried of being all powerful and not having any competition left in the world

"My time on a genin squad was short as after serving three years of being a Jounin I joined the Anbu and later became a captain when I was about fourteen, only Uchiha Itachi beat my record of becoming a captain when he was thirteen. But before even all that I went through some events that would make your past look more appeasing to the eyes. After the death of my father, I was soon greeted with the death of my best friend, Uchiha Obito, and the lose of my left eye. What resulted afterwards was this." He said pulling up his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye and the huge scar over his eye. Naruto was wide eyed at that. He knew of the Sharingan as well as Kakashi possessing one but never seen one up close. He had to say that the eye did look intimidating at first sight but once you know of it you soon begin to think of what it would be like to have said eyes

"Yep. The Sharingan was a gift to me by my best friend." He said pulling his headband down over his eye "I tell you when I saw that I couldn't think straight and as a result I got my first kill and marked my personal jutsu as the lightning blade. After that day my troubles kept coming as the one I was in love with disappeared and was never seen again, then about five years later my sensei died. I felt depression hit me so hard that it resulted in me getting hooked on pornography and addicted to my best friend's old ways of always showing up late. But during this whole thing I was wondering 'am I a monster? All my friends are gone, my family is dead, and I have basically nothing now as my home was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack' (Naruto felt Fukyuu wince at that)" Kakashi then looked at Naruto, who looked him in the eye

"Naruto never let yourself think for one moment that you are a monster. As the time will come where you have to kill to survive, and when that happens always think this 'if I could turn back time and stop myself from doing what I did I would, but that's old news and I must move on'. Always feel remorse for those you kill and don't ever become like most shinobi, who kill for the sake of killing." Kakashi said getting up from his seat and patted Naruto on the shoulder

"You did a good job in leading the others to follow your example; you'll make an excellent Jounin sensei when your time comes. Well good night." He said walking back into his tent leaving Naruto to just sit down and think to himself.

"Looks like I just got the answer to my silent question. Thanks sensei." Naruto said to himself before he heard the zipper to another tent open to reveal one Yuuhi Kurenai stepping out. He quickly tried to force back a blush when he saw the woman wearing a red see-through lingerie nightgown revealing her black bra and panty set as well as her well shapped body. The woman didn't seem to mind him seeing this, as she knew he wouldn't tell anyone about it. She knew a good amount of things about the boy due to her surrogate sister constant spying and on occasions would join her or try to get the girl to stop.

"Naruto-kun I need to talk to you about something." She said sitting next to him making the boys blush come out again before he regained his composure and looked her direction

"What do you want to ask me?" she said with her smiling

"I want to know how you feel about Hinata." She said with the boy blushing and making her giggle. This would be one long ass night

(Meanwhile – unknown location)

"Your men failed" said a gruff yet greasy voice. This voice belonged to a short, mean looking man in a black suit. His hair was a dark blonde, his sneering face adorned with some small glasses and a perfectly formed moustache that seemed to add to the sleazy image. For this man was Gatou, the third richest man in the world and owner of the Gatou Shipping Corporation (among other less savoury groups and operations). He stood in a small room inside a massive bee hive like complex facing (with some small measure of fear, though he vainly tried to deny it) a heavily breathing figure that few had seen and lived to tell the tale.

Bloated by his arrogance Gatou continued "I pay top dollar for your services and now one of your 'elite shinobi' is dead, you're pathetic. The bridge builder is currently being guarded by two, count that, two shinobi teams from Konohagakure. That makes two jounin, one that I hear is the so called Copycat Ninja Hatake Kakashi. What will you do hmmm? What will you do Zabuza?" he demanded.

The figure stirred, and moved slightly from out of the dark that was covering his features. With no effort whatsoever, he slowly swung forward a huge sword that almost completely covered the four foot gap between them, and held it horizontally with his one arm as it weighed nothing. "And don't even bother to worry yourself Gatou…" he answered in a deep, harsh tone of voice dripping in contempt "…with this zanbato, I shall kill the old men and any others who stand in my way"

This seemed to satisfy Gatou, who strode out of the room flanked by his bodyguards with the same cocksure attitude that he entered it with. A brief and small gust of wind got Zabuza's attention. "Amatsu, what did you learn?"

A figure appeared from the shadows with the body of a twenty year old woman. She was about 6'2 in height and had a great looking body. She had long purplish red hair that went past her back and full purplish red eyes. She was currently wearing a tight long sleeved crimson red shirt, that strained against her well developed chest, and a black shirt vest over the crimson on. Her pants consisted of tight black pants that hugged her lower body like second skin and would make many men wish that they made the material for the pants or could place a hand on said 'captain quarters'. She also wore some nice black heeled shoes that gave her legs more sex appeal then she could handle. All in all this was one chick every guy and girl wanted to fuck.

"Well Zabuza "They are nothing special. Other than the Copy-nin and the female jounin, the rest are simple genin. Their clans however raise some alarm, for there is a bug-clan member and a Hyuga among them. There was also a dark haired boy who had some small measure of skill, as well as…" she trailed off slightly at the end.

"As well as what Amatsu?" Zabuza asked, his curiosity momentarily piqued.

The girl hesitated "There was another. A short blonde haired shinobi with whisker marks on his cheeks. It was he that stopped the Demon Brothers surprise assault, and could have killed them both if the dark haired one had not inadvertently freed them. He showed no hesitation in confronting and eventually taking out Makato even though it appeared to be his first real battle and but it also looked like he didn't care about killing Makato. I advise caution against that one; he is strong Zabuza-sensei"

"Heh, sounds like you've taken quite a shine to this one that you speak of. Do you want me to spare him? Maybe you want to keep him as a passing fancy or outlet or some kind" he jeered, and he chuckled when he saw the small blush light up the girl's cheeks.

She shook her head furiously at her sensei's jest, "No, not at all Zabuza-sensei. If it had not been for your orders to merely watch the encounter and gather information, I would have intervened and slaughtered them all myself" she said, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Don't I believe it. Very well then, I shall deal with them personally. Amatsu, you shall stay here and reign in the Demon brothers for the meantime. Haku shall accompany me to see what secrets there are to be gleaned from these so called bodyguards"

Amatsu nodded before another form emerged from the other side of the room before Zabuza. "What do you think Haku?" Zabuza asked to the newcomer.

A young girl can out into the light. The girl had a light brown skin complexion and had light brown hair tied in a bun. She wore some dark blue robes with white trimmings on the edges. Underneath that she wore a turtle neck brown shirt and baggy brown pants with ninja sandals.

"It will be…different Zabuza-san. I would suggest that you don't get too cocky and heed Amatsu-chan's words"

Zabuza scoffed "Duly noted, but don't believe yourself so high as to tell me what to do Haku"

"Well you did ask for my opinion" Haku replied, enjoying the teasing she gave him.

"That I did. Hm, this will be fun. We move to intercept at sunrise, I shall attack them once they have entered the borders of this pitiful country" Zabuza said, before laughing out loud to himself. The laughter echoed beyond the large spherical compound and into the woods beyond it, travelling far into the darkening night sky

AN: and break. Well there's another one. Sorry for the wait but I had a huge case of writers block for all of my stories. It appeared trying to update all your fics on a single day doesn't do anything good as I tried to write but my mind just went on a mental shut down and it actually gave me time to write some new ideas that I had locked in my subconscious, but I won't be posting a new fic until my birthday on February 27th. Just to give you a quick heads up it's a Naruto/Devil May Cry crossover where I'm doing something that I'm surprised not a single person came up with

Now the next chapter may feature some lemon like moments between two people. I'm also going to reveal something that I've only seen once and I know will be better for this fic.

Until Next Time

Peace


	7. Zero hour

Hey guys welcome to the next one. First off I hope everyone enjoyed the inauguration of our 44th president. I know not everyone feels as great as I do but I'll say something that everyone can't get enough of saying, this means the end of President Hitler, no sorry I mean president Osama bin laden, no. Yo Naruto who's that cousin banging, red neck, KKK, piece of shit?

Naruto: George Bush, Reaper. Though I don't blame you, as even white people hate that guy more then you hate American idol

Oh yeah. And I would like everyone that sees him does the classic Dick Cheney "Go F#k yourself" or you shoot him in the face like he did to his friend when they went quail hunting

Anyway this would have come out sooner but my fucking computer deleted the file so I had to try and regain all the ideas that were lost. So I kept trying to rewrite this for the past two weeks and now I finally got it done. Now before we begin let me talk about the manga. While for the first time in a long time we got a lot of positive things to say. Such as Naruto being the only to kill one of pains body without even trying. Sure Jaraiya killed pain at least four times but not as fast as Naruto did and as a plus Naruto knocked out one pain without even TOUCHING him. Then to make things better Naruto killed another THREE pains in a row, just back to back kills. i seriously hope that Kishimato doesn't fuck it up in the end

But don't be so quick to think that I forgave Kishimato, he still has a LONG way to go and he is still scratching the surface of the shit he pulled last year but I'm starting to get the feeling that he understands how pissed off his international fans are

And one last thing. From now on, I'm going to use the Japanese translation for Naruto's Kings Eye known as the Omamugan

Now let's get back to both yours and my favorite story

"Okay guys you ready?" Naruto asked to the group of three hundred clones in front of him, all nodding their heads at once. This was it, he was tired of waiting and was now going to master this thing, he was finally going to master one of the techniques within the Hidai clan. He then did some handsigns along with the other clones and they soon called out "Swell release: Helm breaker" they all called out

Naruto and his clones soon held on a look of full concentration, as a low whistling sound was heard throughout the area they stood in. Within their hands was a small multi colored orb that looked to hold a lot of power behind it. Naruto then looked up and yelled "Okay now shape manipulation." He yelled with the clones and began to manipulate the shape of the technique.

The helm breaker technique was an amazing technique created by one of the greatest members named Hidai Mokushi, his great great grandfather. Its uses work like a formless, powerful, never ending mass of energy. The technique held no form or shape as only you can do that which made the techniques usefulness was both limitless and surprising, since nobody could predict the shape of the technique or find away to counter it. That was why Naruto chose to learn this move first, as doing that can help him in learning the other moves

'I think I will use Kakashi's chidori's form. It will make this move much more lethal and it will probably shock the hell out of his perverted ass.' Naruto smiled at that thought and couldn't wait to get this down. He then walked to the side to watch his clones still shaping their forms, which were different. He told each of his clones to envision their own individual shape then go through a list of shapes that Naruto gave them and had to skip over the shape they chose.

Naruto felt that having the clones work individually instead of together on the shape manipulation will help him master it faster, as they would get their own idea of what to do and that would help him in the long run as they each would have their own similar sense of the technique.

Naruto then plopped himself on the ground and looked at the star filled night sky. He was wondering what his life would be like if he never became the vessel to the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Would his life be better? Would he be able to experience the non stop love of his parents and be praised as the son of the Yondaime? These were the questions he always asked himself with the answer always remaining unknown. He would ask in his mind how much different things would have been if the Sandaime sacrificed himself instead of his father. Would he still be hated the way he was about holding the fox? Or would people see him the way his father wanted him to?

He quickly shook his head clear of such thoughts. There was no point in thinking like that as no matter what the outcome of that day he would forever remain the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune a.k.a. Fukyuu.

Speaking of Fukyuu, she was now behind Naruto with her arms around his neck and started to kiss around his neck making the boy blush a deep shade of red

"Kyuu-chan, you know that I can't do that just yet. Not until I find a way to let you out of your seal completely." He said with the girl laughing a little in his ear.

"I know Naru-kun, but remember what we agreed on. I can name anytime and place I want to have my sample and right now is that time." She said sliding her hands into his vest and began to feel around his chest making the boys blush deepen

"Do you got to be so seductive?" he asked, while secretly enjoying her soft and firm hands on his chest. He knew what the girl wanted, he could see it in her eyes almost everyday, but he couldn't do that, not yet. They just got the time limit on her ability to remain in the human world increased to at least three hours and in about two days that will increase to four. But to him that wasn't enough time as he wanted to bring her out for a whole day and hopefully one day, make that one day a permanent deal

So that was why he was denying her advances towards him for now. Sure it wasn't like he didn't want her, he wanted to have her like crazy but he was afraid that once they got at it then the summon would end and she would have to go back in the seal and he would be alone with his hormones ready to explode

"Naru-kun you know well enough. I already know your worry about the summon but lets not allow that to come to mind. Now come on and give me what I need." She said pulling his head back and planting a big one on him making the boys eyes snap open before they closed. To bad for him he didn't see the clones accomplish the goal he set for them

(Later on – the crack of dawn)

The group that was assigned to protect Tazuna was now up and at um, their carefree attitudes were thrown out the window. Naruto arrived back the camp with four hours of sleep, which was peaceful now since he finally did it, he mastered the technique and was able to do it without any problem. He wanted it to remain a secret for as long as he wanted and he just couldn't wait to reveal it to his comrades

The jounin were discussing who would be coming after them next. They figured since the demon brothers were chunin level ninja along with that Iwa ninja being of Jounin level, they figured that the next one would be on the elite level and they figured that he would be someone they held knowledge of. Naruto however, listened in on their conversation, since he did know who was coming but was pondering weather or not he should tell them.

On one hand he could tell them and they would be able to prepare for the person coming. But that would make him have to reveal his top three secrets. Secrets that he was sure that a certain Uchiha would love to learn. But their was the other case in which he would keep it a secret. He could remain anonymous on the matter and just simply let the leaders of the group learn about it the second the man attacks, but that would endanger Tazuna even further.

Sure he was confident in the abilities of team 8 but it was his team that he felt would be the problem. On the day of their entrance exam he let them know everything that they should know and try to correct themselves from it, but all he got was the cold shoulder treatment from them. He found it surprising how they still felt that they were superior to the blonde boy when he did everything to make even keep their status as Shinobi. But he was sure that their usefulness to him was still there, he just had to keep exploiting them till he was through with them

'Those two will do great in helping me with my plans. I just need those two to help me get the first piece of the puzzle ready.' Naruto thought with a smirk on his face before he let his mind wonder on the former mist shinobi, but his thoughts were more on his apprentices.

Throughout all the elemental countries laid clans that held major amount of respect and fear, but they weren't like the bloodline limit clans held within the great nations but more on two of them, Konohagakure no Sato and Kirigakure no Sato.

Konoha was called the 'Eye of the Warrior' in terms of the bloodline limits such as the Uchiha clans Sharingan, the Hyuuga clans Byakugan, and the Namikaze clans Omamugan. Three of the four legendary Doujutsu's after the great Doujutsu/Bloodline war. A war that was said to begin the funding of the shinobi nations

But Kirigakure was notorious for bloodlines. They were called the 'Body of the Warrior' due to the majority of their bloodlines working with the body. The Kaguya clan was the first on that list. Their Dead pulse bone bloodline allowed them to will and shape their own bones and use them like weapons. The Orasu clan was known for their power to regenerate lost cells which include bone cells, meaning that they can also regenerate lost limbs. After that came the Chisora clan. They were able to summon and manipulate the very blood within their bodies. Naruto found that if someone were to hold all three of those bloodline limits would now doubt be unstoppable in battle. They could regenerate the skin cells on their body to close up any wound they received, plus they'll never be out of weapons as they could use their blood for defense and their bones for attacks, plus they would never age, they could use regeneration to restore the aging cells within their bodies.

Then last but not least came the Koori and Hozuki clans. Both clans were well known for the ability to use water but each were different

The Koori clan could control and manipulate the water and summon any mass of water around them. The Hozuki clan could do the same except they were able to turn their bodies into water itself as well as absorb water particles within the air and plants a like. But the one thing they both held in common was the moon. When the moon was full and/or present their bloodlines would be far stronger then anyone could imagine

It was why he made the plan he did and he knew that all of them would be very handy in the future

The group of Konoha shinobi was now ready to get back on the road, with Naruto summoning Kenshiki once more to move the old man faster, who seemed to be used to riding on the back of the fox and was even asking him if he could have a large fox like this. He said the fox would help him out more in commuting through the village and making stops a lot faster. However, Naruto said he would think about it and left the matter alone

They soon arrived to the spot where Tazuna hired a boat to take them across the lake without any problem. Naruto told Kenshiki that he would summon the fox as soon as they arrived to the other end of the lake. As they floated across the lake, Naruto just took out his MP3 player and just simply pressed play to let a song relax his mind while he saw the others were just waiting for the boat to stop

He was also thinking back to man known as Gatou. He heard a lot about the midget multi millionaire and the way he grew up.

Gatou was born in a major business thrived town. His mother was a prostitute and his father was her pimp. He grew up having to see his mother being constantly beaten and having sex with men and being paid for it. He had to watch all this throughout his life as a child and had to grow up poor and unloved by nobody, especially his parents who were all about themselves and not their family. On the day he turned eighteen he made his first million by working in a local gang and quickly rose to the top of the pack and became the leader. After that he bought his first business and from that day marked the birth of Gatou's shipping company

After another year or two the man kept making money and soon expanded his empire across the elemental countries, in places such as the land of seas, land of storms, and the land of moon, with the newest location being wave. Naruto heard stories of how ruthless he is such as him having both his mother and his father killed, when they came to him, proclaiming him to be their son, wanting to get a hand in some of the profits he held to his name.

To think that such a man could just come to their home and just take control like he was the true ruler of their lands. However he felt that the people of wave were to blame for this. The man was a fucking midget, that was afraid of his own shadow, yet they allowed this man to come in because of what? His employees? I mean sure if he had shinobi then that would be understandable but he had mercenaries, people with training to use weapons.

If they started a riot on the day he arrived, then they could have killed him. But no. big bad Gatou is far to strong to kill, there was no way to beat him

When it reached the dock, the man that took them across quickly left the scene. Probably in fear of being caught by Gatou and killed. Naruto quickly summoned Kenshiki back to their world and the old man took his spot back on the back of the fox.

As they walked the conversations between the groups started up again, though two of them were more like one sided conversations. Kiba was watching Naruto and Hinata talk and couldn't help but get mad at the sight

'How can that dobe keep getting Hinata's attention? I'm her teammate, I see her every single day yet I can't even get two words with her. When will that dobe learn that she is my girl, my mate, my bitch to pleasure whenever I want. This dobe will learn that and it will be me that teaches it to him.' He thought with determination, not seeing Naruto having his Omamugan active at the time. Imagine the boys surprise when he heard that, as he was using his bloodlines ability to read the minds of others within a fifty foot radius. He heard the thoughts that went through the mind of kiba and looked toward Hinata

'So Fido wants to take my lady for his own eh? Well then game on Fido.' Naruto thought deactivating his eyes. He then slowly snake his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her closer to him, which made the pale eyed girl blush a bright red, before she let her head rest on the boys shoulders while patting herself on the shoulders. She always wanted to do that

The intended target for this was currently seething in anger seeing that 'Damn it, it's like he just did that to spite me. I gotta do something to prove my bravery to Hinata, then she'll finally see that dobe for what he really is and go out with me. But what can I do?' he asked himself before he heard a rustling sound in the bushes next to him 'That's it.' He thought before he pulled out a kunai and chucked it into the bush getting the attention of everyone. Sakura ran to the bush that Kiba through his Kunai into and saw that it was a scared white bunny.

"Kiba you idiot, you almost killed this innocent creature. This is something I'd expect from Naruto but I guess I thought wrong in thinking you had more class." She screeched as she picked up the rabbit to hopefully calm it down. The Sasuke was thinking the same thing as Sakura and Kiba was also trying to calm the bunny down, while the smart ones were examining the bunny

'That was a snow hare, but it only has a white pelt during the winter when the ground is covered with snow. That and this breed isn't native to this country. It's most common in Mizu no Kuni, which means….' He trailed off in his head before he pulled out a scroll and opened it. His sword appeared in his hands with the sheath in his left hand and the sword itself in the right. Naruto then turned his direction to the tree behind him with a dark look on his face

"Alright get your ass out of here you coward." Naruto said in a dark tone that got the attention of everyone. Sakura saw this and looked in the direction Naruto was looking at, but all she saw was the tree line

"Naruto what are you talking about? All I see is a tree." She said wondering what the blonde was implying. Sasuke was doing the same as Sakura but he decided to take this as Naruto showing his true colors, and exploit the situation

"Yeah dobe, I agree with her your only making a big deal out of nothing." He said with a smirk on his face. He felt the need to pat himself on the back for that comment and hoped that many more will come in the future. Kakashi simply slapped his forehead at that remark and sighed deeply

'If anyone here is the dobe it's you and pinky (that's right he called her pinky. Big whoop, wanna fight about it?). Kiba heard the noise and reacted the right way as that forced whoever is here to substitute himself with the rabbit to give the illusion that he tried to kill a rabbit and is now in the location that Naruto is pointing towards. Obito, you suck' he thought looking in the sky

(Heaven)

Uchiha Obito saw the whole thing and simply gave Kakashi the finger "Fuck you too, Hatake."

(Back to Earth)

Hinata however wasn't so quick to judge, as she activated her Byakugan and looked in the direction Naruto was pointing and looked through the tree line and saw the outline of a human figure. 'Naruto-kun was right, there is someone in the trees. I gotta tell Kurenai-sensei.' She thought as she looked Kurenai's way, who nodded to her and got ready for the fight to come. When Hinata looked back she saw the figure raise a large object that quickly made her eyes widened.

At that moment three voices rang "GET DOWN." as a huge object flew from the trees in the direction to chop off the heads of the shinobi and the old man. Kakashi quickly grabbed both Sakura and Tazuna, while Hinata was pulled to the side by Kurenai and the fox Kenshiki, who jumped into the air to get a bird's eye view. Shino, Sasuke, and Kiba were able to jump to the side without help since they were the farthest from tree line. But when they looked back they saw that Naruto was still there holding his sword

Kakashi saw this and was about to use his earth release: headhunter jutsu to pull Naruto to his location but he soon heard something above

"**Naruto-sama, now." **Kenshiki said inhaling some air, with Kurenai and Hinata hanging on tightly to the fox's neck. Naruto simply jumped over the large blade that cut the tip of his sandal, and raised his sword high

"Okay let's do it Kenjutsu wind release: Wind slash." Naruto yelled sending his sword downward sending a blast of wind to the location of the would be assassin. The fox then exhales a blast of fire that flew in the path of the wind that strengthened the flames. At about 3 quarters of a second, where the flames would hit the sword embedded itself into the tree that was near a lake. The flames then hit the tree and created a great explosion that rocked the forest that looked amazing to everyone else.

When Naruto landed back on the ground, he then pointed his sword toward the giant blade that was thrown as if he was looking toward someone. His assumption was right when a figure appeared on the sword, with absolute perfect balance

He was an adult male standing roughly six foot in height, looking to be in his early to mid thirties. He wore purple pants with vertical marks running down them along with camouflage ankle and forearm sleeves. He was completely bare-chested and his lower face and neck were covered with bandages to obscure his features. His eyes had a cruel glint behind them, his eyebrow less forehead completing the symmetry, and on his head he wore at an angle a hitai-ate bearing the mark of Kirigakure no Sato.

"Momochi Zabuza. The so called Demon of the Bloody Mist" said Kakashi, his voice harder than the genin had ever heard it be.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Copy ninja..." Zabuza said, his cold voice reflecting his cold features perfectly. "...and Yuuhi Kurenai, the so called Illusion Mistress. Last I heard you were a mere chuunin, but then again it's been a while since I've had access to an up to date Bingo book"

"So you're the one who sent that trio yesterday," said Kurenai, her hand slowly reaching towards her kunai holster.

"Guilty as charged. Now, if you'll kindly step aside there are two old men I have to kill."

"Not going to happen. We are the protectors of these brave men and so long as we draw breath you shall not get near either of them" Kakashi said, his hand moving to his hitai-ate. With a slow push, he moved it until it was horizontal on his forehead like the regular way shinobi wore their hitai-ate. He opened his eye to reveal a red pupil with three black tomes (comma-like markings) in the centre where the regular dot pupil would normally be.

"Oh, the sharingan so early in our meeting. What an honor you bestow upon me" Zabuza said mockingly.

Most of the group was surprised at the sight and mention of the legendary ocular bloodline. Some were shocked for different reasons, such as Sasuke who was thinking 'the sharingan, how can he have it. It's a bloodline trait that's only present in the Uchiha clan. Could he be a...'

Naruto however was among those who were not surprised, having been filled in on Kakashi by his father. But he was preoccupied with the mental preparations he was undertaking for the imminent confrontation. Right now, the three jounin level shinobi were at a stand off, and as soon as one of them made a move all hell would break loose.

"The...the sharingan. How does Kakashi-sensei have a sharingan" said Sakura aloud, staring up at the new enemy with fear.

"Does a sharingan really do what I heard it can do? Can it really see through any ninjutsu or genjutsu technique?" said Kiba, posing the question to the air more than anything.

"Oh it does more than that. Along with its piercing qualities, the sharingan mirror-copy eye can mirror and reflect any technique it witnesses. A truly formidable weapon. Humph, very well. But before we begin this little game, there is something I must first do" said Zabuza slowly. He looked over at Naruto, and looked him directly in the eyes. Zabuza felt a sense of familiarity looking at him

'His eyes. His eyes speak years of battle and experience in the battlefield. Let's see if he is like me.' Zabuza thought continuing to look the boy in the eye, who didn't even bat an eyelid, glaring at him

"You, the blonde Boy…" he said seeing he had Naruto's attention "You killed one of my subordinates yesterday. Tell me; was that your first kill? Was that the first time you made that glorious fountain of red poison stain the ground, and you forever stained your hands with the blood of another?" he asked with Naruto looking him in the eye with a smile on his face that would tell anyone that he lost his sanity at that moment in time

"No. I have done it more then once however, when I did it was an act to protect those that I care about. I hold a small regret for doing said action and would never allow myself to fall into a sick love of killing, However, Zabuza…." Naruto said walking forward, dragging his sword against the ground before placing it on his right shoulder "I have a question for you that only you can answer." He said activating his eyes letting only Zabuza see them, which made his eyes widened "Tell me something. If you had to choose between an act of Evil and Justice what would you take?" he asked with Zabuza looking confused

"What do you mean by that?" he asked with Naruto pointing his katana towards him

"It's like chess. Would you sacrifice your knights as well as your queen to save yourself or would you, the king, take the front lines and place yourself in the danger to protect the others from harm?" Naruto asked with Zabuza looking like he was pondering on what Naruto said

Kakashi however was confused by Naruto's statement and was wondering what point was Naruto going for? 'If Zabuza was the king in chess he would have to keep himself safe due to the rules. If Zabuza went in front then he would get killed and would result in his whole army and if he wasn't then his whole army would die and he would be forced to live with that idea. So what is he getting at?' he thought rubbing his chin before his eyes widened slightly

'The answer isn't Zabuza, its Naruto. Naruto is the enemy in front of him giving him the option. Whatever option Zabuza choses will affect him in more ways then one. Wait! If he chose evil then Naruto would attack his armies but if Zabuza chose's justice then Naruto would take him on alone. But that would mean that he has more then one person in this location, but the question is where?" he thought looking around

Zabuza soon came to his decision "Who would care about the armies. If I'm the king then I would have to stay alive in order to insure that my people get out safe and continue down the line." He said with Naruto soon finding a smirk on his face

"Well then since you would choose the actions of an evil king then I shall take the path of justice, and take you down." Naruto said as he raised his sword high, making Zabuza's eyes widened. Before he quickly grabbed hold of his sword and jumped away. Naruto then made a left slash motion through the air and brought his blade down. Zabuza saw that the tree he just jumped off of quickly get cut in half, going diagonal on the spot he once stood

'This kid isn't bad. Let's see how he can do in my element.' He thought as, he flipped himself so that he now stood on the surface of the lake doing some seals. Kakashi eye's widened as he looked back at his students and his fellow jounin's students as well

"All of you quickly, form a barrier around Tazuna. Protect no matter what." Kakashi said pulling out a Kunai, and held the bunt end to his left hand. He knew what the demon of the mist was going to do and knew that he needed to be on full alert if he wanted to make it out of this alive. Zabuza soon finished his seals and held his right hand in front of his face in the one handed tora sign while his left hand was raised above his head and called out

"Ninja Art: Hidden mist jutsu." He called out. When that was said a thick and heavy mist built up and soon surrounded the area. The gennin soon followed the word of the jounin and formed a circle around Tazuna but Naruto stood in front of them standing still, his face looked unreadable but his eyes looked like they were calculating something.

Naruto also knew exactly what the man known as the demon of the mist was doing. The Hidden Mist jutsu was a technique he used in conjunction with his style known to the world as the silent kill technique, the ability to move through the mist in completely silence and killing the enemy. He studied this move a couple of years ago but stopped as he felt that he would probably never encounter a user, much less a _master, _to said style. He felt like a real idiot now

'Okay lets see what does this mind remember. The silent kill style requires the user to be able to move so fast his movements are never heard, but with the type of bulk and height Zabuza has it would be impossible for him to do that unless…" He then looked around with his eyes like he was trying to pin point the location of the nuke-nin from Kiri

'Yes, he doesn't move fast, the jutsu is helping him accomplish that. The hidden mist technique requires the user to constantly be pouring chakra into the mist to keep the effects of it active. He must be recycling the chakra in the air and focus it to his feet so that when he walks there is no sound. And if the target he's after is at a distance he would use the swirling wind jutsu, to help himself teleport throughout the area with the same recycled chakra. Well then lets make the difficulty a little harder shall we?' Naruto thought as he pulled out a scroll. He then smeared his blood on the contents within the scroll. A puff of smoke

Sasuke was seething in anger at the sight before him. Naruto was standing in front of him like he was the superior person in this mission "What the hell are you doing Dobe? Get back here and help us protect the old man." Sasuke said, leaving no room for a discussion, as he even though he didn't show it he was terrified of this situation he was in. The killing intent that was all over this area felt the same as it did six years ago when his brother killed his clan. This was so intense that he was thinking of commiting suicide right here; right now just to get out of it

"Sasuke." Kakashi said getting the Uchiha's attention, not noticing his hand was shaking. "Calm down Sasuke, your letting yourself lose your will to mercy of this jutsu." He said before looking at everyone with that creepy eye smile of his "Don't worry. I'll protect all of you with my life." He said before looking forward into the thick mist, but he completely missed Naruto's smirk

'Nice façade, sensei.' He thought before his sense's went off causing him to turn around and look at the group and ran towards them with his sword raised high, causing everyone to think that he was trying to kill them. Kakashi saw this as well, but not for the reason they thought as he himself ran towards them as well with Kurenai following suit.

If the gennin were paying attention to their surroundings, like they were taught in the academy, they would have seen the outline of a figure standing between them. Zabuza appeared holding his sword in his right arm. He was about to attack Tazuna, but that action had to be halted. The reason? Well lets say it had something to do with Naruto slicing him diagonally from his shoulder to his waist. Naruto would have thought that was it, but he wasn't that stupid as his assumption was right on the money, as the Zabuza he 'killed' turned into a mass of water.

Naruto then saw another Zabuza running towards him with his sword held high and was prepared to block it, until Kakashi came into the picture and stabbed Zabuza in the gut. Kakashi thought he got him but that Zabuza turned out to be just another clone. All the gennin quickly spread out then regrouped away from the nuke-nin. Kurenai soon got in front of Tazuna to protect the old man. It wasn't like she was afraid to fight Zabuza, its just that her usefulness wouldn't exactly be at a hundred percent.

Her skills lied completely in Genjutsu and Ninjutsu, her Taijutsu was something she never truly worked with. 'Maybe I can ask Naruto if he could help me, seeing as how he has some pretty good moves.' She thought seeing Naruto land a huge licking on Zabuza's face. Naruto indeed landed a huge punch on the mans face, but he wouldn't stop there.

The blonde used some acrobatics to spin his body and land a hit on Zabuza's left shoulder, making the man grunt and was forced to one knee. But before he could recover from that hit Naruto appeared underneath him in a crouching position. Said position made Kakashi's eye widened 'No way! He can use _that _move? Just who the hell is this kid?' he thought, watching Naruto kicked upward sending the man flying through the air. Naruto then reappeared in his shadow, flying completely parallel with his opponent.

"Okay while that technically wasn't mine, this is. Prepared for something that is completely original." Naruto said sending a kick to the mans right rib cage making him grunt again. Naruto hooked his leg onto the mans stomach and with great strength, managed to hoist his body over Zabuza's. Naruto continued his onslaught by sending three punches to the mans gut before sending another that had enough force to flip not only his but Zabuza's as well. Naruto then took a firm grip on his legs and began to roll both himself and the Kiri nuke-nin before he chucked him towards the ground and finished it with a hard leg drop to the mans neck, giving a sickening cracking sound that echoed throughout the area

"Dragon Barrage. My newly made Taijutsu move and you are its first victim." He said before he gasped when the body exploded in water, revealing itself to be a clone

"Shit, he's here somewhere?" Naruto said looking around. He then heard Kakashi grunt loudly as he turned and saw the man sail through the air like a kite.

Kakashi flew till he hit the surface of the lake that was in front of the group. Kakashi quickly regained his composure and swam to the surface once more 'Damn he caught me by surprise. I shouldn't have let my guard down watching Naruto.' He thought feeling a bit heavy due to the water, wait water can't be heavy then that would mean "Oh no."

Meanwhile:

Kurenai: "Oh No"

Kiba: "Oh No"

Hinata: "Oh No"

Sakura: "Oh No"

Tazuna: "Oh No"

Naruto: "Oh No"

Kenshiki: **"Oh No"**

Back to Zabuza

"Oh Yeah." Zabuza answered, appearing behind him with another water clone. The pair of them flashed through identical hand signs and announced the name of the jutsu that ended the three way battle royal, "Suiro no jutsu." The water beneath Kakashi's feet swirled around him, rising around his body until it completely encased him in a cocoon-like sphere of water. Zabuza, the real Zabuza completed the jutsu by placing his right arm into the sphere in order to keep it perpetually sustained. Next to him, his Mizu Bunshin did the same with the Suiro holding the unconscious Kurenai, who floated in the sphere like a twig on the waters surface.

"Well Kakashi that was fun but I'm afraid it's over" said Zabuza with a chuckle.

Kakashi's mind was frantic, what could he do now everyone was vulnerable so long as Kurenai and he were held like this. "Everybody, run away from here. Zabuza must stay here in order to keep this jutsu in place, and his Mizu Bunshin only have a set range that they can go from the original. If you go now he can't follow, it's the only way" he yelled, his voice sounding strangely metallic as it filtered through the water.

"But sensei we can't just leave you here alone." Sakura said, obviously scared of the situation and the man itself

"No you don't get it. Zabuza is called the demon of the mist for a reason that would make in the veteran ANBU cringe." He said only to here a dark chuckle come from Zabuza, who looked at Kakashi with an amused face

"So you know my little story eh? Well then allow me to give these brats a history lesson." Zabuza then told the tale of his days in the hidden mist academy, and how there was a test that was stopped after he entered and graduated. He told them how he went in and killed every graduate within his class and he rose as the sole survivor in the massacre. He even went as far as to say that the feeling was great

Everyone looked mortified hearing that. Sakura and Tazuna looked both scared and disgusted with the mans insanity, while Kiba was confronting his puppy who was whimpering at the mans words. Hinata looked like she didn't really care, as she was just concerned with keeping her sensei and not so secret love safe from harm.

Shino was an unknown while Naruto was the same, but looking at him you could probably see what he was thinking of the man

Zabuza then formed another water clone, which rose and solidified out of the waters of the lake. It advanced slowly towards the group counting them all off one by one with careful deliberation like a cat toying with some cornered mice. 'One, two, three, four, five and the old man Gatou wants dead. I know he won't pay me for the kids…but then again who says you can't mix work and pleasure hehehe. Wait, where's that blonde one?' he thought, looking frantically left and right in search of the most troublesome of all the punks before him.

Everyone's eyes widened when the water clone was dismantled by none other then Naruto, who was now holding a Katana with the blade glowing brightly. Naruto then looked at Zabuza with anger filled eyes that told tales of anger

"So you completely embrace the acts of evil to get the desire of power. Well then I think I'll teach you what justice means. And I'll start right now." Naruto said vanishing from thin air and reappeared in front of the kiri nuke-nin, sword held in both hands ready to remove Zabuza's head from his shoulders. Zabuza quickly brought up a Kunai with his free hand and blocked the hit but he soon heard the sound of a shuriken heading his way.

Naruto then planted his feet on Zabuza's chest and pushed himself away from the nuke nin. When he did that a giant shuriken came into view, as Naruto flipped over it and landed on his feet. Naruto then held his sword like a spear and chucked it at the man.

Zabuza saw both projectiles heading his way with wide eyes, was this kid really trying to kill him?

He quickly jumped over the shuriken with ease and with great acrobatics, he placed all of his weight on his shoulders and bent himself backwards, allowing the sword to sail over him. Everyone was soon surprised when the shuriken exploded in a puff of smoke to reveal one Namikaze Hidai Naruto. The blonde boy then grabbed his sword and then charged forward, holding his sword in a stabbing position. Zabuza's eyes widened, he was in a perfect position to get stabbed through his heart.

He would have to make a choose in this very tight situation. If he removed his hand from Kakashi's prison, he could dodge the strike and then send a counter attack, but all that would do would make this battle a two on one fight. If he chose to keep his hand in the prison, he would get stabbed and would die from his wounds. Both options were a lose/lose for him but the first was far better in his mind.

With that thought in mind he pulled his hand out of the water prison and dodged the stabbing motion from Naruto. He then got to his feet and grabbed the handle of his sword, he only had one chance and it would be better to make it count right now. With that he attempted to slash Naruto in half, who saw this and quickly brought up his own sword and blocked the hit.

There was a struggle between the two swordsmen, though Naruto was losing strength faster then Zabuza. Naruto needed to do something and fast, or else he would be missing the upper half of his body. He then got an idea, it was risky but the rewards would be staggering. So with that in mind Naruto cut the flow of chakra to his feet and sank into the water, thanks to Zabuza practically pushing him in the water.

Naruto then reappeared behind Zabuza doing some seals before holding his right hand. Everyone watched amazed, as a mass of swirling energy appeared in his hand and took the form of an orb. Zabuza turned to see Naruto charging at him with the orb in hand. The nuke ninja from mist quickly brought his sword in a defensive position meant to block whatever this jutsu the boy was using. Naruto then sent his technique forward screaming "Swell Release: Helm breaker." He yelled, his move hitting the blunt end of his opponents weapon.

The sounds of grinding metal could be heard, as Zabuza could feel his sword was straining against this technique. Naruto continued pushing forward with his move still grinding against the sword until he felt himself losing control 'Damn, I still haven't mastered it. I gotta to end this now before something happens that could result in everyone's death.' He thought. He then let the control of his technique slip and watched what happened next with amazement.

The orb exploded in bright rainbow like colors and began to surround both him and Zabuza like an orb. Everyone quickly hid behind some trees to protect themselves against the mighty hurricane like winds building up. The winds were so strong that they were cutting and uprooting trees. They were also evaporating the water beneath it with the intense heat it was radiating. The technique lasted another minute before it completely subsided and vanished in thin air.

The other rookies and Kurenai came out from their hiding spot to find that the winds have stopped and massive amounts of steam were coming from the lake itself. The steam slowly left the area until they saw the figures of both Naruto and Zabuza standing tall and panting heavily. Naruto look a little banged up from the move as his cloths had cuts and burn marks over it and he even had a trickle of blood over his right eye. Zabuza looked okay to but he also had the same type of wounds Naruto did, since he wore no shirt. His sword however was the one that took the most damage as it was still steaming.

The sword had scratches and burn marks all over the side Naruto hit, with cracks going through the sharp end of the blade and more cracks reaching the handle of the sword. Zabuza huffed loudly, before glaring at Naruto, who looked very tired at the moment.

"That's it brat, time to die." He yelled raising his sword over his head preparing to kill Naruto, but was stopped when Kakashi reappeared to the scene, blocking the sword with two kunai's crisscrossing, his hair looked like it was matted down due to the water. "Don't tell me that you forgot that I was here as well." He said pushing the nuke nin away before he looked at Naruto and saw that the boy was still standing but wasn't moving for some reason

"Naruto you okay?" he asked with the boy nodding before coughing

"Yeah, but that last move took allot out of me, I need to rest a bit." Naruto said with Kakashi nodding before turning his attention back to Zabuza, who looked very tired at the moment, something he was going to capitalize on. Zabuza quickly jumped back and placed his sword on his back, before doing some seals for a jutsu 'This should stop him, wait what the..?' he thought as he watched Kakashi doing the same seals. They were both moving in perfect sync if each other like a mirror on the wall. As soon as the last seal was formed they each called out "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu"

The waters of the lake swirled and ran around them both in tight currents, then all of the sudden two great columns of water shot out from behind the and formed into two serpentine dragons. These 'dragons' roared loudly before shooting at the other, meeting in a crash of water sounding like waves breaking on a tidal wall. As the two jutsu cancelled each other out, creating a huge crashing plume of water that rapidly rushed downwards as gravity asserted itself. Everyone in the surrounding area braced themselves as the water crashed onto dry land and for a minute they were hit by the deluge.

'So many seals and he copied them all perfectly' thought Sasuke sourly, but his mood lightened when he realised that he was witnessing the awesome power of the sharingan before his very eyes. Eyes that would soon possess such a power. How long could a dobe like Naruto survive against such a force?

When the water cleared they could see the two men clashing with kunai and sword respectively. They both pushed away at the same time, both ran in exactly the same circle raised his arm vertical before moving it to a forty five degree angle to the side of his body Kakashi did the same. 'My moves, he's…', "…reading them" Kakashi finished for him. Zabuza inadvertently gulped, 'Is he reading my thoughts' he thought.

His hand went into a seal, fingers pressed together, and as Kakashi mirrored this movement his mind began to become frantic. He quickly flashed through the seals needed for the jutsu he was thinking of, but stopped as for once fear gripped his heart. Kakashi was still mimicking his movement, and as Zabuza stared he could see out of the mist and exact shadowy copy of himself form behind the grey haired Konoha jounin. 'Is this a genjutsu, how can that be me…' he thought, but his thoughts were broken as Kakashi sped through some more seals and completed the jutsu he had been preparing. "Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu" he shouted, and as he peered into his opponents eyes Zabuza swore he could see the sharingan tomoe swirling hypnotically, you could almost lose yourself to their whirling effect.

But he didn't have a moment to spare as an enormous spiralling blast of water rose out of the lake and formed an enormous wave of suede-tsunami like proportions, which crashed down upon him like, well, a ton of water. He was forced beneath the surface and tossed about by the mighty current. Finally he was slammed against a tree, and before he could move was pinned to the wood with several kunai thrown by Kakashi, who appeared perched on one of the tree's branches crouching like a tiger waiting to strike.

"C…can you see the future?" Zabuza asked, terrified for one of the few times in his life.

"Yes…and I see your death" Kakashi intoned, holding a kunai for emphasis. But before he could act, two needles flew from nowhere and embedded themselves in the nuke-nin's neck, piercing straight through in an automatic killing blow. Zabuza gurgled and fell to the floor, obviously dead.

All heads turned to the source of the attack, eyes landing on a medium sized shinobi wearing dark blue robes over a sort of striped body suit, and a pure white mask that had slits for eyeholes and the mark of Kirigakure on the 'forehead'. 'A hunter-nin? Thought Kakashi and Naruto together, both immediately suspicious of the newcomer.

"Thank you all for your assistance. I was looking for the right opportunity to strike him down and thanks to you, I've now completed my mission." The person said with the voice sounding like a male's voice, or that was what Kakashi thought. Naruto however had a different thought on the person as he could tell that this person was a female due to her voice sounding like a female alto voice. The way to tell a masked persons sex is always best from their voice as males had two types known as tenor and bass which the girl obviously didn't have. If she was a soprano then she would have a higher tone to it but her's was deeper so she was an alto.

'Thank you mom for teaching me that.' Naruto thought. That was one of the many lesson his mother gave him when he was younger.

Kakashi walked over to the body of Momochi Zabuza and placed two fingers to his neck and found that he held no pulse, indiacating that he was infact dead

"Yep, he is dead. It's sad as he could have been a great help to the village had he lived." Kakashi thought as the hunter appeared next to the body and slung it on his/her arm. Naruto saw that she was about to leave and got confused by that 'aren't hunters supposed to burn the body after they make the kill, in order to keep the secrets of their village anonymous?' Naruto thought before his eyes widened. Naruto quickly formed a blade of chakra in his hands, thanks to his mastery of the Nirvanna jutsu, and charged at the hunter.

The hunters body shifted seeing this and quickly formed a one handed tora sign. Kakashi saw this and grabbed Naruto to hold him in place as the hunter left the scene making Naruto curse loudly as Kakashi released him

"Naruto, what the hell was all that for? That hunter is just doing it's job." Kiba said, as the other group arrived to the scene. They were still in shock at what they just saw about a minute ago with Kakashi and Zabuza

"That fucker got away, thanks to Cyclopes here." Naruto said pointing at Kakashi, who had his headband over his Sharingan.

"What do you mean dobe? That hunter was just taking Zabuza's body to be brunt like their supposed to." Sasuke said, trying to get one over Naruto. The memories of the technique Naruto used was blaring through his mind like a dvd on chapter repeat. He was going over exactly what he saw and was wondering what that technique was and how he could somehow steal it from the blonde boy and make it his, so he can use it against his brother

"Explanations will have to wait as we need to get the fuck outta here before more shinobi show up." Naruto said with Kenshiki bringing him, his sword

"**Naruto-sama, I found this flying in the air and quickly got it for you." **He said with Naruto thanking him and resealed it. Kakashi then looked towards Tazuna, who was still on the back of the giant fox "How far are we from your house Tazuna-san?" he asked with the old man pointing in the direction

"It's not that far from here. I'd say give or take another hour from this point and we'll be there." He said with Kakashi nodding

"Okay let's move out." He said with everyone nodding and walking

(Elsewhere – Konoha)

Sarutobi was currently laying back on his couch, taking a long, well deserved nap while his clones did all the work. He was truly greatful to Naruto for sending him that note on the _alternative _way of doing the paper work. The note told him to use the shadow clone jutsu to simply do the paper work, then once their done, just simply dispel them and regain the knowledge they gained, so he would know what documents they signed

'To think I'm called the professor yet a child who's no older then fourteen could tell me what I been dying to know. This some crazy shit here.' He thought before hearing a knock on his door "Come in" he said not really looking at the door

He heard the door open and the sound of footsteps coming in before hearing the door close

"You never change do you Hiruzen-kun?" said a voice that made his eyes widened before looking up to see a womans smiling face

"It's you, your still alive."

AN: and break. Ha ha cliffy. Well I'm sorry that wait was so long for this one. I've been under some heavy stress and writers block for all of my stories, plus next month marks the year everything changes for me, such as me becoming eighteen and finally graduating from pain in the ass high school. Plus to make matters worse it would mark a year since I started my first story so I need to end that one soon since I don't want to have that on the sight for not a second past that day.

So this will be the last update for this one in a little while until possible March or April but I'll make sure that you al enjoy it

Until Next Time

Peace


	8. Entertainment

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!!! Hello, Hello, wait a minute I hate bono, DAMN YOU SOUTH PARK. Anyway what's up? Well I'm back with a new chapter but I think that I must warn you that this story will change its whole chemistry after the Chunnin exam. I really want this story to follow a path that completely removes the arcs to follow a different path and write my own set of arcs. I might even do some of the Shipudden arcs in this one but that might go to some of my Naruto only stories.

I also have a surprise for you. I'm finally going to start posting on separate animes and I even got an idea for a show that so many people love. Here's some clues "The characters talk, one man voices over six characters, One of the main characters hails from three races, and one of the voices is from a show that had two super hot chicks"

Now lets get it on

Naruto now sat in a room along with the others, patiently awaiting the news of Kakashi and the statis that he was in. directly after they left the battle scene in which they fought Momochi Zabuza, Kakashi blacked out and was now being treated by Kurenai for Chakra exhaustion. It seemed that he used his Sharingan a little hard against Zabuza and due to him not being of Uchiha blood, his body had to constantly give chakra to the eye. Of course it only worked like that when the eye was exposed, but when he would cover it the eye wouldn't drain his chakra.

But thanks to the over use of the eyes effects, He was now bedridden and probably couldn't walk for a while.

Everyone was relaxing and doing their own thing, such as Kiba throwing a ball to his puppy, Shino reading a magazine on insects, and Sakura trying to get Sasuke to talk to her. But as for him, it was a different story. He kept going over every thing he witnessed in the fight with Zabuza and the aftermath that took place.

'Okay wait a second Naruto. First use what you know and that in itself will help you solve the puzzle. Now a hunter ninja is a shinobi that is taught the ways of an ANBU and is given details on how the human body functions. They are a division completely separate from ANBU black ops itself due to the fact that they are able to freely leave the village, weither for a hunt or to deliver a scroll from the Kage to the destination he chose's. Hunters are also taught every aspect of the human body down from every muscle, joint, and cell, in order to insure the person's death. They way they hunt is not that of knowledge but that of rank in the victim they chose.'

'If one is a nuke ninja, that was Jounnin in rank and fled on his own, would be ranked a C-class, to capture and brought back alive. Under no circumstances should he die. If said jounnin was a member of a clan that held a bloodline limit, their rank would increase due to that being part of the village's secrets that other villages would love to have in their possession. Zabuza, however is ranked at a double A rank, which is kill at first chance, after his assassination attempt of the Mizukage. But that hunter did it in a weird way, but what was it?' he was thinking before his eyes widened and he jumped up screaming "HOLD IT!"

Everyone was surprised when he did that and only Sakura voiced it "Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you trying to scare us like that?" she yelled trying to hit him, but he wasn't close enough to even brush

"Yeah, Dobe. Calm down that Zabuza guy is dead, Tazuna is safe, and all we have to do now is stop that Gatou guy and we win." Sasuke said very nonchalantly, only for Naruto to stand in front of the boy and glare at him right in his eyes.

"Calm down? Calm down? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THAT MAN IS STILL ALIVE?" Naruto yelled which got everyone's full attention.

"What are you talking about Dobe? We all saw the senbon pierce that guys neck, of course he's dead." Sasuke said, now getting mad. Whatever Naruto was getting at he wanted to find out now.

"Exactly, you saw senbon pierce his neck, and like stupid dogs, you thought what you saw was real." Naruto said with Kiba growling at that stupid dog comment "Senbon are special made weapons that help with accuracy and precision. They work better for those who have weak aim and can't throw or angle Kunai in anyway, nor could they work well with Shuriken. They work far better then Kunai's themselves since due to their small and thin design, they can achieve a longer range of flight. Now the one that through the Senbon was a hunter ninja as you saw when she took the body away. Now you might be asking yourself "what is so important about them?" well I'll gladly tell you, Emo-boy." He said seeing that everyone was indeed listening closely to his words

"A hunter ninja is but a more specially trained ANBU black op member, taught in a more wider range then that of ANBU's themselves. They are taught ways to kill without the use of combat or the quickest way to kill through combat by using their great knowledge of the human body. There are eight points on the body that would result in either quick or slow death unless treated quickly. But this one was from mist and in mist they use a special move to insure that they keep the ones that they can bring back dead or alive. This move was called the "death state", a state in which the body muscles clinch and tighten within itself, and forces the heart to shut down allowing no pulse to be felt what so ever."

"Now of course you would think "If the heart has stopped then of course he's dead." Well your wrong, the human body can live without the beat of a heart for a total of twenty minutes. And as a plus, Senbon, while thin and easier to handle, cannot hold the exact amount of lethalness that Kunai's and Shuriken's hold. But thanks to that small weakness they are the perfect subject for the death state. So that hunter that _you _thought killed Zabuza, actually used a technique in which to once again make him a threat to this mission. As all she would have to do was move the body to a certain location in which to "resurrect" the person that "died", this would mean that the hunter that _you _thought killed Zabuza, actually used a technique in which to once again make him a threat to this mission. So next time you want to call a victory or insult my intelligence GET YOUR FUCKING FACTS STRAIGHT DIP SHIT!" Naruto yelled making Sasuke cringe at the volume, but the message got across.

Everyone replayed everything that Naruto said and then applied that knowledge with what they saw and put two and two together. Of course they would think like that in the beginning but now it appeared that Naruto was right. Hinata automatically excepted Naruto's words to be true, seeing as how when it came to serious things, Naruto was always right. Shino listened to his bugs ,that told him that the boy wasn't lying on anything that he said.

'Uzumaki Naruto, you continue to amaze me every step of the way. You truly are a curious individual and just what could have been such a major change to you.' Shino asked himself

the only ones that weren't willing to except the words were Sasuke, Kiba, and Sakura. Kiba decided to believe his words on sheer principle alone. Sakura believed but just simply imagined that it was Sasuke that came up with the information and not Naruto. Sasuke just simply claimed that he would believe it only on the principle that he came up with the same conclusion a few minutes before Naruto, after all he was an Uchiha elite, and things needed to remain as they were. Naruto being the weaker of the group and he himself being the best of the best.

"So that Zabuza guy is still alive?" Sakura asked with fear evident in her voice.

"How do we have before he tries to attack again?" Shino asked

"A week, but really ten days. The death state make's your bodies muscle system clinch and tighten completely. You would need the seven days in order for said muscles to relax themselves and allow movement. But you would need the additional three days to help your body work at full strength like it did before. This is why the technique was made, to insure that once the hunter catches his target, said target will never leave." He said with everyone nodding at that. They then felt a huge amount of curiosity well up inside them but before they could speak, the doors opened and in walked Yuuhi Kurenai

"That was the exact same conclusion we came up with Naruto. Good use of your ninja skills." She said seeing Naruto blush a little and looked away 'So much raw talent and still that same little cute kid that I've always known.' She thought before turning her full attention back to the others, who forgot their questions at the moment and looked towards Kurenai for an explanation on the fellow jounnin on this mission

"How is Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei?" she asked

"He's good at the moment, though he won't be able to walk right for a while. Give him three days tops and he'll be fine." She said with everyone nodding at that.

"What was it that caused him to just, black out like that?" Shino asked

"It appeared that he overused his Sharingan to hard, and now he nearly died from chakra exhaustion. However as I stated he will be fine and will make a full recovery. But during the that time, you all shall under go the training regimen that Kakashi and I have devised for you." she said catching Sasuke's interest.

"Training?" he said. The thought of training plagued his mind and the hope of beating Naruto made it all the more sweeter.

"Yes training. We shall begin tomorrow mourning, so get some rest." She said leaving the room of gennin, to ponder on the matter at hand. They then felt their curiosity return and looked towards the location that Naruto stood in only to find that said blonde wasn't even there. They looked around and tried to find, though Sasuke was the only one that put in any effort. He tried t find any small signs of the boys departure, but sadly there wasn't any

He then remembered something that the blonde did on the day he became a member of team seven. Naruto showed a technique in which he just vanished without a trace, and that was something that still pissed him off. 'That dobe must have vanished while we gave our attention to Kurenai. Damn it why didn't I see it.' He thought banging his arms on the wall, thus getting everyone to look at him.

'He's obviously going outside of the training that Kakashi and Kurenai will be giving us, and if he thinks that he will beat me he's sadly mistaken.' He thought before he stormed off, with Sakura right behind him.

(Meanwhile)

Naruto was on the back of Kenshiki, Omamugan active, riding through the forest at the usual amount of speed that they moved. Naruto left when Kurenai talked to the group, he didn't really need to hear it as he had something better to do that was far different at the moment. During the meeting he felt a strong chakra pulse in this location. The pulse felt very familiar to him, it felt like a power that he felt a years ago.

'That pulse is here somewhere; my Omamugan is practically going haywire at this point.' He thought before feeling the pulse being pinpointed to this exact location. He told Kenshiki to stop right there, which the giant fox did, and hoped off his back and stood besides his partner. 'its to quiet out here' he thought getting the urge to pull out a kunai at any moment.

And indeed that urge came, as he pulled out a kunai and knocked out three shurikens flying from the treeline. Naruto then pulled out another kunai and chucked its predecessor before grabbing the newly taken one and held it in a reverse grip before spinning to counter a strike from a Wakizashi sword held by a dark figure that came into the light.

The figure wore a pure white mask that held the image of a black cross on it and the kanji for 'Zero' in the center. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it with a red mesh shirt and black pants. But right now Naruto wasn't concerned by that, as he struggled to push the man back only to be shocked as the mans strength was stronger then his own

"So you've finally come Naruto-kun." He said pushing Naruto back more, while he moved his left hand in front of his masked face while Naruto focused more chakra to his right eye while waiting for the chance to close his left

"How do you know my name?" he asked, as he saw the left eye of the mans mask open to reveal a red eye with a weird shape in it

"Thanks to this, Tsukiyomi." He said making Naruto gasp before he closed his left and like that he was trapped in the Genjutsu.

(The world of Tsukiyomi)

The man stood in front of Naruto, in a strange world that held white outlines on everything, with a red moon above them. Naruto looked around and found it strange that he wasn't fully trapped into the technique, like most would think, but soon saw the reason why. Fukyuu appeared beside him in the same type of image around her, but she was all right and that told him that she was the reason behind this.

"Fukyuu-chan, what's going on exactly? Who is this guy and why does he have the Sharingan?" he asked only for the woman to smile at them both

"**Because he is an old friend of yours, isn't that right? Uchiha Itachi" **she said with Naruto gasping. The man then nodded and grasped his mask and removed the item, revealing his face that held the full form of the Mangekyou Sharingan, spinning wildly

'Itachi's back? Cool. Wait I thought he joined the organization that's after me?' he thought as he felt the effects of the genjutsu's hold on him leave him and he now stood in front of a smirking Itachi, who rubbed the kids head in amusement

"You never change Naruto-kun. Infact you look the same as you did before…well sensei's death." He said seeing Naeuro sigh deeply

"It's gotten better now, as I'm able to cope with her being taken from me. However that's all behind me as I wanted to ask you some things that has been bugging me." He said with him and Itachi sitting down

"Alright, I should have seen it coming but alright. However seeing as how I'm still in command of this plane, I say for the next seventy two hours we all drink Sake." He said with five large bottles and three saucers appearing. Itachi and Fukyuu all picked up their glasses but Naruto wasn't as quick to pick up his, he just stared at it

"You know this is my first time trying it?" he said with Fukyuu drinking her saucer, before smiling at the boy

"Naruto-kun, just try it. Who knows you might like it." She said drinking hers in a sexy pose that made Naruto flash red, before drinking it.

"Hey, that's not bad at all." Naruto said in his mind, while giving Fukyuu a couple more glances before taking another sip.

"So Itachi, what are you doing here exactly? Are you trying to see Sasuke?" he said with Itachi shaking his head

"No. I don't care about my little brother like I thought I did when I killed my clan. The only person I ever loved from my clan is my mother, nothing more." He said drinking his sake though Naruto looked a little confused hearing that, but that didn't stop him from drinking his sake

"Itachi when you say "is my mother" don't you mean was? I thought you killed her along with the rest of your clan?" he said with Itachi shaking his head, indicating no, and taking another drink.

"My mother is not dead. She is in a better situation now thanks to my bastard of a father." He said with both Naruto and Fukyuu looking confused before he went into explanation.

(Flashback – Seven years ago)

Itachi pulled his short sword out of the body of his now deceased cousin, Uchiha Makai, and was now looking for his father. He decided that he would not kill his mother, and his little brother, due to the fact that he couldn't bring himself to the thought. His mother was the person that has been there for him on days he would come home after being pushed so hard in the shinobi world due to his clan pressuring him the way they did. His mother was always there to comfort him and allow him to release his pain and that was the reason why he wasn't killing her.

His little brother was another thing. He felt that if he killed his little, he would be lower then Orochimaru and that he couldn't allow. Luckily Sasuke was the youngest member and there was no other Uchiha children, since he was the only Uchiha that got laid more times then they could count. All his cousins were far to arrogant for any women to like them enough to sleep with them nor be in the same room as them all together.

The only possible person that could have a kid was his now deceased best friend Uchiha Shisui, but even he would doubt that. However that wasn't important as he was now near his father library, which was the last place he saw his father and mother before he started to kill his clan. He walked up to the door but heard some commotion behind the doors, so he placed his ear to the door and listened to what was going on

(**Warning: the following contains domestic violent like actions. Do not think for one minute that I wanted to do this but it was something I needed to help give Itachi a reason to kill his father and explain how his mother was still alive. And for the record I'm against that big time, I wanna at least be a well respected black man and if I do that then I'll be just some hood N-word.**)

(Inside the library)

"Please Fugaku calm down." Mikoto said only to be slapped hard by the Uchiha male, who had his Sharingan on and was spinning wildly with madness.

"Shut up. Your all against me, including you. I have to uphold the power of my clan and return it to the glory that Uchiha Madara gave it." He said, seeing his wife stand up rubbing her cheek that had a red mark on it. She was slowly backing up from Fugaku's hitting range, as she didn't want to be hit by her husband again

"But why are you working with Danzo? Don't you see that all that man will do is betray you once you both get through this sick dream of making the village into an all military run village, with Danzo as the next Hokage." She said only for him to glare at her, and run towards her and slapped her again making her hit the floor

"I said shut up, you good for nothing whore. The might of this village depends on the power of the Uchiha clan, and I am its leader. I must take back the village that was stolen from Uchiha Madara from that damned Senju, Hyuuga, and Namikaze clans, and repair all the damages that those previous Hokage's made." He said before he picked up his wife and slammed her to the wall, pretty hard I might add.

"But you can't do that, think about all that your doing to make your predecessors disappointed in you, think of the sick idea you and danzo have of turning the Yondaime's son into a weapon for nothing but war?" she said only to be slammed back into the wall giving her a possible concussion.

"I don't care about that demon. All of you on the council are nothing but demon loving whores, thinking that he is just a child, and not the demon WE ALL know he is. And since you keep on trying to bring it up I think I need to punish you." he said before letting go of her throat and backed up and reached for the belt on his pants. Mikoto looked on in fear as he dropped his pants and had an evil smirk on his face.

"Fugaku, what are you doing?" she asked fully backing up to the wall, to see Fugaku, now out of his pants, approach her slowly.

"I'm going to make you my bitch and force you to have my third like I did with Sasuke and Itachi. But this time you won't be in the picture." He said, as he neared Mikoto, only to pause for a moment when he felt something in his stomach. He looked down and saw the blade of a sword going through his stomach and when he looked behind his back and saw the pissed expression on the face of his eldest son.

Before Fugaku could even speak, Itachi violently pulled the sword out causing Fugaku to cough up blood before looking at him only to be smacked himself and now stood before his son, clutching the wound made by him.

"You will not hurt my mother you bastard." He said with Fugaku scowling, before he stood up and grasped his wound. He glared hard at his son but couldn't help but feel weak. Not like he would show it of course.

"So you were the one causing all the commotion, and I think you were the one that killed Shisui didn't you?" he said with Itachi nodding

"Yes I did. However it was your fault that you had him survey me and as a another fault you shouldn't have made a deal with that one armed freak." Itachi said with Fugaku scowling. Before he could speak he saw Itachi close his eyes and blood dripped from his closed right eye "I have grown tired of you and this clan that I'm part of. From this day forward the name of Uchiha Itachi, the man that hails from the Uchiha clan has died on this day and has been reborn in the identity of Kazuma Itachi. Now die my former father. Amaterasu." He said opening his eyes and the black flames flying at Fugaku and consumed him in the flames.

Itachi then walked towards his mother, who looked to be barely conscious at the moment. Itachi then picked her up and looked her in the eye, his Sharingan spinning slowly and tears streaming down from his face

"Mother, I am sorry for doing this to you, but I'm afraid this kind of life isn't good for you nor your well being, and as such I'm afraid I must make you forget about everything, as well as I myself." He said with his mother smiling at her son before rubbing his face.

"My sweet little boy. I hoped you would follow a different path then that of your clan. Go ahead and do what you would have to do, but promise me that we'll meet again someday." She said as she felt herself slowly go into a trance. Itachi then nodded his head and told her to sleep while he whispered "I love you Kaa-san" and she fell unconsciously. Itachi then heard the door to the office open and there stood Sasuke looking at the scene in horror. Itachi cursed when he saw the boy but felt that it would be better this way

"Itachi why? Why did you do this to our clan?" he said with Itachi scoffing before throwing a kunai with an explosive note attached to it, that denated and covered Sasuke's vision. Itachi then made a clone and sent it in a different direction, that Sasuke followed, while he himself went a different way. He needed to get his mother away from this place and free her from the Uchiha clan.

'It's a good thing she never activated her Sharingan, or else this wouldn't be so easy.' He thought as he ran into the night.

(Later on)

Itachi then walked out of a hut in the middle of an unknown location. He was about to leave when an old woman walked out and looked to be wearing ceremonial clothing

"Young man. We shall take care of this woman but I must ask, what are you to her?" she asked seeing Itachi look at her with a tear trailing his face

"I am only but a friend that came to her in her time of need, nothing more then that." He said with the old woman nodding before she turned back to the hut and entered only to stop before looking back at Itachi

"For what it's worth, your mother would be very proud of you for saving her." She said with Itachi looking confused only to be silenced by her hand "Don't worry I just know. I'll take care of her and I'll do as you requested though if you ever want to visit her, don't expect her to remember you." she said with Itachi nodding

"Thank you. that's all that I've wanted." He said before he left the area and the old woman walking back to the hut.

(End Flashback)

"That's how its been ever since that. I would go by and visit her every now and then, but after awhile I couldn't bare the sight of seeing my own mother, and see barely has any idea of who I am." He said in a depressed voice. Naruto sighed as well as he took another drink. It was hard enough for him to lose his mother the way he did, but Itachi was by far the worst one. He had to live with the fact that he had to move his mother, make her lose her memories, and was forced to live the life of seeing his mother and she would never know him. He bet that was the hardest thing to live with, much harder then losing your mother

"So what have you been doing after you did that?" he asked taking another sip

"Naruto-kun, what I'm about to say is to remain absolutely confidential between us." He said with Naruto nodding, not noticing Fukyuu sit behind him and sat him between her legs and put her arms around his neck. She could tell that he was getting upset and she did this for him in order to calm it down. besides it was that time again and she would get hers, weather he wanted it or not

(The Next Day)

Naruto awoke with a small headache, as he sat up 'Damn. It must be the results of my first hang over, oh well it was good seeing Itachi again, I just hope he and his mother can reunite once more when this is all said and done.' He thought as he got out of bed, and put on his cloths and his weights and felt his chakra tanks being absorbed into the weights feeling the effects activate but something felt very different about it. His body felt used to them, very used to them. He felt the same way he did when he first put them on and that was seven months ago.

'How can I be used to them that fast? I barely had them on this long and I'm already used to them." He thought as he flexed his limbs and did his mourning routine and warm ups.

"**Its because you always utilize your time for training. Every second of everyday, you focus on training your body and mind. This is the reason as to why your used to the weights this fast so I would say that you should double their weight." **Fukyuu said with Naruto nodding mentally. He placed his hands in the tora seal and focused his chakra into it. He then felt the pressure increase on his body and then felt the familiar feeling of his body being heavy. That told him that the effects were once again doing there job.

After doing some flexes and some more warm up exercises, he walked out of the room he had to share with the other boys due to the girls receiving their own room, Kakashi getting his own due to his condition. Personally Naruto only planned for this to be a one night thing, as he would rather sleep on the roof then spend another night with the Uchiha. He was pretty sure the boy was trying to wait for him to sleep so that he could go through his shit and try to take some of the possession he had.

'To bad he doesn't know that all my personal items are sealed in scrolls. The only thing I brought in the bag was blanket and a pillow.' He thought before he left and found the rest of the genin were all in their own varying stages of morning awareness. Sasuke, Shino and Hinata were all ready and prepared, whilst Sakura was in the bathroom washing her hair thoroughly. Kiba hadn't been in the house for about a half hour, but he had told everyone he was taking Akamaru for a walk so they were fairly complacent with any tardiness on his part.

"Dobe, what is that technique you used?" he asked with Naruto giving him a weird look, while Hinata sat next to him with her head resting on his shoulders and her hand in his.

"Look Sasuke, Your going to need to be more clear as I know more then one." He said with Sasuke sending a glare his way which stopped everyone in their tracks and looked at the two gennin in the room

"I mean the one you used yesterday to disappear from the meeting that we had. And while were on the subject what was that jutsu you used on Zabuza two days ago?" he said. He felt his blood boil under the thought of Naruto holding knowledge of such a jutsu while he himself didn't, and that was getting on his nerves indefinitely.

"Fist off you are in no spot to demand anything from me, you little chicken shit (Sasuke growls), and second, those are my techniques that only I can use, not you. So sit back down in your seat and enjoy that pole in your ass." He said making Hinata giggle. Sasuke then growled once more and grabbed Naruto by the neck of his shirt and gave him a glare that would scare some chunnin out of their pants but Naruto was used to far worse then what he was being given

"Look dobe, your asking for a beating that I would be more then glad to give. Now tell me those techniques or I will beat the info out of you." he said, thinking that this will get Naruto to remember who his better is. Instead he was answered with getting a choke hold around his neck and getting a glare far worse then what he gave the boy. Naruto then chuckled darkly before he spoke

"So you wanna learn something fine then." He said as he and Sasuke vanished in thin air. They reappeared in the middle of the water that surrounded Tazuna's house with Naruto standing on top of the waters surface while Sasuke was now trying to stay afloat. Naruto crutched down and looked him in the eye

"If you wanna learn something, learn this. You need to swim back over to Tazuna's house within one hour, or else Uchiha will be on the menu for the sharks." He said before he saluted Sasuke, who was trying to swim harder if to just get Naruto "Peace out bitch." He said before he vanished in thin air. Sasuke looked around and yelled "DAMN YOU NARUTO" before he started to swim. Oh yes he would get Naruto back for this.

(one hour later)

Team eight and the remaining members of team seven were sitting in the living room of Tazuna. Sakura was worried about Sasuke, while Kiba was playing with Akamaru while Shino was reading a girl magazine entitled "A thousand ways to please my man". He wasn't gay of course, just bored out of his mind. Naruto was talking to Hinata, while Kurenai was talking to Tsunami, while Tazuna and Kakashi were reading Kakashi's porn book. Away from Kurenai of course.

They all interrupted when the door opened and a wet murderous looking Sasuke appeared in front of the door.

"Hey look, drippy is back. Did you enjoy your swim?" Naruto asked while Sasuke looked ready to attack Naruto, had Sakura not ran up to him and gave him a hard hug and held him in place.

"I wouldn't have had to swim had you not put me there in the first place." He said, trying to get out of Sakura's grip but he was too weak at the moment to really push through Sakura. He would get

"Well look at least your cloths are cleaner now after your swim. Maybe you should take another?" he said with Sasuke looking ready to try to attack Naruto again, only for Kakashi to get involved this time and got everyone's attention.

"Regardless, you are here now and that's all that matters. Now then let us all get to the location to begin your training." He said with all the gennin nodding and followed the mans lead.

(Later)

Both teams stood before their individual sensei's of said teams. Sasuke was still drenched, but his cloths showed that he was indeed still drying off in the sun. He kept sending glances at Naruto, who looked pretty empassive and unreadable right now. He appeared to be deep in thought on something and he wished he could no what it was that the blonde boy was thinking about 'He must be thinking about the training were about to go through. You won't beat me Naruto.' He thought before he looked at Kurenai with as much attention and focus that he could muster

"Everyone one of you are strong, but only in your own unique way. Many of you rely to much on the abilities of your clans while some of you are very mysterious about your skills (Takes a quick glance at Naruto). In order for you all to be better shinobi you must be taught the right ways that all Shinobi must follow, such as myself and Kakashi. For this one reason alone is why we have chosen this type of training for you, that will help you further your ninja skills

"And what exactly is the nature of this training" enquired Shino, his tone and posture unflinching as always.

"We are going to climb trees" answered Kakashi, pointing with a free hand to the various tall trees dotted all around them.

"We can already do that" scoffed Kiba in a whining bored tone of voice. Akamaru yelped in agreement, looking at the trees in a far different manner to the humans. After al, this was all unmarked territory, and he was the only dog for a mile or so.

"Oh I know you can all climb trees, anyone can. But you will be climbing without the use of your arms...only your feet. This exercise is called Tree Walking, it helps teach you how to cling to surfaces using your chakra, and it also has the secondary effect of increasing your chakra reserves. Pretty cool for training huh?" Kakashi said giving his weird eye smile to the group of gennin. He then went on to explain the process needed to do it and everyone got the idea though Naruto had different thoughts in mind. He raised his arm and coughed which got both Kakashi's and Kurenai's attention as well as the other gennin

"Tree walking eh? Well sadly I've already gone through this training so there really isn't any need for me to be here." He said with Sasuke scoffing

"Please dobe. You can't do this training so stop trying to be so high and mighty." He said with Naruto sighing while grabbing his head, he never learns does he?

Before anyone could say a word Naruto vanished from thin air and grabbed Sasuke's leg "time to go on another trip." Naruto said before once again vanishing with Sasuke in hand. The blonde boy then reappeared upside down, holding Sasuke's leg, who was currently screaming like a little girl "Now, Now Sasuke-kun, what did we learn today?" Naruto asked

"OKAY OKAY, YOU CAN DO IT, NOW LET ME DOWN!!" Sasuke said crying like a little girl. A scene that all the other kids were savoring, with Shino using his special memory bugs to record the scene so that he could remember then for future generations. Kiba was just relishing with the idea of Naruto doing this and couldn't help but feel that they had another thing in common besides pranking, and that was embarrassing the Uchiha immensely.

Hinata, unknown to anyone, had taken pictures and hid the camera in her jacket while the jounnin were trying to contain their laughter. Sakura however was not amused and was demanding that Naruto let her Sasuke-kun down at this moment. Naruto then sighed and said "Fine." Before letting go of his leg and letting the Uchiha freefall to the ground. Everyone's eyes widened while Sakura screamed in horror. Naruto then vanished and reappeared below Sasuke, with his arms out to catch him in a bridal position.

"I got ya, I got ya." He said. When Sasuke neared, the blonde pulled his arms back and Sasuke was now at the mercy of the unforgiving ground. Sasuke hit with a thud and everyone groined at the sight which Sakura quickly ran to check up on the boy. Naruto however looked towards Hinata, who nodded back to him as he began to walk away with her in tow.

"Sensei, I'm going to go train on my own along with Hinata, since she knows this as well. Peace." He said placing his hand in hers before they both vanished in thin air, thus once again shocking those that stood there. Kakashi simply sighed as he directed the others in the method of this training, while Sasuke got out of the ground and now stood ready to learn the technique

(Later)

Naruto and Hinata were currently sitting on top of the roof of Tazuna's house. They been training for the last four hours until Naruto saw that it was close to sunset

"Hey Hinata." He said getting the girls attention "You know that wave is well known for its marine life, and on some nights around sunset, the screaming black dolphins come out." He said with Hinata looking surprised hearing that

"Oh wow! Really? I've heard that they are just beautiful to look at." She said with Naruto nodding

"Oh yeah they are mag-Oh look I see some coming up." As soon as he said that two dolphin heads came out with its back being completely black and the stomach being dark grey. The dolphins didn't notice the young couple as they were far to busy having a conversation to themselves

"What's going on, man?" one of them said with an Afro-American accent

"Oh what's going on yourself?" he asked with both laughing at that

"I almost drowned yesterday."

"Oh, man! It's wet out here."

"Wow, they look so beautiful." She said resting her head on the blonde boys shoulder.

"Not like you." Naruto said making the white eyed girl blush at that

"Hey, James?" Dolphin one asked getting the seconds attention "I'm gonna see how long I can hold my breath." He said dipping his head in the water but not the hole

"I see you breathing out of your hole." Dolphin two said aloud

"You know what Naruto-kun, I'm glad I know you. I wonder how our lives would be if we never met all those years ago." She said taking his hand in hers, enjoying the feel of his skin and how she wanted to feel the other_ skin _covered item in a certain area down below the decks of the ship, if you know what I mean.

"I think it would remain the same no matter what the outcome was. I think eventually Sarutobi would tell me the identity of my parents or someone else would tell me of the Kyuubi inside of me (Naruto already told her) and my memories would come back to me. I would then release you from your seal and we would be together once more. But in the end for what its worth, I'm glad I met you that day so long ago as well." He said with a happy smile.

Hinata blushed a deep red before she kissed his cheek "You know your really corny in the terms of romance." She said with Naruto chuckling

"I'm in it, to win it babe, all you gotta know is that I'm yours and your mine." He said with the girl laughing at that before she rested her head on his shoulder once more with Naruto resting his head on hers. They wanted to enjoy the rest of this sunset for as much as they could

"Hey, man. I see you got some seaweed on your tail." Dolphin one said with the second looking for it frantically

"Where? What? Oh!" Dolphin two said

"You know I'm just playing with you."

"Man, you are…Oh, I thought you were talking about that _other _seaweed!" he said with both of the dolphins starting to laugh

"You know I got jokes." Dolphin one said with both dolphins starting to laugh loudly before Dolphin two said

"I'm gonna slap you with my fin."

AN: and break. Well I hope you liked that chapter and incase if you didn't know the last scene it was from the family guy episode 'I take thee Quagmire' where we see Quagmire becoming a pussy through the curse of marriage. But before he became said pussy he proposed to his future wife and in the back ground they introduced two new characters just called "The Black Dolphins" where the voice actors are actual black comedians.

I hope you like the addition of that joke as I want to try to fit at least three of the family guy jokes into my stories and so far I used about probably ten. I might even add in the 'Vagina junction' scene from the episode 'Running mates' from season two and yes I do own all the DVDs and yes I do have a life, sometimes. Well maybe once a week, Okay I have no life. BUT I DO GET LAID, sometimes, well once or twice a week…or months. Ummm…

Until Next Time

Peace


	9. United and Honor Bound

Hello, my fans I'm back. I can try to ignore this story but I just cannot do it. This is by far one of my favorite ideas because of how I got it to be unique and one of a kind. And the best part is that this is the first story to crossover Code Geass, Eureka Seven, and Vandred into the Naruto universe. They are one of my personal favorite shows and that is probably the main reason why I like it so much.

Now you know theres another dilemma going on with the manga, and the fact is that there is no new manga, for two straight weeks infact. There are claims that something is going down over in Japan, so they can't issue out the chapter. But its alright, as I can be patient for about three weeks then I get pissed. Also this is to 5th rider, update one of your stories man, don't keep the V man and me waiting

Now let's get it on

Naruto stood within an area that he never once been to. The area was high above the clouds, with platforms in front of him and a huge shrine before him. On top of that shrine was a figure, a figure that wore purple regal attire with a black cloak over it and held short jet black hair with purple eyes and marking on his forehead that looked like his Kings eye design. The man looked to be in his mid twenties and held a look of providence. His look made him appear as a person that has scene the world for what it was, and has never once truly cared about anything

"Are you the boy that has descended from the likes of the first contract holder, Namikaze Nodoka?" the man asked with Naruto looking confused

"Who are you?" he asked with the man beginning to approach him

"Very well then I shall tell you my name, it is…." When he said his name, it gave off the sound of rushing wind. Naruto had a confused look on his face "But seeing as how you are currently not ready to achieve the full power of your bloodline yet, you shall refer to me only as Z2." The man that called himself Z2 said with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

'I barely heard his name.' "Yes, I am a descendant to Namikaze Nodoka. He was my great-great grandfather. But where am I exactly?" Naruto asked with Z2 now standing before him

"This place, is called the 'the eye of judgment' a place that only but four people have come across, with you becoming the fifth." He said with Naruto looking around the place

"Who were the others that came here?" he asked, as he marveled the place and was completely astonished by it

"They were you're great-great grandfather: Namikaze Nodoka, your great granduncle: Namikaze Raikaku, your grandfather: Namikaze Hibiki, and your father: Namikaze Minato. All of which were the prized holders to the bloodline you hold, but neither one has accomplished their full contract vows due to their unexpected deaths." He said with Naruto looking at him strangely

"Contract? What contract?" he asked with Z2 looking at him for a good two minutes before he spoke

"Seeing as how this is our first time meeting, I will allow you three questions and after that you'll have to earn. The first question I won't count but be wise with the other three. Now then, well over a century ago, I met a boy that lost his parents from an impending war on his homeland in the land of void. He came across me and I granted him an ability known as 'the power of the king'. The ability to rule the lands as you see fit and reign as its god. However he wasn't the only one I granted power, as three others also did just that far before he gained it." He said placing his hand before Naruto's face and sent a quick burst of energy into the boy, before bringing his arm down to show Naruto's Omamugan was active, though without his control

"Amazing, you have full control over your power, without having to undergo a proper master to help you accomplish the eyes second mode. But you don't hold your own personal power yet, only those that were given to you by your ancestry. Interesting indeed." He said with Naruto getting ready to ask another question but Z2 held up his hand

"Remember, you only have three questions so I suggest that whatever you wish to ask be saved. Now then, the power I bestowed upon your ancestor was what he named the Omamugan. The Omamugan give him the ability to take command of those he makes full eye contact with. And he did use that power to the fullest and as such he created his own army from it. He named the army 'Shoushi' and for years they reigned as conquers, and even united themselves with the newly created Hyuuga clan. Their alliance would help them remain supreme for many years until they joined forces with the Uchiha/Senju clan alliance." He said with Naruto nodding his head

"I remember that. My mother told me that it was thanks to that alliance between them that Konoha now exist but it was also thanks to Uchiha Madara, that the Uchiha clan is so arrogant and would later result in their death." He said with Z2 nodding

"Correct. But sadly, Nodoka never got the chance to answer to our contract, as he died within the second great shinobi war. And many of your ancestors have failed to accomplish their contract claws due to their deaths, which is the reason why I brought you here." Z2 said before placing his hand on the boys shoulder "You shall become my new contract holder, and accomplish what your ancestors could not and answer their contracts." Z2 said with Naruto looking confused

"What kind of contract are you proposing?" Naruto asked only to have Z2's hands in front of his face

"The likes of which, that will mark the beginning of your destiny. Will you be destined to fall or destined to rise?" he said before Naruto felt a pushing force on his body before he fell over, apparently knocked out. Z2 then looked forward and just stared out into the area "You do know that after this, he will walk down a path that you never wanted for him." He said to seemingly no one "Very well then, I shall prepare him for what he has been destined to accomplish."

**Elsewhere **

Naruto shot out of bed with sweat all over his body. He looked at his surroundings and saw that Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba were fast asleep. He got of bed, walked out of the room, and walked towards the bathroom. The boy then wiped his face with water, before activating his bloodline and saw nothing that would alert him of change of any kind.

The boy grabbed his head and drank some of the water before he just stared at his face for a little while. That dream was so realistic and lifelike that he actually believed that he met someone named Z2, and was now the holder of some contract that was established by his clan many years ago. He ran his hand through his hair and walked out of the bathroom before returning to the room, only to put on his regular cloths and left the house. He headed straight to the forest in order to clear his head.

**The next day **

It's been three full days since the group of ninja made it to wave country, and things have been working very well for the group. Naruto and Hinata were training on their own, while everyone else was still trying to get to the very top of the tree. Kurenai and Kakashi were still trying to make plans for the return of Zabuza and Tazuna was still trying to keep workers with him, which were lowering by the hour, if not the minute.

Hinata had been making quite the progress over the past three days, as he given her training on more of the chakra control training exercise's as well as helping her with her Taijutsu training. But that wasn't the only thing he was doing, as he was busy helping her develop a new technique to go with her Jyuken style. It was an attack that would be very beneficial for her, and if push came to shove, she would get an instant win with this move

The boy now sat at the table within Tazuna's home where lunch was being a quiet affair, everyone keeping to their own thoughts as they dined on rice balls and tea. "So father, how is the bridge coming along?" Tsunami asked, trying to break the awkward silence overhanging the meal.

"Three more men left today, including Giichi" Tazuna grumbled back, sullen from the days events. He had taken time to wash a little before lunch, to clean the dirt and grime from he had acquired from working on the bridge. It was a measure he only took for guests if Tsunami's insightful words were to be held true. The only sign that the middle aged man had spent a day performing hard labour were the muscles in his arms and back taught from accustomed overexertion.

Some finished quicker than others, but out of courtesy and politeness they all stayed at the table to wait for everyone else to finish. Except for Inari, who immediately shoved himself out of his seat the minute his last mouthful had entered his mouth. Everyone was silent as he walked upstairs and slammed his bedroom door.

"I hope this isn't a tasteless question, but why does Inari behave like that? He never talks to everyone, always staying in his room all of the time?" Kurenai asked suddenly. It wasn't in her nature to usually ask many questions of others, she preferred to be told things willingly. But occasionally curiosity won over patience.

"He's always been like that...ever since the incident occurred" Tazuna slurred, starting on a bottle of sake that Tsunami had laid out for the adults. "It seemed like so long ago when Kaiza came to this land. He was a fisherman who had come here seeking his fortune. He saved Inari from drowning when he was a boy, after he was thrown into the sea by some local bullies. We don't really know what he said, but Kaiza said something that changed Inari forever…"

"…They became inseparable the two of them, and over time Kaiza just became a natural part of the family. Since Inari's father died when he was a baby, he sort of adopted Kaiza. Or Kaiza adopted him, either way their bond grew from strength to strength. It was almost like Kaiza had always been here, a part of this community, this family. He even saved the town once, risking his life to close a floodgate during a storm. He was one of the greatest heroes to this town...then Gato came."

Tsunami was unable to help herself and broke down into tears by the sink. The whole group were affected by her sorrow, it was palpable in the air. "Then that incident you talked about occurred..." Kakashi said, turning to Tazuna for further answers "...so what happened?"

"In front of the entire city, Gatou had our hero Kaiza executed in cold blood, after they cut off both of his arms" Tazuna exclaimed darkly. Everyone gulped audibly, and Tazuna continued with his foreboding tale. "He disappeared during negotiations with Gato; he tried to reason with the man, due to his high demand in taxes and trying to force himself in as the leader. But some of the more radical men amongst us tried to force Gato to leave. They burnt down one of 'his' warehouses, and Kaiza was blamed for the deed. By the time we saw him again, he was almost unrecognisable. Both of the arms he used to save us with many times, had been hacked off, his bodies visibly broken in so many places, and his face just held a mass of bruises that no one could believe he survived through…"

"…Gato claimed in his big speech to us all that the pair of them had committed great crimes against his organisation. That he had openly denounced the activities of the organization. He incited sabotage, terrorism and disrupted the order of the land by disrespecting hi,. That he was to face the penalties for not only his actions but ours as well if we didn't submit to him. Death, came immediately for him, but he left us all one last smile, like he accepted his fate. And just like that he was beheaded before the town, and Inari as well. From that day onwards, Inari and everyone else changed as well as the atmosphere. We became hollow inside, half of what we were. This is why this bridge is so essential. These people need an emblem of courage, something to rouse them out of their enforced path of least-resistance, so we can all hold our heads with dignity and pride once again."

Then at that moment everyone was silent, but Naruto looked as though he had something else in mind to say. It was also at that moment in which Inari arrived on scene "You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Naruto said making everyone gasp loudly including Inari. But Naruto didn't care, this needed to be heard "You all allowed that little midget to get his greedy little hands around your throats and slowly choke you all to death, while he was rolling in the dough. You all allowed a man to die before you all and for what? Because big bad Gato had an army of bandits, thugs, and thieves?..." he said before looking Tazuna in the eye

"…You are the only hope for this country, yet a midget is able to make your own men quit on making your dream realized of freeing this land, yet what you should have done, was organize a revolt with the village. Sure you would have lost some lives, but at the same time with your history of swordsmen, and weapon specialist you could have just as easily made Gato your bitch as he made you…." he said as he then looked at Tsunami, who looked a little frightened by his gaze

"..Your son thinks that just mopping and wallowing in his own tears will help him ease his pain, when you should have made him remember the good that was his father. Had you done that, the kid would have taken on the legacy that was bestowed upon him by his dad, and carry on what he knew his boy could do. If this man was the hero that you proclaimed he was, then that kid could have done what he couldn't. instead you all turned into fucking pussy and now look where you are. Dirt poor, in a land that has to lie to get help when they could have done it themselves." Naruto said before seeing the small child get in front of him, with tears streaming down his face

"SHUT UP!!! YOU TRY TO ACT ALL COOL, WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE IN FEAR. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO-…" before he could finish that statement, Naruto unleashed a quick burst of ki that shut the boy up. Naruto then turned towards the boy and looked him dead in the eye, making said child start to piss his pants

"Don't even THINK of finishing that statement, you little shit. By the time you reach my age, with your father dying three weeks after you were born, to a beast of pure destruction, knowing that you said "I love you" to your mother for the last time before she died, lived alone for for fucking seven years, and just now getting what was owed to you by the only person you can call family, THEN and only then can you say you lived a life of suffering." He said as he got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"Naruto, where do you think your going? Get back here and apologize to Inari-chan." Sakura said only to see Naruto glare at her

"Sakura, Shut the fuck up." He then left the house, with everyone else just looking surprised at that. Inari then ran up to his room, with Tsunami following him. Kakashi sighed before he spoke to Tazuna, who also looked down

"I'm sorry but today would mark the eighth anniversary of him losing his mother." Kakashi said with everyone gasping. Sakura then looked towards Kakashi

"But I thought Naruto was an orphan." She said with Shino and Kiba nodding, while Sasuke just listened intently so that way he can get some blackmail on Naruto

"I'm afraid, that was what the Hokage did to change his clan name. It originally stated that his parents were killed in the Kyuubi and that the Yondaime gave him, his mothers former clan name, which was Uzumaki as service to not only his mother but the boys mother as well. You should try talking to Naruto, if you want to know more about it." He said with Tazuna sighing as well

"He was right, you know?" the old man said getting everyone's attention "that's what we've been doing, just sitting around and allowing that man to do what he has done to us, but now it stop's." he said as he stood up from his seat "Its time to get back to work. I'll make sure that hero's are real here." He said with everyone finding smiles on their faces

It was time for them to also get to work as well

**The Next Day**

A young girl walked into a clearing carrying a small basket. She was around fifteen years old and wore a pink yukata with cherry blossom petal designs on it. Her long, dark brown hair swayed behind her as she walked towards the place she knew so well.

'Those herbs are around here somewhere.' Haku thought.

She noticed that most of the trees in the area were damaged, and the further she walked, the more extensive the damage became. She eventually came across a human-sized black mass. Haku could see it rising and falling evenly, indicating that whatever it was, it was asleep at the moment.

Feeling a little bolder, Haku took a few more steps towards the sleeping thing and caught a glimpse of a head of blonde hair.

Her breath caught in her throat. 'Him!' she knew she had to be wary of this boy, for all she knew he was already awake and watching her. But she assumed that he didn't know who she was, so she acted like any normal, naive civilian girl would.

Haku grabbed the boy's shoulder and shook him. "Hey, hey mister, you shouldn't sleep out here."

The boy twitched. "Why?"

"You might catch a cold."

Naruto turned his head to face her. "I never get sick, It's not possible for me." he slowly rose to his feet.

Haku then saw that the boy was about five inches taller than her, as she was five foot two and she could tell he was around five foot seven. Naruto gave her a good look over, seeing that she was a very good looker and would be a knock out in her adult years. He then remembered the sound of her voice before his eyes widened partially.

'It's the hunter. I recognize that deep alto voice, since it could be confused with a male if given the chance, probably why Cyclopes thought she was a guy. Well then seeing as how I got the upper advantage, I think I'll play on her mind for a bit before driving the stake in a clean stab.' He thought as he looked towards the girl, seeing as how he now knew who the girl was, even before she before had the chance to try and hide the fact that she knew, but he decided to play along for the time being.

"So, why are you here?" he cracked his neck and rotated his shoulders a bit.

This made Haku tense a little, it was like he was loosening up for a fight.

"I-I'm just here to gather herbs for...someone."

Naruto nodded. 'For Zabuza no doubt.' "Then I assume that what you are looking for is over there." he pointed at a small patch of odd looking plants.

While listening to his voice, Haku could help but blush, but she had no idea why.

'W-what wrong w-with me?' she thought frantically, this wasn't normal.

Naruto noticed her blush and rose an eyebrow, he could smell something in the air.

'What is that?...Smells kind of like honey and....bananas?' (2)

Inside of her cage, Fukyuu was snickering evilly, if that's possible. **"I don't know, but it makes me kind of hungry."**

Naruto nodded, it was making him hungry, but for what he didn't know. 'Why is she blushing like that? I haven't done anything.'

Fukyuu shrugged. **"Maybe she just finds you sexy." 'I know I do.'** she shuddered a little at that last thought.

What Naruto didn't know was that Kyuubi happened to think Haku would make a nice wife for him and she was making his body release pheromones. That was what was causing Haku to act the way she was. Naruto raised an eyebrow and sweatdropped a bit, as this was something he was used to Hinata doing, not some girl he just met….well just _spoke _to today.

Haku, decided that she needed to put some distance between her and the blonde boy, started picking herbs. But eventually the silence got to her and she decided to make small talk.

"So, what were you doing out here? In this country I mean" she asked, picking a few more herbs and didn't see Naruto look at her as if she was trying to hide who she truly was. But it was still to early to call her on it, so he would continue to play the old dumbass role, he used to play

Naruto shrugged. " I'm here on a mission from my home village. I'm training in order for me to fight a strong man." His simple answer, which caused Haku to stiffen a bit, but figured he didn't know who she was.

Haku nodded. "So, you're a ninja?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"Why are you training? You look pretty strong to me." Haku had no idea what made her add that last part, something inside her was telling her to get on the boy's good side, if he had one that is.

Naruto shrugged again. "There is always room for improvement. No matter how strong you are now, someone will be strong later on in life." He said, remembering what Fukyuu told him when he was a kid. Fukyuu stated that for many years, she reigned as the top of the Biju as their queen for years, but now that she was in Naruto, he would become her successor in power and later on his mate, since that was the rule of the Kyuu no Bijuu. It was a rule created by them since the very first council of Bijuu. The stated that a male must sire a successor when the feel as though they no longer have any use for their power, and that wasn't a problem for demon males. As afterall, its gets boring on top of the hill alone.

Female Bijuu were far more different in that term, as while they would need an heir/successor, it didn't have to be a child. It could be a human mate they choose, or a child they take under their wing. Fukyuu told him that was how she became the Kyuubi, a man took her under his wing, and soon she became the powerhouse she was today.

Haku smiled. "Are you training to protect someone?"

Naruto grasped his chin in confusion before he looked at the girl "Could you please rephrase that? I don't follow."

"I mean do you have anyone precious to you that you are training to protect?"

"No." Naruto answered without hesitation. "I have no one to protect, because I have no one that loves me in this world." The blonde said in a void and lifeless tone, that spoke volumes about how he felt in life

Haku felt a strange pain in her heart. "Are you truely alone, or are you just that coldhearted?"

Naruto looke Haku straight in the eyes. "I've lost everything I cared about seven years ago. It wasn't until recent events allowed me to regain what I've lost and I'm only now becoming the person I once was." The boy said in a sad tone. Afterall it was still hard for him to except his parents death. He never got the chance to meet his dad personally and thanks to certain Uchiha, he lost that chance. His mother was another thing that added to the problem, as all she ever was, was a kind and caring soul but now she was taken from him, when he truly needed her. Things in life were far to hard for him to understand.

Kyuubi sighed. **"Kit, think about what you just said. Think about all the people that have been nice to you, the ones that have helped you."**

Naruto thought back and faces of different people flashed before his eyes.

A smiling old man with a pipe, wearing formal robes. '...Old Man Hokage.'

Two people, an old man and a teenage girl, smiling at him while standing in front of a ramen stand with a sign that said "Ichiraku's Ramen". 'Teuchi and Ayame.'

Two more people, a boy with a lazy look on his face and another stuffing his face with chips 'Chouji and Shikamaru'

A purple-haired woman in her early to mid twenties glomping him. 'Anko.'

A crimson eyed beauty giving him a birthday present and watched him sleep 'Kurenai'

A silent boy with a grey overcoat covering the lower half of his face, giving him the thumbs up 'Shino'

An indigo-haired young girl with pearl-like eyes watching him from affar and coming to his aid when she thought he was in danger. 'Hinata.'

And A teenage girl with firey red hair, nine crimson tails, and cute little fox ears grinning and giving him a "V for victory" sign. 'Kyuu-chan.'

Haku noticed that Naruto seemed to be in a bit of a trance, and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" she asked, but got no answer.

About two minutes later Naruto spoke again. "You know, in light of new developments, I do have a few...'precious people'. But only two that can't defend themselves. Nevertheless, I would give my life to protect them all."

Haku smiled and returned to her herbs, turning her back on the masked boy. "That's nice to hear, as that is what makes a ninja truly strong. The ability to place yourself in the ways of harm to protect the ones you care about." She said, with Naruto nodding before he crossed his arms over his chest and stared into the sky 'perhaps, I just lost my way.' He thought before he looked at Haku again

"So tell me, are their any precious people you care about?" He was still trying to process what that phrase really meant.

Haku hesitated for a bit, wondering what she could say without blowing her cover.

"Yes...I do have precious people. But one isn't feeling too well, and the other two have been missing for while now and I'm really getting worried." Haku said, as she remembered seeing Gozu and Meizu leave the hiding place for the last time, and never came back afterwards.

Naruto nodded. "I suppose Zabuza wouldn't be feeling all too good after that ass kicking I gave him, nor the demon brothers since I was the reason they got captured and arrested" he drawled, making Haku's breath get caught in her throat and she slowly reached into her yukata for her senbon.

"I-I have n-no idea what you're t-talking about." she said shakily, while getting a hand in the pouch. Naruto however was faster and grabbed her arm and placed another near her neck, with a kunai drawn.

Naruto scoffed. "We both know that's bullshit, Hunter-san. Do you really want to do that?" he asked, directing a bit of concentrated killing intent at the girl.

Haku froze like a statue when she felt the killing intent. She just fell for the easiest tricks in the book and now she was at the mercy of this boy before her. To her shock Naruto removed both the hand and kunai he had on her and sat back in his original spot, stabbing the kunai in the ground. This told her 'either you answer my questions or else this kunai will kill you faster then you can blink.' Now it didn't say all _that _exactly, but the implication was still there.

"S-so, how did y-you figure it o-out?"

Naruto grunted. "I knew who you were just by the sound of your voice. I can recognize the type of sounds and octives a voice have, that way not even ANBU could sneak up on me, unmasked."

Haku nodded, not doubting the boy's words for a second.

"Tell Zabuza that I have a proposition for him and the rest of you. You all can come back to Konoha with me and my team, as long as you pledge your loyalty to me. You will be under the protection of my clan, and all of your transgressions will be wiped clean."

Haku's eyes widened. "Do...Do you really mean that?"

Naruto nodded. "Me and the old man are tight, as he sees me for a grandson and I love him like a grandfather. So getting you guys into Konoha would be just a simply snap of the fingers for him" The boy said with the girl looking close to tears

"You mean it? Really?" she asked with the boy nodding. Before he could say anything, the girl tackled him to the ground and hugged him like a bear " Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" she said before beraiding the boy with kisses. It was only but three seconds later that they both realized what was happening and they immediately separated in one second, but not far enough for their arms to stop touching which wasn't a bad feeling at all.

"How will you pull this off? I'm sure Konoha isn't going to just welcome four missing-nin with open arms, especially an A-class one like Zabuza-sama."

"Yes, Zabuza's reputation will make this all the more difficult. But as it's said; 'Nothing easy is worth doing'."

"How do you suppose I tell this to Zabuza-sama? He's naturally going to be suspicious of it all."

"I know, and I've already thought of that. That's why I'm making this offer in the form of a battle. I win, and he swears his alligence to me. He wins, and he gets away with his life."

Haku nodded. "Will your team know of this?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, and if everything goes as planned, they never will. I don't trust them at all, especially Kakashi. If I tell him about this, then he'll report it to the Hokage, then he'll report it to the Council. The Council hates me with a passion, as I do them, for reasons that I can't and won't tell you or anyone else that doesn't already know. The last thing I need is to give them a reason to banish or execute me for treason."

Haku nodded and rose to her feet. Dusting off her yukata, she turned to Naruto and bowed.

"Thank you..."

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto."

"Thank you, Namizake-san. My name is Haku."

Naruto tilted his head towards her. "Until we meet again, Haku-san."

**Elsewhere**

Sasuke looked up at his nemesis, focusing all of his frustration on its form. He had been running up the damned tree for what felt like forever, and he still wasn't progressing as fast as he believed he should be. Still, the training in using the technique that Kakashi showed him. It was a variant of the same technique but held a different property to it, as instead of just running towards the tree and running up it, you'll instead make it harder by also splitting your chakra towards different directions. This action made it harder to master, but the results was phenomenal. He was fully prepared to prove that he was truly better then everyone in this country, but once more something blocked his way once more.

Naruto

The boy completely showed himself to be the superior one of the two once more and it was constantly getting on his nerves, that he would take two steps forward only to take four steps back when he realized how far ahead Naruto truly was in terms of power.

**Flashback – 2 days ago **

Naruto and Sasuke stood before Kakashi, while Sasuke was busy glaring at Naruto, who looked like he was bored out of his mind. Kakashi saw that he held none of the attention from his two students, which was understandable, but he had to get started if he wanted to make sure that they would hold the upper hand on Zabuza

"Okay guys, seeing as how you both made the most progress out of the group, I shall be teaching you both the second variant to the same thing that you were taught." He said before holding up to leaves before the boys and handed it to them. Both boys looked at it in confusion before looking towards their teacher for the answer.

"can't say that I don't blame you for not knowing. Anyway the way this works is by redirecting your chakra from not only your feet, but towards your forehead as well. This way you can double the difficulty but double the rewards as well." He said with Sasuke giving Naruto a quick glare, before placing the leaf on his forehead, and felt it stick when he applied chakra to it. He then pulled out a kunai and ran towards the tree and ran along the bark. He felt good after the first few steps, but he soon felt the chakra cease and quickly marked the location he was and landed in the spot he stood in, while giving Naruto a quick smirk that said "Beat that"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with his eye smile "Good job Sasuke. You actually did above average on your first try. Now then Naruto, your up." He said only to find the blonde boy was balancing the leaf on his finger along with a kunai over the leaf. To the naked eye, he appeared to be playing around but with special vision, they would see that he was actually focusing chakra on both the leaf and kunai to hold them in place, while also putting them in rotation with each other.

Naruto looked up with a bored look "Your just wasting my time with this shit. if you wanted to teach Sasuke alone, all you had to do was say so." Naruto said with speeding up the rotation a bit on the kunai and leaf. Kakashi gave Naruto a quick glare before he spoke

"Its not like that Naruto. I have to give you both ample amount of training and while you two are ahead of the others, I must continue to train you both. Besides, you can't expect me to believe that you can do this to?" he said, hoping that those words would motivate the boy to do it. Instead all that greeted him was Naruto looking at his balancing act. Kakashi then looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Being a clown won't help you in this exercise dobe. Now do the damn thing so I can continue." He said with his arrogance running rampant in his mind. Naruto simply sighed and walked towards the tree and planted his right foot on the bark before climbing the tree, all the while keeping the balance on the kunai and leaf. Kakashi was amazed as he saw the by climb up the tree, stand their for a full minute before walking back down towards the ground, with the kunai and the leaf still spinning

Kakashi just looked on in disbelief ' he just did a dual chakra exercise at once and even did a tri exercise at once. This kid is unbelievable.' He thought as he saw Naruto drop the kunai and leaf before placing hands in his pockets and walked away

"A word of advice for the future, don't always assume someone is weaker then you, you'll live longer." He said as he held up the peace sign and said "Be reazzy" before vanishing in thin air, leaving a stunned Kakashi and a fuming Sasuke behind

**End Flashback **

Sasuke could physically feel himself becoming stronger, faster, the focused splitting of his chakra in opposite flowing directions pushing his body harder than it had been pushed in a long time. If he could reach the top of the tree using this technique, the annoying gap between him and Naruto would be greatly lessened.

'Naruto, always training alone, hiding your tricks from all others. What could be so important that you and Hinata train apart from the rest of us' he thought with irritation, taking a small gulp of water from his canteen. As the cooling liquid ran down his throat, quenching his thirst, the Uchiha turned to look at his 'training partner'. Kiba was performing admirably for an average shinobi, reaching a decent distance up his own tree. He might clear his goal by the end of the day, tomorrow noon at the latest. Whereas he, and Uchiha was lagging behind at just shy of two thirds.

He gritted his teeth and gathered the chakra within his centre, before diverting it in the two separate directions of his feet and his forehead. With a roar, Sasuke ran at the tree with all of his rising speed, breaking the bark slightly as his foot slammed into its surface. He pushed his body up and up, and within moments his previous slash mark was within sight. He could feel his chakra surging through every fibre of his being and in a brief rush of energy he pushed beyond his former mark by a full five feet. Elated he slashed the bark with his kunai and flipped off of the tree, ricocheting off several other tree's until he landed calmly on the ground.

Landing to the sound of clapping, Sasuke spun on his heels to see Kakashi, still burdened with his crutches. "Pretty good Sasuke, considering that your using the technique that I gave you to perform. Tell me, why are you working so hard with the split chakra exercise, when you have no one to prove it to. Something like that seems to be a little above genin level."

"Anything that's good enough for Naruto is good enough for me. Besides, I'm in a different league to that blonde dobe. With this training I'll be able to finally show him who is superior to the other and reclaim my place as top dog" Sasuke replied confidently.

"Really, your on a different league and that would make you better then everyone else including Naruto. Well I'm afraid that your wrong on that perception…" this comment elicited a small growl from the raven haired genius "…but then again what you say is true. With your hereditary kekkai genkai, you are placed in a category separate to your fellow genin. The sharingan allows a shinobi to cut corners and accelerate their growth in amazing ways, take it from someone who knows."

Kakashi tapped his hitai-ate with one finger, saying with a typical 'eye smile' "When I received my sharingan, it was to replace an eye damaged beyond repair. Because of this it is activated constantly, draining me of chakra unless I keep it covered. But as a true blood Uchiha, you can activate and deactivate your sharingan on a whim."

The mention of his kekkai genkai doujutsu made Sasuke grimace. What Kakashi said was completely true; the sharingan did hold the potential to push a shinobi's skills to unthinkable levels. But he was yet to even awaken his eyes, a fact that more recently had infuriated him more and more.

Kakashi hobbled over to the Uchiha and looked the boy in the eyes, his expression turning serious for a moment. "Sasuke, I realise you are pushing yourself hard because you feel threatened by Naruto, but don't overdo it. Drive is one thing, it is considered mandatory for a person who wishes to succeed in our trade. But obsession is something else entirely…you know what obsession is don't you…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, a memory of that fateful night years ago flickering through the ether of his mind. He barely noticed Kakashi continue, his mind turning to his brother and his anger rising. "…Usually I would be inclined to leave you be, but in the circumstances I believe it necessary to intervene. We as a team are in a situation where we are facing an unknown but very skilled group of opponents, and I need every member of Team 7 to be at their feasible best. With this in mind, I have decided to train you personally with the hope of activating your sharingan."

These words caught Sasuke's attention amidst his bloody imagination, and he turned away from the image of his brother's battered corpse to look at his appointed sensei. The man seemed genuine, and considering his own ability with the Sharingan, seeing as how he held the fully evolved triple tomoe in the iris. Sasuke now felt confident in his sensei, as he just might be the answer the Uchiha had been looking for. Smiling, he could only reply "So when do we start?"

**Elsewhere**

Zabuza lay in his bed, pouring every ounce of his incredible will to forcing his body to get better. He was moving now easier than he could, say, two days ago, but he needed to regain his strength to its fullest if he was to tackle the Konoha shinobi again. This time he would go better prepared, and he would be leaving with Haku, Amatsu and Dokku by his side. As his subordinates dealt with the genin, he would take his Kubikiri Hocho and take Hatake Kakashi's head. And his limbs, and his organs…before repeating the same process on the genjutsu casting bitch Yuuhi Kurenai. Hearing noises at the door, he pushed himself upright slightly to acknowledge who was entering.

Haku entered, he knew they had returned a while ago after leaving to go pick Haku's medicinal herbs. Carrying a tray bearing a cup filled with a steaming solution, Haku looked at her master and teacher. "Zabuza-san, I have brought you some fresh herbal tea to speed the recovery process. Also, I have some news concerning the Konoha shinobi" the girl said in her usual calm tone of voice. Zabuza looked at the herbal tea with hate, he always hated drinking the foul stuff no matter how well it worked. But on hearing the word 'Konoha' he perked up slightly.

"Do tell Haku…do tell"

**Elsewhere**

Gato sat on his plush imported armchair, holding a radio close to his head. "So the ambush is ready Zabuza? Remember, no slip ups this time or its your head on a platter…understand?!" the short man yelled, trying to sound as intimidating as possible considering who he was talking too.

On the other end of the signal, Zabuza simply stood in his boat with Haku, Tsugime and the Demon Brothers beside him. He radio was on the floor and with a snarl the former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Sho stamped on the device crushing it into small ground up pieces.

Gato reacted to the static with an annoyed look on his face. Looking up at his two bodyguards he nodded to them "You know what to do. Bring me the bridge builder's daughter, this debacle ends today."

**A Little Later at Tazuna's**

Naruto opened his eyes with a start, looking to the left and right. Seeing that the other beds beside his own were made and empty he immediately knew what happened. With an amazing burst of super human speed he was dressed and ready to leave with all of his equipment in place. "Today is the day we guard the bridge as a whole unit and they left without me…" he muttered, quickly thumping down the stairs and putting on his shoes before a surprised Tsunami and a silent Inari. "…I gotta go so see you later Tsunami-san."

"Your sensei said you should rest Naruto" called out Tsunami in reply, but her words fell of non-existent ears as Naruto had already left the house.

**Meanwhile at the Bridge**

"What's going on here" Tazuna gasped, as he looked upon the unconscious bodies of his work force. Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other before nodding to affirm their suspicions. As they did so, a thick mist began to from all around them building in a highly ominous fashion until they couldn't see the landscape around them.

"Everyone get ready, they're coming" Kakashi called out, and everyone took up a position of alertness. Some looked more eager than others, but they knew what they were up against.

A sinister laughter cut through the mist, "Long time no see Kakashi, Kurenai. I see you still have those brats by your side…" Sasuke began to shake visibly "…look at that one. Poor kid, he's shaking like a leaf, ahahahahaha." And without any warning, the entire party found themselves surrounded by several Zabuza's. He had changed his clothing slightly, now instead of a bare chest he was wearing a dark sleeveless vest and his arm warmer s were no longer camouflage but orange and striped.

Looking at one of the Mizu Bunshin with confidence, Sasuke quickly and loudly exclaimed "I'm shaking from excitement" before in a flash he was moving.

**Elsewhere**

Naruto moved as quickly as he could through the trees, trying to get to the bridge in as short a time as possible. The others should be there by now, and if something were to happen then they would need him. He could just feel the excitement running through his veins, as he was ready to get his plan into action. He then added more speed to his legs and bolted towards the bridge. This was going to get big

AN: and break. Well there you go. Now I'm sorry if it's a little short but sadly I haven't been able to write for either one of my fics lately, besides my three DMC crossover. I got prom next week, which I wasn't even GOING to go, but a friend of mine needed a date and I had to be the gentlemen and except. Then I got finals next week, and following that will be my graduation. An event that my NINTY year old grandfather thought he would NEVER live to see, much less me turn eighteen. You see me and my grandfather are very close, since he thinks of me as one of his kids, since I'm the oldest of three with my two little brats for cousins looking at me like a big bro.

I'm a very fortunate person to have my grandpa and also my mother for being who they were and raising me right. Also I know some of mutha fuckers forgot so I'm going to remind you. THIS SUNDAY IS MOTHERS DAY, you can't forget this like everyone forgets Fathers day (as lets face it, we don't really care about that day since allot of people don't have their dads in their lives). Do what I did last year, write your moms a poem and post it online. I have to revise that one anyway and I might even update it, so read it if you want to and give me reviews on that one if you can

Until Next Time

Peace


	10. Zero hour 2

Hey everyone, I'm glad to be back after a little break but a lot of shit went down in October with me being involved in a fire to my fucking apartment almost being flooded because of the plumbing. Now before this one gets started, I truly want people to stop complaining about what Kakashi did last chapter. I understand that he said that he hated Sasuke and it looked like he was bashing Naruto, but incase you forgotten Kakashi is the TEACHER and Naruto and Sasuke are his STUDENTS. Besides, I know the line you were talking about, he still doesn't know EVERYTHING about Naruto, all he knows is that the boy is advanced far beyond his own expectations of both of them, so whatever bullshit you guys were telling me from your P.O.V., just remember that Kakashi was just being a sensei to his students. Nothing more.

Besides I'm not going to bash Kakashi in this story since he'll be important later on

Also to those that were fans of my stories WAR and Nightwing: The Dark Knight of Konoha, I'm afraid that those two are dead. The reason why their dead is because they just weren't bringing in the fan base I hoped for. Also the storylines were all to stupid to bother continuing and after a while of thinking I just took them both off.

Now Lets get it on

Sasuke smirked from his crouched position with his kunai's held across his chest, as the group of mizu clones were dispatched and the water was now puddles on the ground. It only took the boy a full three seconds to take out the clones, thanks to the training Kakashi gave him over the past couple of weeks. The training furthered his chakra control and helped his progress in activating his Sharingan. It was also thanks to Kakashi's training that he could see the traces of chakra that the clones gave off, which help him take them all out in his swift strike. He soon felt a deep smirk come to his face, as it would now be a matter of time before he could reclaim his rightful place.

A dark laugh echoed across the bridge as two figures appearing through the mist, with Zabuza and Haku coming into a closer proximity of the three group before them. The others tensed upon the appearance of Haku in her ANBU gear, meaning that Naruto was right all along about the hunter being in cahoots with the S-class nuke ninja and former member of the Mist Seven Swordsmen.

"Hmm, it appears that you now have a rival eh, Haku?" Zabuza said to his apprentice with his voice almost sounding like it was filled with glee.

"Indeed it does, Zabuza-sama." Mused Haku from behind her mask, as she already knew what Zabuza told her under that message. She would have to face the Uchiha, even though that blonde boy would be far more of a challenge in her skill level. Maybe he just wanted her to use the boy as a warm-up, since after all he is pretty weak on both appearance and strength.

"Damnit, everyone get ready." Kakashi said with everyone nodding there heads. Kiba immediately pulled out a kunai and prepared himself to use a soldier pill with his puppy feeling out for any extra chakra output hiding in the mist. Kiba prepared himself to join in the fray with the false hunter ninja until Sasuke held up his arms, almost as if he knew what the dog-boy was planning to do.

"Don't bother, the only person that will face this guy is me. That dobe thinks that he's better then me along with this guy and its about time for me to prove that as an Uchiha, I'm second to none." Sasuke said with his eyes staring directly into the eye sockets of Haku's mask, while she herself did the same but felt far less intimidated from the boy then he thought she would.

"Even though taking out that many of Zabuza's water clones without much effort is impressive, However those clones only hold one tenth of the originals strength. Which means your only at a tenth of Zabuza's level." Haku said with a monotone sounding voice. Sasuke simply smirked before he got into a stance

"Don't underestimate me or my abilities, you'll be quite surprised at what I can do." He said with his swagger obviously over flowing. That would quickly be dispersed as a loud yelping noise alerted the group, which made them turn to Kiba's direction, only to see the dog-boy lying unconscious on the ground. when they looked over to see the person that knocked out the dog-boy, he appeared to be around Naruto's height or a little but taller then the blonde boy.

"Ah, Dokku Its good to see that you're here at last. Now we can really get this party started." Zabuza said with Dokku smirking before he lifted his head to reveal a strange set of eyes. They looked radiant silver with three dots in each eye with a dilated pupil in the center.

"Like I would miss this, I needed to get some fun in anyway." Dokku said with everyone getting ready for the fight.

"Let the battle commence. GO!" Zabuza called out with Haku vanishing in an instant along with Dokku drawing the twin swords on his waist and charged at Shino and Hinata, while Kurenai and Kakashi engaged with Zabuza as Sakura stayed behind to protect the fallen Kiba and Tazuna. The battle for the bridge was now getting started with the future of a nation at stake.

**Meanwhile **

Back at the house of Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari stayed behind to watch over the house while her father was being guarded by the two gennin cells at the bridge. She was worried of course about her fathers safety, but she had the utmost confidence in the teams her father hired as well as the two jounin that accompanied them. It felt nice to have guest over at her home, seeing as how everyone feared that Gatou would try to abduct them and torture them for god knows how long.

"Inari, will you come in here and help me with the dishes please?" Tsunami asked as she continued to hum her little tune in her head, while her son replied from the other room and came in the kitchen to assist his mother. As Tsunami and her son cleaned, a sudden sound of wood being sliced by metal was heard which alerted the two in the house. They looked over to find a bare-chested man with an eye patch standing in the area that once held the door along with his partner in padded clothing carrying the same type of sword.

"I will assume that you're the daughter of the bridge builder: Tazuna right? Sorry, but I'm afraid that you need to come with us." The padded man said with his words chilling her bones. Gatou must be doing something at the bridge and wants to use her as a hostage to get her father. Her maternal instincts activated on a moments notice and felt the need to protect her child from harm. She looked over towards the underside of the table and saw her son cowering in fear under the table

"Inari, get out of here, run!" She said, her motherly duties to her son's life quickly exceeding her selfishness to live. However, her desire would go answered as the bare-chested man sliced the table in two to bring the little boy to the light. he then grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and threw him across the room, causing him to cough loudly. The bare-chested man then looked towards his partner with a confused look "We only need one hostage right?" the man asked with his partner nodding.

"Yes, Gatou was specific on how many he wanted." He said with the bare-chested man grinning madly

"Then I guess I do get the chance to kill again, and it's a little child this time. I always wanted to do that again but never got the chance." The bare-chested man said with his hand on the swords handle and looked ready to draw it from the sheath. Tsunami felt her eyes widened before trying to think of something to save her son.

"Wait, if you hurt my child again I'll take my own life and you'll both be left with nothing to give to Gatou." Tsunami said with the crazy man looking over his shoulder at the woman before looking at the boy quivering in fear

"Well then kid, looks like you have your mom to thank for saving you." The bare-chested man said nodding towards his partner, who placed the woman on his shoulders. Inari looked on in fear as his mother was being taken away from him, just like his father so long ago before his very eyes. 'I'm sorry mom. I'm not strong enough to protect you. I'm so afraid to die….I don't want to die.' Inari thought while grabbing his legs, ready to cry again before he heard something in his head.

'You're a coward.' Came the voice of Naruto, with the words echoing all throughout his head. The words of the blonde haired teen went through his head from that night and all that the boy told him made him realize that he gave Gatou too much credit from what he already was. Other faces appeared in his mind and the faces of his family came to his mind. He felt even weaker from when Naruto's silver haired teacher told him that he already lost both his parents and has still desired to continue his life, without shedding so much as one lone tear.

His father's image came in his mind, looking at him with pride, telling him those amazing words 'If it's truly precious, protect it with these two hands, even if it cost you your life.' These images played over and over in Inari's head, and he began to wonder 'They're all so incredible, so cool, so strong. Could I be strong like them…Dad?' and in an instant his mind was made up. He ran straight outside, crying after the trio who had only reached the end of the promenade. "Leave my mom alone or you'll be sorry" he shouted, before running at the samurai screaming some form of a battle cry.

"Stupid dead kid" was all the one wearing the coat said, before the pair clicked open their katana and moved to intercept and kill the child. The bare-chested one who was carrying Tsunami quickly dumped her on the wooden planks beneath them, and as she saw the murderers move in on her son Tsunami screamed his name in panic, missing completely the slight breeze past her face.

The samurai duo slashed quickly with their blades before returning them to their sheaths. For a moment they smiled, but the smiles disappeared quickly from their faces as they watched the pieces of the dismembered boy turn to puffs of smoke. Inari looked up to see Naruto standing before him with the boys mother in his arms bridal style. Naruto then gently placed the black haired woman down on the ground with the woman looking at the blonde haired boy in surprise.

"You two all right?" Naruto said with the little boy looking at the blonde haired boy in shock

"Naruto?" Inari asked with Naruto nodding before he stood back up to his feet.

"Hey look, its one of those loser shinobi Tazuna hired. Oh well we can still kill him and the child before bringing the woman to Gatou." The padded samurai said with the bare-chested one nodding before they charged at the blonde boy.

"Inari, Tsunami-san, cover your eyes until I tell you to open them." Naruto said activating his Omamugan. Inari and Tsunami quickly nodding and covered their eyes while Naruto looked at the two samurai.

"So you two enjoy killing women and children right? Well then I guess I won't have to feel remorse now. Die." Naruto said looking the two in the eye and used the eyes power to control the two samurai. Naruto then saw them follow his command and killed each other with their swords in a gory fashion. The bare-chested man sliced off the padded ones head while the padded one sliced the bare-chested in half which lead to both bodies going over the railing and into the water, with the blood reaching the surface of ocean

"Okay you can open your eyes now." Naruto said with both mother and son doing so before gasping at the left other blood and the blood on the surface of the water before dissipating in the pushing water. Inari first wanted to know what Naruto did to the men but seeing as how they were not here meant that they were killed.

"Naruto-san what did you do?" Tsunami asked with Naruto sighing

"I took their lives." Naruto said with Tsunami gasping at how emotionless Naruto sounded with that answer

"How can you say such a thing without even feeling emotion about it?" She asked with Naruto sighing as he looked at his hand

"I don't really know why honestly, maybe I truly am a monster." Naruto said to himself, not really knowing that he said it aloud. Tsunami quickly felt her heart drop at the statement and even more so felt even more sadness overcome her as she remembered hearing that the boy lost his mother seven years ago, and his heart was still hurting from it. This boy had nobody with endless love for him and willingness to support him through his troubles or whatever problem he had in life. It almost made her feel like she was dealing with her own son, and immediately her maternal instincts took over and caused her to hug the boy which shocked him still.

"Your not a monster Naruto-kun, your far from it. I understand that your heart still aches for your mother but don't think for one second that you're a monster. You saved me and my son from certain danger and I thank you for that." She said with Naruto's eyes still wide before a small smile found itself on the boys face. Tsunami let the blonde boy go and saw his smile, which caused her to smile back at the boy. Naruto then turned his attention to Inari, who had a small tear going down his face

Naruto smirked before he spoke "Your still a scaredy cat I see." Naruto said with Inari wiping his tear

"Shut up, I just got something in my eye that's all." Inari said with Naruto ruffling the kids hair

"Sure thing kid, but it was pretty gutsy to charge at two samurai alone but it took guts to protect what you love." He said before he bit his thumb and went through a couple of seals before slamming his hand on the ground and called out "Summoning jutsu" and brought out his trusty fox companion: Kenshiki and hopped onto the back of his fox. Before long Naruto raced to the area of the battle, knowing that after today someone would be losing their lives and it was not going to be his own.

**Back at the Bridge**

Sasuke and Haku continued to trade blows with the Uchiha heir working hard to keep up with the girls impressive speed, as the others protected Tazuna in the back. Kakashi was currently engaging in a battle with Zabuza with a kunai going against the mans sword, but the problem was that the opponent was using a method to fight the Sharingan and it was simply, he closed his eyes. Kakashi felt for the first time that his gift was not going to help him get out of this jam.

The battle between Haku and Sasuke was drawn to a stalemate currently, as for a large portion of the battle was built on speed. Sasuke thought this was a perfect opportunity for his Sharingan to activate, as all that was needed was him training his eyes to follow the girls speed and as such his clans bloodline will finally be at his grasp and he'll final reclaim his throne as the top rookie. Sasuke and Haku soon locked their weapons together and tried to over take the other in strength.

"I do not wish to kill you…but you won't surrender yourself will you." Haku asked behind her mask with Sasuke showing his large confidence and swagger.

"Is that supposed to be a threat? I'm a member of the Uchiha clan, so it won't be heard to fight you." Sasuke said only for the girl to scoff before she brought up one of her unoccupied arm.

"I see, so I was wrong to believe that you were as strong as your blonde companion." Sasuke scowls at that part "Besides your confidence will only result in your failure as I have an advantage over you. As you can see that all around us is water that you so thoughtfully provided earlier, and now I have one of your arms restrained from making seals. However, I am not as restrained as you are." The girl said as made a series of seals on her unoccupied hand, making Sasuke look on in alarm. When Haku finished her seals she stomped on the ground calling out "Ice Release: Flying water needles".

The water on the ground leapt up into the air as if it held life before reforming into a thousand long needles of ice. The needles surrounded the Uchiha and looked ready to take him out, but the boy was doing something else. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his chakra 'Remember the training and focus my chakra from my body to my feet.' He thought as he did just that before his eyes snapped open. Haku hopped backwards, as her technique flew towards the Uchiha with quick precision.

Haku hopped back far enough to avoid taking damage from her own technique, but once she looked up she saw the Uchiha high in the air. A burst of chakra alerted her sense's, as Sasuke unleashed his signature fireball technique upon the young girl which she dodged by hopping to the side and threw a couple of senbon at Sasuke which went through him and caused him to vanish from sight

'A clone.' She thought before she felt a second burst of chakra behind her and caused her to hop to the side to dodge a second fireball. When she got up she heard a voice behind her back "You're so slow that it's pathetic, from now on it will be you that dodge's my attacks." Sasuke said before continuing the assault on the Ice user. He sent a side slash with a kunai that Haku ducked under and followed it with a kick to the girls head, which was the same result as last time. Sasuke however, continued to allow his moves to flow and follow one another and eventually he hit his mark in kicking the girl in her chest, with said girl falling onto her back.

Zabuza quickly looked over at the pair in absolute shock. Did Haku just lose in a battle of speed? Her speed was second to none and this kid just bested her? He then began to laugh which made the two jounin turn their attention back to the bandage masked man before them, which caused Kakashi to frown for the safety of his student.

"Haku, its time for us to get serious." He said with Haku slowly rising to her feet, knowing what Zabuza last said was a silent command on her part to no longer hold back. Chakra soon began to rise from the Ice users body, and soon it went above the level Sasuke was able to produce. Her bloodline began to react to the rise in chakra as water began to float in the air and surrounded her body before becoming ice shards once more and flew at the Uchiha in high speed, which he narrowly dodge. She then made a new seal, planning to use one of her unique jutsu's.

Sasuke stood prepared for whatever the girl was planning to use against him until he began to notice something. He began to feel the air becoming colder by the second with Haku remaining completely still and held her hands in the strange seal. The air then began to freeze all around him, with the moisture in the air becoming solid. The ice continued to build before forming twenty-one solid and reflective ice mirrors. Haku then brought hr arms down and simply said "Ice release: Crystal Ice Mirrors"

Kakashi and Kurenai stared at the jutsu in fastination and alarm, as they had no idea that such a technique even existed. Kakashi saw something ominous about the technique as his Sharingan couldn't copy it. He was then even further shocked when the girl walked towards one of the mirrors and actually merged into the mirror. Her image then appeared within the confides of the technique along with all the mirrors forming her image before the Uchiha clan member. Kakashi felt the need to try and save his student while Kurenai was worried about her team seeing as how one of Zabuza's student used an impressive technique.

Their thoughts broke when Zabuza slammed his sword onto the ground, which immediately caught their attention to the crazed mist swordsmen "Need I remind you both that your fight is with me. Besides that brat is done for anyway." Zabuza said before he charged at the two jounin from Konoha.

From within the ice mirrors, Sasuke watched as Haku's image prepared to make a move on him and try to destroy him. Haku stared on at the Uchiha heir with a curious look on her face behind the mask. She could tell by appearance that he was a very resilient fighter and wouldn't allow himself to defeated by his enemy no matter how outmatched he was.

"Well then, are you ready? It's time for me to show you what my true speed can do." She said as she held up her senbon needles, with Sasuke standing at full alert for the following attack. His brain to body muscle memory was seemingly working at the instant the needles were held up, but soon his expectancy turned to shock as a stinging sensation came to his face. He reached up and felt a trickle of blood on his face, causing him to gasp at how fast that strike came.

He then looked on to see all the mirrors light up before a scream of pain left his throat, as he was engulfed in a torrent of scars and metal being used on him by the ice user. When Haku stopped, she saw that Sasuke was now covered in cuts all around him, with his cloths looking worse for wear. Sasuke coughed up blood before glaring at Haku

"You damn bitch." He said before Haku prepared to attack again. Kakashi saw that last attack by Haku and tried to assist his student but Zabuza was continuing his assault of the two jounin, as he sent a horizontal slash at Kakashi, making the silver haired man to hop back and landed beside his fellow jounin. Kurenai herself was also having a hard time fighting this man, as he made it very hard for her to use a Genjutsu in order for Kakashi to finish him off quickly. She was getting extremely worried about her team especially Hinata, due to her Hyuuga clan status and how many people have desires for the power of her eyes.

Sakura on the other hand was extremely worried about Sasuke, as she was becoming increasingly distressed at seeing her teammate getting beaten horribly and felt the need to do something and quick or else Sasuke would die. It soon became to much to handle when Sasuke was engulfed in a torrent of needles and immediately it caused her to turn to the old man beside her "I'm sorry Tazuna-san, but I must leave your side for a moment." Sakura said with Tazuna looking at the pink haired girl for a moment before he nodded

"I understand, do what you have to do Sakura." He said with the girl nodding before moving towards the ice mirrors before her before jumping into the air with a kunai in hand. "Sasuke-kun CATCH" Sakura shouted while tossing the kunai at the cage, inwardly praying that it would somehow in someway assist the Uchiha boy in his fight. However her efforts would prove futile as Haku caught the flying projectile with ease and held the weapon in her outstretched arm. She then looked towards Sakura with a disappointed expression being shown from her body movement

"It's a shame that your so pathetic, as you could have took that instant to attack either me or assist your friend." She said before she felt something was coming in her direction. Her senses proved itself to be correct, as Haku was struck across her facemask with a shuriken catching the girl completely off guard. The force of the hit was enough to knock her out from her mirror and caused her to hit the ground with a face plant. As she got up a brand new voice spoke all over the bridge that caused both battles to cease

"I guess you should have turned your focus more on your surroundings and not just Sakura." Said the voice of Sasuke, who took that moment to take advantage of the situation. As his arm remained stretched out in the air, blood began to drip from his wounds and hit the ground from the numerous cuts on his body from the previous assaults at the hand of Haku. Sasuke then placed his hand on the ground and charged at the end of the dome, trying to escape from this prison he was currently in. He almost made it to the end of the dome, but was soon halted with yet another barrage of senbon from the now recovered Haku. Sasuke felt the stinging sensation of the needles entering his skin and more cuts adoring his body before it all stopped and he was left standing on one leg, as he began to feel numb on some parts and the feeling of nauseas on his body.

"That was almost too close for comfort, wouldn't you say?" Haku said, as her image came back in full view of the Uchiha heir. Sasuke himself gritted his teeth in pure angry and pain, as that was by far the best shot he had of getting his ass the fuck out of here and that opportunity has slipped through his hands.

'Damnit, that was my only chance and now its gone.' Sasuke thought before seeing Haku's image multiply on all the mirrors within the dome. Sasuke quickly got back to his feet, ignoring the quick rush of pain and prepared himself for the upcoming barrage. Upon the arrival of the next barrage, he was beginning to see things at a better perspective. He was starting to see the movements a little more clearer then normal, but it still wasn't enough to help him in this situation, so he quickly made some seals for his favorite technique and unleashed his fireball technique upon the mirrors. The flames touched the mirror but did very little to damage the ice, and soon the flames died out.

"I'm sorry, but weak fire attacks like that one won't work against a jutsu of this level." Haku said before once more preparing for another attack, as the reflections all followed her movements. Sasuke cursed under his breathe before taking out a kunai and prepared himself to hopefully repel the attack's to come. When the attack came, the method of using his kunai wasn't able to block all the senbon heading his way, but through all the failure came some form of discovery as he saw the blurs in between the attacks by the Ice user. He tried to defend from the attacks while simultaneously trying to following the blur with his eyes alone.

Once the latest barrage was over, he held a few more needles in his body. He began to pant a little harder due to the amount of blood loss his body was currently undergoing after all the physical abuse his body has taken over the last few minutes that seemed to go on for hours or days at a time. Haku simply paused for a moment before she spoke up to the boy.

"Its makes no difference in trying to follow my attacks with your eyes. While you might be able to block some of my attacks, you can't block my speed due to this jutsu using my reflection to help me teleport between the mirrors at high speed. Infact, even at this moment of stillness, you appear to be moving in slow motion." Haku said with Sasuke snarling in pure anger

**Meanwhile **

Kakashi head snapped upon hearing that last statement made by the ice user and turned his attention towards her master with a surprised expression on his face. "No wonder my Sharingan couldn't copy that technique, it's a bloodline trait isn't it?" Kakashi said with Zabuza laughing up a storm with a evil glint in his eye.

"That it is. That technique is famous, because nobody has ever taken on that jutsu and survived from the brutality it dishes out." Zabuza said with hint of pride in his voice from his students accomplishment in the years that she was under his tutelage.

Kakashi snarled behind his mask before he got ready to attack the crazed demon of the hidden mist and hoped to save his student.

Kakashi had unveiled his sharingan early on, but had kept his eyelid shut over the eye for a great deal of the fight, only opening it on occasions to try to force an opening or dodge a particularly dangerous sword strike. So far Zabuza was solely using his kenjutsu, but that might change quickly. He was about to open his eye again, when from out of nowhere he saw a kunai coming at speed directly for his sharingan eye. It was too late to dodge, so Kakashi quickly brought up his hands to defend. The kunai embedded itself in his hand, and with his normal eye Kakashi glared at an leering Zabuza.

"Considering the fact that you think its all I ever use…you seem to be afraid of my sharingan Zabuza" Kakashi taunted, pushing the pain from his hand out of his mind with practiced ease and experience.

"He he, a shinobi's supreme technique is not something that should be flaunted to opponents over and over again" Zabuza retorted.

"You should feel honoured, you're the only person to have seen it twice…but there will not be a third time!" Kakashi replied. Seeing that one of Zabuza's arms was occupied, Kurenai tried to take advantage, stabbing forwards with her own kunai knife. All Zabuza did was shift his giant sword, the Kubikiri Hocho, into a defensive position with one arm, pushing the feeble kunai away with ease. His body never shifted position, not an inch.

"You may defeat me…perhaps…but there is no way either of you can defeat Haku or Dokku. Ever since they were children I taught them all different kinds of fighting skills, eliminating every weakness in their weak little bodies. In Dokku's case most of the work had already been done for me, but I polished that diamond easily enough. They both faced terrible adversity under my wing, but they succeeded again and again. They became fighting machines, without heart nor fear of death, fighting machines known as shinobi. On top of that, they both possess unique jutsu, the terrible gifts bestowed by their grim kekkai genkai. I gained two high quality tools in those two, oh yes, far superior to the scrap that you both have following you around. Maybe that blonde shows some promise, but then again, his fate is no doubt that of death. Two of my tools were very…eager to track him down…"

On hearing those words, the Konoha group looked at Zabuza in shock. Had something happened to Naruto, was he still alive? But then remembering who they were thinking about, their minds fell at ease. "There's nothing as boring as a mans bragging. You think Naruto will just roll over and die? You are so wrong. Lets take things up a notch!" Kakashi replied to Zabuza's taunting, confidence in his pupil evident in his words, his sharingan flashing bright.

Laughing again, Zabuza pulled out his kunai and jumped backwards to avoid any possible attacks. Backing further way down the bridge, Kakashi and Kurenai following him warily. "Before we 'take things up a notch' permit me one last moment of bragging. I think I'll use your own words for this one Kakashi. 'The same jutsu will not work twice against me' I think those were the words. I have already seen through the trivial powers of the supposedly mighty doujutsu. Throughout our last battle there was more to my performance than simply playing the punching bag for you and those pathetic genin of yours. I had Haku hide in the background and examine every aspect of the battle. Possessing great intelligence as well as skill, Haku is able to see a technique once and come up with some way of defeating it. Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu"

With the name of his technique uttered for all to hear, Zabuza gradually disappeared as a thick impenetrable mist blanketed the area, leaving Kakashi and Kurenai standing still waiting for the next move. Meanwhile within the cage of mirrors, Sasuke and Hinata were dancing around trying to avoid the latest barrage of senbon needles. This latest one was the eleventh since their incarceration began, and they were gradually losing strength, pushing themselves onwards through determination and willpower alone.

The pair watched in fascination as the air outside of the cage was filled with a thick cloud of mist, thicker than before, and yet inside the cage of ice mirrors the air was still the same. 'Well that's one blessing I suppose…' mused Sasuke as he yanked a senbon out of his thigh '…just one or two more rounds of attacks…and I think I've got it. My sharingan's so close now…so close. And with it, I can end this battle once and for all.'

Outside within the fog, Kakashi and Kurenai looked all around them for a sign of Zabuza. "This fog is so thick…I doubt even Zabuza could see through this" Kurenai said under her breath. Kakashi nodded in agreement, but as he saw some familiar shapes speeding through the mist he quickly pushed a surprised Kurenai aside and deflected several shurikan with his kunai.

"Impressive that you could block those…Sharingan Kakashi…" came a voice from behind Kakashi. Spinning around, Kakashi saw Zabuza standing slightly bent with one hand in the controlling hand sign for the Kirigakure technique. But what really amazed the jounin was the fact that Zabuza's eyes were closed. "…But…the next time either of you see me will be the end of everything. You have overrated your sharingan a little too much. The same goes for your genjutsu Yuuhi. You acted as if you knew everything, but that ominous prediction of your's was wrong. You can read neither mind nor future Kakashi…the sharingan…is simply a trick that makes your opponent think you can. Its basically an eye technique involving hypnotism and an attention to detail. Using these two abilities together you can progress from copying the body to copying the mind to copying the jutsu in a simple linear path. This is the dance that makes it look like you can predict the future…"

"…First with a keen eye you copy my movements and shake my mind, and using my confused state you can exactly what I am about to say and thus…'become me'. Then when the confusion is at its peak, you attack my mind with a hypnotic genjutsu suggesting what seal I should perform next…and from there you simply copy me. So the answer is simple. First with this thick mist I render your keen eye useless…and by keeping my own eyes closed I remove the chance of being hypnotized. It's the same with your precious genjutsu Kurenai; the skills you are so famed for in the illusionary arts are useless when you cannot pinpoint your target correctly. And what's more, I don't even need to see. As a genius of the art of silent killing, I can take down an enemy through their sound alone."

At those words, Kakashi turned his head on instinct in the direction he knew Sakura and Tazuna to be. 'Shit!' he thought, his body disappearing as he quickly moved to the pair, appearing between them and Zabuza just in time to barely block an attack. From the mist, Sasuke could hear the screams of Sakura but

**Back to Sasuke **

"If this jutsu is so powerful, then I guess It'll be an even greater accomplishment to me when I defeat it." Sasuke said as he finally got back to his feet, though the pain of the assault he took over the last few minutes still effected him 'I need to end this all now. I can't die yet, not until I kill him and show the world and Naruto that I'm still the superior one.' Sasuke said taking out a kunai.

Haku felt her eyes narrow from behind the mask she wore, as the memory of the day she was found by Zabuza plagued her mind. The day that Zabuza found her after she was on the streets looking for food or any other possible way to survive, before Zabuza walked past her and gave her a firm ultimatum.

Either she goes with him or she dies

"That day I was found by Zabuza, I was taken in by him and protected under his wing. As the time went by, The process of becoming a true shinobi was highly difficult for me, with the idea of taking another's life." Haku said with Sasuke paying attention to her "If at all possible, I truly don't want to have the idea of killing you come to pass, But if you continue to persist me and my comrades then I shall have no choice then to banish the kindness in my heart and take your life." Haku said as she raised her senbon to prepare for a new wave of attacks at the Uchiha. When the ice girl let them loose, Sasuke stood at a still stance and prepared for the barrage.

'Okay, I must focus on the speed of her movements and the timing of each Senbon thrown.' Sasuke said before the senbon came towards him. Once they came, he was able to do far better then last time and dodged well over sixty percent of the senbon thrown. From within her ice mirror, Haku saw this as well and was shocked at how well the Uchiha dodged her attack.

'How was he able to do that? I am aiming at a critical eye, yet he continues to dodge my attacks with excellent precision. Is he learning how to see my movements? No, its not he mental process but something else is in the mix of all this.' Haku thought before she spoke aloud "You may have been able to dodge my attack fairly well, but this time you won't be so lucky." Haku said in a colder tone then usual. Sasuke simply stood still and remained focused and calm as he dodged all the attacks from left and right.

'Unbelievable, but how was he able to see it?' Haku thought before she got her answer when Sasuke raised his head to look at her. Within his eyes were no longer the regular onyx black of the Uchiha clan but were now the famed crimson red eyes with two tomoe in the left eye and one in the right. Haku now knew that Sasuke was now using the Sharingan that was now active.

Seeing a small opportunity open up before him, Sasuke bolted towards the wall of the cage in order to escape once more. Haku immediately reacted to this by tossing another hail of senbon at the boy, which he easily dodged underneath all of it and continued his run to the end. Haku quickly hopped out of her mirror on the outside of the cage, as Sasuke slammed his right hand on the mirror Haku jumped out of, causing a crack to form before the whole mirror fell along with the rest of the technique.

Haku landed on both feet, while Sasuke marveled at the feeling he was getting off what just happened. 'This is it, It's the real deal. I finally have the Sharingan, which means that it will soon be a matter of time before I take out Itachi and defeat Naruto.' Sasuke thought, as the ideas of what will happen in the future came to his mind. He now had the power to copy jutsu's with absolute ease and gain the power of a true Uchiha and avenge his clan. 'Naruto, you were the drive needed to help me gain this power as well as help me in my ambition. Your fifteen seconds of fame is now over, Its time for the true top ninja to return.' He thought as he prepared to finish off Haku and assist his teacher in driving Zabuza away.

That was before he looked up and saw Haku oozing more of her left over chakra after her favorite move was destroyed by the Uchiha and caused her to use a more drastic move in order to defeat him "You've done well, very well, but I'm afraid that now is the time in which I must take your life. I'm sorry" She said forming a set of seals that was far different from the previous technique. Sasuke smirked to himself, thinking that he could copy the move, but to his dismay he couldn't copy the move. He wonder how his bloodline failed in to do its purpose until it was to late and Haku formed her last seal.

"Secret Technique: Ice Ring of Destruction technique." Haku called out with her ice and water chakra once more working together. The water particles within the area and the mist began to work together and fused within the air to form a dragon made of ice and water. Once the dragon was fully formed, it roared loudly before it charged at the frozen Uchiha, as the jutsu seemed to also infect the surrounding air zone as Sasuke felt the bones in his body go numb and held him still.

"Please forgive me Uchiha, but I'm afraid that I must kill you." Haku said, knowing that the secondary effect of her technique was already effecting the Uchiha's body. It's main function was utilizing all the water particles within the air, Which when in use with the hidden mist technique creates a killer combo, as the water molecules temperature drops to freezing temperature and freeze's the main joint muscles in the body causing it to freeze in place. This was also a last resort move on Haku's part, as she never even wanted to use this technique but whenever it's situation like these, its no longer an issue of use.

As the technique approached the Uchiha, a blur came in front of him and took him out of the way thus allowing the technique to continue to fly over the bridge and slam on the other end. Haku looked on in shock, as her best technique completely missed its target and took out the other end of the bridge. As she looked around, she saw the body of a blonde haired boy standing with a now barely conscious Sasuke looking at him in disbelief.

"Dobe? What are you doing here?" He asked only for Naruto to raise his arm in the air a karate chopped him on the pressure point in his neck. Sasuke's body then went limp as Naruto knocked him unconscious in one shot.

"I came here to end this." Naruto said looking towards Haku with his Omamugan in full clear view.

**Elsewhere**

Kakashi clutched at his chest, trying to stem the flow of blood from the new slash across his chest. He had managed to come between Zabuza and Sakura and Tazuna in time, but only with enough nanoseconds to spare as to form a human shield between them and the sword wielding maniac.

"You were too slow Kakashi…" chided Zabuza scornfully "…Did your desire to save the brats cloud your mind and make the mist even thicker. Even with that impressive eye, your ability to read my movements is dimming. He he, let me enjoy this a little more Kakashi, if you could be so kind. I want to savour the fun as I return the favour for before. Don't worry about that idiot behind us, Haku has probably already killed him. In fact, since I am about to send you to the same place, I think you can apologise to him in the next life, apologise for lacking the strength to protect your student, hahahahahahaha!"

It was Sakura who finally perked up, yelling "Sasuke wont be beaten that easily!"

Kakashi smiled from beneath his face mask, "Exactly right Sakura. I believe in the strength and determination that Sasuke posses. That boy is the offspring of the most outstanding clans in Konoha…" he said with conviction evident in his voice.

"You mean…" Zabuza asked, knowing exactly what Kakashi was inferring.

"…Yes, that boy's full name…is Uchiha Sasuke. He is the last loyal member of the Uchiha clan with their advanced blood flowing through his veins" Kakashi finished. A silence followed, before Zabuza perked up again.

"And offspring of that tragic clan…still, the same applies to Haku. As slim as it may be, even if they defeat her mirror jutsu, there is no way they can survive the other tricks that child has up her sleeve" he intoned with menace, before the mist thickened around him and he disappeared once more.

Sakura's eyes bugged 'No way, that kids a girl!' she thought, as her mind returned back to the duty at hand. Through the mist she saw two figures approaching from her right side, and feared the worst, but relaxed as she realised who they were. Hinata and Shino quickly found their way back to the location that Sakura and Tazuna were standing in, thanks to Hinata's Byakugan and Shino's bugs

"Sakura-san, we are here to back you up" Shino said as he and Hinata moved to flank Tazuna on either side in a formation that Kurenai taught them. Apparently Kiba and Akamaru was still out of it, but for the moment he wasn't needed.

Kakashi looked at the pair and breathed a sigh of relief, his mind becoming even more at ease when he saw Kurenai appear behind him. "Shino, Hinata, did you defeat that white haired boy?" Kurenai asked, glad to see her genin in one piece.

"Yes, Hinata managed to knock him out and tied him around a tree on the outskirts of the bridge." Shino replied briskly, while Hinata was still a little shaky after the battle they had with the boy. Kurenai however, looked proud of her surrogate little sister and the fact that she was able to handle their opponent. It looks like she was teaching her well, but that credit may also go to another person.

And that person would most certainly be Naruto

Kakashi's look turned grim, his mind returning to the task at hand as Zabuza reminded their group of his presence. "I believe it is time we end this charade, don't you Kakashi?" he said from within the impenetrable mist.

Taking a step forwards, Kakashi spoke out to the mist. "Can you hear me Zabuza? You seem to believe that I survived all this time using just my sharingan. I am a former member of the ANBU, and you know what that means. What kind of shinobi I truly am…I can do more than just copy jutsu. I shall show you my own original ninjutsu, and settle this fight once and for all" he said, cupping his hand beneath a specific pouch on his jacket.

**Nearby**

Naruto bit his finger and summoned a fox to take Sasuke's unconscious body away to make it look like he was taken out by Haku earlier and he didn't arrive fast enough to save him. Naruto then looked at Haku with a emotionless expression on his face while Haku simply felt distraught to fight this boy. Not because she was completely drained of power, but the idea of fighting this boy made her feel completely disturbed with the idea.

"Tell me Haku, why are you fighting for someone like Zabuza? Is it something he force's you to do or is it of your own free will?" Naruto asked, while not using his eyes for interrogation purposes on this girl, getting the feeling that they won't be needed. She would answer his question with full honesty with or without the power of his eyes being an influence on her.

"At one time when I was a small child, I stained my hands with the blood of my father after witnessing first hand of him killing my mother. It was the very not only the first time I used my bloodline but it was also the first time I've ever killed anyone. From that day on, I was alone to walk the streets and trying to find someplace warm to sleep and find something to eat, while people just simply didn't noticed or try to assist me in my struggle. I was a worthless piece of trash to them and was ruled unfit in their world to roam. But that all changed one day, when Zabuza-sama found me and decided to take me in as his tool." She said before pulling out a kunai and looked ready to fight the boy "And now I must fulfill my duty and defeat you now." Haku said with a strong look on her face.

Naruto simply cracked his neck left and right before closing his eyes

"Trust me when I tell you this, it won't be much of a fight." Naruto said before red chakra began to surround him and from a chakra veil around his body with a single tail swishing behind him. His face became more pronounced then before with the whisker-like marks becoming darker in color with his canines turning to small fangs. When he opened his eyes, his Omamugan was gone and was replaced by silted red eyes. The feeling of the chakra overwhelmed her, as she felt her hand shaking in fear and almost the need to back away from this boy.

Haku felt a multitude of fears going all throughout her body, as she saw the chakra veil take on the shape of a fox. Haku felt even further frightened, seeing as how chakra is supposed to be invisible to the naked eye and for an instant, she could swear that an image of a glaring fox. 'This chakra, it feels so evil and full of malice yet clam like the sea. How is he able to change his chakra like that?' she questioned inside her head, while preparing for Naruto's attack.

**Not far away**

Kakashi, Kurenai and Zabuza all blinked as they felt the sudden burst of evil chakra. Kakashi looked into the mist desperately as he withdrew a scroll from one of the pouches on his flak jacket, 'Is that Zabuza? No! This terrible chakra…it can't be…Naruto? Has the seal broken…no, wait…its different somehow. Almost as if he's in full control of the foxes chakra, but how? I should end this now while there may still be time left!' he thought. Meanwhile, on his mark, Kurenai moved back to be with the gennin, in order to give him the room he needed.

Meanwhile Zabuza looked in the direction of the chakra he was sensing, overwhelmed by just how much bloodlust it possessed but not to the degree of a great white shark, or that of a hungry lion. 'Is this Kakashi…no, the chakra is too foul yet peaceful' he thought, turning back to his own little battle.

Flipping the scroll into the air with his right hand, Kakashi moved his left hand up to his chest wound, stuck his finger in the wound, and in a single practiced motion caught the scroll, opened it and swiped his bloody finger down the length of the inscriptions. Spinning the open paper around his body in preparation fore the jutsu, Kakashi called out to Zabuza, "I know this is not your style Zabuza, but how about we cut the 'fun' short and end this right now!" he said, catching the scroll as if rolled itself up in a focusing seal.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting. What could you possibly do in this situation? Show me Kakashi" Zabuza said from within his thick mist.

**Back with Naruto**

Haku moved quickly and created three ice needles before flinging them towards the boy while she prepared to created an ice mirror. Naruto simply batted them away before charging at the ice girl, who formed an ice mirror behind her and hopped into it. Naruto quickly stopped his footing and sent out his left chakra claw towards his left side, and like magic Haku appeared only to be grabbed by the chakra appendage. The boy then pulled Haku his way and punched her in her masked face, sending her flying onto her back and skidding across the pavement. Naruto then charged at the girl, who quickly got back up and tossed a senbon at him, who simply ran past it as it gave him a minor cut, which healed instantly.

'His healing rate is instantaneous, what is this boy?' Haku thought as she prepared to make a new mirror and hopped into it before Naruto bull rushed through the thick ice. When she came out from another side, Naruto was already there to greet her as he sent a right fist to her face that she dodged to the left of him. Her eyes then widened behind her mask, as the chakra on the boys arm backhanded her towards the ground which she managed to stop by twisting her body and stopping on her left foot.

'Damnit, gotta get back to the mirror.' Haku thought as she ran towards the mirror with a much speed her legs could muster. As she slowly approached, a shadow formed in front of her which caused her to stop and back flip herself away from Naruto's falling punch on the floor she once stood on. The force of the shockwave was enough to cause her feet to slip but was grabbed by Naruto's chakra hand again and pulled towards him in a whip like fashion. Naruto brought his right arm back and with all the strength he could place in it, sent it into the girls mask forcing her to fly backwards and land harshly on the ground.

Naruto himself began to walk towards Haku, with the Fukyuu's power leaving his body and brought back his normal features. As he approached the girl, she got back up to her feet with her mask crumbling to pieces after the last hit and soon her face was revealed to the world but Naruto already knew who she was even before this moment occurred.

"So you still decided to try and fight me even knowing that you were physically drained from your fight with the Uchiha and that I was fresh. Is Zabuza that important to you that you would damn near risk your life in that degree?" Naruto asked with Haku nodding her head.

"He is, and I'm afraid that my job as his tool is far from finished." She said as a distant noise was heard to both preteens. She quickly raised her hand and formed one handed hand signs before disappearing from sight. Naruto's eyes widened quickly before he himself heard the noise in the distance which caused him to curse in disbelief before he ran to that location.

'She wouldn't be that stupid to willingly throw away her life would she?" Naruto thought as he ran to see Kakashi charging at a restrained Zabuza with lightning covering his right hand before an ice mirror popped up and Haku appeared in front of Zabuza to act as a shield. 'Damnit, she IS that stupid.' Naruto thought before he quickly transferred chakra to his legs to increase his speed.

**Meanwhile**

Kakashi ran through the seals for his jutsu, the scroll incorporated into the seals in a very flashy way. Slamming the rolled up scroll into the ground he cried out the name of his technique "Summoning: Earth Style – Fang Pursuit Jutsu" and with that cry, summon markings spread along the ground.

From within the 'safety' of his mist, Zabuza moved unseen, hearing Kakashi's efforts to find him and laughing. "Humph, whatever you do is useless. There is no way you can locate me, where as I have you at the mercy of my jutsu, I know exactly where you are!" he taunted, before feeling a slight rumbling beneath his feet. Opening his eyes, Zabuza could hear what he thought was the sound of dogs barking, which was joined quickly by cracking noises. Looking at his feet, Zabuza was shocked to see two dogs emerge from the stone of the bridge and latch onto his ankles with their jaws. He grunted at the sudden shots of pain running up his spine, before looking around and seeing six other dogs emerge from the ground and lunge at him.

The mist immediately began to dissipate, revealing Zabuza standing eleven feet from the surprised ground. He was held in place by eight dogs, of different breed, each wearing Konoha hitai-ate and small capes with smiling face on them.

"That's what happens when you have your eyes shut in the mist. This summoning is especially for tracking down an opponent. All this time I was letting you wound me, so your weapons would be coated in my blood…" Kakashi lectured as he walked slightly more forwards "…these are my cute ninken, their sense of smell is far greater than other dogs, and so you see Zabuza…it is you who are trapped in my jutsu. The mist has cleared, and your future is death."

Zabuza scoffed, "My future is death, don't feed me your bull shit!"

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't be foolish. There's nothing you can do in this situation…your death is certain. Zabuza, you crossed the line this time, your ambition was your undoing. When you abandoned your country and became a nuke-nin, your story reached even as far as Konoha. Both your attempted coup de tat and your attempted assassination of the Mizukage failed. You needed money for revenge, and you needed to hide from those pursuing you, so you hired yourself out to scum like Gato…"

Kakashi stood confidently, running his hands through three seals. Gripping his right hand with his left, energy began to shimmer around his hand, becoming crackling blue electricity. As he pushed down and called out his jutsu's name "…Raikiri…" a screeching noise suddenly keened across the quiet bridge as the technique flared into life. Lightning energy surrounded Kakashi's right hand, generating a chirping sound not unlike that of a bird.

'Chakra so concentrated its visible…is this even possible?' Zabuza thought as he struggled against the dogs holding him in place.

"…You are too dangerous Zabuza. Tazuna-san, the man you are trying to kill, is this lands 'courage'. The bridge he seeks to build is this countries 'hope'. Your ambition sacrifices too many people, which is not what a shinobi should do!" Kakashi continued, the chirping of his Raikiri adding to the background noise.

"I don't give a rat's ass, I fight for my own ideals and I shall continue to do so" Zabuza returned, giving Kakashi the mother of all death glares.

"…I will ask you once more…surrender now Zabuza! Surrender, or make death your only future" Kakashi said gravely.

Meanwhile, as Kakashi closed in on Zabuza, his Raikiri arm held back ready to strike, neither of the shinobi heard the sound of ice forming beside them. Nor did they hear a slight whooshing sound akin to a sonic boom. Kakashi cried out as he struck, but then something did enter his field of vision. Or more specifically someone. Unable to pull back, his hand already plunging forwards in a jabbing strike, the move was made. A banging sound reverberated through the air, blood splattered across the floor, and all present gazed in shock at the person who had taken the Raikiri.

Haku

At that very moment Haku had taken the full blunt end of the attack and was hit in the area of her heart, with her last words going to Zabuza before grabbing the man's arm. Naruto himself stopped at that moment and just stared shocked at the situation at hand, just unable to understand this. The girl willingly let her life go away, and now she died for nothing. He felt as if this was all wrong and that if he had the power to take it all back he would. He then felt a memory coming to his mind of how he saw the dead body of his mother on the ground and would never be able to see her smile at him or hug her before going to sleep.

He wanted to take this moment back.

He wanted to stop this moment from ever happening.

He wanted to control this moment in time and change.

At that moment his eyes turned into the Omamugan and soon the whole plain began to flux before his very eyes until he was once more standing before Z2 at the place he thought was a dream last time.

"What the? Z2? What's going on and why am I here again?" Naruto asked with Z2 approaching him

"You recently declared that your inner desire was to control a situation and change it for better. is that true?" He asked with Naruto nodding his head

"Yes it is, can you help me Z2?" Naruto asked with Z2 placing his hands on Naruto's shoulder

"I can, but you must first accept the terms of an agreement between you and I." He said with Naruto nodding

"What are the terms that you wish to discuss." He said with Z2 stepping past him on the pedestal they stood on and looked into the vast see of yellow clouds below where they stood

"I wish for you to fulfill something that I too wish to have accomplished in time. When a contract is established between beings such as myself and humans like you, you are bonded to us for as long as the contract is fulfilled by the holder. Only then can you be free of what I have to give you." Z2 said with Naruto looking spaced out for a moment before he spoke.

"I plan to do many things in the world and if one of them is to pay back a promise then so be it." He said before he stood up straight "I, Namikaze Hidai Naruto, hearby accept the terms of your contract." Naruto said with Z2 smirking

"Smart choice, kid." Z2 said before he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. When his hand made contact with Naruto's arm, a bright flash of light eluded his sight with multiple images coming to his eye with one particular being a tall figure with a face that told many stories of battle's and fights he partook in. It was at that moment, Naruto realized he was looking at his father.

**Back in Wave **

Naruto soon shook his head in shock before he looked up to see Haku standing before him again, which shocked his brains out seeing as how she was supposed to be dead. She then said the same thing before she died and quickly teleported herself away from the boy and reappeared in front of Zabuza and Kakashi again. Naruto didn't have to think twice now as this time he teleported himself as well and reappeared closer to the action. He then closed his left eye and held a faint red glow in his right eye.

"Suspension" Naruto said using another clan technique thanks to his eyes power. What this technique is was a simply modified version of the control power and simply affected multiple people without eye contact, however the side effect of it is that it will only effect those in an short eye distance and it only caused people's minds to stop its process. Another side effect is that it would only work for six seconds and it would cause the user's heart rate to slow down, which if held long enough would cause heart failure. Another effect is that it can't be used in battle multiple times, at the most it could only be used three times in battle, with each one being an attack to the heart with the recovery rate getting harder with each use.

But the effects was worth the pain, as it's power immediately overtook Kakashi, Haku, Zabuza, and the dog's mind, causing all three to stop where they were, there minds not recording anything nor processing anything. Naruto appeared in front of the ice girl and deactivated the technique after three seconds of use. The boy then placed his hands on Haku's shoulders and pushed her back a bit before he was hit with Kakashi's technique.

Everyone within a seeing distance stood shocked at the sight of Kakashi's lightning covered arm going through Naruto's chest and was few inches from the ice girl, whose face was now covered in his blood. Haku's herself remained still in fright of what happened as Naruto pulled himself off of Kakashi's outstretched arm, whose eyes were bulged out of his sockets an stared at the blood of his own student on both his arm and the floor.

Naruto stood weakly on his feet before he looked at Haku with an amused smirk on his face "T…Th…there…I did (Cough)…Your job….for you." He said before collapsed on the ground, his blood beginning to pool around his body. Haku stood mortified before she got down on her knees and turned over Naruto's body and saw the life slowly begin to leave his eyes. Haku felt tears begin to leave her eyes as she tried to understand what happened.

She remembered appearing before the two jounin and disabling the summoning scroll Kakashi used to hold down Zabuza, before she ran in front of Zabuza to act as a human shield and protect him from harm. Then all the sudden Naruto was right in front of her and took the attack meant for her now. That whole thing transpired in less then three seconds, and for Naruto to move that fast must have been an amazing feat.

The other gennin and Kurenai herself say what happened and none of them could not help but gasp in pure shock. Sakura held her hand up to her mouth after seeing her teammate take the fatal blow. Hinata felt tears coming from her eyes, while Shino felt more respect for the boy grow inside of him. Zabuza himself was shocked to see the boy take the shot, as well as everyone else seeing as how Haku jumped in the way first to take the shot due to her loyalty to him. But soon the memories of his current location came back to his mind as he began to speak once more in his amused.

"Well Kakashi, looks like your prediction of my death is once more false." He said, preparing to take full advantage of this situation. Kakashi however continued to stare at his blood stained hand that took the life of his own student. His eyes darted from his hand to Naruto's prone body and just kept trying to understand what happened just a few seconds ago.

"Naruto, I…" He couldn't even speak the proper words and for the first time in many years, he truly felt unbelievably weak. He felt a lone tear come off his eye, before he touched Naruto's cheek with his hand and immediately knew that Naruto was officially deceased. As he looked up, his saw Zabuza raising his blade in the air with his apprentice already out of the way after she saw him raise his weapon. Kakashi now felt the need to end this guy now, and avenge the life of his student.

There would be enough time for grieving later

"I may not know how or why he did, but in the end it doesn't even matter (Guess what song that quote came from (read it **Very **thoroughly)). Haku, you've played your part in this very well in setting that boy up. Thanks to him, this opportunity would have never opened up for me, the opportunity for me to kill the legendary copy ninja Kakashi." Zabuza shouted as he took a slash at the jounin. Kakashi easily avoided the easy along with Naruto's body in his arms and jumped backwards to a safe distance away and set down Naruto's prone body.

He then placed his hand on Naruto's eyes to shut them so that he my rest now, but soon his eyes widened when he heard a faint voice speak "Hey, Kyuu-chan are you done yet? I need to get back out there." Said a faint voice that sounded like Naruto's. When he looked at the wound, he saw it was nearly healed and if given a little more time would be gone from sight.

'Is this the foxes doing? If so, then Naruto must have planned for this to happen or it was something he miss calculated.' Kakashi thought before remembering something similar to this when the boy was but a small child and he got a small scrap on his hand. He encountered the kid in his jounin attire and afford to help him with the bandages and once he wrapped it, the scar was already starting to heal. 'Naruto must know that he has a strong heal rate, or maybe he already knows of the foxes existence?' Kakashi thought before he ran back into battle with Zabuza and sent a flying round house kick to his opponent.

Kurenai herself was barking orders to the others while Sakura stood tall with Tazuna right beside her. She needed to at least protect him until this was over and then go over to grieve for Naruto's sake. Personally, she was beginning to see Naruto under a different and not that foolish little fan girl point of view like she always has for damn near her whole life. But now she wouldn't be able to get that chance to truly be his friend, or give him a chance to at least form somewhat of a friendship with him.

As the others prepared for what else may come, Kakashi was now overwhelming Zabuza with a fit of rage he hasn't felt since the death of his best friend. Zabuza continued to try and cut down Kakashi, but the man's speed was far stronger then what he originally anticipated and was now in complete control of the battle. He placed boy hands on the handle of his swords handle and raised it high in the air before taking a hard slash with as much force as he could place in it but all he hit was air, which left the sword to be embedded into the ground that was once beneath it.

Kakashi then appeared behind the swordsmen with a hand on his bad shoulder and squeezed to cause slight pain on his body "You truly are a worthy opponent and have taken me to my limit, but you failed to learn from your mistake once I became your opponent. I now know all the tricks you have up your sleeve and now you barely hold the strength to continue fighting me." Kakashi said trying to keep a calm state of mind but continue to squeeze on Zabuza's shoulder, making the bandage masked swordsmen flinch for a tiny millisecond but Kakashi caught it. "However, we may have to put our fight on hold due to the arrival of our next guest." Kakashi said getting a confused look from Zabuza.

When the mad swordsmen looked towards the end of the bridge, he began to showoff an excess amount of hatred and malice in his eyes. The sound of a cane smacking the stony floor told the arrival of another competitor on this day, and that person just so happened to be the man that started all this shit, Gatou. Behind him stood a small battalion of his personally hired thugs, thieves, mercenary's, and samurai's, with each one looking ready to have a fight with the shinobi standing on the other end but would have to wait on the command of their short leader.

"My, my Zabuza, it looks like to me that your getting your ass handed to you by these shinobi punks. How very disappointing you are as an employee of mine." He said with a sneer on his face as he slammed his cane again with his bandaged arm. Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the fat man, while holding onto his useless arm, seeing as how the grip Kakashi placed on it caused the bone to dislocate from the shoulder bone.

"Gato, just what the hell are you doing here?" Zabuza said while ignoring the pain his arm was under

"Oh well you see its actually been a slight change of plains, and that is me doing the job you failed to do. I also had no intention of paying you, so I decided to kill you and the old man here. You see, hiring rouge shinobi is expensive especially one that once hailed from a hidden village, so that way chance's are that I would be betrayed by said shinobi and see my entire empire taken from my hands. So I hired you with the intentions of killing the old man then killing you in the aftermath, but since your taking to long, I decided to kill two birds with one stone." He said with a dark look on his face as he began to laugh "I mean look at you…Momochi Zabuza 'The Demon of the mist' what a joke. You look more like a tiny devil compared to that of a demon." He said with Zabuza sighing before he spoke.

"Well apparently I'm out of a job, meaning that it will no longer be my mission to kill the old man." Zabuza said with Kakashi nodding before nodding back to Kurenai, who nodded before calling back the gennin to protect Tazuna, while they all failed to see Naruto's body twitch for a small fraction of a second. Zabuza looked over to Haku, who nodded before hopping away from the two jounin and stood just a couple feet behind Naruto's body. Gato saw that and growled before pointing at the ice user.

"You, I owe you from the broken arm you gave me. I think I'll have some fun with you right before I have you killed." Gato said with Zabuza getting pissed and was about to respond, had it not been for another voice speaking up for him. A voice to a person that they thought was dead.

"No, allow me to take care of this sack of shit." Said Naruto, as he got back his feet with the chakra of Fukyuu swirling around him with his Omamugan active "Besides, its time for the king to finally return to his throne." Naruto said with a silt forming in the center of his doujutsu. He continued on walking till he was about a few feet ahead of the two jounin, who were shocked to see the boy was alive much less moving.

"Oh lookie here, it's a small fry trying to oppose me." Gatou said with Naruto simply snapping his neck left and right

"Did you know Gatou, that a kings rule is determined by two forms of action: Evil or Justice. Since you chose the path of evil in your ways of power, I'll take the path of justice and take you down." Naruto said with Gatou's goons all laughing up a storm before Gatou spoke again.

"Very well then, anyone that kills that kid will receive special bonus in their next paycheck." He said with all of the goons shouting for joy. A large group charged at the boy with on a few staying behind just incase the jounin decided to come after their boss. As the group of mercenaries continued charging for Naruto's head, the boy just couldn't help but smirk.

This plan could not have gone batter then what it already did.

When one mercenaries foot touch the floor, an explosion rocked the entire bridge and killed a large mass of the charging fleet. The rest were all screaming in absolute terror while the remaining forces stood still but were shocked at what happened once the smoke cleared. The whole section of the bridge the attacking group last stood on was now gone and they were now on the two ends of the bridge but their end would lead to no where. Naruto walked to his edge of the bridge and simply smirked at the group before he raised his hand in the air.

"Now I, Namikaze Hidai Naruto, command all of you…to die." Naruto said before another set of explosions went off but this time it was on the pillars up holding the top of the bridge. The group stood in horror as the top fell backwards, thus causing those that stood their to fall into the waters below. As they fell into the water, the top flipped over and landed on the area of the water they were in and was now being pushed to the bottom of the ocean. Naruto stood their at the end with his smirk never leaving his face.

As he turned he began to walk back towards the others, that remained silent and pure awe before Naruto.

"**Looks like you're the center of attention right now." **Fukyuu said with Naruto's smirk widening slightly

'In the eyes of the King, all are in the center of attention'

AN: Done and done. Finally, another chapter is all done after about six months I think. I'm sorry that it took this long but I had a major case of writers block and sadly within that time three of my stories had to go but in the end, who the fuck cares. I going to start a brand new story real soon due to the idea no longer wanting to be on hold. I also got three more in the making so be on the absolute lookout for them.

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holiday's (God Blass)


	11. Understanding Graces

What's up everyone, I know its been a while since I wrote an update for this one and thank god I finally got back to writing this one as I've been getting nothing for it for quite sometime. I hope you guys enjoy this one as while it may not hold any action, it does set the bar for what else I have set for this story.

Now lets get it on

Two weeks passed once the death of Gato arrived to the land of waves, and upon that discovery did all the people who quit before returned to the job along with the leaf shinobi. Of course Tazuna was shocked upon the damage Naruto caused to the village, such as blowing up a quarter of the bridge in order to kill Gato and his goons. Of course Naruto promised to pay for the damages in the form of Gato's riches.

The man was confused on how Naruto got the mans money until the blonde boy explained himself. He said that he took the time to search for Gato's hideout and the end result was facing the mercs left behind in the hideout and him killing every last one of them before finding the mans safe and taking it out. Inside he found the deeds, safety deposits, bank statements and everything else the man held in his assets. It appeared that not only was Gato a coward but he was also very paranoid about who had around his money. As such, he kept everything with him in a nice safe and when the time came to move, he would keep it in another safe before moving to another country.

So in the end, Naruto was not only able to save wave country, he was able to change it from nothing to a shipping country. With more money now coming in and the control of Gato's companies in their grasp, They were able to build the bridge in less then three days, allot faster then what they've accomplished over the years of being under Tazuna's tyranny. Team Seven and Eight also helped in finishing the bridge along with Zabuza and Haku adding in a helping hand. Sasuke was helped by heating the metal with his Katon jutsus so it could be bent more and fitted. Hinata was using the Byakugan to help them find weak points in bridge so that they can repair them easy. Shino used his bugs to scope out the proper locations to help the men place the material in the correct places. Kiba and Akamaru were each using the man-beast clone technique to drill through area that would make the job easier for the workers. Kakashi used his lightning chakra to fuse materials. Kurenai didn't truly do much but help the workers out with any injuries they may have received during the job. Zabuza used his sword to cut material, Haku used the water techniques she knew to help keep the workers from suffering Heat stroke. And Sakura being useless and the weakling that she is stood by and watched the whole thing from the side lines

Lastly, Naruto had created about 200 K.B.s who were all doing various jobs around the bridge. Tazuna had thanked him profusely, as the K.B.s pretty much doubled all of the workers he now had. They also added a few dozen extra workers to the load and decreased the time it would have taken to complete the bridge. While the nearly finished bridge should have taken another two days to complete, it was finished by sundown of that day.

Naruto also took this time to get to know both Haku and Zabuza better then he already did. It turned out that Zabuza was the son of the Sandaime Mizukage before he was murdered by the Yondaime Mizukage, and that the assassination attempt he tried on the man years ago was just him trying to get revenge for his father. Zabuza also proclaimed that if he just had a few more members of the seven swordsmen on his side, as opposed to the three he still held, then he would have succeeded in the mans death.

Haku was someone that he really enjoyed spending time with, as they would hang out for hours on end on just talking about their history and what they've gone through in life. It turned out that Haku was just like him in certain ways, as her mother was also killed but it was by her own father that disturbed the boy. He also learned that she had a bloodline, which allowed her to manipulate water and controlled its density. She was able to turn the water into ice, so it was no surprise that her best techniques were ice based. Hinata also met Haku and they seemed to hit it off with ease, almost as if they became the best of friends on the first meet. Sakura also tried to talk to Haku, but that just resulted in nothing. After all, what could a princess understand about a person who actually went through things?

The boy could now be seen sitting before Zabuza and Haku, who were wondering what would become of them in the future

"So what do you guys plan on doing? Will you stay here or will you come back with us?" Naruto asked with Zabuza pondering on that idea

"Well, I guess we could go with you guys if you would have us. If we stay here, it would only bring the hunters after us faster then it would if we had somewhere safe." Zabuza said, as he remembered the times that he and Haku had to run out of places, just to get as far from the hunters as they possibly could.

"Well luckily for you guys I'm good with Hokage so I can give in a good word for you, although there is a possibility that he would have you live with me." He said with Haku blushing slightly at that, which both Naruto and Zabuza caught but chose not to address it.

"Then its settled, we're going back with you guys." Zabuza said with Naruto nodding as he got up but before he left he paused mid step

"Also guys." He said with them looking at his back. They then saw him turn his head and would soon feel the effects of his Omamugan take them over. He smirked at seeing them go under his control "I want you two to swear your loyalty and trust to me and the Namikaze clan. For the rest of your lives, you will serve me and forever show your true loyalty to my leadership, while I treat you like you now are as members of my family." He said with both former mist shinobi nodding

"Yes, Naruto-sama. We shall embrace you as our leader and accept your invitation into your family." They each said at the exact same time before he spoke again

"Also, I want you guys to be yourselves upon entering the village. You won't need to wear the mask of falseness like I once did." He said with them nodding again before he deactivated the technique and saw them staring at him in confusion.

"What did you want to tell us Naruto?" Haku said, although she felt the strange sense that she could trust him all of the sudden. Naruto just smiled at the two of them

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad your coming with us, and I hope that we can grow closer to each other as time progresses for us." He said as he left the room, a smirk plastered on his face as he walked along the hallway

'Mission Accomplished' Naruto thought as he walked towards the down stairs area to prepare for the departure

(Two hours later)

The group now stood before the entire village of wave country, each one holding large smiles that couldn't even be expressed through words. This group of shinobi, or better yet Naruto changed the entire way that their lives have gone over the time that they were under Gato's tyranny. The boy had literally woke them up and caused a complete 180 turn that would no doubt lead their lives to a better future then they could have possibly imagined.

"You helped us finally complete the bridge…thank you, all of you" Tazuna said, his hand placed on a tearful Inari's head.

Naruto looked at the kid and smiled "Hey Inari, remember, always protect what you care about and never shed an unworthy tear." Naruto said with Inari nodding

"I'm not going to cry anymore, I will become as strong as my dad Naruto-nii-chan." Inari said as he ran up to Naruto and gave the blonde a hug, which was returned. Once the hug was over Naruto gave them a smirk before holding up a peace sign to the villagers

"Until we meet again everyone….Peace." Was all he said as he walked towards the village with everyone else following his lead. Tazuna looked at his friends and smiled as he watched the group leave. "That boy gave Inari courage, and in turn brought new light to the people of wave. That boy gave us a bridge to 'hope' called 'courage'…"

Tsunami nodded as she looked towards her little boy, before looking at her father "So what are you going to call the bridge Father?" She asked with the old man stroking his beard.

"…Oh yeah…how about…The Great Naruto Bridge" the old man said with a beaming grin. The rest of the villagers all cheered loudly at that with Tsunami smirking at her father. Inari then turned and watched the boy walking away

"…Yeah…perfect." Was all he said before the village went to party. After all this would be the first annual 'Naruto' festival and they were going to live it up.

(One month later)

Not much occurred since the two teams made their return to Konoha, and while the events that occurred after that mission were very boring, the scene at his now current living arrangement with his two new roommates were all but boring. After returning to the village and giving in their report on the mission, the Hokage instated Haku as a new chunin and head of the Kunoichi program in Konoha. After the girls first day, many of the girls attending her class was pulled out, but some returned after they said that they liked her training. Zabuza was also given a trail within the council chamber and the results were him receiving six months probation, but would be allowed to serve as a jounin in the village. When terms of their living arrangement, Naruto stated that he held plenty of room in his home, so the Hokage had them stationed there.

The two former mist shinobi were shocked upon seeing the huge house that the blonde boy owned and lived in. They were also surprised at the amount of rooms the place held but could easily find the rooms that they wanted in what exact location. After a month of living with them, Naruto grew to truly like their company around him twenty-four seven, as it felt like he had a family living in his home now and upon that family he learned several things about them.

Haku had unknowingly showed that she was comfortable with showing her body off in front of Naruto, as she would at times come up to him wearing a tight long sleeved shirt and really high shorts, or wearing her bra and thong set. Naruto felt the blood flow increase mostly whenever it was just him and Haku in the room.

Zabuza proved to be a real friend, as you would never have to question his loyalty when it came to his friends. The blonde could tell that he made the right choice in an ally, as the former mist shinobi taught him more around Kenjutsu and even taught him how to use a Zanbatou. He also proved that he was the father figure to Haku, as he would make sure that the blonde boy didn't take advantage of his daughter. Naruto could only laugh at that, as it felt like he was dating his live in girlfriend and her father.

He and Zabuza were also in a dead lock on competition, as they had many contest over the one month period. Some of which were races across the village, or simply 'how long can you do this' contest and so far the results were Naruto-5, Zabuza-6.

Naruto also learned the power of his doujutsu's technique that he dubbed "Time zone". He learned so far that the technique worked on using his memories to rework a scene in the outside world in whatever way he wanted, so in a way it allowed him control over time, although it was to a certain degree that he had control. He learned that the technique held three limits to it that were noticeable to him, but at the same time very helpful in battle when he used it

The first limit was that the technique only effected the area two feet around you, as you could be staring at some wood burning from a fire you placed on it. When you used this technique, the flame would go back to the very match that you used to cause the fire in the first place. It also worked on large objects, like a large tree on fire, and that to could be extinguished to the very spark that set the tree on fire. However, it wouldn't be the case for a forest fire, as while you can extinguish some of the burning trees, you couldn't do that with all the flames in one go.

The second limit was that it would only effect the people within your surrounding area of the technique, as while you can save those within the area from certain danger, such as wounds, lost appendages, even death. However, someone near the area wouldn't be so lucky as the technique would not be able to put its effects on the victim standing outside the perimeter it allowed. It also allowed others to view the effects at work, so if an enemy saw the technique at work or if they held some form of knowledge of the move, it would only make fighting harder

The third limit was the amount of time it allowed him to work with the scene in his mind, as it only allowed him ten seconds to work on it. And while ten seconds is plenty of time to work on, it would give unbearable pain due to the amount of mental stress it would give him. This move was better used in five seconds, as the stress wouldn't come into effect by that time limit. When in use for seven seconds, he feels minor mental fatigue takeover his body but it would be manageable. Going past that would only be as if he went through hell and back, as his body would feel the full effects of fatigue and would make him an open target for an enemy.

He realized that he would have to be very careful when using this move, as while its usefulness was a great help to him it would only become more a pain then a help. He asked Z2 how he got this power and the response was that his doujutsu knew his personal desire and what his wish always was in his heart. The boy wanted to be in control of things, to have them work the way he wanted them and nothing will come in the way of that goal. As such his doujutsu gave him the power over correcting them for his favor.

He could now be seen walking towards his teams training ground with Kenshiki in tow, after two hours and fifty-five minutes passed by. They were told by Kakashi to be there at 7:30 but the boy knew that he would be late, so he came at an estimated two hours late. But Sasuke and Sakura appeared to have not followed this, as they looked like they were on edge for the moment although Sakura was the only one that would express it.

"YOUR LATE!" She screeched with Kenshiki covering his ears with his palms

"**Damnit Naruto-sama, why won't you let me kill her already so I will no longer have to suffer from head trauma." **Kenshiki said with Naruto scratching the back of the foxes ear

"That would be to easy and a waste of time on my end, besides her usefulness hasn't been fully depleted as of yet so I can't….for now." Naruto said before he looked towards Sakura with a bored expression "Pinky, are you so stupid that you don't even remember that you only late until AFTER the teacher arrives? I still got here before Cyclopes-sensei." Naruto said with Sakura snarling

"Stop calling sensei that. He's your superior and you are to refer to him with respect." She said with Naruto letting out a small laugh

"You are in no place to demand a thing from me Pinky, I'm still stronger then you in all areas available and as a plus I don't have to do shit that you tell me." Naruto said with Kenshiki snarling at Sakura, who back up in fear.

"**Pathetic whelps like you always like to overstep their boundaries and forget their place, perhaps you need to be reminded of that boundary?" **Kenshiki said flashing his fangs, causing Sakura to shudder in fear as she back away from the big fox, causing Naruto to scoff

"Just as I thought, lets go Kenshiki." Naruto said as he and his fox walked under a tree and laid down with the blonde boy resting his head on his summons stomach and Kenshiki resting his head on Naruto's lap. After thirty minutes passed Kakashi finally appeared in a puff of smoke with his usual excuses and Sakura shouting at him for being late, which caused Naruto to awaken from his slumber along with Kenshiki.

"Okay guys there is a reason for me being late this time and that is because of this." He said holding up three forms in his hands, which caused his three students to look at them for a moment before Naruto gave off a smirk

"It looks like the exams are back in town, excellent." Naruto said aloud

"That it is Naruto and I've sighed you three up for them, be at the academy tomorrow mourning at 8am. Dismissed" He said but before he left Naruto handed his already sighed form, which caused the others to look shocked at that.

"Naruto, don't you want to at least think this over first? I've heard that people actually die these exams, so shouldn't we at least wait?" Sakura suggested only for both Naruto and Sasuke to turn her way and give her a deep glare

"Hell no." They both said at the same time with Sasuke handing in his form already knowing that he had to go through this to prove to everyone that the Uchiha clan was still the strongest. Sakura looked between her blonde and black haired teammates before she sighed in defeat and sighed the form to hand in to her sensei

"I guess its settled then so remember to be at the academy tomorrow." He said before he vanished in a puff and Naruto hopping onto the back of his fox to leave, knowing that those two would try to say something to him.

(Elsewhere)

Naruto was now walking towards Ichiraku to get some lunch since he was extremely hungry right now and some ramen should do the trick for him. He would have gone home to see if Fukyuu cooked anything but he was too hungry to even make the effort in rushing home, although he still had his fox companion beside him.

"**Naruto-sama, what do you plan to do in these upcoming exams?" **Kenshiki asked, knowing that his old friend was always planning something in his mind be it a battle strategy or something as simply as cooking, he was always doing something in his mind.

"The scenario at the moment doesn't portray any kind of actions to be deplored, seeing as how we don't even know who's going to be participating in the exams this year. The exams never hold a set amount of participants or an absolute amount of villages coming to the village, as some like Kiri and Iwa hold their own chunnin exams. If I were to guess, I would say that we would get a few from Kumo, a few from Suna, of course some from here, and the rest will be from the minor villages to take the remaining spots." He said with Kenshiki humming to himself

"**Do you think there is a possibility that we'll see some Jinchuriki come here?" **He said with Naruto pondering on that idea

"Its possible, although I'm not all to sure. Each of the major villages has one of their own with one going to both Konoha and Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa has at least two of their own and I'm not exactly sure but I think that Taki may have one." Naruto said with Kenshiki nodding

"**Which ones are in those villages?" **Kenshiki asked with Naruto pondering on that

"I remember Fukyuu telling me about the other ones in the nine and where they could very well be. I know that Suna holds the Ichihi, Kiri holds the Sanbi and the Rokubi, Iwa holds the Yonbi and the Gobi, Kumo has the Nibi and the Hachibi, We already know that I belong to Konoha so that only leaves the Shichibi in one of the minor villages." Naruto said with Kenshiki pondering on something

"**What would happen if we looked for the Shichibi?" **He asked with Naruto shaking his head

"That is something we can't do, as the Shichibi doesn't like to stay in one spot for long and I highly doubt that she would want to be found by us. It doesn't matter what happens in the future, as right now we need to focus on the exams at the moment as those are the most important thing we have to worry about." Naruto said until he heard some commotion coming from a different side of the fence.

What he found was the sight of Konohamaru being held in the air by his scarf by some foreigner wearing a black suit with cat ears on the top and purple face paint in different designs. The boy also caught the sight of his headband resting on his forehead with the symbol for Suna etched into the metal plate with a large bandage object strapped to his back. Naruto saw that the boy gave off an aura of arrogance, like he was just daring anyone to mess with him as long as you're shorter then him.

He then looked behind the mans back and saw a blonde haired girl with her hair split into four ponytails with light green eyes. She wore a white battle dress that stopped a few inches above her knees with fishnet stockings underneath. A red slash was tied around her waist apparently holding the dress together along with a large metal object secured to her back. Lastly, he saw that she held the same headband symbol as the cat boy with said headband tied around her neck.

"That hurt you gaki, maybe I should teach you to watch where you're going." The cat suit boy said with the kid trying to escape from his grasp.

"Kunkuro will you just let it go? we could get in a lot of trouble for this." The girl said to the boy called Kunkuro, who just scoffed at the girl

"Quiet down Temari, this will only take a second. Besides its not like anyone is here to see or stop this." He said cocking his right arm back before sending it towards Konohamaru, only to find that the boy he tried to was now gone from his hands and standing about two inches in front of him with a confused look on his face.

Temari was also confused at this as well until she heard someone say something in front of her "Hey you, make up boys hot friend, what's your name?" Naruto asked causing Temari to blush at his sudden appearance and could only stutter out her response.

"M-M-my name is T-temari." She said with Naruto giving her a flirtaceous smirk as he picked up her hand

"That's a pretty name for a very pretty girl." He said with the girl further turning a deeper red with Kunkuro turning to Naruto, who was shocked as to how the blonde boy even appeared in behind him, but that all changed when realization kicked in.

"Hey just what do you think your doing?" Kunkuro asked with Naruto still looking at Temari, who was current turning into a bright red tomato

"I'm trying to work some of my stuff and your cock blocking me right now." He said with Temari pulling her hand out of the boys hand but her blush still evident on her face.

"Hey, listen to me when I'm talking to you." He said before he felt something behind him. He turned around and saw that it was a large black fox that looked like it could rip him to shreds. Naruto only continued to look at Temari before he spoke to the boy wearing make-up.

"I'm afraid that you are in no position to ask anything of me nor are you in any position to demand anything from me. But I'll tell you what, I'll give you some fun facts that you should learn. First is that the kid you tried to beat up is the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage, so if you so much as grazed his grandson, then your looking at ANBU surrounding you in a moment. Secondly is that you have me to deal with as well as Kenshiki, those making you fight two opponents, whose abilities are completely unknown to you. Lastly, you'll have to deal with the guy hanging under the tree with the gourd on his back, and by the looks of his face, he's about to get real mad." Naruto said before he turned his gaze along with the other two, who currently held looks of fear on their faces.

"Kunkuro, you're an embarrassment to our village." Came a cold voice from the trees

"G-Gaara." Kunkuro suttered out as he began to shake in fear of the boy before him. Naruto looked at the boy standing under the tree branch with a small smirk on his face

'Seems that Ichibi doesn't want to wait for milk and cookies' Naruto thought as he watched the make-up wearing boy shudder in fear of the younger boy in front of them. The boy called Gaara turned into a puddle of sand before fusing back into his actual form, which caused Naruto to take this time to look the boy over. He stood about the same height as he himself did 5'1". He stood clad in black pants and a black short sleeved shirt, with a fishnet one beneath that judging from the sleeves. White bandages wrapped the ends of his pants legs and he had a kunai pouch on his right leg. Strapped to his back was a large gourd with a cork plugging it closed. He also had some sort of long white cloth wrapped around his torso from his right shoulder to left hip before it wrapped around and tied in the front from the look of it. It was his face that caught his attention the most though. He had the kanji for 'love' etched into his forehead and dark markings around each of his green eyes. This was all topped off with short red hair.

"But G-Gaara it wasn't my fault; the guy tried to attack me and…." He stated before Gaara sent a blast of KI towards the boy wearing a black bodysuit

"Shut up or I'll kill you where you stand." He said in a dark cold voice before turning his gaze towards Naruto, who only stared into the boys own green pools with a stotic and critical eye.

"I apologize for my foolish teammates actions; it won't happen again." Gaara said calmly with Naruto nodding his head

"Don't worry, although I'm surprised to find Suna shinobi here so early for the exams since that is at least a day long trip from Kaze no Kuni." Naruto said with Gaara briefly nodding his head

"Yes, we have just arrived today and were looking to settle into a hotel but my foolish brother delayed that." He said sending a cold eye to Kunkuro, who only looked away in fear.

"No problem, but I know that you don't plan on ending our meeting so early without introductions right?" Naruto said with Gaara only looking Naruto straight in the eye.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, and I also find myself interested in your name." Gaara said with Naruto only smirking at him

"The names Uzumaki Naruto, but you may call by a different title." He said with Gaara rasing a confused eyebrow

"What name would that be?"

"Jinchuriki." He said with Gaara eyes widening slightly

"How did you know?" He asked with Naruto pointing towards his whisker marks

"These aren't marks that was given to me by mommy, a certain fox companion of mine did this just as that Tanuki friend of yours made you an insomniac." He said with Gaara still looking surprised before a small smile came onto his face

"I look forward to our meeting in the exams Uzumaki Naruto, so best be on you're A-game." He said before he and his teammates began to walk off before Naruto spoke again.

"I look forward to our meeting as well and Temari." Naruto said making the blonde haired girl look at him "I look forward to seeing more of you, _allot more._" Naruto said dragging the last words in his mouth with a wink in his eyes causing Temari to blush up a storm. She quickly ran off with her teammates in tow while Kenshiki stood beside his master

"**I take it that your message has been sent out?" **He asked with Naruto nodding

"Yes it has and if we're lucky enough, I'll be getting some new allies after these exams.

(The next day)

The blonde haired boy could currently be seen walking towards the academy with a deep smirk on his face as he looked forward to the exams ahead with his mind already developing something that would no doubt make this whole thing very interesting for him. He had a feeling that there was more to those Suna shinobi being here, as they didn't look as if they were trying to find their hotel yesterday: It looked like they were surveying the village. He couldn't pin point it but from what he learned about Suna, it was that their best shinobi was a gennin was their jinchuriki Gaara. If he was the strongest, like they proclaimed he is, then why was it that he was participating in these exams? There was more to this then they were letting on.

"**Kit, maybe they just hate the boy so much that they intent to have him killed in the exams to be rid of him." **Fukyuu said, happy to finally see her vessel fight again after a month of pure boredom. They continued in developing a body for her and so far it continues to show progress, but Naruto knew that he would have to continue tweaking with the Shadow clone technique before he would give Fukyuu her freedom back.

'I doubt that since they not only have the weakest of the nine but they are also considered the weakest amongst the five great nations. If they lost Gaara, then they are all but finished in their running as one of the great nations.' He thought, as one assault on them from someone as weak as Kusa or even Ame could spell disaster for their survival.

"**Oh well, I'm sure you'll learn soon enough if I got your plan right." **She said as she was oozing with excitement at what the blonde boy was planning for these exams. That was the one thing that she was sure made her love the boy immensely, as no matter what he does, it always insures some kind of entertainment to follow along side of it.

'I guess we'll just have to wait and see.' Naruto thought as he arrived to the academy and stood in front of the entrance to wait for his teammates. One hour passed and the two gennin finally arrived to find the blonde boy looking at them with a critical eye before he walked into the building without even bothering to speak to them. The group walked up the stairs towards the second floor, where the sounds of a commotion was heard and caught the sight of two kids guarding the front door of the exam. Naruto could only smirk at the sight of the two obvious chunin being so nice as to weed out the weaklings to insure an easier exam for him until his eyes caught the sight of Sasuke trying to say something. Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and held the knife to the boys throat, ceasing any attempt to getting attention to himself but unknowingly caught the attention of the kids trying to get into the room.

"I'm only going to tell you this once Uchiha, if you so much as utter one syllable of what I know you will say, then I'm going to take this kunai and gut you like a fish. This is a party strictly for those that deserve to be here and not for those that will only ruin for everyone else here." Naruto said before he removed his kunai from his teammate throat and prepared to walk away, while Sasuke grasped his neck in pain of the metal being so close to killing him. As Naruto walked he soon paused when a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and a pair of breast were pressed against his back.

"Now Naruto-kun, did you honestly think that you could walk by without even saying hi to me?" said a female voice with Naruto smirking to himself

"Sorry Tenten-chan, the Uchiha got me so riled up that I didn't even notice you from the crowd." Naruto said before he turned around to see the bun haired girl with her teammates in tow. Naruto and Tenten has been training together for a while now after they somehow bumped into each other last month. They took that time to keep in touch with each other and got to know the other better, while Naruto didn't go to far in revealing everything to the girl. The girl was extremely nice to him and he was sure that as they grew closer to each other something new might come between the two of them.

"Well don't let it happen again or else." She said before they turned to find the girls green wearing teammate walk over to Sakura

"Are you Haruno Sakura?" He asked with the girl looking a little creeped out at being in his presence

"Y-yes." She said stuttered out before seeing the boy give her a thumbs up with a bright smile

"I am Rock Lee and I would like for you to be my girlfriend." He said with Sakura's eyes widening

"No way, get away from me you freak." She said as she ran behind Sasuke, while Lee looked down in embarrassment

"Hey Lee, don't bother with pinky as she is far to stuck up for you anyway. There is a better girl for you and pinky ain't it" He said with Lee looking at him with a confused look while Sakura looked upset at what he was implying too.

"What are you trying to say Naruto?" Sakura asked

"That your to much of a bitch to even consider a good guy when he comes to you." Naruto said before he turned to leave the area with his teammates and Team Gai in tow. Five minutes later, having made a quick stop, they stood in front of the real room 301 having just finished a talk with Kakashi. As Kakashi moved aside, Naruto smirked before kicking the double doors wide-open making Kakashi sweat drop. As they entered they found themselves on the receiving end of glares from a room packed full of gennin from what had to be every shinobi village. Naruto could feel the KI coming off the gennin in waves but all he could do was smirk at them.

"Sasuke-kun!! You're late!!" exclaimed a loud voice before a blur hit team sevens resident emo. That blur turned out to be none other than Sakura's so called 'rival' and former best friend Yamanaka Ino "Sasuke-kun! I was wondering when you would show up. I have been waiting for you all this time." She continued to hug Sasuke, cuddling herself against him.

Sakura's eyes bulged out when she saw what Ino was doing. She didn't even get to touch her Sasuke-kun in that manner yet. She didn't even get to hold his hand or hug him either. "Damn it Ino-pig! Let go of my Sasuke-kun right now!"

Ino looked at Sakura and stuck her tongue out. "You actually made it here as well forehead girl."

Sakura growled. She wasn't going to let Ino make fun of her like this in front of her Sasuke-kun. She jumped on Sasuke as well, trying to push Ino away.

"Girls are so troublesome." Naruto smiled as he recognized the voice while Sasuke continued to get the girls to let go of him.

"This exam is more troublesome Shikamaru." He turned around and greeted his friend. "So how's it going?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It was a pain; Ino came over and dragged me and Choji out. This is a bigger turned out than I expected."

"Hey you losers actually made it." Kiba shouted as he walked over to the rest of the group. "Looks like all the rookies are all together again." Akamaru barked in response to his master. "Sasuke you sly dog you. You got those girls all to yourself." Sasuke grunted. Hinata and Shino both greeted their peers, the same friends that they graduated the academy with. Kiba then spotted Hinata now standing beside the blonde haired boy and soon felt anger well up inside him before an idea came to mind. Feeling the need to get some revenge and put the dobe in his place after what he did during their mission to wave, He whispered something into Akamaru's ear and the dog barked in response before running over to where Naruto was.

Naruto continued to talk to Hinata, while he watched the dog come closer from the corner of his eyes. '_What's that dog up to?' _Naruto thought to himself as he saw Akamaru trying to approach him quietly, masking his steps with the noise in the room.

Kiba rubbed his hands together, anticipating the event to come. Everyone watched the dog creeping closer and closer to Naruto, even Sasuke got interested. When Kiba saw Akamaru close enough, he shouted. "Now Akamaru!" The dog jumped up and bit Naruto from behind. Kiba dropped to his knees and started laughing. "Whose tough now loser!"

"Are you sure about that Kiba?" Kiba's eyes widened when he saw a kunai to his neck. He looked down and felt the cold metal on his neck. Everyone stiffened, afraid to move. "What? How come you're not laughing now dog-breath?"

"Na-Naruto!" Everyone looked surprised when the Naruto that Akamaru bit disappeared in smoke, leaving the dog to bark in surprise. Shikamaru looked startled for a second before deciding that it was too troublesome to understand what happen.

"Don't you know when to quit? It looks like the only thing that I can do is to kill you right?" Kiba gulped. He felt an incredible murderous aura behind him and was afraid to speak.

"You rookies are making too much noise." A voice spoke up. "I think you better release him if you know what's good for you rookie." Naruto looked over to see a teenager with glasses and silver hair standing besides them. "You guys are making too much enemies right now. I'll give you guys a piece of advice. Remove the sword and be quiet." The teenager stared at Naruto, using a tone that was reinforced with authority.

"Tch." Naruto returned the glare before removing his weapon, with Kiba quickly taking hold of his neck while his puppy ran to his side to see if he was okay "Next time dog-face. Next time."

Kiba let out a low growl and was about to jump on Naruto when Hinata stopped him and gave him a look that told him don't bother trying.

Naruto walked up to the teenager, recognizing the hitai-ate. "So you're a leaf genin…" Naruto paused. He didn't know the boy's name but he didn't care. "Thanks for the warning but I don't care. Next time you have some advice to give, do yourself a favor and shove it up your own ass."

Naruto walked past the boy and found himself staring into a mass of other genins. Naruto smirked. "I don't give a shit who you guys are but if you want to take me on, you better be risking your life. I don't need to know your names nor do I have the care to learn them, you only need to know mine and that is Uzumaki Naruto because after I wipe the floor with you, you'll all be my bitches." Naruto ended his big speech by bringing his hands up and making an X sign over his crouch.

Sakura gasps as she watched her teammate just doom them to be targets. Sasuke frowned; the dobe was drawing too much attention to them. Can't he ever learn to ever shut up and learn his place?

Ino poked Sakura on the arm. "Hey forehead girl, since when has Naruto been THIS arrogant? Don't you think you should stop him before he gets himself killed." Sakura lowered her head, feeling the pain and misery from Naruto's action. Naruto continued to talk until another big shot genin walked up to Naruto. Naruto glared at him and the genin backed away in fear. Naruto left his makeshift stage and walked back to his team.

The older boy looked at Naruto with interest. He followed Naruto back and joined their group. "That was some display Naruto-kun." He applauded a little.

Naruto glanced at the boy. "Did anyone tell you that you have the scent of a snake?" The boy backed up in surprise. "W-what?"

Sakura quickly smacked Naruto across the head. "First you make us targets for everyone and now your rude to the only person who was nice to us!" She said only for Naruto to pick his head back up and crack it left to right

"There is no such thing as the word nice Pinky, for only fools get killed in our world besides….. I'm just trying to get a little entertainment out of this and weeding out the weak. The weak won't survive in this exam, but I'm sure you know that one yourself right?" Naruto said sending Sakura a smirk

Sakura was taken back by his words. His words had just brought forth the very fears she was trying to conquer. She knew the blonde was speaking the truth. She felt her fears rising, actually realizing that she was actually the weakest link in this team.

"But don't worry, this exam require us to pass as a team, so just shut up and enjoy the ride." He gave her a half-cocked smile, as if he knew what her fears were.

Sakura felt a weird feeling in her stomach, like an impending doom that was soon to befall her. She shook it off, guessing that Naruto was only messing with her.

Naruto turned his attention to the boy who reeked of snake. "What's your name? It seems like you know our names but we don't know yours."

The boy pushed his glasses up and smiled. "My name is Kabuto and I can give you rookies some pointers."

Sasuke frowned. He didn't like this new kid, moving into his territory and acting like he was the only one who could help them pass.

"How many times have you taken the exam Kabuto-san?" Sakura asked. She deducted that since he was giving them pointers, he must have taken the exam more than once.

"So you know everything there is to this exam huh?" Kiba spoke up.

"Yes I do and with these cards here…" Kabuto reached into his pocket and proceeded to pull out a stack of cards. "These are special info cards that display the information that I collected over the years."

Sakura reached for the top card and turned it over. She became confused when she saw nothing on the other side. "Why is the card blank if you collected information?" She looked at Kabuto with a confused look.

The boy only smiled. "The reason is because these cards only react with my chakra. Go ahead, name some people and I'll give you their details."

"Do you have information about each person here?" Sasuke asked. He was curious to know about certain people. People that he deemed worthy of his time.

Kabuto nodded. "Just give me the names and I'll give you the information." He said with Naruto pondering on his words for a moment

'I should take advantage of this if I want to get what I have planned.' Naruto thought with Kiba stepping up

"Give me information of Uchiha Sasuke, since what better way to prove you're the strongest then to beat the strongest." Kiba said, completely forgetting that he just had a sword to his throat from Naruto.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto said bluntly, since he wanted his plans to go as easy as they possibly could.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone looked surprised when Sasuke called out the last name. The rest of the group had a similar thought in mind; shouldn't teammates know each other by now?

Naruto snorted catching the attention of everyone "I didn't know that you cared so much to know about me Uchiha. If I didn't know any better, I think you're a fan of mine." He said with the Uchiha scoffing

"Since you won't discuss your secrets with your teammates then I guess I'll have to resort to this. After all its your fault for hiding things from me." Sasuke said with Naruto snorting but didn't respond to the obvious diversion tactic the Uchiha was using

"So you know their names. It makes it a lot easier." Kabuto searched his deck and pulled out a card. He held up the card and applied some chakra to it. "First up is Uchiha Sasuke. First year rookie graduate from the academy with the title of rookie of the year and is said to go many places in his career. His teammates are Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi. He has completed twenty D-rank missions and one C turned A-rank mission. He is known to be talented in the art of Ninjutsu and is referred as one of the final holders to the Sharingan bloodline." He said before he pulled out a second card and the next set of stats appeared.

"Next we have Sabaku no Gaara. There isn't much information on him except that he is a two year gennin and is originally from Suna. His mission experience composed of 8 C rank missions and 1 B rank, all of which he returned from completely unharmed and unscratched." Kabuto whistled at the information. "Wow he must be good." He said before he pulled out the final card and applied the chakra, which caused everyone to listen in on what the silver haired boy had to say.

"Last is Uzumaki Naruto. Another first year gennin with the title of deadlast due to him gaining his rank after killing a traitor the very night he failed." He said with everyone gasping, Naruto already had his first kill? "His teammates are Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi. He has completed twenty D-rank missions, one C-rank mission, one C turned A-rank mission, two B-rank missions, and one A-ranked mission. All of the high class missions that he has passed was due to him killing the traitor I mentioned earlier and for enlisting Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku into Konoha's ranks." He finished with wide eyes, while everyone else looked at him in shock.

Naruto simply smirked at them. "Don't be jealous now." He then turned to Kabuto with his expression changing from playful to military "Now tell me something, who are you really working for?" Naruto asked with his surrounding gennin looking at him in surprise at the sudden tone change

"Naruto, what are you talking about? He answered all of our questions." Ino said with Naruto nodding his head

"Your right, he did answer them, which is suspicious since a seven year gennin is not supposed to know so much about us unless they work for someone that knows all that stuff." Naruto said as he walked towards Kabuto with a dark look in his eyes "Our mission history, our current teammates, even those that are not of this village you knew. You also knew about that mission I was given on my rankings, which is something that nobody but the Hokage and myself know about." He said as he grabbed the silver haired boy by his neck and hoisted him into the air. Before anyone could do anything, he activated his Omamugan and used his power of control on Kabuto, knowing that he needed to get as much information as he could.

'_Now then nobody can interrupt us.' _Naruto said to Kabuto through the power of his eyes, while the others tried to stop him from doing something stupid. _'Because I have control over you, you can hear my thoughts just as easily as I can hear yours. I want you to only respond through telepathy when I ask you a question and when I speak to you, you shall respond the same way understand?' _Naruto asked before a huge puff of smoke appeared in the front of the room, causing him to let the silver haired boy go.

'_Yes, I understand sir.' _Kabuto responded as he landed on his knees with all heads now turned towards the front of the room as a group of Konoha shinobi stood in the front of the room wearing Konoha headbands. Each of them wore a pair of grey dress pants and a gray button down shirt. Of this group one individual stood out above the rest as he also wore a high collared open black trench coat and stood in front of the group.

"Okay you worthless maggots its time that we get this test started." He said catching the attention of everyone in the room "The first exam shall be a written test and too make sure that none of you cheat with your teammates in these exams, you all will be given assigned seats." He said with everyone groaning as they got up to move to their seat. When Naruto heard his name get called he moved to get his assigned seat he felt a hand rub against his backside and turned just in time to catch Haku wink at him before making her way to the other side of the room. Arriving at his seat he was pleasantly surprised to find himself sitting between both Hinata and Temari, which caused a smirk to creep across his face.

'What did I do so right to deserve this?' He asked as he sat down between the two girls, who blushed at his closeness before they looked towards the front as Ibiki started to speak, as the rest of the seats were filled.

"Now then all of you pay attention closely and don't turn over your test until I say so, there are a few rules that you'll need to hear and since I'm not in the mood of repeating myself nor answering any questions so listen carefully while I write them down for you." He said as he began his lecture that sorta reminded Naruto of Iruka except this guy was FARRR more interesting then Iruka will ever be.

"Now then the first thing you guys should know is that you will start this test off with ten points each due to it containing ten questions. While each one is worth only one point, this test uses the subtraction system where if you answer all ten questions correctly then you shall receive ten points but if you were to miss three questions then we'll subtract three points from your final score, which will be seven." He said seeing that he still had all their attention.

"The second thing you guys should learn is one of the most important ones, which is teamwork. Your final grade is determined by how well you all do as a team, as your combined score will be used to determine weather or not you pass or fail." He said with some looking at the man as if he has gone insane and while some wanted to ask a question, a glare from him told them to shut it or else.

"The last and final rule that comes into play is cheating. Anyone caught cheating at anytime during these exams will loose two points from their final score, and if your caught cheating five times then you will automatically fail this portion of the exam. However you will not be failing alone, for those that do fail will not only be forced to leave but their teammates as well. Those who are pathetic enough to be caught cheating deserves to fail along with their teammates, so if I were you I wouldn't consider the idea." He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto felt two death glares aimed at his back along with a little bit of killing intent added into the mix, which caused the blonde haired boy to turn and catch the glares of Sasuke and Sakura aimed at him. Feeling the need to end this foolishness, he narrowed his own glare at those two and sent a quick blast of his own KI at them, causing them to freeze in fear. Seeing their reactions, Naruto turned around and faced Ibiki, who also saw what the boy did and couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Now before you all begin I must inform you that the tenth question is not to be answered until after the time limit has passed, so you should all worry about answering the first nine right. Begin." He said with the gennin immediately getting started on what could possibly be the most important test they will ever take. Naruto looked down and read each one, seeing that while some were easy, the rest were hard to answer.

Naruto soon began to ponder on what the man said about the rules and truly scanned through his words with critical thoughts in mind.

'We have ten questions to answer with ten points each with each question we answer wrong will subtract a point from our final score, yet if we cheat only two points will be taken out of our final score and if we are caught five times then we are automatically failed. Why would they only take out two points for cheating and allow it to happen five times?' He thought before a statement that Ibiki made came to his mind

'_Those who are pathetic enough to be caught cheating deserves to fail along with their teammates, so if I were you I wouldn't consider the idea.' _The message played through his head for a moment until his eyes widened in realization to what the man was saying.

'He doesn't want us to reconsider the idea of cheating, he wants us to reconsider the idea of getting caught. A chuunin's primary function in the shinobi world is doing infiltration and spy missions, so getting caught is not an option. They have these chunin surround us to see how we can gather information past their eyes without their knowing. Clever.' Naruto thought as he taped onto his desk, catching the attention of the two girls beside him. Temari and Hinata all got the message that he was relaying to them stating _'Move your hands if you can understand what I'm saying.' _Naruto said with Temari and Hinata quickly moving their hands, telling him that they understand _' I'm going to need your trust on everything that I say to you about these exams and we'll get through this, but you both have to trust me.' _Naruto sadi as he finished taping, getting nods from the two girls allowing him to tell them of the exams hidden test.

Once the message was given, both girls looked shocked at that before slapping their heads in not realizing the secret sooner. They then began to use their tatic to cheat while Naruto spoke to a certain someone to relay the answers to him

'_Kabuto, your needed' _

(Forty-five minutes later)

"Okay trash, pencils down." Ibiki said with all the gennin stopping what they were doing and looked up. The number of teams has been drastically cut in half, as each one was caught cheating by the hawk eyes of the surrounding chuunin and were forcefully removed as promised by the sadistic man that made the first proctor. Naruto couldn't help but smirk to himself, as he used Kabuto like the pawn he is to answer all his questions for him knowing damn well that the boy wasn't what he said that he was.

'_That will be all for now Kabuto. I want you to continue through things as your normally would and await further orders.' _Naruto said with Kabuto nodding his head

'_Yes sir.' _He responded before he shook his head in confusion before he noticed that he was now in his seat for some reason 'What's going on? Has the exam started already?' He asked himself before he looked around and saw the exam appeared to be over.

'Fool, doesn't even know that he's still in my control.' Naruto thought as he awaited what the man had to say.

"Now its time to issue out the last question, which is something I'm sure that you all are confused about since it wasn't included. Well truth be told, it has its own set of rules actually, rules that will determine your future in." He said with the gennin before him all whispering amongst themselves. "The rules are simply two choices with two different outcome to be given. The rule simply gives you the choice of weather or not to take the final question. If you chose to not take the question then you will automatically fail and will simply have to try again for the next exams but if you decide to take the question and fail it not only will you fail but you will never be allowed to take the chuunin exams again." He said with several gennin squirming in their seats, the pressure building up to magnifying levels.

"You can't do that to us, some of us truly worked hard to get here." Yelled one gennin from Ame with several others yelling in agreement with the boy

"I'm afraid that I don't give a damn about how hard you worked to get here, as none of you has ever experienced the world you guys are apart of, plus you all should feel lucky to have me as your examiner, because on a technicality I'm one of the nice ones." He said with several of the gennin in the room shuddering in fear at the prospect of someone being meaner then Ibiki.

Naruto was actually curious as to what the others would do, while holding Hinata's hand to reassure her that everything would be alright. He caught Sakura trying to raise her hand but when he turned his gaze to her she immediately put her hand back down in fear of what he would do to her if she did quit.

Within five minutes of passing about five people showed who much of a pussy they were and quit since the pressure was far to much for them to grasp. One kid even had the nerve to cry in front of him, which caused him to get up from his seat and shove the kid onto the floor, causing everyone to look at him.

"You think that crying like a little bitch will solve your problem? Just face the facts, you know that you are weak and you are willing to ruin your teammate's chances of passing to just survive. You are willing to betray your friends because this is a hard question? Yeah right. We are shinobi, elite combat fighters illustrated for war and combat amongst our world, not some pussy's that go around trying to make friends with everyone. Grow up." Naruto said before he sat back down, unknowingly making everyone thinking about quitting stop to actually think about what he said. Ibiki saw this and was very impressed by the result, as everyone was no longer considering forfeiting and is now willing to see this through.

Ibiki looked at the situation curiously, as the kid just wiped out all the uncertainty and despair that he had created. He didn't know who this kid was but he was something different. He took a quick glance around the room. '_32 teams…'_ He nodded to his other examiners, to let them know that this the final cut, the people that he was passing. "In that case… you all… pass!"

The room went completely silent at that point, nobody could believe what they have just heard a moment ago.

They all passed?

"W-wait? Are you saying that we all passed? What about the tenth question?" Sakura asked in a surprise voice, as she could feel her body tension beginning to loosen after all that pressure built into her system.

Ibiki chuckled. "There is no 10th question or if you want to count the question I just asked as the 10th question. This exam is based on your ability to gather information. Those who fail to gather the correct information will cause the mission to end up in failure. Information is everything when completing a mission. How much information you have depends on the success or failure of a mission."

Ibiki glared at the genins before reaching up for his bandana. He carefully removed it and waited for their expressions. He heard several people in the room gasp in surprise. "This is what happens when you are playing with information. When you get caught, torture by any means is used to get that information out of you. Being ninjas is not a game. You guys are putting the lives of your teammates in your hands when you do missions. Lives cannot be bought and it certainly cannot be toyed with. The point of this exam is to see whether or not you guys are ready for this level of ninja yet. Those that fail to see the true meaning of this test does not deserve the rank of chunnin. We have been observing you carefully, those that fail to conceal themselves while cheating are not mature enough to advance yet."

Ibiki put the bandana on his head and smiled. "Part one of the chunnin exam is now complete!" Just as Ibiki finished announcing the end of the first part, a figure mysteriously crashed through the window, causing the glass to scatter everywhere. "Alright maggots. I am Anko Mitarashi. I am your proctor for the second part of the exam!" She gave the genins a smirk, but received nothing in return.

Anko looked around and counted up the teams. "Eh Ibiki, you realize your passing 32 teams here."

Ibiki nodded. "We have some good material this year."

Anko gave the genins a creepy smile. "Don't worry, I guarantee that I'll cut those teams in half."

Sakura let out a small squeak. This wasn't good. '_I don't want to fail here.'_ She tried to look back with confidence but she couldn't muster enough courage to do it.

Naruto was taken by surprise until the surprise was turned into a feeling anxiousness building within him. His plan was now going underway far better then he had originally hoped for, and he hoped that there would be plenty of entertainment to grasp while he was in the second exam.

'_Initiating Mission: Eternal Swell'_

AN: Done and done. I finally got this one updated, so this should hopefully hold you guys for a minute until I finish Playing the four devils. I plan to end three of my stories before the end of this year, so there may be some times that I appear to be rushing my stuff a little but just know that its all in getting my drive for this story back on track. Next chapter shall be the second exam where I will be giving allot of surprises and will introduce the Eureka Seven and Vandred portions of this story since I haven't done so yet.

Also I want to tell everyone this now so I can save myself some mental trauma, I do not want any one word or cliché reviews any more. I refuse to believe that people can't take the time to actually review peoples work nor that all they can do is use one word to describe how much they like the story. So please reframe from giving me a 'Good', 'Neat', 'Nice', 'Awesome', or 'LOVE' Bullshit review as well as 'Great Job', 'Update Soon', 'Write more', 'Please Update Soon', and so on.

I would like people to at least try to write something for once as those reviews are getting on my last nerves.

And to c im am a dragon, don't even think about it and actually write a damn review. And don't even try to act funny and do a one line review, because if you do then something will have to be done.

Until Next Time

Peace


	12. Makings of a Plan

Hey there everyone, I know that it's been quite some time since this story has seen an update but calm down, it's finally. The main reason for the long delay was because I had writers block for this story, I had a huge desire to finish Playing the Four Devils, and the laptop that I was using crashed on me.

But all that shit doesn't even matter right now, as it's been placed on the back burner and is long gone. I have been working on my update pattern for the past couple of months and I finally came up with the perfect pattern. The pattern starts with this story and will remain that way until I reach the end of the line, thus allowing me to start from the beginning which is this story.

I have allot planned for this baby and I don't intend for it to end soon

Now let's get this thing going

The battalion of shinobi traversed from the first exam room towards the place that would mark their second exam with each gennin having a certain thought going through their heads with some being of relevance to the exam and the rest being absolute crap.

Naruto himself was also deep in thought but it was more on his plan that could very well change the landscape of the shinobi world.

'Okay Fukyuu, is everything set?' Naruto asked within his mindscape with Fukyuu currently sitting behind the blonde boy with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms going over his chest, her head resting on his shoulders

"**Of course it is Naruto-kun, after all the crossover technique is still in effect so it should work perfectly." **Fukyuu said with Naruto nodding as he rested his head back onto Fukyuu's shoulders while she stroked his cheeks lovingly

'I can't believe how this is all transpiring like this. Now I have the chance to take out that snake pedophile and his fuck toy without even trying.' He said with Fukyuu sighing

"**I know but you shouldn't underestimate the snake, for he is still one of the smartest minds that Konoha has ever produced, you and your father of course range up there." **She said with Naruto smirking

'What do you mean just me and dad? Mom was pretty smart too you know?' Naruto said with Fukyuu giggling

"**Only because of your dad making her to actually learn something so she can stay close to him, remember she was my vessel before you so I know everything there is to know about her. She only tried to learn all that stuff because of how crazy she was for your father." **Fukyuu said with Naruto laughing again before a downed look came across his face

'I really do miss her though, I miss her smile, I miss her presence, and I miss her love. I wish there was just someway for me to see her again. Her and Dad.' Naruto thought to himself before he saw that they were now standing in front of a huge forest with Anko standing before them with a huge smirk on her face.

"Alright maggots, welcome to training area 44 or what I like to call it 'the forest of death.' Anko said, presenting the huge forest that stood behind her in all its glory. The forest was made entirely of tall trees that were well over twenty feet above their heads with many leaves covering the tops of the trees and covered the floor with shadows. While the others didn't know this, Naruto knew what the purpose of this place was which was a stronghold to protect the Hokage in the tower near the center. Whenever there was an invasion of sorts, the Hokage would be escorted through the forest of death and would stay in the tower in the center of said forest.

Naruto stood amongst the others as they gazed at the marvelous plane known simply as the forest of death. While it didn't look like much on the outside, he was sure that looks are very deceiving especially when it came to the shinobi world and all the prospects of it. He looked towards Anko, who stood before the teams with her smirk still plastered on her face. Naruto began to scan the area with the little visuals he had of the area and saw only a few things that would tell him a little more about this place.

'Looks like I have to get in there to get a true analysis of the situation, oh well. The mission shall be a success' Naruto thought before something whizzed passed his face and gave him a small cut across his cheek. Naruto then felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a small hug with a pair of breast pressed against his back.

"Now Naruto-kun, you know that it's impolite to ignore me right?" asked a sultry voice near his ear, causing Naruto to laugh at himself a little

"Sorry Anko-chan but my minds on something else that's important." He said with Anko sounding curious

"Really? And what may I ask would that be?" Anko asked with Naruto smirking to himself

"A snake that has somehow slithered its way into the village." Naruto said, with Anko's eyes widening slightly

"How do you know of said snake?" She asked

"Because I caught it staring at me and I almost made a belt out of its friend." Naruto said ushering his head towards Kabuto behind him, who thankfully wasn't looking at them.

Anko narrowed her eyes at the silver haired boy before she released her hold on Naruto and faced a Kusa shinobi behind her, holding her kunai with a long tongue.

"I'm sorry to sneak up on you but I just wanted to return you your kunai." He said with Anko staring at the shinobi for a moment before Naruto interrupted her train of thought.

"You know, it's funny how so many snakes entered this village with no one detecting it, but for some reason I can't help but think you're the head of the nest for some reason." Naruto said narrowing his eyes towards the person before him, whose eyes widened slightly at that and almost flashed a look of caution across her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about, but I'm pretty sure that we will find out once those gates open." She said as walked back towards her team, while Naruto narrowed his eyes as he activated his doujutsu and examined the group.

'_Did that brat managed to see through my disguise? No, he must have made a wild guess at the heat of the moment. I just need to stick to the plan to get Sasuke-kun, I just hope Kimimaro and Tayuya are prepared to strike.' _The mind of the person said, which made Naruto's eyes widened slightly as the voice sounded very different then what he originally heard from her mouth.

'That person's voice is supposed to be a high alto key but in its mind it sounds like a high bass tone, completely different as to what I heard from its mouth. By the sound of it and the heavy smell of snakes, I think that person is Orochimaru' Naruto thought with Fukyuu speaking up

"**You wouldn't be wrong there kit, after all you did plan eternal swell all around him and his shinobi." **Fukyuu said with Naruto smirking to himself.

'I know but I didn't think he would be so dumb to fall right into place. It looks like phase one has been accomplished ahead of schedule, so onto phase two.' He thought for a moment before he looked towards Anko, who brought up the topic of what the exams and how to pass it.

"Okay brats, this place shall hold your second exam. However unlike the first one, this exam will test your survival and teamwork skills as you all must navigate through the forest and make it to the center safely. Also due to the high probability of gennin death, you all must sign this." She said before she pulled out a form "These release papers are a requirement for you all to sign, to state that Konoha is not responsible for your deaths so your parents or village won't use it to get a nifty lawsuit on your hands. Those that sign it may continue and those that don't will fail." she said with some looking scared and others quickly running away from taking this exam, claiming that it was insanity to make them participate in such an exam.

"Wow, it looks like this exam is getting interesting." Said one gennin to another one

"I think that blonde one is gonna choke first, after all it's the arrogant ones that get killed first." Said another one getting a few laughs from the others he spoke with. Naruto on the other hand paid no attention to them, but made sure that they get killed the moment he laid eyes on them again. Anko then pulled out two scrolls.

"Now once you sign those papers, you will bring it to the tent over there and trade it for one of these scrolls called the heaven and earth scrolls. Each team will receive one of these two scrolls until one half of you have earth scrolls and the other half has heaven scrolls. In order for you to pass, you must have both scrolls in your possession within the next five days or else you will fail." She said with everyone murmuring to themselves

"Five days? What about food or even a shower?" Ino asked with some panic in her voice, as she couldn't go a day with out washing and combing her hair lest she get split ends.

"Your shinobi and there are times when a mission goes even longer then a mere 120 hours. The fact is that you have to learn how to survive at any given situation and in that forest you have to be on constant alert if you want to survive. Washing your hair will only get in the way of your survival." Anko said with Ino feeling embarrassed for her outburst "Besides, there is plenty of food in the forest; you just have to avoid the poisonous insects, plants, and man-eating beasts like those big ass centipedes. You also shouldn't screw around in there as well, for the longer you stay in the forest then the farther the goal will get for you to reach." She said with everyone looking scared at the mention of man-eating centipedes

"There are also ways for you to get disqualified in this exam in three different ways. The first way is by not making it to the tower with both scrolls within the time limit. The second way is if you lose a teammate or have one killed. Lastly you must not look in the scroll until you reach the tower." Anko said with a small smile on her face.

"What happens if we open it?" Asked a Taki shinobi

"That is for us to know and for you to find out if you do it." She said before a look of seriousness came across her face "Now in this exam, the main thing you all must know is that your trustworthiness is what's going to be tested. Now its time to see which one of you got the balls required to go through this test, so bring those papers over to that tent." Anko said as she walked over to the tent to await the shinobi brave enough to take the exam on.

Naruto already knew his team was going to take this exam since the Uchiha has too much pride and the Haruno would follow him to hell and back. But now the mission had the very high possibility of being interrupted by some unwanted visitors, so he needed to insure that no one would interrupt his plans.

He might have to kill them if they did.

As his team entered the tent and turned in their papers they received a heaven scroll. Before they left, Naruto dropped a small slip of paper onto the table that the chunin within the tent noticed. Anko then picked up and read the contents within it.

'_Anko _

_Orochimaru of the sannin is currently in the vicinity of the area under the guise of a kusa shinobi. Do not under any circumstances interfere with this exam, for if you do it will have dire consequences for Konoha. I also suspect that Yakushi Kabuto is in allegiance with the man, but like Orochimaru, do not interfere with him. Please inform Hokage-sama when you have enough gathered evidence to support me, but still do not interfere in this test; I need to use this to gather as much information as I can to help us._

_Naruto' _

Anko read and re-read the contents given from the blonde boy, causing her to look at the blonde's back before looking back at the note for a brief moment before she silently nodded to herself and hid the note to continue her job. She would be having a brief meeting with the Hokage once all this was said and done.

(With Team 7)

Team seven continued walking towards their gated zone with Naruto holding onto the scroll with the blonde flipping the scroll in his hand, the others looking at him in curiosity.

"Um Naruto, what was all of that back there?" Sakura asked with Naruto still tossing

"What was what Sakura?" Naruto asked as he saw that they were nearing their gate

"What you were doing with Anko-san a few minutes back." She asked with Naruto scoffing

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Naruto said with Sakura quickly blushing before she spoke

"No, I'm just curious that's all." She said with Naruto smirking

"Yeah of course you are." He said with her blushing again "Anyway that was just Anko being Anko, she likes to do that to people that she cares about, nothing more." Naruto said as they reached their destination without any further hindrance, allowing the three gennin to reflect on the situation at hand, moreso with Naruto.

"It looks like this test may be something that truly takes us to our limits." Sakura said, trying to start up a conversation with her teammates since she hated any form of anti-social ness whatsoever.

"Oh yes it will, afterall this place was designed to be a hiding place for the active Hokage should a war ever break out and find its way here. You see there is a tower in the center of the forest that was designed to be a secondary office for the Hokage to lead his army from incase the battle was far to intense for him to lead on the field. This place was also designed to be the perfect defense against the invading forces, since there are genjutsu seals planted along the perimeter to stop their momentum long enough to allow the Hokage to escape. This place would be the best spot to train in, as its nonstop action on every corner of the forest." Naruto said before they all turned their heads to the loudspeaker.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS, THE TEST BEGINS….NOW." Anko yelled on the loudspeaker, causing the gates to open with all the gennin rushing through the gate with team 7 rushing together in a single file line taking off at high speed in order to cover as much ground as they could. While Sasuke and Sakura were focused on their running, Naruto was busy surveying the area and all the landmarks it held. He knew that by studying the area first, he would get a good feel of what his surroundings were and make the proper assessment of what was needed to be done.

'It looks like we got quite a challenge on our hands, but let's check to see what's going on.' Naruto thought to himself as he quietly activated his Omamugan and allowed his doujutsu to help him with his surroundings.

'_Those pathetic leaf shinobi won't know what hit'em. As soon as they stop, I'll ambush the blonde one and then attack the other two. I just hope Mikuru and Akatsu are ready for their part of the plan.' _Once the mind process ended, it soon made Naruto smirk to himself at getting lucky this early and not having to do allot to bait the idiots.

'I guess I should bait them now, seeing as how they were so stupid to underestimate a shinobi without properly assessing their skills'Naruto thought to himself as he deactivated his eyes before his teammates noticed and slowed down in order to alert his teammates.

"Hey guys, lets slow down for a moment, I gotta take a leak." Naruto said as he turned to walk behind the bushes.

"Why didn't you take care of that before we walked in here?" Sakura asked, since she wanted nothing more then to get out of this place since its giving her the creeps.

"Because I didn't need to do it then, don't hold up." Naruto said as he walked behind the bushes, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to shake their heads.

"Why did we have to get that idiot on our team?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who only shrugged his shoulders as he waited for his blonde teammate to return.

(With Naruto)

The blonde teen sighed to himself as he bent down on one knee and pulled out a scroll from his back pocket. He knew that with the current situation they were in with Orochimaru being here and planting a spy within their ranks, it would be of the utmost importance to gather as much info as he could at this very moment.

And he knew just how to do it with the way his plan appeared to be unfolding and what was to come out of this.

'I'm may need to venture out on my own for this to work, and luckily I have the means to allow it.' Naruto thought as he opened scroll in his hand and then quickly sealed the heaven scroll his team held within it, in order to insure a 'What if?" scenario doesn't happen. Although he may not like them at all, Naruto didn't want either of them dead since he needed them to finish this exam and they were both still useful in certain areas. He knew that it was better to be safer clever then safer sorry, since he knew the Uchiha would be demanding of holding the scroll, so Naruto decided to throw the dog a bone and give him the scroll, completely forgetting that the scroll they held was a heaven scroll and not the earth, thus giving themselves an advantage over the enemies. 'Thank God that that Uchiha is too stupid to realize that he has the wrong scroll. This will buy at least buy myself less effort in protecting the scroll' Naruto thought to himself before he heard the sound of rustling coming from behind, letting him know that it was time to begin.

"Okay, now lets get this plan started." Naruto thought as he turned around and activated his Omamugan.

(Later on)

Sasuke and Sakura stood still with their arms crossed waiting for their foolish blonde teammate, who has now been gone for a full three minutes using the bathroom. Sasuke was mad at the blonde teen for taking so much needed away from them, as they needed to preserve as much daylight provided in this forest to cover as much ground as they could. Sakura was also livid that Naruto was taking so long, as the longer it took him to get himself together was more timed that they had to spend in this hellhole, and she did not want to spend not another second in this place. Finally the time came when Naruto walked out of the bushes with his hands tightening his belt buckle with a look of relief on his face.

"I'm sorry guys but I had to take the biggest dump that was ever recorded." Naruto said with Sakura appearing before him and bonking him on the back of his head, her face livid with anger.

"Naruto-baka, do you realize how much time was wasted on your crap? Get your ass in gear so we can leave." Sakura said finally losing her cool with the blonde. Naruto groaned as he grabbed the back of his head in pain

"Alright Sakura-chan, next time I'll be more careful." Naruto said, with Sakura huffing before she turned to walk away.

"Well you better, no come on so that we can go already." Sakura said before hearing Sasuke speak.

"Actually Sakura, I think its time for the imposter to reveal himself." He said as he pulled out a kunai and ran towards Naruto, who was quickly alarmed and pulled out his own kunai to block Sasuke's attempt at his life.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? That's not an imposter, its Naruto." Sakura said as she was surprised by the sudden actions of her raven haired teammate.

"Yeah Sasuke, its me. What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked, as he was surprised by the sudden actions of his rival.

"Sakura, why are you not paying attention?" Sasuke asked his pink haired teammate, as he sent a forward kick into Naruto's stomach, causing him to fall on his behind a little hard.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-kun? All I see is you attacking our teammate." Sakura said with a worried sound in her voice, as she never saw the raven haired teen this feral.

"Look closely Sakura, he's not Naruto. How can he fight with his left hand when Naruto's right handed? Plus he added in the suffix to your name as well as calling me by my first name, when has he done that?" Sasuke said with Sakura's eyes widening at failing to realize that, since she heard him call her that but failed to acknowledge that he did. Maybe she failed to hear because of how angry she was or maybe it was because she wanted to get out of the forest faster, or…..

'Maybe I was just happy to hear him say it again.' Sakura thought before she heard Naruto chuckle as he got off of the ground.

"Very good assessment, I can see that you're pretty smart." He said before he was covered in smoke that soon vanished to reveal a shinobi in nothing but white garb to all over his body and a breathing device in front of his mouth. "However, just being smart won't help you beat me." He said as he held up his kunai

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sakura asked with the teen laughing to himself

"He's been dealt with but he doesn't hold the scroll." The teen said with Sasuke scowling at the predicament.

'Their holding Naruto hostage until they get the scroll. Normally, I wouldn't give a shit about him but he's needed to finish this. Before he had the opportunity to do it, the teen before suddenly fell to the ground grabbing his back. Sasuke and Sakura look confused by this until they looked down and saw a kunai sticking out of his back. The placement of the kunai was just low enough to hit a pressure point along his back, which caused his legs to suddenly tighten and render them useless.

They then looked up to find Naruto coming out of the bushes with two more bodies on his shoulders, dropping them onto the ground like sacks of potatoes.

"These assholes tried to ambush me while I was taking a leak. Luckily, they underestimated me and allowed me to whoop their asses easily." Naruto said as he tossed Sasuke a white scroll with the kanji for heaven on it. Sasuke was surprised by this slightly before he looked towards Naruto, who simply shrugged his shoulders "One of them had it and I took it."

"That means we can go to the next exam right?" Sakura asked with Sasuke nodding in response, allowing the girl to inwardly cheer that they wouldn't have to stay here any longer.

"I guess we should try to cover as much ground as we can and then camp out overnight. No sense in rushing right?" Naruto asked with Sasuke shrugging his shoulders

"Whatever, let's just go." Sasuke said as he and his teammates quickly fled from the area. Unbeknowist to them, the three rain shinobi that they left behind remained on the ground for a full thirty seconds before slowly getting back up to their feet and stood up. The sounds of clapping soon came as a voice spoke out

"Great job Mugen and Jin, your powers over illusions new ceases to amaze me." Said the voice as he appeared out of the darkness to reveal that it was Nauto. The three shinobi each relaxed with the center shinobi that attacked previously quickly being covered in smoke before it vanished to reveal a second Nauto. The two Ame ninja beside the clone also changed, as they slowly transformed into two medium sized foxes, Mugen and Jin with orange and red fur.

"**That was all too easy Naruto-sama as imitating a human is child's play to us." **Said Mugen with Naruto nodding as he pet their heads, as a reward for his good work.

"This plan is going off far easier then I expected, at least for the role those two are playing." Naruto said before whistling a bird call.

"**I wonder what kind of plan your mind has concocted this time." **Jin said with Naruto smirking as the same Ame ninja that the fox and the clone were imitating appearing behind the teen.

"Eternal Swell is a very complex plan that, if all goes right, will bring Konoha to the next level and trim some of the fat that still plagues itself to this village. I knew that from the way I designed it, all the steps had to go according to plan, so I must insure that knowing goes without a hitch." Naruto said before he turned towards the three Ame shinoi "These three will be the one piece of the key to truly making this plan succeed, as well as you guys in making a majoity of this plan work. Orochimaru won't eve know what hit him." Naruto said before he began to explain to each of the shinobi as well as the foxes on what their assignment was to be exactly. After a full minute of debriefing and reassuring of roles that needed to be played out, they then seperated from the location with a mission in mind. The foxes ran towards the same direction as his teammates to instill that this portion of the plan would not be hindered by the snake. Naruto ran alongside the three Ame ninja that would proceed to be a huge help with getting under the snakes skin and give him a large whiff of betrayal.

He honestly couldn't wait to see the look on the snakes face when his plan fully came into fruition.

Naruto soon activated his eyes and sent a mental signal towards his clone within Kabuto's mind, activating it and once more placing him under the blonde's control. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at what was to come from this moment.

'Operation Eternal Swell: Commence.'

AN: Done and done. There you go my good people, another chapter is down and distributed to the public. Now I'm not going to promise you that the next chapter will come fast but I can promise you that the wait won't be as long anymore. I'm very sure that once I get back into the swing of things and reanimate my tremendously huge swagger then I will be able to write faster and with an easier pace.

I'm very sure that I will finish this one and once I get out of the Chunnin exam arc hell, then the updates will be a hell of allot easier.

As always rate, review (no BS one line), and see you next time people

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays (Merry Christmas for my people) 


	13. Anticipations and Executions

Hey guys, whats going on in this piece? Well I would like to welcome you all to the next chapter of Swell of the Eternal Sky, which is certainly one of my more successful stories up to date due to its creativity. This chapter was originally schedualed after my birthday but my mind changed fast, as I really wanted to write this chapter out and give you guys something to enjoy. There won't be any action in this chapter, as its main purpose is to serve as a filler of sorts but this will later lead up to something that you never thought someone would do until now.

Now sit, back, relax, and enjoy

The uneasiness that the forest of death gave off was uncanny, as a gennin team walked across the cold and desolate land that made up this forest, each member having there guard up in knowing the risk of being here. One such member held out a kunai and held it in his left hand with his right hand holding the butt of the knife to keep it centered with his chest, his face a mix of calmness and fear.

"Why did we ever agree to take this stupid exam? I wanted to go home after I saw this place." Said one of the members with one of his teammates smacking him on the back of his head.

"Damnit Mukuro, shut up. Everything is going to be fine since all we have to do is find another team and take their scroll as ours." The teammate said with their third member also speaking up.

"Yeah man, we'll be fine so just shut up and enjoy the peace for now. Soon we'll go look for another shinobi gro-" He said before he suddenly stopped his sentence as the color on his face slowly drained away, before his body suddenly fell forward to reveal another shinobi with his right hand glowing with chakra around his palms.

"Don't you know that you're never supposed to let your guard down with other shinobi around." He said as he pulled out a kunai and stabbed the gennin in the back of his neck, killing him instantly. The other shinobi in the group was shocked by the sudden appearance of this unknown shinobi but quickly pulled out a kunai and charged towards the person that killed his friend.

"You bastard, you'll pay for that." He said before he was suddenly grabbed his neck before feeling something wrap itself around his neck like a boa constrictor and quickly squeeze, completely closing his air paves from getting air to his lungs. His eyes soon took on a bloodshot appearance while still putting up a fight before eventually going limp when the pressure around his neck became to much and snapped it, killing him as well.

"You should know better then to attack blindly without proper conformation of any other shinobi being around." A second man stated as he released his hold around the dead body of the gennin, which landed before the sight of Mukuro, who gasped in horror at the sight of his friends being killed in front of his eyes. He soon turned to run away only to feel his throat slashed by the appearance of one Kabuto, who stood before the dead body with a chakra scapel in his hands.

"That was far to easy don't you think Yoroi, Misumi?" Kabuto said, identifying his teammates who each nodded in agreement to their teammates confirmation of their latest fight. All three then searched their pockets and quickly found a heaven scroll to match their earth scroll. Kabuto smirked to himself when he saw how smoothly the plan was going with this latest accomplishment of getting the scroll that they needed to move onto the final section of the exam which Orochimaru knew would be the most critical of all.

Orochimaru knew how precise this plan needed to be as now a single step can go unnoticed without it blowing up in their faces.

After all, he was trying to destroy an entire village on his own.

"Lets hurry to the tower so that we can initiate the next part of the plan." Yoroi said with the group nodding and turned to walk out of the forest but Kabuto suddenly paused with his eyes glowing a bright red before a sudden hue appeared around his eyes. Kabuto was once again under Naruto's control and soon heard the mental message that Naruto sent to him. The white haired shinobi soon nodded his head before he called out to his teammates.

"Hey guys, lets head this way." He said, causing his teammates to stop before giving him a funny glance.

"What do you mean Kabuto? This is the best way towards the tower?" He said with Kabuto nodding his head before he spoke up.

"I understand that, but Orochimaru-sama previously checked this place out and told me of a different route that would take us there in half the time." Kabuto said with his teammates giving Kabuto a weird look before Yoroi spoke again.

"Are you sure that your right? I mean, we also checked this place out and this was the best one we had to go on." Yoroi said with Misumi nodding his head since he knew that to be true as they checked this place together.

"Well then don't listen to me as I'm only Orochimaru's second at command and his most loyal asset to his army. Oh well, I guess you can bring it up with him when we reach our destination at the end of all this." Kabuto said with the two shinobi looking shocked by that and soon a small amount of fear welled up in them since they never wanted to deal with Orochimaru face to face, lest they want to get killed.

"Very well then, we'll follow you." Yoroi said as he and Misumi followed behind their silver haired teammate that was unknowingly under the mental control of a blonde haired genius. As they ran off, Naruto soon appeared from behind the shadows, with a wide smirk on his face.

The plan was going off fine, not a single hitch to report yet but he already knew what to scoop out for incase something does happen. He then felt the huge rumble of a giant quake, causing him to look up and see a huge dust cloud form like a giant scar cutting through the forest. To most, this would mean that a feirce fight was underway, but to Naruto it was a signal.

A signal to begin phase two.

"The second phase has now begun, time to initiate my part." Naruto said to himself as the three ame shinobi appeared behind him, all three ready to receive their orders. The whole point of this operation was for it to work alongside Orochimaru's, as he knew that if something seperate was occuring under the radar that the snake would know it.

Afterall, he was regarded as one of Konoha's greatest minds.

Just to bad that he was up against greatest mind never to be known.

(Elsewhere)

The clone of Naruto laid flat on his back in an unknown location, completely disheaveled and weak from the sudden wind attack that came from almost out of no where. All he knew was that the plan of his master was going well, his teammates still being under the rader of him not being Naruto. The clone also knew that Orochimaru would strike as fast as he could, since the blond anticipated that he would before hand.

However, what his master didn't tell him was that Orochimaru was going to use such a high powered jutsu like he did. The technique was so powerful that the fox summon was immediately blown away, due to him unsuspecting the velocity that that technique held, causing him to separated from the group.

'**I knew I should have stayed behind and let one of my siblings do this. They're better at this department anyway.' **The fox summon thought to himself before hearing the sounds of rumbling behind him, causing him to turn and catch the sight of a giant snake slithering its way to him.

The fox summon look surprised at first before he sighed deeply "I'm going to kill Naruto-sama." The fox summon said jumping away from the snakes lunging jaw, which bit an entire fallen tree in half. The fox summon landed softly on a tree branch before jumping again as the snake once lunged towards the summon and embedded its fangs into the branch. The clone soon flipped himself in the air to align himself properly along the snakes back, going through a set of seals.

"Fox fire style: Fox fire ball jutsu." The fox summon said exhaling a massive blue fire ball towards the snake that was currently trying to get his fangs out of the branch and was soon consumed in the flame, causing the snake to shriek in pain. As the snakes body slowly turned to ashes, two figures then appeared before the clone of Naruto, causing said clone to sigh deeply "Its about time you two got here, I thought Naruto-sama wasn't going to send you." The fox summon said with the other two waving the summon off.

"Shut it Fuu, just be glad that we're here now." Jin said with Mugen nodding his head.

"Yeah, you know that we would never leave our little sister high and dry like that." Mugen said with Fuu sighing once more before she simply shook her head.

"Whatever, lets do as Naruto-sama instructed." The fox summon said as she and her siblings went off to do as Naruto instructed. Their true mission here was to insure that Naruto's team and his friends team all passed this portion of the exam while also insuring that others don't, as Naruto didn't wish to have to add another possible scenario into his plan. They were amazed at how smoothly Naruto panned out certain situations that would follow during this point, as he panned out every knock and cranny that could possibly unfold in this operation, and now they were prepared to fulfill their part.

(Back to Naruto)

Kabuto's team soon broke through the forest area and ran along the wide open grass land, racing towards the tower but before they could run more then a few feet a sudden explosion erupted in front of them, causing each one to be blown off their feet and landing hard on their butts. Yoroi, Misume and Kabuto were immediately ready to fight back as they saw the group that attacked them, which were the three ame shinobi under Naruto's control.

"Who the hell are you?" Yoroi asked with neither one answering, only seeing them slowly walk towards the group of shinobi hailing from sound. All three walked in a slow trudge before suddenly stopping with the leader of the group taking a few more steps before bringing up his arms and with a kunai showing. His teammates soon followed suit and began going through seals as well before they both ended on the tora seal.

The plain around them was soon covered in a large torrent of rain that was quite heavy and was beginning to weigh them down. Yoroi soon saw the three shinobi pull out a kunai each before the leader stated.

"Surrender….your scroll." The leader said before he and his teammates charged towards the shinobi from sound. Yoroi and Misume were unsure of what to do but didn't wait as they charged towards the charging shinobi while drawing kunai but saw Kabuto going through a set of seals.

"You guys just hold them off until I finish these seals. This jutsu will determine the victor before you can blink." Kabuto said with his teammates nodding before the turned their attention completely to their opponents and parried their attacks.

Yoroi and Misume began a brief struggle with their respective opponents, while the third one rushed past them in a burst of speed with two kunai's in hand and was prepared to take out Kabuto.

"Kabuto, watch out." Misume yelled as he turned to use his body extension ninjutsu to grab the charging shinobi, but before he had the chance to use it he was stabbed in his midsection by a kunai from his opponent but something was different after he felt the intrusion of the sharp steel weapon. He soon felt his body receive untold amounts of pain that forced his muscles to clinch and become paralyzed all over, thus causing his entire body to act like a stiff board.

"Misume." Yoroi yelled before he too was stabbed by a kunai that his opponent held and soon his body went through the same fate as his friends, thus forcing his to become as stiff as a board. Both sound shinobi struggled to move their bodies but to no avail were they successful.

"Kabuto, look out, their weapons are laced with poison." Yoroi shouted to his teammate as he watched the other enemy near Kabuto but he would soon see a sight that would cause both him and his paralyed teammate to freeze in shock. The shinobi aburptly ended his forward progression and then bowed before Kabuto, as if showing a full sign of submission to the silver haired medic, who merely chukled at this and walked passed the enemy after tapping him on his back.

"Well, that was quite the sight to see eh? I bet you never thought that I would betray Orochimaru huh?" Kabuto said as he walked up to Yoroi and Misume looking as shocked as ever as the realization hit them.

Kabuto wasn't taking them to the tower; he was taking them to a trap.

"You bastard, how could you betray Orochimaru-sama?" Yoroi asked with Kabuto shrugging his shoulders.

"Well in all honesty I'm actually not betraying him at all, as I'm not even Kabuto." Kabuto said, surprising both Yoroi and Misumi as a shadowy figure walked past Kabuto and stood before them with a wide smirk, his purple eyes blazing with the strange bird like symbol in the center.

"Hello there, I'm actually the one that pulled the strings of this puppet here." Naruto said with the eyes of Kabuto's teammates widening immensely, as they watched Naruto form a one handed tora sign, causing the third ame shinobi to be consumed in a puff of smoke before reappeaing as a copy of Naruto, that also burst into a puff of smoke..

"You're the one that was talking with that Anko person before this exam began. What the hell are you doing here?" Yoroi asked with Naruto starting to laugh a little to himself.

"I'm only here to tell you both of your parts in my plan, but to bad for you guys you won't be alive to know what they are." Naruto said before he used his Omamugan to take control of their minds. "Okay guys, now touch their foreheads." He command the two ame shinobi, as they took each took hold of the captured shinobi's head, causing loads of information to be downloaded into their minds. The process continued for several more more moments until the heads of the captured shinobi fell slumped, their minds each drained of everything they knew. The two ame shinobi then proceeded to stab both Yoroi and Misume in the neck, causing both to cough up blood loudly before their heads slumped forward, indicating that they have died.

"It looks like that crossover technique has once more showed off its dominance at being the best technique created by Namikaze Shinri." Naruto said, as the information absorbed by the ame shinobi went into his mind. The crossover technique was a truly fascinating jutsu that was by far a revolutionary amongst his clan. It was actually an advanced version of the original move which only allowed the user to place a single or a multitude of persons that locked eyes with the user under they're control but it was only built for a single use with each would be controlled persons and once you deactivate it then the carrier can no longer be placed under the total command of the user, although it held an unlimited use with well over a quadrillion minds walking the earth. This move on the other hand, held far more possibilities to its predecessor as while it followed the same premise of usage, it instead sent a piece of your mind into any carrier your heart desires and soon take it over completely, as if infecting the victim with a highly dangerous virus that would soon give complete control to the host carrier or viruses donor to be a little more literary. It also allowed him to transfer all the memories of the infected host mind or minds', allowing him to get a more in-depth feel of what the victim truly knows. He was able to deactivate this technique and reactivate it on a later date, thus giving him an unlimited access to use his mind puppets as much as he pleased. This was how he was able to gain control Kabuto with little effort and get the blueprints to all of Orochimaru's invasion plans. It also didn't have a limit to the amount of minds he could control in one usage, meaning that he could use it on an entire squad of shinobi and not feel any backlash or aftereffects, as that was how he was able to control the three ame shinobi and Kabuto.

But the technique did have a few draw backs, one such being that it was very draining on the chakra supply and if active for to long then it would one day kill him due to chakra depletion. It also held the limitation of using it in battle, as you had to use a certain amount of chakra to get the move to work perfectly, so you would actually be crippling yourself if this move was used in battle. It also held a limited time for the user to he could only use it as well as a limited number of people he could have under his control for the timed being. This however wasn't exactly a universal limit, as it mainly depended on the mental capacity of the user, as he remembered hearing a story from his mother about his great grandfather once being able to control the entire shinobi army for the village hidden in the springs at one interval for well over an hour. At this point, he knew that he could maintain thirty minutes of usage with these four shinobi's, as it also matter to the mental level of the would be carrier to his mind. Luckily, he caught Kabuto off guard when he used it on him, so his mental defenses were down at the moment, but had it been anywhere else with the silver haired medic being on top of his situation, then Naruto doubted his success and would daresay that it would be a one in third chance that he would get a successful use of the move.

The last drawback that this move held was that it held an extremely limited number of uses, which was three times per year. The reason for this was because when the move was in usage, the users mind held very little protection and couldn't defend itself from any dangerous chemicals or diseases that plagued the human body naturally. Meaning that he could only use this technique for three times a year and if he tried to go past that limited number of uses or even the time limit then he would only cause his mind to suffer from a dangerous mental disease that has claimed the lives a of many people and even some of his own family members.

He held no plans to undergo that scenario, as he wanted to be alive for many years to come and he also wanted to ensure that if he ever does die then Kyuubi won't go down with him. He made an inward pledge to himself that he would never allow his fox princess to die with him, just allowing her to have a life to herself.

He soon shook his head of all the access thoughts on the pointless matters, as he had to finish his next part of the operation.

Gain two more allies for the future.

"Okay, now its time for us to move towards our part of phase three. This is where you guys will be a crucial beneficiary to having this work to my favor." Naruto said with the ame shinobi nodding their heads before they formed the tora seal and then transformed into exact copies of Yoroi and Misume. Naruto took a moment to examine the copies, trying to find any flaws but to his amazement he found not a flaw.

'It looks like that rain mirror jutsu from Ame really is a highly beneficial technique for their style, as well as one of the main reason that Ame was able to infiltrate Konoha so easily during the great war.' Naruto thought to himself before he looked towards Kabuto "Lead me towards the place that Orochimaru's infiltration group will more then likely meet up. My guess is that he would go there just incase he sustained an injury or wanted to get a status report on the situation." Naruto said with Kabuto nodding his head.

"Yes, that is Orochimaru's plans thus far, it was also where he plans on having me and my teammates kill them all so that none of them could be captured. The only ones that he wishes to hold further use of are I, my teammates, and two allies from the village that he holds a personal interest towards." Kabuto said with Naruto nodding before telling his captured mental slave to direct him towards the spot.

As they prepared to take off Naruto heard something land on the ground and after taking a quick look saw that it was an earth scroll. He then felt the quick rush of thoughts come to his mind and soon learned what they were. The thoughts came from that of three shadow clones that he had surveying the area incase there were anyone spying on their conversation or looking into the situation with an eye of interest. He then learned that there was indeed a group spying on them and that they were dealt with fast. It was a team of measly kusa shinobi with weapons ready to ambush the blond and his "subordinates" to steal their scrolls. However, Naruto had to sigh to himself when he saw that they were foolish enough to not properly survey their surroundings, thus allowing the clones to properly take them out with ease.

Naruto always hated taking the lives of weaklings, as it wasn't an accomplishment nor was it a glorious spectacle for all to behold. However, it was already to late and the deed was done, the only thing that he could do was move on with his plans.

As such he picked up his scroll and thus the group sped towards the hideout Kabuto spoke of.

(With team seven)

Sakura slowly crawled into the hole underneath a hollowed out tree, trying her hardest to catch her breath while carrying the prone bodies of her teammates Sasuke and Naruto, who were just defeated at the hands of a truly powerful ninja that called himself Orochimaru. It all happened so fast, as one moment she was walking through the forest with her teammates until a giant burst of wind blowing through the forest and mowed through huge trees. Naruto was instantly blown away and seperated from the group, leaving Sasuke and Sakura dazed and confused from what transpired.

It was then that someone appeared before them like Naruto and would soon begin fight with Sasuke, using these strange jutsu's that involved snakes as well as using her own body like one. This incident lasted for a full two minutes, which lead to the group eventually being united with Naruto.

But sadly that wasn't enough as that Orochimaru person proved to be to much for them and the result was Naruto getting knocked out by the snake guys strange jutsu that he used with his hands. Sasuke on the other hand got the worst of it all, as he received some odd bite mark on his neck that turned into three tomes that resembled the Sharingan. It was then afterwards that Orochimaru said that Sasuke would soon come to him for power while simultaneously burning their scroll, only for it to explode and destroy his arm. He then fled the scene immediately afterwards, leaving Sakura to tend to her two teammates, all the while wondering what happened to their scroll.

Sakura now rested her head against the hollowed out tree, staring blankly into space while her gaze looked towards Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke looked as if he maintained a fever, with his forehead and cheeks becoming red and sweat being leaked profusely from his body. Naruto on the other hand just laid prone with not a single reaction coming from him, thus causing a bit of alarm to come to her since that was the sign of death. She crawled over to him and touched his neck, hoping to get a pulse and was happy that she did indeed get one.

'That's good to see, just one problem not to worry about.' Sakura thought to herself before resting her back on the tree and closed her eyes to get some rest. What she failed to notice before falling asleep was Naruto's eyes opening and sitting up, and crawling out of the hallowed out tree. He then went through a few seals and soon his form dissolved into that of the ame shinobi that first attack team seven earlier in the exam. He then went through a quick set of seals before ending on the tora seal calling out "Ninja art: Rain Mirror jutsu."

His form then began to change slightly with water appearing around his body before solidifying into a different form matching Kabuto's exact print charged towards the forest area in a burst of speed, leaving the worn out Sakura and unconscious Sasuke alone.

(With the original)

Naruto watched behind a tree with a twenty yard distance between himself and his three pawns, watching them work with a wide smirk on his face. His plan was going extremely smooth at this point with each scenario playing its role with high proficiency. He couldn't have predicted this any better then he already did with the three clones of Kabuto's team played their roles to the utmost perfection, keeping Orochimaru's lackeys under the radar as to what their true purpose was. Naruto then took his attention of the group and looked towards Kabuto, whose eyes were beginning to loose the pink tint and was slowly coming back to his sense's

"It looks like your mind is slowly building a resistance to my presence, no matter I can just as easily get around that." Naruto said activating his Omamugan and soon Kabuto's eyes returned to the full pink tint along with his body becoming stiff as a bored. Naruto then handed him a scroll, which he then placed in his pouch before Naruto relayed the command that he wanted him to do. Once that was over with, Kabuto then left the plane and headed towards an unknown location while Naruto simply turned back to the spectacle in front of him with his hands in his pockets as he slowly walked towards the area.

"**It appears that Eternal swell is going off well. Are you sure that you should be so arrogant Naruto-kun? Something could happen." **Fukyuu said with Naruto merely shaking his head

'Its not that I'm arrogant Kyuu-chan, its that this plan is going well underneath the radar. Not a single hitch has presented itself and hopefully one never will.' Naruto said with Fukyuu only sighing before nodding.

"**For your sakes, I hope your right. But on the other hand I do hope it does, as it will give you some free time and that will allow you to make a body for me that will last for a couple of hours." **Fukyuu said causing a small blush to appear on Naruto's face

'I know Kyuu-chan, I've haven't forgotten my promise to you in letting you be may first.' Naruto said with Fukyuu immediately responding to that notion.

"**You got that wrong, I AM going to be your first. None of those girls you have interest in will compare to what I got for you." **Fukyuu said with Naruto smirking to himself as he turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

He could clearly see before him several dead bodies littering the ground while the three ame shinobi and the two imposters posing as Kusa shinobi were currently engaged in a little fight for supremacy. He could clearly hear the sounds of the two imposters asking questions as too why they were being attacked.

Well one was cursing up a storm while the other simply used a strange sword.

Naruto's smirk only widened when he heard the sound of the Kabuto imposter tell them "Orochimaru now finds you both useless, and as such wants you eliminated."

'Its now time to initiate…phase three.'

AN: Done and done. There you go guys, another chapter now bites the dust and floats in the wind. I'm very surprised at how I'm able to write within the exams like this, as I'm the kinda guy that likes to get both this and the first exam done within one shot so I don't have to deal with it, but strangely I'm having fun writing within this arc. Maybe its because my mind is really working at this point and the ideas are all flowing on a smooth stream of ideas. Some of you may be wondering if I have Naruto being a little too smart or perhaps I'm making him too powerful. Well let me mow down those notions with a big fat "NO".

You see Naruto is not to strong as I have him going at a smooth pace towards being close to jounin skill status. At this point Naruto is having fun abusing the powers of his bloodline limit and controlling the shinobi I had him take over. Just think of Naruto's IQ being on the same level as Lelouch vi Britania from Code Geass or Light Yamagi from Death Note (I LOVE that anime).

Besides, Naruto's plan is to insure that he passes the exam without lifting a finger and setting up something that could be described as 'Insurance'. Next chapter will probably be based solely around Naruto but I'm thinking of pulling off a Saw move in having two chapters run at the same occurrence like Saw III and Saw IV did. I'm not to sure at the moment but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.

As always Rate, Review (Nothing under ten words please), and hope to see you soon

Until Next Time

Peace


	14. Kill or be killed

What's up people, welcome back to the ride. Firstly, thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter except the few that gave me the stupid reviews that I seriously hate. I first want to let everyone know that the reason this update took so long was because I went through allot of shit in the last couple of months that really tested my faith in God and to make matters worse, I lost my main flash drive and had no other means of using the stuff that was already prewritten. When this happened I had no choice but to rewrite everything that I wrote from scratch, which in reality is a blessing in itself because it actually made me focus harder on making the chapter work better then what I originally had planned. I was originally going to write this chapter like Saw 3 and 4 with the parallel story telling one side with the other doing the same but I later choose against that since it wouldn't properly work in mind nor would it flow the way I wished it would. Therefore, I decided to make this chapter the one that ends the remainder of the chunnin exams and go into the next portion of the story which is a small filler story.

Oh and before I forget to mention, recently I was somewhat flamed by a loser named Galactier, whose only goal was to get attention to himself so that people can read his stupid little stories that nobody has read since March. I always find it funny that the losers with no fans always like to target the ones with lots of them. Anyway, I would be much obliged if you all read his stuff since that was what the loser wanted to begin with. His stories are listed under Naruto, Marvel, and BioShock, so please do me a favor and check his stupid crap out. I'll also be posting this message on all of my stories since I want to make sure he has as many fans as I can give him, which shouldn't be hard for any of you guys right?

One last thing before I start I should address. I know you all want to know my opinion of the manga thus far and to that I will answer with this….I'm enjoying it.

Anyway, let's get this going

"I can't believe that everything went according to plan, man am I a fucking genius." Said the words of one Namikaze Hidai Naruto, as he laid across his bed in the central tower of the forest of death, his team just arrived here along with Team 9 and Team 10 after a grueling fight with the team from sound

Naruto currently stood with an invincible smirk on his face as he sat before two downed sleeping figures before him with his captives standing beside him in their original form as Ame shinobi. Naruto was truly surprised at how well he caught these two shinobi off guard the way he did, since he was sure that they would keep their guard up for any surprises that would cross their path, yet they didn't. All he did was wait for the two shinobi to fight to the point where they were extremely weak before capturing them under the control of his eyes and knocking them out. Now Naruto was busy trying to figure out who they were and trying to figure out which path to take in order to get them under his leadership, something that wouldn't take too long in doing since he knew that Kabuto was originally set to kill them on Orochimaru's orders.

He found it disgusting that he was playing against a king that would willingly sacrifice all his pieces on the board as if they were pawns, while he himself was working hard in protecting his pieces like they were all queens including the pawns.

"**It ****seems ****that ****Orochimaru ****isn****'****t ****exactly ****what ****you ****would ****call ****a ****grand****player ****in ****this ****game ****huh?****" **Fukyuu said with Naruto merely nodding his head

'Of course, which is why I'm working hard in making sure that I gain checkmate without him noticing a single move I make. After all, the greatest way to get checkmate is to trap the king in an unmovable situation, then kill him with a pawn.' Naruto said to his tenant before hearing the sound of rustling coming beside him, thus causing him to look that way and saw two of the foxes he summoned earlier on in the genesis of his plan.

"**Naruto-sama, ****everything ****is ****in ****order ****for ****you ****to ****properly ****carry****out ****phase ****three ****and ****four.****" **Said the fox summon Jin, thus causing Naruto to nod his head in appreciation.

"That's quite impressive, I didn't think that we would enter that stage of the plan this fast but no matter, the pawns have outlived their purpose in helping me gain my knights." Naruto said as he stood up and created two clones "The plan has now been compromised for us to now set in motion to work both phase three and four simultaneously." Naruto said with everyone nodding before he pointed towards his fox summons "Fuu, I want you to take those two back to the house with my clone. If you encounter Zabuza or Haku, then simply debrief them on the situation at hand." He said with the foxes nodding before transforming into their larger forms that would allow for them to be ridden on, thus allowing the clones to quickly pick up the two sleeping shinobi and place them on the back of the Fuu, who slightly struggled in holding her place but managed to stand firmly. It was there that she took off with Naruto's clone right behind her. "Jin, I want you to head towards the center of the forest and give these scrolls to Hinata-chan, she'll know what to do afterwards." He said with the summon nodding his head before he took off with the second clone by his side. He then looked towards his three pawns and with a proud smirk activated his eyes.

"Lets us go shake shit up again." Naruto said before he and the pawns took off towards the next phase of the plan.

(Namikaze clan compound)

The clone and the fox appeared before the house in a timely fashion, both beings landing hard on the grass and walking towards the house until Fuu stopped.

"**Naruto-sama****'****s ****roommates ****are ****here, ****both ****in ****the ****living ****room.****" **The fox summon said with the clone shrugging his shoulders at that.

"Oh well, the boss knew that he would have to tell them what was going on anyway, he just wanted to have a majority of the plan completed by then and for him to tell them himself." The clone of Naruto said before he walked into the house, thus alerting Zabuza and Haku of his presence.

"Ah Naruto, whats…" Zabuza said as he turned to see Naruto, only to catch the sight of his very serious expression and the large fox walk in with two people on its back. "Who the hell are those two? And aren't you supposed to be in the forest of death right now?" He asked with the clone nudging its head toward the stairs, giving the fox a silent command. The fox then left the room and headed towards one of the spare bedrooms in the house while the clone walked towards the two former nuke ninja, all sat up to pay close attention towards their roommate/leader

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Haku asked with the clone shaking his head before he spoke up.

"Before I start, I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry." The clone said with both people looking confused by that.

"Sorry about what?" Zabuza asked

"That I didn't tell you guys about the plan that I step up for these exams going on right now." Naruto said

"What plan?" Haku asked with the clone smirking up a storm at this point.

"A plan that once successful will destroy the very foundation of this village and bring forth a new era in the shinobi world." The clone said as he began to explain his plan to his two allies, both of which were listening intently and one blushing up a storm upon a statement that the clone made.

(Center tower)

Hyuuga Hinata currently sat on the roof of the center building in the forest of death, using her Byakugan to scan the forest for any sign of Naruto being alright as well as the sign that he said would be coming to her. She couldn't believe that he was going through with that crazy plan of his right now, as she was sure that he would have waited another three years before pulling the trigger.

She remembered Naruto's goal for the plan's success 'To burn this ideal Konoha into ashes and usher in a new era amongst the shinobi.'

It was there that she sighed deeply, as she knew what this plans real intentions were for and that also meant that he was still hell-bent on achieving his ultimate goal in life.

To destroy two worlds and create a new one so that both he and she can live together in peace as the rulers. It was an insane idea to have and has a huge chance of failure plagued the very fabric of it all. Yet why was it that she was so willing to see it succeed standing right by his side at the very same time?

'That's real easy, because I love his stupid ass.' Hinata said as she saw a large fox running fast through the forest, thus telling her that her part in the plan was to begin.

'Time to get started.'

(Forest of Death)

The sun rose brightly over the forest, thus signaling a new day in the exams and awakened one sleeping pink haired girl from her slumber. The girl fought tooth and nail throughout the night to stay awake with the little energy she held in her tanks. As she sat up and stirred herself fully awake, she was soon placed on alert by the sound of a brand new voice in the area.

"Did you manage to sleep well last night? You seemed to be quite tired being up all night." Said the voice, causing her head to turn towards the new voice thus causing her to catch the sight of three shinobi standing before her. Each one was dressed in camouflage colors with their headbands holding a sound note respectively. However the one that caught her attention the most out of the three was the one that stood in front of the others and looked like a mummy.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked with the mummy shaking his head

"That is not important my dear, as you are going to die a little later but before that please awaken Sasuke-kun. We three wish to fight him." The mummy said with the other two nodding their head with slick grins on their faces.

"Why do you want to fight him? Can't you see that he's in no condition to fight?" Sakura said with the mummy scoffing.

"That is not our concern, now wake him up."

"Well my response to that is no, not after what that Orochimaru person did to him yesterday. I know that this is not just some random shinobi attack isn't it? What is it that that Orochimaru person wants from Sasuke and just what the hell was that weird mark that he placed on his neck? Tell me now." The pink haired girl demanded, though she was only answered with looks of confusion by the shinobi, with the mummy now looking towards Sasuke prone body in the hallowed out tree.

"That man must have planned for something to happen." The mummy said towards his teammates, with the other male stepping up with boredom evident on his face.

"Who cares about all that shit, I say we just kill this bitch now and wait for Sasuke to get up then kill him." The black haired male said as he began to step towards the girl but before he could do anything was suddenly stopped by the mummy. "What the hell Dosu?" He said as he saw the mummified teen bend down towards the ground and pick up a sheet of grass on the ground.

"Zaku, had you continued forward, you would have been killed." Dosu stated as he looked towards Sakura, who inwardly cursed at seeing the teen expose the trap she set earlier. "I take it that you are indeed the weakest member of the team, correct? Your trap was so easy to discover with the overturned stone and the different colored dirt. Take this as a bit of advice, when you set up a trap you should make sure the clues are less detectable." Dosu said with Zaku looking on in realization at what just occurred.

"So that's why you threw the shuriken earlier, it was to make sure that that chipmunk wouldn't set off your trap." Zaku said with a smirk once more appearing on his face along with his teammates before all three jumping into the air. However the smirk would soon vanish once Sakura's appeared, as she cut a single ninja wire that sat beside her.

The three oto shinobi then heard a loud shift above head, causing them to look up and see a large log swinging towards them. But that failed to intimidate the one known as Zaku as he extended his arms toward the log and soon a blast of air shot out from his palms thus destroying the log.

"Just what the fuck was that? That type of bullshit will get you killed." Zaku shouted as his team descended towards Sakura, who quickly brought her arms up to defend herself from the upcoming pain.

"Leaf Hurricane"

The three sound shinobi then turned their heads towards the location of the voice but were instead met with the furious kicks of one Rock Lee. It was there that Sakura brought her arms down to catch the sight of Rock Lee landing before her and instantly entering his stance.

"I cannot stand by and allow such a cowardly attack against an innocent girl." Lee said with the trio of sound shinobi looking on in surprise at the new comer.

"And just who the hell are you?" Zaku asked with Lee giving off a confident smile.

"I am Konoha's handsome devil Rock Lee, and from this moment on I will be your opponent." Lee said with his smile gleaming slightly. It was here that Sakura looked on in shock, before she asked just one lone question.

"Lee-san, why are you here." She asked with Lee smirking towards her.

"I already told you why I'm here, I don't need to repeat myself." Lee said before turning back towards the trio of sound shinobi, who angrily got off from their downed position. Sakura then heard the one known as Zaku say some things but in all truth she didn't really pay much attention to it, just at the situation at hand. Lee's appearance became further proof of her weakness and thus once more reminding her of Naruto's assessment of herself.

'Why am I so useless?' Sakura thought to herself while Lee prepared himself for the fight at hand.

'After looking at the situation, it appears that Sakura is in no condition to fight along with Sasuke being unconscious and Naruto-kun being nowhere to be found. It looks like I'll have to defeat these three on my own.' Lee thought to himself before his confident smirk once more came upon his face.

Unbeknownst to them, the group held three onlookers in the bushes, those onlookers being team ten of Konoha. Currently the three gennin watched the fight go on from the sidelines and needless to say the three of them were unsure of what was going on. They've only arrived here but several minutes ago to look for another team for them to defeat but surprisingly there were none to be found. Shikamaru was sure that there would be plenty in the surrounding area, seeing as how this was but the second day of the exam but for some odd reason there weren't any.

"What's going on guys? Why is Sasuke-kun just lying down while Sakura and that weird looking guy is fighting those shinobi? And where the hell is Naruto?" Ino asked as she watched the scenario before her.

"I don't know but it looks like Sasuke is knocked out." Choji said with his teammates looking closer towards the downed body of one Uchiha Sasuke, thus confirming Choji's notion of Sasuke's position much to Ino's chagrin.

"What? Who could possibly beat Sasuke-kun?" Ino said with Shikamaru scoffing

"I don't know but it looks like Sakura's finally got into the fight." Shikamaru said, thus causing everyone to look towards the pink haired girl.

The site that caught their eyes was a little surprising to say the least, which was Sakura on her knees with the forgotten kunoichi of the group grip her hair tightly and verbally bashing the pink haired girl to tears. The site that caught their eyes was a little surprising to say the least, which was Sakura on her knees with the forgotten kunoichi of the group grip her hair tightly and verbally bashing the pink haired girl to tears. She didn't know why, but when she heard the other girls words towards her it make her boil up with anger and unconsciously reach for her kunai pouch to defend her once childhood best friend's honor but before she could make an attempt at it several events wound take place afterwards.

The first was Sakura herself taking out a kunai and cutting her hair off, the same hair that they both been growing since they were little girls. The second thing that happened was her fighting alongside Lee against the kunoichi and managed to hold her own against her by using several substitution jutsu's and utilizing her knowledge of the basics until Zaku grew tired of her petty attempts at fighting and blasted her with his air palm technique that shot her to a tree back first. The last thing that happened stopped the whole progression of all the fights and it was the appearance of a new yet familiar voice.

"Well this is some crazy stuff going on right now, with your fucked up notion of fair play. I think the odd should be evened a bit right?"

From there everyone turned their sights towards the speaker and were soon surprised to see the blonde haired member of team seven, leaning against the tree trunk with a large black fox standing before him with a deep growl erupting from his voice.

"Naruto." Sakura said to herself in a low voice as everyone else looked on in surprise, wondering when the blonde appeared and how no one was able to notice him.

"And just who the fuck are you?" Zaku asked.

"The guy that's about to whip your ass." Naruto said with Zaku snarling before outstretched his arms towards Naruto in a bit of anger.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see what you can do after this." He said as he prepared to send a huge blast of air from his palms, which caused everyone to look away, knowing the effect it would have on the surroundings. However, unbeknownst to anyone present Naruto had a huge devilish grin on his face as he raised his arm and simply snapped his fingers.

And then it happened

The whole perimeter that the group stood in froze in place, neither person making a move as Naruto and Kenshiki hopped off the branch and landed before the others.

"**It ****appears ****your ****suspension ****technique ****is ****useful ****even ****through ****your ****clones.****" **Kenshiki said with Naruto nodding his head.

"I figured that with it being used in a mass setting that the effects would last longer and give me more time to work in the 'dark'" Naruto with Kenshiki nodding his head

"**How much time do you have to work with?" **

"I only have a twenty-five second window so I better get started and utilize every second to the fullest." Naruto said to the fox before he quickly created a clone and pointed towards Sasuke's prone body "You two go take Uchiha to the prepped area to plug up that hickey on his neck, then come back here as soon as the sealing is complete. The less of his bullshit I have to deal with the better off I'll be." Naruto said with the fox and the clone nodding as they rushed towards Sasuke's body and took him to an isolated area.

Naruto then snapped his fingers again, thus causing his three pawns to appear before him along with the three fox summons "Get ready to make the switch as soon as I'm through here. Once the switch is made, head towards the tower and await my orders. Once they are given I want you three to sleep until you are needed to complete your task." He said with the three shinobi nodding before leaving the area. As soon as he saw the three pawns leaven the field, he crossed his arms across his chest as he mentally counted down the seconds remaining on the suspension technique before hearing his clone's poof out of existence, thus signaling the techniques end.

From there Zaku fired off his huge pressure blast that destroyed the branch that Naruto once stood on. After the technique ended, Zaku had a huge smirk on his face but was soon horrified when he heard Naruto speak behind him.

"You look pretty sure that you killed me with that last attack, care to check and make sure?" Naruto said causing Zaku to turn around but before he could say a word was quickly hit by a backhand from the blonde haired boy.

"What's wrong bitch? You can't fight someone that can actually fight back?" Naruto said as he sent a swift kick to Zaku's, chest making him cough hard before being slugged by the blonde again. Dosu saw this and was about to help his teammate before being interrupted by the forgotten Lee, who sent a kick to Dosu's head which was blocked by the other boys right arm.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow you to assist your friend as we are still opponents." Lee said with Dosu scowling. It was there that the female member of the group noticed a defenseless Sakura ready for the pickings but before she could even make a move towards the girl, she froze in place and heard the sound of "Shadow Possession jutsu, success."

This caused Sakura to look towards the sound of the voice and was shocked to see team ten standing behind the girl. Before she could even say a thing, Ino appeared before the girl and quickly slugged her across the face knocking her out instantly. Ino sighed as she rubbed her hand in pain while Shikamaru rubbed his cheek since he felt that punch, but was actually surprised at the passion Ino had placed in that hit, thus making him wonder if Ino still cares about the pink haired girl.

Before a word could be said though they all heard Naruto's voice again

"Is this the best you can do?" Thus causing all heads to turn towards the blonde shinobi, who was still mopping the floor with Zaku. The black haired youth tried to put up a good fight, but just couldn't seem to get a single punch in, no matter how hard he tried Naruto was just one step ahead of him. However it wasn't until Zaku tried to fire off another blast with his air cannons that Naruto decided to end this whole thing. Zaku soon raised his arms towards Naruto but before he could call out his attack, Naruto vanished before him and reappeared behind the downed oto shinobi but this time he had both of Zaku's arms in his hands.

"It looks like these annoying little arms of yours are quite an annoyance to play against an opponent. Let's take care of this annoyance, shall we?" Naruto said before acting in the blink of an eye and twisted the black haired teen arms to the point that a loud crack was heard throughout the area, with Zaku's screams being heard moments later until that was silenced by Naruto stomping on the back of his head to knock him out.

He then turned his gaze towards Dosu and saw that Lee was also whopping his ass as well, but he was putting a somewhat better fight then his teammate did. From what he could see, Lee dealt some damage to his opponents body with the most noticeable being a bruised rib. He saw that Lee remained in his stance to await Dosu's next attack but he decided to end this little game of cat and mouse.

"It looks like your in a bit of a dilemma with both of your teammates currently knocked out, so allow me to give you a bit of an ultimatum. You can leave your scroll, collect the trash and get the fuck out of here with your dignity or you can stay and die. Which option would you like to take?" Naruto said with Dosu not wasting a second and removed his teams scroll from his pocket, revealing it to be an earth scroll and quickly placed the scroll on the ground. He then rushed towards both of his teammates and picked them up before quickly leaving in the direction Naruto wanted him to leave.

'Too fucking easy.' Naruto thought as he soon whistled loudly before turning his head towards Lee "Great job there Lee, looks like you give him quite the ass kicking." Naruto said towards Lee, who looked towards the blonde as well and soon gave him the thumbs up.

"Yes, a glorious asskicking indeed." Lee said before realization of what he said came to his mind and soon went to his knees to cry. Naruto merely chuckled at that before picking up the scroll that Dosu left and quickly tossed it towards Shikamaru, who caught it with a surprised look on his face.

"Why are you giving us this scroll?" Shikamaru asked with Naruto smirking again

"Call it a payment for helping pinky during my absence and dip-shit being stupid enough to let a snake rape him." Naruto said with Sakura looking slightly down by that statement.

"But Naruto, if you give them that scroll then we would have nothing." Sakura said with Ino looking towards her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"We fought this one grass ninja named Orochimaru that was really strong and was able to mop the floor with us along with burning our scroll." Sakura said with Naruto chuckling loudly as he reached into his pouch with a deep smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about that pinky, unlike you I actually thought ahead of multiple scenarios that have thus far worked in my favor." Naruto said as he pulled out three scrolls, two appearing as the heaven scrolls and the other being an earth scroll. Naruto then tossed the extra heaven scroll towards Lee, who caught it with a confused expression on his face. Naruto's smirk then grew wider as he explained "You see pinky, I knew that the moment this test started that dip-shit would want to hold the scroll since he believes that he's the strongest. So I simply gave the baby its bottle and allowed him to hold a scroll but unbeknownst to any of you, it was in all actuality it was just a scroll filled with active explosive tags that would activate when in the hands of a separate chakra signature outside ours." Naruto said, causing realization to come across Sakura's face.

(Flashback)

Orochimaru's face currently held a devilish smirk on it that would make the devil himself swell up with pride. Before him was a downed Uchiha Sasuke, who was screaming from the pain of receiving the curse mark. Beside him was the little pink haired girl of their group with the other member resting behind in a disheveled heap after receiving the five element seal. Sakura cried Sasuke's name multiple times, with his screaming growing louder by the second.

"What did you do to Sasuke?" Sakura said with Orochimaru chuckling to himself before he spoke with a dark glee in his voice.

"I simply gave him a way to obtain great power and in time he will come to seek it from me." Orochimaru said with Sakura about to say more until she looked at Sasuke's neck and saw it forming a symbol that resembled the Sharingans tomes.

"You monster, who are you?" Sakura shouted with Orochimaru chuckling again before he spoke.

"I am Orochimaru of the sannin and while I would gladly kill you, I'm afraid that I must be on my way." He said as he pulled out team sevens heaven scroll and soon conjured up fire to burn the scroll. Orochimaru smirked again as the scroll and was about to speak until something happened that nobody saw coming. The scroll exploded with enough force to blow the snake sannin into the trees behind him. Sakura could only look on in confusion at what just transpired before watching Orochimaru appear out of the tree in a heap again with the right half of his face suffering from burns marks with his right forearm missing. He looked at the situation in confusion before hearing a voice behind him speak.

:You're not the only genius here: This caused him to look around for the voice but couldn't find it, only seeing Sakura look on in shock. Orochimaru was ready to attack again, but before he could make on step, his knee buckled in pain, thus forcing his hand. He then sent a glare towards Sakura and said "We'll meet again" before vanishing into the trees, leaving a stunned Sakura to attend to a weak Sasuke while a hidden Naruto stood in the branches overlooking the area with a wide smirk on his face.

'Phase one now complete.' Naruto said before he vanished as well

(End Flashback)

"So you though ahead of us and prepared for the worst." Sakura said with Naruto nodding.

"Yep, I was sure that if we were to be beaten by a strong team in these exams that the scroll would serve as a last resort to kill the enemy that would take the scroll. Its real good to know that a plan was successful even in the event of defeat." Naruto said, though he was inwardly upset that it didn't do more damage to Orochimaru then he wished it would but he had to admit though that some damage was far better than no damage. It was there that Naruto turned towards the trees "I hope you guys appreciate my giving you of your needed scroll, especially you Hyuuga." Naruto said with the others looking towards the area that Naruto did and were surprised to find team Gai dropping from the trees and landing before the gennin. Tenten held a cute pout on her face while Neji held the stoic Hyuuga expression.

"How were you able to locate our position?" Neji asked/demanded, which Naruto responded with his usual smart ass antics.

"A little fox told me." Was all Naruto said, which caused slight irritation to appear on the face of the Hyuuga clan member, to which he was ready to respond but Tenten decided to move the conversation towards a different subject.

"How did you attain those extra scrolls?" She asked with Naruto smirking again.

"I barrowed them from the bitches that insulted me before the beginning of this exam, and they were so kind that they let me take them with a very generous return time fee to go with them." Naruto said before walking towards the hallowed out tree to pick up the still sleeping Uchiha, who now sported a new seal to go with his curse mark.

'Kenshiki must have dropped him off while everyone wasn't paying attention and probably returned to the summon realm. Very well done old friend.' Naruto thought before he bite his thumb and formed several seals before a large puff of smoke appeared and soon came the four foxes Mugen, Jin, Fuu, and Kenshiki in full front.

"**Naruto-sama, ****why ****have ****you ****summoned ****us?****" **Kenshiki asked, obviously acting as if he didn't know what his role to play right now was along with the others.

"I need you to give us rides to the center of the tower, I'm just about tired of this forest." Naruto said with the foxes nodding with Kenshiki bending his head down to allow Naruto to sit on his back before the fox walked over to Sakura and soon picked her up by the scruff of her shirt, thus causing her to shout in protest.

"If you guys want a faster way out of this place then I suggest you ride on the foxes, if not then have fun with other stragglers in here. Peace out bitches." Naruto said before he and Kenshiki left with the other two teams not wasting a second a climbed onto the back of the other foxes and ride them towards the tower.

The trip took no less than two hours to reach the center point of the forest and soon the three teams entered the main tower. After entering the tower and reading a tablet on the wall, all three unraveled their scrolls and tossed them to the floor, thus causing Kakashi, Asuma, and Gai to appear. After a quick debrief, the groups were told that they would now have the remaining three days of the test to relax and await for the remaining teams to arrive. It took little to no time for the group to adhere to those words and as they walked towards their rooms, Naruto received a message from one of his clones in the forest thus causing him to grin.

'Phase three and four …complete.'

AN: Done and done. Okay you guys, here is the latest chapter of this story and while I'm sure that allot of you wanted more action, I'm afraid that you'll have to settle with this for a while. I also would like to say that this story is not abandoned because I do see allot going for this story, it's just I haven't had much inspiration as of late and I've been preoccupied with my personal life and issues. Plus when that stupid little bitch tried to act all high and mighty against me really ticked me off. I still can't figure out why little bitches like Galactier feel as though they can step up to people like me. I'm a somebody here and he's just a no named loser, so what gives him the right to think of stepping up to me? I guess nobody learns that I'm not a pushover and that I'll gladly take you down if only for amusement. Yes people, I find humor in that, why? Because I'm an asshole and proud of it.

Anyway, you all know the drill and please nobody give bullshit reviews, I don't feel like reading those.

Until Next Time

Peace

And

Happy Mutha Fucking Holidays (Thanksgiving bitches, haha)


	15. Initiating the Phase

Hey everyone, welcome to the latest update to this story and I should inform you all that last Friday, my grandfather at age 92 passed away and I will have to go and attend his funeral on Wednesday of this week. My grandfather was a great man that fought in world war 2 and worked as a college professor for many years in the university of Michigan where my mother was born. He is survived by his wife of 62 years, his four children who are all above the age of fifty, and his three grandchildren with me being the oldest. He served as my father figure for my entire life due to my dad's refusal in being a part of it. He always made sure that I was happy and always tried his best to make me feel like I was never unwanted or unloved. I think God for allowing such an honor and a blessing to both know him and be related to him, and though he will never get the chance to see me graduate, walk down the aisle to my future wife, or holding my first born child, I still thank God that I have had him for this long.

Alexander A. Hall the second RIP

Now that that's out of the way I think I should inform that you that I have decided to change something for this story and that is Kushina's last name being Hidai. I have decided to use Uzumaki now because I think that that makes more sense now, seeing as how I only changed it because Kushina's last name was revealed over three years ago. I am also going to go through this story and change something's that I am no longer comfortable with and all the changes should be made before the end of the day. I just thought that you guys should know that and now onto the story

Anyway, lets get this show going

The night was still and calm for the blonde haired genius known as Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, as he sat in his bedroom with his mind going over the last week he has had thus far. He just got home a few hours ago after the second exam ended and what occurred following that was quite interesting indeed at least for him it was. The exam ended with only eight teams succeeding out of all the teams that passed the first exam. The teams that passed were the Konoha twelve, the team from Suna, a team from Ame and Kiri along with one team from Oto, though they didn't look like the other team that he encountered in the forest. In fact, he didn't even detect any traces of them at all during his brief stay in the central tower, though he honestly couldn't use that since he spent all his time with Hinata there.

After the brief break in the central tower Naruto was then instructed that they all would have to participate in a preliminary round beforehand. The matches were quite good mostly and he saw that there was indeed some fierce competition here in the exams.

Sasuke's match pitted him against a shinobi from Ame and by the skin of his teeth was the Uchiha clan member able to defeat the shinobi, who was hitting him with a mass of senbon needles and techniques though the guy was an arrogant dumbass who got caught in Sasuke's triple windmill attack before being consumed in a blast of fire. After his carcass was removed the next fight came in the form of Hyuuga Neji vs Aburame Shino and while the arrogant Hyuuga clan member though foolishly that he could easily defeat a member of the Aburame clan, he was easily brought into reality when he realized that he couldn't get close enough to Shino to execute any of his attacks and was forced to forfeit the match. After Neji's defeat, the next match came with Sabaku no Kunkuro fighting against a member of the Kiri team and while the boy tried his best against the sand shinobi, he was soon defeated when the puppet user caught him in a bind attack that forced him to forfeit though it left him with a separated shoulder and several broken ribs. The next match came with Sakura fighting against Tenten, a match that was lost by the pink haired girl within barely thirty seconds though there was enough time for the bun haired girl to ridicule the Haruno clan member with some very vicious comments that broke the girl to tears after the fight was over. The blonde haired shinobi remember seeing the expression on Kakashi's face and could tell that he was going to do something to make amends for the girls weakness. Following that came another quick match between Sabaku no Temari and Yamanaka Ino that saw the arrogant Yamanaka clan get defeated in less than ten seconds when the girl bragged about her skills before the match even started. This caused everyone in the room to either slap their heads in disappointment or quickly try to contain their humor.

The next match then came with Shikamaru facing one of the shinobi from Kiri and while the match was interesting in itself, the result came when Shikamaru caught the mist shinobi in his shadow possession jutsu and choked him out with another of his clans techniques. Lee's match came next and he fought a decent match with another of the Ame shinobi team, a match that ended when Lee used his hidden lotus technique to pile drive the gennin's head into the ground below, though unfortunately the Ame shinobi's career would end due to his spinal cord breaking in five different places thus rendering his legs all but useless. The next match came in the form of one of the last Ame shinobi fighting against Hinata and while the man tried his hardest not to be defeated by like his teammates it would prove to be futile as he would too fall to the hands of defeat when he used his strongest technique to send a massive barrage of senbon at the Hyuuga clan member, which she countered by using a personal jutsu that she created which allowed her to counter all the senbon and destroy them. Once that was done he was quickly hit a swift gentle fist technique that knocked him unconscious.

Upon the girls successful victory, she was given quite the amount of cheers from her teammate Kiba though that all fell on death ears when she looked at the blonde teen that held her eye, who simply had a huge smile on his face. After that ended the next match came yet another quick one though it resulted in the death of a shinobi from the Oto team, that remained silent throughout the whole preliminary round, who faced the last standing Suna shinobi known as Sabaku no Gaara. There wasn't anything that appeared special about the now late Oto shinobi beside the fact that he was fatter than Chouji, but other than that it no longer matter who he was. The next match pitted Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Chouji against each other which saw a very entertaining match thought it ended with Chouji winning the match when he and Kiba went for a final clash with their family techniques, which saw Chouji bulldoze through it. The next match pitted the final Kiri shinobi against another member of the Oto team with six arms to resemble a spider while though the Kiri shinobi was the one that really held his interest. He went by the name of Sakamodo Tensai and had dark brown hair with green eyes and wielded a long katana blade, and the moment the match began the swordsmen quickly won it with just one swift attack that saw him slicing through all six of the Oto shinobi's arms before slicing his head off clean from his shoulders. Needless to say everyone was shocked as nobody even saw him move, though Naruto was certain that he saw at least three of the attacks while the jounin probably caught about five of them. Then came the final match that pitted himself against the last remaining Oto shinobi, one that held two heads on his body and held a very strange bloodline though like his friends, he too would fall to the hand of the blonde shinobi.

(Flashback)

**Naruto Uzumaki vs Sakon**

Upon the eve of the final match and the body of the now deceased shinobi was removed from the floor and the blood of the body was cleaned, Naruto calmly walked down to the floor and watched as his opponent appeared before him and saw that it was a man with short light blue hair with purple lipstick along with what appeared to be a second head on his back. Naruto at first thought that this guy appeared to be a fruit due to the lipstick but he decided to go on it since it wouldn't matter for long. The match soon started with Sakon pulling out a kunai with an overly confident smirk on his face while Naruto standing still with his arms crossed.

"Unlike my teammates, I hope you don't mind if I plan on killing you." Sakon said with Naruto looking at the two headed shinobi with serious calculating eyes.

"Tell me something, why is Orochimaru attacking Konoha?" Naruto asked with everyone looking surprised including Sakon and one of the Oto jounin who narrowed his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know who that person is." Sakon lied, hoping that the blonde wouldn't see through his façade only to see the teen shake his head.

"Actually you and all other Oto jounin do because he is your leader." Naruto said with Sakon starting to sweat bullets while every shinobi listened intently on the subject "I've done some research during the break and I noticed something that was actually quite alarming and suspectful of your village. In the past eight years of the chunin exams passing there have never been active participants from Oto, as generally when new hidden villages are built they would work to immediately establish themselves to have some type of finances coming into the village to fund shinobi programs; something the chunin exams can provide greatly as they gather potential clients that are willing to hire for missions, yet your village is currently participating in the exams for the first time within my village. And in that time, my team has been attacked by Orochimaru of the sannin and would later on be attacked by a group of Oto shinobi on his orders. The fact that he is here during your villages first time participating on Konoha ground means that he is planning on attacking the village to either kidnap Sasuke or kill the old man since he has a grudge with him. Am I correct in my assumption?" Naruto asked with Sakon looking fearful as he backed up slightly

"How did you figure it out?" Sakon asked with Naruto laughing slightly to himself

"It's called careful observation and logical reasoning, plus the fact that Orochimaru is a fucking idiot for doing what he did." Naruto said causing the attention to get on himself so he explained "I'm serious, if his intentions were to kill the old man and mark Sasuke, he would have waited until the third exams so that he could fight the old man and kill him while having a unit of his own shinobi kidnap Sasuke so that he could mark him for his dream to be realized though it's a shame that he didn't even realize the alternative solution's to his dream." Naruto said with one of the Oto jounin realizing an eyebrow and looking confused by that, something that was quickly noticed by the other shinobi in the room.

"Anyway, I must say that you are quite boring and I find no need to assert my strength here so I'll let you instead fight my friend." Naruto said as he bit his thumb and went through several seals before slamming his palm on the ground, causing smoke to appear on the ground before Kenshiki appeared next to him

"**What's up Naruto-sama?" **Kenshiki asked with Naruto pointing towards Sakon with the fox summon grinning at his master

"I don't feel like fighting at the very moment since I don't really want people to know my full fighting prowess just yet, so lets take him out at this very moment huh?" Naruto said as he hopped on the of his fox and soon they went on the attack, with Sakon hopping into the air in order to dodge the rushing fox summon though he was unable to dodge his foot getting snagged by one of the foxes tails that launched him towards the wall underneath the bleachers. The light purple haired Oto shinobi landed on the wall before launching himself towards the duo by flying through several seals before calling out his technique.

"Ninja Art: Deadly poison mist." He called out as he exhaled purple mist towards the fox and his master, who then hopped into the air with Naruto hopping off Kenshiki's back

"Kenshiki, Almighty Blaze." Naruto called out with Kenshiki nodding while Naruto flashed through several seals before calling out "Fire release: Grand Fireball Jutsu." Naruto shouted as he launched his technique towards the ground, as Sakon looked ready to dodge until he heard the next call from the fox **"Wind release: Great Breakthrough." **And soon all eyes widened when the wind connected with the fireball and resulted in a great explosion that sent several shockwaves towards the Oto shinobi, which launched to the other side of the room and knocked him unconscious upon contact with the wall.

Naruto and Kenshiki soon landed on the ground with Naruto dismissing the fox summon after being declared the winner, his smirk huge as everyone else looked in amazement at his seemingly easy victory.

(End Flashback)

After the match ended and they took Sakon's body to the back in order to be interrogated Naruto learned that he would be facing Sabaku no Gaara in the final exam, something that made him personally happy as he wanted to fight the container of the Ichibi and judging by the expression on his face, he too wanted to have this fight.

However his mind was now reflecting on all that has thus far occurred with his plan now reaching the final phase and while he was confident in its success, he knew that something else would be needed in order to insure that all goes according to plan.

'Maybe I should release them?' Naruto thought to himself

"**No Kit, remember that you said you would only release them when the situation called for it. The important pieces aren't ready to be used yet." **Fukyuu said, knowing that her kit's mind was flying at ten miles a minute currently and would need help in slowing them down for his own sake.

'I know but I think that at least one of them would be a big help for me at this moment.' Naruto responded back though he had a feeling that he knew what Fukyuu's answer would be.

"**I understand but remember the danger of playing an important piece early, it could sabotage the entire playing field and leave you with many openings." **Fukyuu said

'Well maybe I won't have to worry about all that.' Naruto thought as he got a quick idea

"**What are you getting at exactly?" **

'I'm thinking that it wouldn't have to be a very important piece but it can still be a strong piece none the less.' Naruto thought as a deep smirk came upon his face as he got off the ground with Fukyuu deep in thought after hearing what the blonde teen planned on doing.

"**I guess it could work since he is one of your family members." **Fukyuu said with Naruto nodding his head before he let loose a deep sigh.

'Plus he would more than likely be pissed off at me for making him and her not be in my life; no doubt he would try to kill me before hugging me.' Naruto thought to himself before he heard the sound of knocking on his bedroom door. After allowing the person knocking entry into his room, he saw that it was Haku standing at his door wearing only a bra and panties set, allowing for much of her pale skin to be seen.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, I just thought I'd come and talk to you about something." Haku said with Naruto nodding his head, too mesmerized to even speak.

"What do you wish to discuss with me Haku-chan?" Naruto asked with the brown eyed girl walking towards his bed and sat on the edge while looking him in the eye

"It's about what your clone discussed with Zabuza and I a couple of days ago and what your plans are towards bringing change….along with what your intentions towards furthering the relationship between you and I." Haku said with a small blush on her face while Naruto smile slightly at that as he sat beside the black haired girl, once more marveling at her beauty

"Oh that, I'm sorry that you had to hear it from the mouth of my clone as I wanted to tell you guys what I was planning personally when I got back but time was a hard pressed matter so I had no choice." Naruto explained with the girl nodding "So, you want to know why I wish to have you become a bigger part of my life?" He asked with the black haired girl nodding her head "Because I see allot of myself in you." He said with the girl looking at him slightly confused

"What do you mean by that?" She said with Naruto smiling slightly to himself at that

"There is no secret that the one thing you and I will have in common is the simple fact that the two of us have gone through terrible experiences that nobody our age should ever have to go through. We both know what it's like to have to survive on our own, we both lost our parents at times when we needed them the most, we both have power that has ostracized us and vilified us in the eyes of the public, and we both have made it through that with our heads held up high." Naruto said with his smile still plastered on his face "I guess what I am saying is that, you and I are practically perfect for each other in every way and I can see you playing a very huge part in my future, but I won't force you to do something you don't want to do." Naruto said while Haku looked towards the ground slightly with tears lightly streaking her face

"But what about those other girls? What roles do they play in your future?" Haku asked with Naruto smirking to himself at that before he spoke up

"Because of my position as the last member of my clan like you, I have the burden of rebuilding my family and from that I have to have multiple wives regardless of how many I have with one woman. That's where the other girls come in as I know whole heartedly that they hold feelings towards me and want nothing more than to be with me for a lifetime, something I know would crush them if I don't return it. While I never planned for it to happen, I know that I have to do my duty and revive my clan through the only possible way that I know." Naruto said with Haku nodding her head

"I will need some time to think about it and I more than likely will have to talk to them about what you plan but I think I know what my answer will be." Haku said before she turned her head and quickly locked lips with the blonde haired teen for a moment before they separated, leaving Naruto slightly dumbfounded as he watched the girl walk away before his smile showed up again

'Man that was great, she tasted like vanilla.' Naruto said before feeling a brief spark internally before he heard Fukyuu speak

"**I hoped you enjoyed that but know this, you're first time belongs to me and me alone. Also know that I've kissed you so much better than that." **Fukyuu said before cutting off the link, making Naruto sigh as he shook his head at that.

'I know Fukyuu-chan.' Naruto said mentally before he heard knocking on his front door, thus making him get up and headed towards the front door. Upon reaching the door, he quickly opened it and saw a large old man standing before him. He had long spiky white hair that hung down near his waist and two red lines drawn on the underside of his eyes and along his cheeks with a headband tied around his forehead that held the kanji for oil. He wore a red sleeveless haori over a top that was a light shade of green that matched his pants along with wooden geta sandals with a large scroll strap to his back.

"It's good to see you all grown up nephew." The old man said with the blonde shinobi merely smirking at him

"And it's good to see that your still alive Perverted Uncle." Naruto said as he gave the big man a hug, which was returned by the old man.

"I came here because I heard that you took up the house your old man bought and I thought I'd come by to see if they were true." The man said with Naruto merely smirking at that.

"So what's up? I know you didn't come here just for that." Naruto said with the white haired man nodding

"I was actually asked by sensei to help you with your training through this break after your sensei requested that you have a replacement teacher so he can help both of your teammates during the break. He felt that the areas you need work in are very miniscule while the others need the most work, so training you would hinder their progress so he gave sensei this scroll to help you out while I take over." The old man said with Naruto merely smirking that

"So I'm getting training by the toad sannin Jiraiya huh? Alright." Naruto said with the old man smirking as he grabbed his shoulders and soon both shinobi vanished in a puff of smoke.

(Meanwhile: Hyuuga clan grounds)

Hyuuga Hinata sat calmly before her father, who held an extremely stern expression on his face as a branch member poured him a cup of herbal tea and after thanking the branch member he quickly dismissed her. The clan head sighed deeply as he looked over his eldest daughter and was slightly surprised to find her expression not changing in the slightest, something that he wasn't used too when it came to his daughter. Over these past years, he viewed his daughter as nothing but a failure with her unwillingness to fight and her lack of talent in the gentle fist arts along with her major case of shyness. It even came to a point the he chose to declare his youngest daughter the heiress to the clan and damn near stopped his eldest daughter's training completely, slightly ostracizing her from her own family. Back then the choice was very easy to make and he hadn't looked back on it one bit, that is until he participated with his fellow clan heads in watching the chunin exam preliminary matches and saw firsthand the need to rethink his decision. He saw that his own daughter created her own technique pertaining to the gentle fist arts without anyone's knowledge and had done it on her own. He was amazed by her execution and how fluid her moves were and deep down he felt something about her that he long since thought to be gone.

He was proud of her.

He finally felt the pride of a father towards his daughter that he desperately wanted to have for her in all these years and it made him swell up with happiness while at the same time he felt shame and anger at his own actions towards her. He felt anger towards himself for the fact that he neglected his fatherly duties to his child at a time when she needed him the most, just because she was a young child that hadn't learn the ways of a warrior yet while he proudly showed his affections towards his younger daughter. He was disgusted that he proudly called himself a father to one daughter while selfishly neglecting his oldest child for reasons that were beyond her own control.

But today was the day that he would change all that and truly give his daughter what she so rightfully deserved

Her father

"Before I begin I would like to first congratulate you on making it to the third exam, I must say that it has indeed exceeded all expectations I had for you and personally I'm happy that you did." The white eyed man said with the young girl looking slightly surprised at that "However I must say that I was highly surprised by the way in which you gained your victory, such your usage of that technique. After careful observation I noticed that your new technique apparently is based off my own jutsu and our clan eight trigrams sixty four palms technique, except the difference is that you emit a constant stream of chakra from your palms and manipulate the chakra to create sharp blades that when mixed with your flexibility and the Byakugan you can basically attack every location within your field of vision, correct?" Hiashi said as he sipped his tea while the girl nodded her head.

"Yes, that is the basics of my technique as I've been working on it for quite some time now." She said with him nodding

"I also noticed that with the amount of coordination, focus, and chakra control needed for this move to be executed properly, it would indicate that you would need to have a high amount of chakra to help you in sustaining the technique. This would indicate that you have been holding back in your training throughout these years and that you are indeed not the failure that I pegged you too be." Hiashi said with the girl looking highly surprised at that but before she could speak her father finished his point "You showed none of the hesitation and you were not reluctant to fight during your match; therefore it is through those observation alone that I have chosen to train you personally through this next month." He said seeing the girl's face once more taking a highly shocked expression.

(Elsewhere: Village outskirts)

Hatake Kakashi overlooked his two students currently panting hard after a hard training session today, with Sasuke standing tall and breathing through his nose while Sakura's hands were on her knees both drenched in sweat. The two gennin were very surprised when their sensei brought them to this location after the preliminary rounds and before they could argue with his intentions on taking them out the village they were already there. The two gennin were then forced to do exercises that day though Sasuke was at least used to the process but Sakura on the other hand was totally weak after the first exercise; causing Kakashi to sigh deeply as the pink haired girl was really proving herself to be a huge weakling.

"Sensei? Did I do something wrong?" Sakura asked through her pants while Kakashi shook his head

"Yes Sakura, you have indeed done something wrong and you have been doing it since the very beginning of your shinobi training." Kakashi said getting a confused expression on the girls face "You've intentionally neglected your training at every opportunity you were given, be it in the academy or on the days that I gave team seven free training. However, the days for your laziness are over and since we've been given this month off we will use this time to correct all your faults." Kakashi said

"But I lost my match, so shouldn't you be training Sasuke-kun and Naruto instead for this month?" The pink haired girl asked

"Yeah, why isn't the dobe here to train with us?" Sasuke asked since he noticed the blonde's absence and was curious as to why he wasn't here.

"Naruto is currently being trained by a special teacher since he doesn't need much to help from me currently as you to do and it would only hinder your training as much as his own. As of right now however you should only worry about your own training and not Naruto's." He said before he formed a cross seal and soon a shadow clone appeared beside him "Now Sasuke, you go on and follow my clone so that he can help you out while I help Sakura." He said with the clone nodding before directing the Uchiha clan member towards a separate location in the area.

"Now then I guess I should inform you that with the likely chance that your teammates will be promoted soon, you and I will be training nonstop until you are ready to up for said promotion by the next exam. I've actually taken the time to look over your file and have figured that you will soon become a very crucial part of this team as with your chakra control and mindset, you make a perfect candidate to become a genjutsu master and medical ninjutsu user, though personally I think you should focus on becoming a medical ninja first before you start to become a serious learner in genjutsu." Kakashi said with Sakura looking shocked at that

"You think I should become a medical ninja?" The pink haired girl asked with Kakashi nodding

"Yes Sakura and the reason for that is because a medical ninja are in need of high intelligence and great chakra control, both of which you have though the chakra is merely due to your low chakra level. However with this team holding two combat type fighters in Naruto and Sasuke, I find your position to become a medical ninja to be very important; as you can make sure that we all get back in one piece. Now since you are apparently full of energy again than the break is over." Kakashi said getting a paling expression from the pink haired girl while he gave her his patented eye smile.

(The next day – With Naruto)

Jiraiya of the sannin could currently be found standing behind his god son, watching the boy work on his newest acquisitions after signing the contract that would allow him to summon toads like his father once did. The teen just finished summoning the toad boss known as Gamabunta and after dismissing the chief toad Naruto then returned to the front side of Jiriaya, who looked on with pride at his soon to be named personal apprentice.

"I must say Naruto, you have quite a knack for the summoning jutsu, almost as if you already known about it and have used it every day or something." Jiraiya said with Naruto smirking at that before he bit his thumb and flew through several seals before slamming his hand on the ground, causing smoke to appear before it cleared to reveal Kenshiki standing beside Naruto to a surprised Jiraiya.

"Perverted Uncle, meet my personal summon to the fox contract; Kenshiki. Kenshiki, this is my perverted uncle/sensei; Jiraiya the toad sage." Naruto said with Kenshiki bowing his head in respect to the elderly man who looked on in surprise before his eyes glowed a bright pink before it vanished with his eyes quickly narrowing towards the blonde shinobi who still held a smirk on his face.

"**It appears that the activation sequence has been accomplished Naruto-sama." **Kenshiki said with Naruto nodding his head at that.

"So I take it that you unlocked your memories right?" He asked with Naruto nodding "Why didn't you contact me earlier? I could have helped you sooner." Jiraiya said with Naruto sighing

"Because I needed to make sure that I could get the basics of my plan done underneath the radar before I brought you in. It would be less suspicious that way if you were to suddenly show up with her of all people out of nowhere and proclaim me as your family member." He said with Jiraiya shaking his head at that.

"That wasn't the plan Naruto and you know it; I have contacts that could very well speed up the process and taken us to phase three a year ago and if you wanted to do things under the radar then why not get them involved?" Jiraiya said with Naruto shaking his head

"I can't play my important pieces yet as if I make once false move with them then everything backfires and a war could very well consume this village." Naruto said as he looked the white haired man in the eye "There's too many moves to be made at this moment and checkmate is in no fashion a reality, even if the plans sped up a year ahead. We can't move fast or be hasty with this." Naruto said with Jiraiya snarling at that

"Your just like your father, everything has to be a fucking chess game to you." He said with Naruto smirking

"Of course, he is my old man after all." Naruto said as he looked towards Kenshiki, who nodded his head and puff out of existence thus allowing Naruto and Jiraiya to speak personally "So did you have any luck finding them?" Naruto asked with Jiraiya sighing before he sat down and pulled out three scrolls before the blonde, placing them in front of the teen.

"I was able to find your aunt easily since she and I are very close though your sister I had to place allot of effort to finding her but I think I wouldn't have to make the search anymore as I suspect that she is in the village right now." Jiraiya said with Naruto looking surprised at that

"She's here in the village and didn't try to find me?" He said before Jiraiya flicked him on the head

"You forced her memories to change with her believing that you died and is more than likely under the belief that you are probably still dead." The toad sage said with Naruto sighing at that as he remembered what he did vividly to his older sister.

"Well chances are that she will go to the tournament since my name will be advertised for one of the matches but she will be extremely pissed off when she learns why she thought I was dead." Naruto said as he could just imagine the wrath of his elder sister reigning down upon him.

"That's only because you are the only thing she has left of her parents and she would make damn sure that you would always be by her side. It still feels like yesterday when we learned of Kushina's death." The old sage said as Naruto sighed deeply

"I still cry at night when I remember her face and her smile." Naruto said with the old man flashing a sad smile towards the boy

"Well she was one hell of a woman." He said as memories flew through his head of him spending time with the young couple that was so full of life and happiness

"Have you found anything that would find her killer?" Naruto asked with Jiraiya shaking his head

"I wasn't done by the root ANBU like you suspected as Danzo wouldn't stoop so slow as to order her death; he holds far too many loyalties to this village to cripple it. The only thing that I could find that could truly help your investigation is in that third scroll there." He said pointing towards the scroll that he was indicating "I don't know how valuble it is or what it could lead too but that's the best that I could conjure up." Jiraiya said with Naruto nodding his head

"The winds have changed again Perverted Uncle, I think it's time that we execute phase five of my Eternal Swell plan." Naruto said with a deep smirk on his face with Jiraiya doing the same thing

"Ahh, one of your master pieces huh?" He asked with Naruto shaking his head at that

"No, the masterpiece is not yet ready to be started but this plan will help to begin its purpose soon." Naruto said as he looked towards the sky "And when that purpose arises, the end of Konoha as we know it will cease to exist; vanishing in a great swell that will build an empire."

AN: Done and done, there you go guys another chapter down and out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter although I know it was short but I had to get this one out of the way so I can go ahead and write the final exam next and maybe include the Invasion in it as well since I kinda want to get that shit out of the way.

Anyway, like always Rate, Review (No bullshit under ten words), and see you guys soon.

Until Next Time

Peace


End file.
